Big Girls Don't Cry
by Chewie-Fan
Summary: This story was written in response to a song fic challenge and is based on the song "Big Girls Don't Cry" by Fergie. My thanks to Irwin Allen for creating the LIS world and to Fergie for writing such inspirational lyrics.
1. Introduction

**Author Notes:**

There are references to Back Story and Season One - so it helps to have read them first. This takes place at the end of Season one and could be considered a follow-up to the LIS episode "The Raft."

This story was conceived while I was in the middle of Season Two of my Don/Judy project. Season 2 episodes weren't all that inspiring - I mean - "Space Vikings?" I wish I knew what Irwin Allen was thinking!

So - needing inspiration for a more - ah- adult storyline, I asked for a song challenge over at the yahoo fan fiction group - and this song was suggested. I had never heard it before, but the lyrics were quite inspirational:

**"Big Girls Don't Cry"**  
**by Fergie**

The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity

_CHORUS:_  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry

The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

_CHORUS_

Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity

_CHORUS_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**She's not going to be happy about this…**

He had finally done it… The _SS Space Raft_ could be ready for its second voyage within three days. The small matter of announcing this mission to the family, however, still awaited him. This could lead to the biggest success… and the biggest heartache of his

life.

Don had never recovered from the failure of their first attempt at a rescue. In theory, the plasma-fueled engine John had assembled should have worked and the reconditioned reactor unit, christened the _SS Space Raft_, should have been on Earth by now. They had been so close to success. Don thought that a secondary booster rocket was all that was needed. It would give the ship enough power to break away from the planet's orbit. Building such a device was easier said than done. He needed to be sure that it would be powerful enough to boost the ship away from the planet, yet not so powerful that it would blow up the ship – and him with it. He had told no one of his intention to keep working on the project and he spent his spare hours, of which there weren't many, on building the rocket from whatever nuts and bolts he could steal from the Jupiter. He hadn't even spoken to John about it because he was afraid to build anyone's hopes in vain… but now, he was ready to unveil his creation.

"You've been quiet tonight, Don," John stated as Smith and the children scattered to get a bit of recreation in before bedtime. Maureen and Judy had just finished clearing the table and had retreated to the galley. "Anything wrong?" he asked.

"No, not wrong… something's actually right." He cleared his throat before continuing. "Remember the _SS Space Raft_?"

John chuckled. "How could I forget?"

"Well, I've found a way for it to break free of the planet's orbit."

John shook his head. "That's impossible, Don."

Don leaned forward. "No it's not. All it needed was a burst of power that it couldn't get from the weather balloon. I've built a small booster rocket for the reactor chamber. By my calculations, the ship only needed a small amount of energy to make that break…"

"So you're saying that you could take off safely and fly back to Earth?"

"Yes, I am, John. We can have the ship ready in three days."

John stared at his pilot, almost afraid to hope. "Three days… and you're sure of this?"

"Absolutely."

John's face broke into a huge grin, but he noticed Don's expression change from confident military astronaut to anxious friend. "When are you going to tell Judy?"

"As soon as I get the go-ahead from you." Don shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "She's not going to be happy about this…"

* * *

They were sitting against a rock, Don's arms around her when he gave her the news. Judy removed herself from his embrace and stood, taking several steps away from him. She wasn't sure if she wanted to scream, shout or cry. Once her father gave Don his final approval for the mission, he would be gone, perhaps never to come back. Although the night was clear and warm, Judy shivered and hugged herself in the hope of remaining stoic and calm.

Don watched her. The air seemed to stagnate, its weight pressing down on him as he rose. He was afraid to touch her, knowing that she had to be the one to lead them through whatever it was they needed to go through.

"Why, Don? Why did you keep the project a secret from me?" she asked him.

"I kept the project secret from _everyone_, even your dad. I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up until I was sure it would work."

"But I'm not _everyone_."

"No… No, you're not." He folded his arms across his chest to hold himself back from reaching out to her. "Judy… I hope you know that this has nothing to do with you and me."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

What should he say? Should he tell her that he wasn't ready to deal with the thought of leaving her again? Should he tell her that he couldn't bear to cause her pain any sooner than he had to? Should he tell her that he didn't want her to know how heavily the failure of the Jupiter's mission continued to weigh upon his shoulders? "I was afraid to tell you."

She whipped around and said, "_You're_ the one who is always badgering me about being honest and never keeping anything from each other… And all that time you were holding back, afraid that I couldn't deal with it! I'm not that teenager you met five years ago, Don! I'm a _big girl_ now." Even as she spoke those words, she told herself, _'Don't cry… don't cry… don't cry…'_

He couldn't hold himself back any longer. He knew all too well that she had grown from that innocent teenager with whom he had been smitten to the caring woman he loved more with each passing day. He stepped towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders. As he stared into her face he said, "I _know_ that, Judy. I was afraid that _I_ couldn't handle it… having to look into your face knowing that we'd never…" He stopped himself and bowed his head. He couldn't say it.

"We'd never what?" she asked him. "Make love?"

He looked up again and nodded. "Do you know how hard it's going to be? Leaving you without ever having made love to you?"

"Then don't leave."

"Judy… you know I have to…"

"No, I don't! You and Dad have been mining for deutronium. You'll find enough to get us off this planet."

"And then what? Even if we find enough fuel, I can't guarantee that the Jupiter will hold together long enough to get to Alpha Centauri. Hell, I don't even know if I can even _find_ Alpha Centauri."

That last statement explained it all for her. This was personal for him. He still felt responsible for their being stranded. She knew that there was nothing she could say to lift that burden from his shoulders. He was their protector and he wanted to save them – no – he _needed_ to save them. Once he made up his mind, there was no going back. She was going to lose him to this mission, but if she tried to stop him, their relationship would stumble into a dark future. She made her own decision then and there. Tears stung her eyes, and he caressed her cheek.

"It's ok to cry," he said.

She shook her head and shut her eyes to hold back the tears. "No," she replied. "Big girls don't cry."

He touched his forehead to hers. "They do when their world is falling apart," he whispered.

She slid her hands up his chest and around his shoulders and he pulled her into an embrace. Their lips touched and she tasted the salt from her tears, or were they his? He buried his face in her neck and she could feel the warm wetness against her skin. She placed her lips beside his ear. "Make love to me, Don."

He held her tighter and said nothing.

"You said it's too hard to leave without--"

He interrupted her. "But it'll be harder for me to leave if we do."

"And harder for me if we don't…"

He lifted his head so he could look her in the eye. He was adamant about his next statement. "I can't ask you to commit yourself to me since I don't know if--"

"If you'll make it?"

He nodded.

"Then we have a lot of straightening out to do before you go…"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The mission is a go…**

John sat in his co-pilots chair reviewing the calculations Don had made for his upcoming flight. Maureen came up behind him and rubbed his shoulders. "You're tense," she noted. "What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Don's calculations for his lift-off," John replied. He had told her about the plan to launch the _SS Space Raft_ for its second rescue attempt after Judy and Don had sauntered off for their evening walk.

"Will this venture work, John?"

"Yes, it could, Maureen."

"Safely?"

"It's no more dangerous than his last voyage would have been."

"Which is still quite dangerous."

"I won't lie to you, Maureen. Many things can go wrong."

Maureen sat in the chair across from him. "John, is this… mission… really necessary?"

"You know our situation is dire."

"But we aren't desperate."

"Not yet, but we might be in a few months."

"But, we can survive, can't we?"

Before he could answer, Don and Judy walked into the ship, hand in hand. Both looked miserable and Maureen's heart went out to them. "Oh, John, how can we let him do this? Look at them."

John knew this would break his daughter's heart, but he had to make the decision as the mission commander, not as her father. Given their situation, he had to take into account the welfare of the group. "I suppose you gave Judy the news?" John asked Don.

He nodded. "Have you checked my calculations?"

"Yes, I have. They're perfect."

"So, I have the go-ahead?" Don asked.

John stared at his daughter's face as he gave his reply. "The mission is a 'go.'"

Judy's hand flew to her mouth. Her lungs began to burn as they struggled for air. She let go of Don's hand and escaped to the cabin she shared with Penny. Don turned to follow her, but Maureen stopped him. "Give her some time alone, Don."

Don stared at the elevator as if Judy would reappear. "I… I don't know what to do to help her, Maureen. All I know is that I _have _to go on this mission and it's killing me as much as it's hurting her."

John placed an arm on his shoulder. Despite the rocky start to their relationship, he had come to depend on Don, not only as his second in command, but as his friend. "Don, you can back out of this if you want to… I _will_ understand."

Don didn't need time to consider his offer. "No, John, I can't. It's something I have to do. As hard as it'll be…" His eyes stung with tears again. "Excuse me," he mumbled and he descended the ladder to the lower deck.

Maureen's heart ached for all of them… for her husband, as well as Judy and Don. He now carried the burden of sending the man they had come to regard as their own son into space, alone, in nothing more than a tin ball. She put her arms around him and stated, "I know how difficult it was for you to make that decision. I'll be worried every moment until he comes back, but I'm sure you made the right decision. He'll be back."

Her words, usually comforting and wise, rang hollow to him this time. "I won't believe it was the right decision until he comes back… if he does…"

* * *

Other than Dr. Smith, none of the adults got much sleep that night. Judy cried quietly, afraid of waking Penny. Don stared at the ceiling of his room. John wandered around the ship while Maureen tossed and turned in their bed. Peace was nowhere to be found.

Judy finally roused herself to speak with Don and softly knocked on his doorframe. Don's heart skipped a beat as he jumped up to open the door. He knew she would be standing there and he was aching to hold her. She entered and threw herself into his arms as he closed the door. He held her close as they found each other's lips and kissed as if it would be for the last time. She managed to hold back the tears as they held onto each other for dear life. When they took a breath, she said, "I need to be with you, Don. Please don't turn me away. Please…"

"Judy…" He wanted to tell her that it would be a mistake, but he couldn't. He wanted her as much as she wanted him. "Judy, I want to be with you… I do…"

"Then love me… now… tonight…"

He stared into her eyes. "We have to be logical about this."

"No… there's nothing logical about our situation. I feel like my world is going to end when you leave. I need something to hold onto, Don. I need to know that a part of us will always be together."

* * *

At that moment, John came to Don's room and he was about to knock when he heard their whispered voices coming through the thin door. He was tempted to pull Judy out of the room, but thought better of it. In his heart he still thought of her as his little girl, but he knew that she and Don needed to work through this upcoming separation. He wished he could protect her from pain, but realized it was too late. He returned to his room.

Maureen sat upright when he entered. "John? Is everything all right?" she asked.

He sighed and sat on the edge of their bed. "I hope so, Maureen. Judy is in Don's room."

"Did you knock?"

"No. Whatever they're going through, they're going to have to work this out on their own. She's not our little girl any more."

"But, John, they might--"

He nodded. "I know, Maureen, but I felt that I shouldn't interfere. Whatever happens in that room tonight…" He sighed. "We'll just have to pray that it is the right thing for them."

* * *

As a matter of fact, Judy and Don were still arguing about the 'right thing' to do. Judy pleaded, "I can't let you leave me without…"

"I don't want you to be bound to me until I come back," he replied.

"I already am tied to you, Don. Nothing can change that now."

He gazed into her eyes and wondered why he was fighting her… and himself… He wanted her… He wanted her desperately. "All right," he whispered. "I'll love you… I'll love you with my heart, my soul, and every bit of my body." They kissed voraciously, hungry for each other's body and he led her to his bed. "Wait just a minute while I get a condom."

"No, Don. I don't want anything between us."

"But…"

"I'll deal with whatever happens."

"No, I can't do that to you."

A beautiful, innocent smile lit her face. "Don, you're not doing _it_ to me. We're doing it together. Besides, my period is due in two days. I doubt very much that I'll get pregnant."

His gut told him that he was making a mistake, but he gave into her desires. Truth be told, he wanted the same thing. He just prayed that she wouldn't get pregnant. He would never want her to go through that alone.

Her eyes shone in anticipation as he wrestled with his conscience. They had waited for this moment for so long. She took his hand and pulled him down to the bed.

"Judy, I don't want to hurt you."

She pressed her finger to his lips. "Sh… just love me…" she whispered. Her hand moved from his lips to his neck as she met his lips with hers. He adored this side of Judy, but she kept it well hidden. He remembered their time in Galveston. If it hadn't been for her mother's phone call, that night would have been their first time.

Her body twisted under his sensual touch. She wanted him. She couldn't wait any longer and brought his face up to her own. As she became mesmerized by the glistening green streaks in his hazel eyes, she vowed, "I, Judith Elana Robinson take you, Donald Michael West to be my husband to have and to hold from this day forward… until death do us part."

Following her lead, he gazed into the clear depth of her blue eyes and responded, "I, Donald Michael West, take you, Judith Elana Robinson, to be my wife now and forever… in life and in death… I love you, Judy, and I promise that I will do everything in my power to come back to you."

"Take me," she whispered.

"Judy, I love you, oh, God, I love you," he quietly exclaimed.

Judy clung to his back and tears sprung to her eyes. She couldn't release her grasp. "Stay," she whispered. "Stay with me."

"I'll stay as long as I can," he replied. He held onto her and they lay together in a loving embrace until morning.

* * *

The family gathered for breakfast the next morning and Dr. Smith noted that both Don and Judy were conspicuously absent. As Maureen poured the coffee he asked, "And where is our resident unmarried couple this morning?"

"I was wondering that too, Mom," Penny stated. "Judy wasn't in our room this morning."

"And Don's door was still closed. He never sleeps late," Will added.

Dr. Smith's eyes lit up in anticipation of the major receiving a sharp dressing down from the professor. John glanced at Maureen, wondering how to proceed. He had intended on announcing their plans for Don's return to Earth, but didn't want Dr. Smith to be anywhere near the _SS Space Raft_. There was no way to keep the mission a secret, however, as he and Don would spend the entire day preparing for the launch, which was to be the next day.

"Where Don and Judy are is no one's business right now. I'm sure they'll be out here soon," John replied.

Penny and Will looked at each other. Both guessed that Judy had spent the night in Don's room and they expected their parents to be quite upset about it. They remembered how strongly Maureen and John had reacted to their sister's relationship with Don before lift-off. They couldn't believe how calm John seemed to be about the matter.

* * *

Judy stirred and snuggled closer to Don. He stared at her angelic face and continued to hold her close. Her eyes opened to be met by his loving gaze and she caressed his cheek. He smiled and kissed her softly on the mouth. "Good morning, Mrs. West," he murmured.

"Mrs. West…" she repeated. "I like that." She felt his body against hers and she lay her head on his torso as he ran his fingers through her hair. He was right. It was going to be so much harder to leave her after the night they had spent together.

"What time is it?" she asked.

He glanced at his clock. "It's late. Everyone must be wondering where we are."

"Oh, no," she responded. "Do you think they know that we spent the night together?"

"Probably."

"Oh, Don. What will we tell them?"

"We don't have to tell them anything."

"But, my parents know--"

"So what?

"What about Penny and Will?"

"Judy, don't worry. It'll be all right. If it makes you feel any better, I'll go out first and do some damage control. You can come out whenever you're ready."

"I guess we have to face everyone sooner or later. I just hope that Dr. Smith doesn't say anything."

"He better not, or I'll--"

"Don…"

"Yes, dear," he muttered. "I'll hop in the shower. I'll only be two minutes." He kissed her briefly on the lips and left to get cleaned up.

As she lay in bed she relived the moments they had shared the night before. A tear trickled from her eye. How would she be able to live without him? He had become her security blanket. As long as he was near, she felt safe. She almost wished she would become pregnant, but she knew that was practically impossible. He would leave and she would get her period and then she'd have to find a way to live through each unending moment until he returned.

* * *

Don took a deep breath before striding down the ramp to join the family for breakfast. He had made it just in time, as John was on his second cup of coffee. "Good morning! Is there any coffee left?" he asked as he approached the table.

Maureen poured and handed him a mug. "I might have to make another pot. It's almost cold."

Don took the mug and sipped. "It's fine."

"So, our resident Romeo has decided to join us. And where is the fair Juliette?" Dr. Smith asked.

Don shot him a warning glare and continued to drink his coffee as he reached for a piece of toast. He had to keep his mouth busy or he'd say something he'd regret to Smith in front of the family.

John came to his rescue. "Now that Don has joined us, I have a serious announcement to make." He cleared his throat and the children and Smith turned their eyes towards him. "We are going to make a second attempt to get the SS Space Raft into orbit."

"But Dad, it couldn't break out of the planet's orbit," Will commented.

"Don has built a rocket booster that will have the power to coax it away from the planet."

Dr. Smith's eyes lit up with interest. "And when will this historic event take place?" he asked.

Given Smith's interference in the last project, John wasn't about to give him accurate information. "In two days," he replied. John had gone over the list of needed preparations, and, if they could work through the night, the ship would be ready for lift-off in the morning. He intended to give Don the new time schedule, but not while Smith was within earshot.

"Just so you know, Smith, the rocket boosters are the last things that are going to be put in place – and not until the moment I'm ready to lift off. So, don't waste your time trying to come up with a way of taking off in the thing," Don informed him.

"I had no such ideas, Major, but, you know, there obviously is room enough for two--"

"Ha! Like I'd ever let you within ten feet of the ship!"

"I'm sure you'd prefer our dear Judith's company to mine. Think of the possibilities… the two of you… alone… in such a small enclosed space," Smith instigated.

Don stood and was ready to reach across the table when Judy pranced out of the Jupiter. She was glowing, and both John and Maureen knew immediately that she had, indeed, spent the night in more than just sleep with Don. "Good morning!" she sang as she reached for the mug her mother offered her.

"My, my, Judith, you look positively radiant this morning. I am quite surprised given the news we have just shared. Could it be that our Lothario has--"

"Dr. Smith! That's enough!" Maureen admonished him.

Dr. Smith knew he had hit his target and cast a condescending smile onto Don.

"What's a Lothario?" Penny asked.

"Nothing you need to know about," Maureen responded.

"Chores are waiting to be done," John stated. "Dr. Smith, I believe it is your day to work on the pipeline," he added.

"Pipeline, indeed. A man of my intellectual abilities--"

"Dr. Smith, your complaints are duly noted. Now move!" John exclaimed. Dr. Smith rose and left to gather his supplies. John turned to Will and Penny. "I have a job for both of you today. Do everything in your power to keep Dr. Smith away from the SS Space Raft. This is one time I'm going to be sure he doesn't interfere."

Both children replied in unison, "Yes, Dad." They stood and approached Don. "Can I see the booster rockets?" Will asked.

"I don't think so, Will. The less you know, the better so Dr. Smith can't try to get information out of you," Don replied.

Penny took a step closer to Don so she could give him a hug. "Thanks, Don. I know it's going to be dangerous and I want you to know that we'll miss you until you come back."

He hugged her back and replied, "I'll miss all of you too. Take care of each other while I'm gone." He shook Will's hand and added, "And don't let Smith get into too much trouble until I get back."

Will seriously stated, "I'll do my best, Don."

After the children left, the four adults sat around the table, not yet ready to drop their guards. John and Maureen had spoken at length the previous night about how or if they would confront Judy and Don the next morning. Their only guide was how they had felt when they were in a similar position all those years ago before they were married. They decided that they would acknowledge, but not judge whatever had occurred in Don's room the previous night. So, Judy was surprised when her father finally broke the tension. "I hope that you both found your peace with this mission last night."

Don looked at Judy to take the lead, and she slipped her hand in his and said, "I think I've found as much peace as I'm going to."

"I won't find it until I get back," Don murmured.

"Now, I have something else for you to contend with," John stated.

"What's that?" Don asked.

"I didn't want Smith or the children to know this, but I want us to work through the night so you can take off tomorrow morning."

Judy thought her heart stopped. They had less than twenty-four hours left to be together and most of Don's time would be spent working with her father.

"I'm sorry, Judy, but it's the best way to keep Smith out of our way," John added.

Don squeezed Judy's hand. He stated, "And the sooner I lift-off, the sooner I get back."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Pray that all goes well…**

John and Don worked throughout the night – mostly in silence. Maureen and Judy stayed up, lending them whatever support they could. Judy did her best to remain calm, but as dawn neared, Judy found herself more and more on edge. She could tell that Don's intensity was at its maximum as he completed one task after another without pause. Finally, two hours before dawn, John instructed Don to get a couple of hours of sleep. He and Maureen would fill the balloon and his launch time would be at oh-six hundred. John bit his tongue as Judy followed Don into the Jupiter.

"John?" Maureen asked. "Do you think they've--"

"Oh, yes. And given their situation, I can't say that I blame them. We probably would have done the same thing," he replied.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. I wish there was something more we could do for them."

"We can pray that all goes well."

* * *

Since Don would be spending all of his flight time in his silver space suit, he didn't have much to pack other than food, water and the absolute essentials, which included the tape Judy had made for him for his first planned flight. If all went well he thought that he could make it to Earth and back within a few months. He planned on spending as little time as possible back home.

After he showered and returned to his room, he found Judy waiting for him in his bed. He stripped and joined her. Neither of them had mentioned to John or Maureen that they had exchanged vows the night before, and neither was sure why. Perhaps it had something to do with keeping their relationship private for a time. He was surprised that John and Maureen hadn't spoken to them about their suspicions, and he was grateful for that.

They caressed and stroked each other in silence this time. There were no words to convey the depth of their sorrow over their pending separation. Judy still questioned the necessity of his trip, but she knew her father would never have approved the mission if he didn't feel it was needed. All she could do was love him as physically, emotionally and spiritually as she could.

When they were finished they lay clinging to one another. Both were fully aware that these could be the final moments they would ever share with each other. Don glanced at the clock and realized that his alarm was about to go off. He reached up and turned it off before it sounded.

"Judy, it's time," he whispered in her ear.

"No. It can't be… just a few more minutes?" she replied.

He sighed and continued to hold her as close as their bodies allowed. "Judy, you know I love you…"

"I do."

"There's no reason to think everything won't go right. I'll be back."

"I know you will… but… if you can't come back… for whatever reason… know that I love you with all my heart."

"I know… That's what will keep me going – however many months I'm away."

There was a soft knock at the door. "Don? It's time," John announced.

Don tried to leave the bed to answer, but Judy held on tight.

"Don?" John called again.

"Just give me one more minute," Don called back.

He looked deeply into Judy's eyes and then gave her one last soul-penetrating kiss before he gently unwrapped her arms from his body. He quickly dressed and gathered the few things he needed and couldn't resist kissing her one more time, hard on the lips. He mouthed the words, "I love you," as he gazed at her. He slid the door shut behind him and leaned briefly against it to gather his thoughts before facing her parents.

Judy's eyes filled with tears as the lock clicked in place. She buried her head in his pillow to drown out the quiet sobs that wracked her body. She wrapped herself in his sheet and imagined that he was still there with her, but the attempt was futile as the emptiness of his bed pervaded her spirit.

* * *

John and Maureen were waiting for him outside the ship. Neither were surprised that Judy was not with him. "How is she?" Maureen asked.

Don shrugged. "As good as she could be, I guess." He looked down at the ground. "I know I don't have to say this, Maureen, but… take care of her. I just have this feeling that she's going to need it."

Maureen nodded. She placed her fingers on his chin and raised his face so she could look into his eyes. "You take care of yourself, too, Don. We all need you to come back to us."

He gave her a sad smile. "I'll do my best."

John stepped up to him and grasped his hand. "Don, I'm grateful to you… and I'm as proud of you as I would be of my own son."

As Don returned his handshake, he grinned and said, "From now on I'll always think of you as my father in space."

John lifted his eyebrows.

"Just ask Judy why," Don added.

Don entered the _SS Space Raft_ and stowed his gear. He gave John and Maureen a final salute, put on his helmet, and then closed and secured the door. Just as John cut the line holding the balloon in place, Dr. Smith ran out of the Jupiter. The ship was at least ten feet off the ground when he proclaimed, "You tricked me! The launch wasn't supposed to happen until tomorrow!"

"Really?" John said. "Imagine that!" He then turned and ran into the ship to establish radio contact with Don. They'd be able to converse for about thirty minutes before losing their connection. He found Judy already at the radio. Although her eyes were red rimmed, she sounded calm and strong. The thought that she would make a wonderful astronaut's wife crossed his mind. Don's lift-off went smoothly and all were encouraged by how well the mission had begun.

"I'm about to hit the rocket boosters," Don's voice crackled over the radio. "We'll probably lose radio contact after that."

"Give both our families our love," Maureen asked.

"I will and… Judy… I'll be back before you know it."

"I'll be waiting," Judy said. Then she added in a light-hearted fashion, "Don't let your head be turned by all the adulation you'll get from the media when you land."

He laughed. "Somehow I don't think the paparazzi will be after me without you by my side."

"Don't forget that I love you," she responded as she blushed a deep pink.

"Never," he said. "See you in six months. Engaging rocket boosters…" Then there was silence.

Judy's knuckles were white from grasping the microphone so tightly. Her father placed his hands around hers and wiggled the microphone from her grip. "He's going to be all right, Judy," he stated.

Her eyes were bright with unshed tears, but her voice failed her. All she could do was nod in agreement and hope that his words would ring true.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**I need to protect myself…**

Five weeks cramped in the space capsule and Don had yet to tire of hearing Judy's voice. He played the tape she had made everyday – sometimes twice a day – it helped him hold onto his sanity. She had recorded memories of almost every moment they had spent together. The most poignant memory was when his old girlfriend, Lynn O'Hara, had died in the bombing at the Air Force Ball. Judy reiterated how she had tried to comfort Lynn in her final moments, and knew in her heart how important it was to get Don at Lynn's side before she died. He hadn't expected such a selfless act from her or anyone else. Most people would have been running for safety, but Judy plunged in to do what she could, even for a woman who could have been her rival.

After each memory she sang a song inspired by it. His favorite was what had become 'their song' after dancing at Mike and Sherry's wedding. "Love lift us up where we belong…" He drifted off into a half-sleep and started dreaming of his final twenty-four hours with Judy as he listened to her pure, clear voice. The sound of her soft murmurings and her musky scent had lingered with him. When he allowed himself the luxury of relaxing in his sensual meditation he could almost feel her skin beneath his hands. This was when he felt most centered and at peace on his voyage – when he dreamed that he was one with her.

He was rudely brought out of his reverie by the crackling of his radio. "Unidentified space vehicle, this is the United Defense Command Headquarters. You have thirty seconds to identify yourself."

Don had never heard of the United Defense Command, and wondered what _that_ was all about. He assumed that the command was based on the moon, as Earth was still too far away to be within radio contact. "U.D.C. Headquarters, this is Air Force Major Donald West of the United States Space Corps, serial number 07241936. I am the pilot of the _Jupiter 2_ mission traveling in a small space capsule named the _SS Space Raft_. I am requesting clearance to return to Earth."

There were several minutes of silence on the other end of the line before the radio crackled to life again. "Please repeat your identification."

Don sighed. The military hadn't changed. "I am Air Force Major Donald West of the USSC, serial number 07241936. I am piloting a space capsule called the _SS Space Raft_. I am the pilot of the _Jupiter 2_ mission requesting clearance to land on Earth."

Don held onto the controls, prepared to leave in a hurry should his identification not be accepted. After several more moments, a familiar voice was heard. "Don? Is that you?"

"Red?" he replied. "Damn! What are you doing up here!"

"I'm in charge of the defense base on the moon, hot shot. I'm going to give you clearance to land here and shuttle you back to Earth – personally," Red replied.

"Limousine service… yeah, I'll take you up on that. Just tell me where to park this jalopy."

"Gerri, here, will give you the coordinates. I'll meet you on the platform. Over and out."

"Roger."

A husky female voice gave him his directions and he landed the _SS Space Raft_ as gently as a beach ball on the surface of a pool. Once the platform's air lock was closed, he opened the hatch and removed his helmet. He was greeted by his old friend and colleague, Major James 'Red' Miles. Don reached out his hand, but was caught up in a bear hug by his old friend. "Man, you are a sight for sore eyes!" Red exclaimed. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"I was hoping you'd be on your way to Alpha Centauri with the next family. Did Bryce get that job?" Don asked.

A shadow crossed Red's face before he answered. "Let's get you inside and fed before we catch up on what's been happening. You're gonna have to be debriefed by security before we can talk." Red led him into the main part of the building.

"Do you think I can have a shower first? I'm dying from being cramped up in that capsule for so long."

"Sure, after you're decontaminated. In fact, since I lost my head and hugged you, I'll have to join you. You never know what you could have brought back with you from wherever you've been. By the way, where _have_ you been?"

Don shook his head. "It's a long story, Red. We've been through hell and back. I'm here to pick up fuel and repair supplies so we can get going on our mission again."

"And how are the Robinsons?"

"They're fine. The kids are growing like weeds, especially Penny."

"And how about that cute woman of yours?"

Don's hazel eyes turned a haunted shade of gray as he thought about Judy. "She's fine, Red… at least I hope she is..."

Red raised his eyebrows. "Are you still together?"

"As together as we could be…"

* * *

The few days after Don left were like a fog in Judy's memory. She remembered going through the motions of her daily life, but she had shut herself off from her emotions. It was easier than facing the emptiness of each day without Don. It wasn't until a week after he left that Judy realized she had yet to get her period. She dismissed it as simply being 'late' from all of the stress. She had moved into Don's room so that Penny could have her own space, but the real reason was so she could be surrounded by his presence. She loathed the idea of laundering the sheets in which they had made love, but she comforted herself with his pillow that seemed to be imprinted with his scent.

Five weeks had gone by and Judy had to be honest with herself and admit that something was not right with her body. Either she had stopped menstruating for some awful medical reason, or… she was pregnant. Part of her hoped that she was indeed carrying Don's child, and she finally mustered up the courage to discuss the situation with her mother.

After they cleared the dinner dishes, Judy asked her mother to walk with her to the private rock formation that was often the destination of her evening strolls with Don. As they approached the outcropping, Maureen remarked, "You must miss him terribly, Judy."

"It's like I have no purpose in life right now, Mom," Judy commented. "I'm just living day to day… waiting… waiting for something meaningful to happen in my life."

"Surviving everyday _is_ meaningful for us, Judy."

They took a few more steps and Judy asked, "Mom, how would you feel if you were separated from Dad?"

"I'd miss him, but I'd have to be strong because I'd still have you and Penny and Will to look after."

"Well, I don't have anyone to look after."

"You look after the children as well as I do!"

"But that's different, Mom. I'm helping you, but I'm not totally responsible for them like you and Dad are."

"Well, Judy, when Don comes back, you and he can marry and think about having a family of your own someday."

Judy stopped walking, as they had reached her destination. "Mom, I have something I need to tell you. Before Don left, we, um… we exchanged our vows."

"Oh, Judy…" Maureen couldn't hide her disappointment. "Your father would have performed a ceremony for you. You know he has the authority to marry you."

"I know, Mom, but, it… it just seemed like it should be a private thing between us at the time. And there was so much going on the night before he left, I never thought of asking Dad to marry us, and I'm sure Don didn't either."

Maureen's radar clicked and she became concerned about what else they had done that night. She and John had presumed that Don and Judy had sealed their love. She just hoped that they had been careful about it.

"Mom, I don't think there's an easy way of saying this, but… I think I'm pregnant."

Maureen stared at her eldest daughter and remembered the tow headed two year old who loved to sing along with Sesame Street. A tear sprang to her eye as she asked, "Are you sure?"

"No, but I'm at least a month overdue."

"And I suppose that you and Don…"

"Yes, Mom, we did."

Maureen sighed. This was not the way she had wanted to become a grandmother, but then it wasn't exactly something she had any control over. "We'll have to tell your father."

"Mother, do we have a pregnancy test in our medical supplies? I'd like to take the test before I talk to Dad about it."

"I think we do, but it wasn't something I thought we'd need, so it's probably in storage. Your dad may have to find it for us."

"He's going to be furious with me."

"I don't think so, Judy. He suspected that you and Don had made love. He'll be furious with Don for not taking precautions."

"But, Mom, it wasn't Don's fault! I was the one who pushed him not to use it."

"But he consented, and he was the one with the experience, Judy."

"Oh, no, you're not going to drop this in Don's lap. I am as responsible as he is."

"That may be, but you're still our little girl. You're the one we want to protect."

"Mother, I'm a big girl now and I need to protect myself."

"I'd say it's a little too late for _that_, Judy."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter ****5**

**A man without a country…**

Don wasn't sure which was worse – the decontamination or the debriefing. He had told his story of how the _Jupiter 2_ had been set off course at least three times before security finally let him go. He met up with Red for dinner and was anxious to know what had happened since he'd been gone.

"So, Red, I could tell that you were putting me off when I brought up Bryce. What happened, did he drop out of the colonization program? Is he okay?" Don asked.

Red had brought him to the officer's mess for dinner and ordered beers for both of them. He knew Don wouldn't take the news he was about to deliver well. "Bryce is fine. He's teaching in Houston. In fact, I already contacted him about your landing here."

"Teaching… All right, Red, what's going on? What happened to the colonization program?"

Red sighed. "Do you remember how hard it was to keep the colonization program going after the _Jupiter 1_ exploded?"

"Yeah."

"Well, once it was announced that the _Jupiter 2 _was lost, the government pulled the plug on the program."

Don stared at him in disbelief. "Wait a minute. You mean to tell me that, after spending millions of dollars on this program, they axed it?" He snapped his fingers. "Just like that?"

Red nodded. "The president died of a heart attack. The vice president thought the program was foolhardy from the beginning and re-routed the Alpha Control budget to establish the new United Defense Command within weeks of taking over office."

Don was speechless. "But what about us? Didn't anyone stop to think about what would happen to the Robinson family?"

"As far as anyone knew, the Jupiter expedition was lost in space and everyone was presumed to be dead."

"Well, we're not! The only reason I came back here was to get what we need to repair the Jupiter and complete the mission! Didn't anyone argue for us?"

"General Bowers… your father… Bryce and I… The political wind changed, Don. The new president thought money earmarked for colonization could be better spent on our defense, and he even used the sabotage of your ship as the basis of his argument."

"So it _was_ proven that the mission was sabotaged?"

"Oh, yeah. There was a Colonel Smith who disappeared the same day you launched. They found records of huge amounts of money deposited in a Swiss bank account in his name and traced it to some organization called Aolis Umbra."

Don's eyes grew dark. "I knew it! Smith!" Don shook his head in disgust. "He hasn't disappeared, Red, he's with us."

"What do you mean he's with you?"

"I mean he got caught on the ship and has been with us ever since. That must have been the part of my story security couldn't believe. I tried to tell John that Smith's story of checking a valve was flimsy and he shouldn't be trusted, but John insisted on giving him the benefit of the doubt."

"You call him John now?"

"I spend more time with him than Judy, and, uh," Don smiled, "I didn't think he'd take well to being called 'Zorro…' Red, tell me about this defense command?"

"The United Defense Command was established to protect Earth from alien invaders. It turned out that Aolis Umbra has origins in alien worlds. No one is really sure how the organization works, but the current political line is that this organization might actually decide to invade us, not just keep us from colonizing other planets."

Don shook his head. "So where does that leave the Robinsons?"

Red encouraged Don to drink his beer by pushing it closer to him. "I don't know, Don. Your coming back has really thrown a wrench in things. I've contacted General Bowers, who's still in charge of what's left of Alpha Control. He'll be there to meet us when we get down there. A lot has changed since you've been gone and some hard decisions are going to have to be made. In the meantime, drink up… I think you'll need it."

* * *

Judy decided to search for the pregnancy kit in the storage area herself. She wasn't ready to face her father with the possible news and didn't know why she was so afraid to talk to him about it. After all, he and Don were close now. She didn't think he would mind having Don as a son-in-law. But she knew that he would be disappointed in their not allowing him to marry them before Don left. She rummaged through a few more boxes and finally found the kit. In fact, there were several, and Judy was somewhat heartened by the fact that her parents expected her to procreate at some point in her life.

She hurried to the lavatory and nervously tore open the contents, dropping the stick several times. The test only took a few minutes and came back – positive. She sat down and let her emotions swirl around her . She was carrying Don's baby – she and Don had conceived a child. She wished he was there with her so she could share the news with him first. This was what she had vaguely wished for before he left, but now that it was a reality, she was scared. She needed the reassurance of her parents and prayed that they would give it to her.

She found them in their room. Her father was writing in his journal and her mother was reading. She stood in the doorway until her father invited her in and asked her if everything was all right.

"Well, that depends."

"On what?"

"On how you're going to feel about what I have to tell you." Her father continued to look at her expectantly and Maureen stood and walked over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders. Judy announced, "I'm pregnant."

John felt as if the air was sucked out of his lungs. He understood why she and Don would have made love, but he never expected them to proceed without protection. He couldn't hide his anger. "What were you and Don thinking, young lady… or weren't you?"

"Dad, I'm sorry. I know you're disappointed in me, but I'm not. I'm glad I'm pregnant."

"What?" John stood and approached her. "Do you know how dangerous a pregnancy can be in our situation?"

"Dangerous? Dad, women have been having babies for eons."

"But not while living on an uninhabited planet with food and water supply problems! Judy, we may never leave here, then what?"

"Then my baby will face the same fate as your own children."

* * *

News of Don's return had spread quickly – more quickly than Red or security had wanted. It seemed that Gerri, the husky voiced flight controller, had contacted one of her friends who contacted another and another about the return of the handsome pilot, and the women were vying for a spot to greet the young man. Gerri was waiting outside when Red and Don left the mess hall.

Gerri extended her hand, "Major West, I'm pleased to meet you and want to extend my services to you should you, uh, need a companion for tonight, or any other night."

Don blushed and answered, "Uh, thanks, but, uh, I won't be needing any, uh, services."

She slipped him a card with her number and said, "Well, if you change your mind – give me a call."

Red held his mirth until they were out of Gerri's earshot and then laughed until he realized that Don wasn't laughing along with him. "Ahem… out of practice, aren't you?"

"Unavailable, Red… the word is 'unavailable.'

* * *

Judy shared her parents' concerns about the baby's and her own welfare, but she almost thought of the baby as a miracle, as she should not have become pregnant by her calendar calculations. She wondered if her wish to keep a part of Don with her had increased her chances of conceiving.

As she lay in Don's bed that night, she thought about what his reaction would have been to the news. She imagined that he was lying next to her with his arms around her and willed her thoughts to be sent across the galaxy to wherever he was at that moment. _"Don?"_ she thought to herself. _"I have some news for you that I think, or at least I hope, will make you happy."_ She visualized his smiling eyes outlined by his uplifted brows. _"We're going to have a baby."_ She hugged his pillow to her breast and felt a blanket of warmth envelop her. She had no idea if he had received her message, but she told herself that, somehow, he knew. Her peace lasted only a few moments, however, as her stomach lurched and she ran to the lavatory to empty its contents. Her romantic notion of Don's telepathically receiving her thoughts was forgotten as she realized that morning sickness, more aptly labeled midnight sickness in her case, would become a regular part of her life for the next several weeks. It was a price worth paying, she thought, for the privilege of becoming a mother.

* * *

Even though it was his first night in a bed since he had left the Robinsons, Don tossed and turned, unable to sleep. He couldn't get Judy out of his mind. He wondered if she had taken to sleeping in his cabin and envisioned her lying in wait on his bunk, hugging his pillow to her breast. Then thoughts of Gerri's proposition entered his mind and nausea crept up to his throat. He sat upright and took a deep, cleansing breath to settle his stomach.

He had the vague notion that something was not right back home. He stopped himself at that thought. He _was_ home, wasn't he? Or at least he would be once he set foot on Earth again. At the moment, he felt like a man without a country. He wondered if that would change once he contacted his parents. He sighed. As happy as he would be to see his family, he realized that he wouldn't feel at peace again until he was next to Judy. Wherever Judy was… was his home…


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter**** 6**

**She needs our support…**

Judy had never felt so alone in her life. It had been a few days since she had given her parents the news and her father had distanced himself from her. She had expected him to be disappointed, upset, even angry, but she never thought he would alienate himself from her. Whenever her father looked at her, she felt guilty. She told him that she and Don had exchanged vows, but it seemed to make no impression on him. In fact, he seemed to be isolating himself from the entire family.

Penny and Will had asked Judy to play a game of Uno, and she obliged them, more to ease their minds than because she enjoyed the game. "Skip… Green," Judy stated as placed her card on the pile.

"Judy! How can you do that to me!" Penny asked.

"Easy," Judy answered, "It's a game…"

John and Maureen walked down the ramp of the Jupiter. John nodded to the children and kept walking. Maureen told the children, "We're just going for a short walk."

"I'll engage the force field when I get back," John added. He took Maureen's hand and kept walking.

Once they were out of range of the children, Maureen said, "She's going to be showing in a couple of weeks, John. We'll have to say something to the children."

"What do we tell them, that their older sister got knocked up?"

"John!" Maureen scolded. "I'm not happy about it either, but, please, you don't have to use such vulgar language. After all, they did say their vows, and they couldn't exactly have a church wedding."

John sighed. "I look at her and I still see my little girl. Even now… seeing her play Uno with Penny and Will… I remember when I'd walk by her schoolyard and watch her skip rope at recess or play jacks. Do you remember when she'd write her valentine cards for her class? She'd always save the biggest one for me."

"Is that what's bothering you, John? That you've been replaced and are no longer her number one 'hero?'"

He shook his head. "No… not really… I knew she'd grow up and fall in love."

"And Don _is_ a good man."

"I used to think that, Maureen. I'm probably most angry that he left her in this condition."

"He doesn't know! Judy thought she was in the safe part of her cycle."

"They both had sex education one-o-one. They knew there was still a risk of pregnancy."

"I know. That's what has been bothering me too, but it's time we get over it. Penny and Will have probably been wondering what has been going on with all of us. And then there's Dr. Smith."

"Oh, yes, we'll never hear the end of it from him."

"He'll enjoy maligning poor Don."

"Poor Don! When he comes back I just might take a swing at him."

"John Robinson, you'll do no such thing! Judy may not be our little girl anymore, but she's still our daughter and she needs our support." They reached Judy and Don's private spot and stopped. "This is where Don and Judy would come when they walked together."

John looked around at the hard rock formations and wondered why they had chosen this place. He walked around and spied the niche carved in the rock. He sat and settled against it, pulling Maureen down with him. The night sky was the one thing, perhaps the only thing that John appreciated about this planet. It was breath taking. Having Maureen with him made the view even more spectacular. "I can see why they came here. It's beautiful… and peaceful."

"Think about it, John. They had to come out here – to a pile of rocks – to get any privacy. It has been difficult for them."

As much as he wanted to disagree, John couldn't. "Yes, I see your point."

"So, what are we going to tell the children?"

"That their sister is going to have a baby."

"And?"

"That they married the night before Don left… for better or worse…"

"Let's go tell them."

"Hold on… there's no rush. It's a beautiful night… and I'm with a beautiful woman… I'd like to take advantage of it."

"Would you now?"

He nodded and brought his lips to his wife's. After more than twenty years of marriage, he was still thrilled by her kiss.

* * *

Dr. Smith had come out and joined the children in the game, but they soon tired of his complaining. "Judy, dear, you are looking rather piqued these days. How have you been feeling since the major's departure?" he asked as the children cleaned up the cards.

"Fine, Dr. Smith."

"Come on, Judy. It's ok to say you miss him," Will said.

"I miss him, too," Penny stated.

"It sure is quiet without him," Will added.

Judy held back her tears, telling herself that she was the older sister. She had to stay strong.

"Well, I, for one, appreciate the peace and quiet. His inane jabbering is not missed," Dr. Smith said.

Judy found herself unable to control her emotions as she listened to Dr. Smith's insults. "If anyone jabbers, Dr. Smith, it's you!" She ran into the ship fighting back tears as her parents sauntered back into camp.

"Oh, my… she is rather sensitive these days, isn't she?" Smith asked.

Penny, always forthright, defended her sister. "Dr. Smith, that wasn't a very nice thing to say."

"What is going on here?" John asked as they approached the group. "What is Judy upset about?"

"We were just talking about how much we missed Don," Will replied.

"I believe our young lady is wallowing in her sorrow," Smith stated. "But I dare say there is something else that is bothering her. She does not look well."

"I'll go in and check on her," Maureen stated.

"I'll join you in a moment, Maureen," John added. "Dr. Smith, Don's leaving has affected all of us, including me." He looked at Penny and Will. "I apologize if I've been distant to anyone."

"It's all right, Dad. Judy's the one who's been the most upset. You should probably talk to her. We're ok," Penny stated.

Before he had a chance to acknowledge her statement, Maureen and Judy descended the ramp together, and Judy seemed much calmer. "I'm sorry, Dr. Smith," she stated. "I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"No offense taken, my dear. After all, you have not been yourself lately," Dr. Smith graciously stated.

"And I owe _you_ an apology, Judy," John said.

"It's all right, Dad," she replied.

"No, it's not. I'm not proud of how I've acted. And, I think it's time we informed the rest of the family about your… marriage," John added.

"Marriage?" Penny asked. "When did _that_ happen?"

Judy sought her father's permission, who nodded, before she answered. "Don and I exchanged wedding vows the night before he left."

"Just the two of you?" Penny asked.

Judy nodded.

"But, Judy, we could have had a real wedding!" Penny stated.

Maureen agreed. "My feelings exactly, Penny."

"I know. I'm sorry, Penny. I would have liked that too, but there was no time," Judy stated.

"That is not all of the news, is it, my dear," Dr. Smith inserted.

"No, it's not, Dr. Smith... I am going to have a baby."

"A baby? Oh, Judy that's wonderful!" Penny exclaimed. "I'm going to be an aunt!"

Will wrinkled his nose. "A baby… what are we going to do with a baby out here?" he asked.

John was tempted to say, _'My feelings exactly,' _but he kept himself in check. Judy had been through enough. Despite the support he and Maureen had decided to give her, he believed that, without Don by her side, she still felt quite alone. Whatever they offered her could not replace Don's presence. The path she walked… she walked alone.

* * *

The moon shuttle touched down at Dyess Air force Base in Texas. Red's flight plan had them landing at Edwards Air Force base in California, but it had been a ruse to throw off the hoards of reporters he knew would be waiting for their arrival. Red had arranged to have a car rental waiting for them – a red 1998 Ford Mustang. A grin spread over Don's face as they approached the car and Red handed him the keys. Other than family and friends, driving and flying were two things he had missed in the last year. "Sorry I couldn't get my hands on a 280Z," Red commented.

As Don settled into the driver's seat and started the car he commented. "Well, it's not exactly the Chariot, but it'll do." He threw the transmission into first gear and made his way off the base and onto Interstate 20. "Let's see what this baby can do," he stated as they started their six and a half hour ride to Houston.

* * *

Both General Frank Bowers, who had been in charge of the Jupiter program, and Lieutenant Colonel Tom Bryce met Don when he and Red pulled up to Alpha Control headquarters. Don was shocked by the changes in General Bowers. He had lost weight and seemed to have aged ten years since he'd been gone. Don stood at attention and saluted him and Tom. Both returned the gesture. "At ease, Major," the general ordered. He reached out and held Don at arms length, examining him from head to toe. "You survived. All of you… survived."

Don nodded. "Yes, sir." He knew the general was struggling with his emotions. He placed his hand on the general's forearms and added, "It hasn't been easy – but we've done it – and I'm convinced we can not only survive, but thrive on Alpha Prime."

The general took Don in a hug and said, "Thank you, major. I needed to hear that." He released Don and turned him towards Tom, who reached out his hand. Don took it and pulled him into a hug.

"I can't believe you're teaching again, Tom," Don stated.

"It was all they offered me if I wanted to stay with Alpha Control. I took the position in the hope that the colonization program would be revived when a new administration comes into power in Washington," Tom replied.

"Things have changed, Major West – drastically," General Bowers added.

"Red told me," Don replied.

As they entered the building, General Bowers explained the new role Alpha Control had in the space program. Since all monies earmarked for the colonization program had been transferred to building the moon base and its fleet of spacecraft and weaponry, Alpha Control was reduced to technical support for the United Defense Command. "Think of us as the FAA of outer space," Tom explained.

"I've arranged for you to speak with the upper echelons of the UDC," the general told Don. When you're done, we'll meet up for dinner."

"Yes, sir."

General Bowers led him to the security center and gave Don one final warning. "Major… hold onto your temper… and that's an order."

Don smiled. Yes, the general knew him well. He gave a crisp salute. "See you at dinner."

Later that evening, Don was recounting his conversations with the UDC. "They grilled me on Dr. Smith and any information on aliens we've encountered. They couldn't believe Jimmy Hapgood is still traveling around out there. And where did that security chief come from? Colonel Walters? He made me feel like an escaped prisoner."

"Political appointment," Tom replied.

"Don't cross him, Major West," the general warned him. "He's the nephew of the Secretary of Defense. I'm sure he was immediately on the phone with Washington and they're discussing what to do with you right now."

Don took a sip of his beer. After he put the glass down he said, "You know, if I had disposed of Smith the moment I found him on board, we would never have gotten lost."

"He had a gun to your head, Don. That would have been suicide," Red interjected.

"He wouldn't have killed me because I was the only one who could pilot the Jupiter. I should have taken care of him."

"What about the Robot?" Tom asked. "Wouldn't it have been a problem, even with Smith out of the way?"

Don cocked his head. "Yeah, but I could have disabled it sooner without everything else that was going on, like the debate about whether or not we should return to Earth."

"Major, Professor Robinson would not have approved of your killing Smith," the General stated.

"You're right… but I could have tossed Smith out the air lock and had the Jupiter back on course… and John would have been none the wiser."

"And the colonization program would have been back on track," the general remarked.

Don studied the design on his glass. His guilt increased three-fold. "I'm sorry, General… I feel like I single handedly destroyed Alpha Control."

"No, Major. Don't carry that burden. The new president was intent on switching the focus of the space program from aggressive colonization to aggressive defense."

"Would it help if I were to speak with him?"

"No. There is a credible threat of alien invasion that wasn't evident before you lifted off," the general explained.

"General, from what I've seen of some alien species, our weapons may have no effect on them."

"I hope you're wrong, Major. If you're not, the Robinsons will be the only family left to carry on our species."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Things don't look that great down here…**

The hydroponic garden was beginning to wither. It hadn't rained since Don had left and the drought conditions were beginning to wear on the family. Water was once again being rationed and John knew he had to search for a new source. Although it was against his better judgment, he decided to take Smith along with him on this trip, as well as Will. He missed Don the most at times like this. He and Don thought along the same lines on these types of excursions and he could always depend on him to pick-up on any details he had missed, and vice versa. With Smith along, however, he feared that the trip would take twice as long.

As the men loaded the last of the supplies into the Chariot, John kissed his wife and daughters good-bye. "Now remember," he said, "the baby gets a ration of water too." As he turned the key to start up the Chariot, it sputtered, but finally the engine caught. John shook his head and shouted, "I guess this baby misses Don too. Take care of yourselves!"

The women stood and watched the Chariot roll out of sight. "I hope they won't need to be away for too long," Maureen murmured.

Judy sighed. "I just hope the air conditioning holds out," she said. "It just seems to be getting hotter and hotter."

"Be thankful you're not in your eighth month, Judy. When I was pregnant with Penny, I thought I'd wilt in the August heat."

Judy shook her head. "I can't imagine being that pregnant." She returned to the space ship. She felt as if the day was drifting by in slow motion just as all the others had since Don had gone. Judy wondered what he was doing and how much longer he would be away. She pulled out the journal she had started after he left. She intended to share it with him when he returned. He would at least know what thoughts were going through her head as her pregnancy progressed.

Dear Don,

The midnight morning sickness is taking a toll on me. I'm fine most of the day, but I have no appetite, which surprises me. I thought pregnant women were supposed to have cravings, but I haven't wanted pickles and ice cream yet. It's a good thing since we don't have either.

We've been having some problems since you left. The water supply is running low again, and Dad went to find a fresh supply. This time he took Dr. Smith and Will with him. That's one way to be sure Dr. Smith stays within his rations. If they don't find a fresh supply, the hydroponic garden will be in jeopardy. It's already starting to wilt since we've had to cut down on the watering.

I wish I knew when you were coming back. I was hoping you wouldn't be gone for more than six months, but Dad said that we really have no idea how long you'll be away. Wherever you are, I hope you're safe and missing me.

* * *

General Bowers had arranged for John's parents, Maureen's family and the West brood to visit the base for as long as they could. Don's parents would be the first to arrive, along with his sister June. A reunion party was going to be held that evening as the rest of the families were expected to arrive by dinner.

Don had gotten word that his family had reached the guardhouse and he hurried down the path to meet them. As soon as his father saw him on the road, he stopped the car and Don's mother jumped out of the car to hug him. "Oh, my Lord, " she exclaimed. "I can't believe you're really here."

June followed her mother and threw her arms around both of them. They finally broke their group hug when Don's father, retired Colonel Mark West, extended his hand. Don brought him into a bear hug. "Welcome back, son," his father stated.

After they separated, June folded her arms and said, "Let me take a look at you." She eyed him and announced. "I think your uniform will still fit."

"You brought it with you?" Don asked.

"Of course," his mother commented. "You can wear it tonight for the reunion."

"And for tomorrow's press conference." Don looked at his watch. "Hungry?" he asked

"Starving," June replied.

"I'll take you to the mess hall for lunch… my treat."

They caught up on family news, and Don discovered that his brother, Chuck, had been transferred from Boston to New York City and was living in North Jersey. Susan had finished graduate school in Philadelphia and his siblings Mike and Melissa were doing well. When the conversation turned to Don's experiences, he was limited in what he could tell them. He was under strict orders not to talk about Dr. Smith's ties to Aolis Umbra, which security wanted to keep as quiet as possible. All Don could tell them was that the Jupiter ran into a meteor storm and that a Dr. Smith had been accidentally locked on board. It was good practice for him to tell the story, since a press conference had been set for the following day.

His father stared at him after he had finished his summary of how the Jupiter was set off course. He knew there was much more to the story than Don had described. "Under orders?" he asked.

Don nodded.

"I thought so," he said. "It's well known that the mission was sabotaged, Don. You should be ready to answers questions about that in the press conference."

Jan couldn't keep her hand off Don's arm. "I never thought I'd see you again, Don."

He grinned. "Me, too."

"How is the Robinson family?"

"They were good when I left, but it's been a struggle to survive. I'm amazed that we've done as well as we have. They are an incredibly strong family, Mom. We had a few rough patches, especially in the beginning, but nothing ever gets them down, especially the kids. Will's taken to space travel like a fish to water. He even named the planet we landed on Priplanus.""

"And how's Judy?" June asked.

Don looked at the table and a wistful expression crossed his face. "I think she misses the creature comforts of Earth more than the rest of us, but she never complains."

"And…?"

He looked at his sister and smiled. "And for all intent and purposes… we're married." His parents beamed when he made that announcement. "It happened the night before I left. In fact, I'd like to go out shopping for rings as soon as I get permission to leave the base."

"Do you have any idea how long it'll be before you go back?" his father asked.

"The sooner the better, Dad. I just wish I knew where we're going to go from there. Now that the colonization program is dead, we might have to return to Earth, and to be honest with you, things don't look that great down here."

* * *

General Bowers had been in conference the entire day with his superiors and the Secretary of Defense. The topic of what to do with the Robinsons had become the top news story of the week. General Bowers' biggest fear, and he had yet to inform Don, was that the government would not support Don's trip back to Priplanus. If that happened, he wasn't sure what he was going to do, but there was no way he was going to allow the Robinson family to be stranded forever.

* * *

The reunion party was well underway and Don was doing his best to make the rounds. He had greeted all of his siblings and their spouses, as well as his nieces and nephews. Robert, his oldest nephew who had befriended Penny, was now seventeen years old and had grown into a handsome young man. He had been accepted into the Air Force Academy, so Don brought him to Tom Bryce to talk about the academics of the academy.

He had just deposited him with Tom when the Robinson relatives entered the party. Judy's cousin, Joan, practically knocked him over in her haste to hug him, and both Colleen and Jim expressed their delight at seeing him. Professor Robinson's parents were not quite as effusive as Maureen's family, but still greeted him with warmth.

The first words out of Don's mouth were to say that Maureen, John and the kids were fine. His next step was to deliver his news about his relationship with Judy, but he worried that John's parents would not approve. He took a breath and said, "Before I let you all go to get something to eat and drink, I have some news that I hope you'll be happy to hear. Judy and I exchanged our vows before I left to come back to Earth."

Joan squealed and threw her arms around Don. "It's about time!" she said. Colleen and Jim welcomed him to the family. John's parents were a bit flustered.

"But she's so young," Mrs. Robinson said.

"Older than Maureen was when she married John," Colleen stated.

"Did my son conduct the ceremony?" Mr. Robinson asked.

Don was saved from answering by the arrival of his former roommate, Mike and his wife Sherry. "Did I hear you say married?" Mike asked as he shook Don's hand.

Don nodded and Sherry, who was obviously pregnant, hugged and kissed him. "Oh, Don, congratulations!"

"It looks like congratulations are in order for you, too. When are you due?" he asked.

"Just two weeks after Christmas. Have you seen Debbie and Tony? They're due in April."

"I heard that Tony was supposed to be on duty tonight, but I haven't seen him yet."

"He's the first shift. Debbie came with us and went to find him. He's stationed outside. They'll be in pretty soon."

Don's brother, Chuck, had eavesdropped on the conversation and teased, "I don't know, Don. You need to keep up here, but, for all you know, maybe you're on your way to becoming a dad too."

Don shook his head. "Not much chance of that, bro. Timing was off."

Later that evening, Don shared photos and videos of the family with the crowd. Judy had taped a running monologue for Joan and had given it to Don to deliver to her cousin. He handed it to her at the end of the night. "Have you listened to it?" she asked.

"Only the parts she recorded when I was around."

"Anything juicy?"

He grinned. "Well there was this one time when I came up behind her and started kissing her neck. I think the tape was running."

"Oooh… think Judy left it on there?"

"Well, you know your cousin as well as I do…"

Together they said, "…she taped over it."

He gave Joan a hug. "I think you'll still enjoy it. I have to say good-bye to her grandparents."

Mr. Robinson had been aware of John's reservations about Don when they were in training. Listening to the many stories Don told throughout the night, especially the one in which John was taken over by an ancient being named Canto, convinced him that John had made the right decision after all. When Don approached him, Mr. Robinson shook his hand and said, "Judy chose a good man to marry. I'm proud to have you as a grandson-in-law."

"Thank you, Mr. Robinson. That means a lot to me. John has become not just a father figure to me, but my best friend." Don laughed. "I probably spend more time with him than Judy." He was glad that questions about the 'marriage ceremony' were forgotten.

* * *

The women were having breakfast inside the Jupiter because it was simply too hot to eat outside. "Judy, I still don't understand why you and Don didn't have a real wedding," Penny asked.

"I told you, Penny, there wasn't time," she replied.

"Why don't we have a wedding when he gets back?"

"Wonderful, I'll probably be six months pregnant by then. I don't think I'll be wearing a white dress and veil."

"I agree with Penny, Judy. You owe it to yourself to have a wedding," Maureen added.

"I'd feel ridiculous."

"You don't have to wear white, but I think it's important to keep our rituals. It's as much for us as it is for you and Don."

"But Don might not want a ceremony."

"Judy, you know Don will do whatever you want," Penny stated.

"Well, all right. I'll talk to him about it when he gets back." Then she added to herself… _'If he gets back…'_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**When and if...**

The press conference was set for three o'clock in the afternoon, and Don hoped to shop for rings in the morning. He had to talk his way into getting special permission to leave the base. The security chief only agreed when Mrs. West suggested that they make an early morning appointment at a jewelry store. Although Tony had been on duty the night before, he volunteered to cover their security for the trip off the base.

As Tony drove Don and his parents into town, Mrs. West asked, "I don't understand what all the fuss is about. Why don't they want to let you off the base, Don?"

Don glanced at Tony before he answered. "The paparazzi, for one thing."

"Aolis Umbra, for another," Tony added.

"Do they think Aolis Umbra might try to stop Don from going back?" she asked.

"That could be a possibility," Colonel West stated.

"There has to be more to it than that," Jan said. "If they take Don out of the picture, Alpha Control would just send another pilot to rescue the Robinsons."

"Now, Jan, you've been a military wife long enough to know that there's always more to the story than meets the eye… and that questions can't always be answered," her husband finished.

She laughed. "You're right. I suppose I'm out of practice. After all, it's been a few years since you've retired."

Tony turned the music up and Don started to chuckle.

"Almost paradise

We're knocking on heaven's door

Almost paradise

How could we ask for more…"

Then he started to laugh outright. A broad smile crossed Tony's face. "So, you remembered!"

"How could I forget?"

"So… was it?"

"Was it what?"

"Almost paradise?"

Don looked off into the distance. "Paradise and then some…"

* * *

John called before the women turned in for the night to tell them that he had yet to find water. He sounded frustrated and exhausted, but Maureen wasn't sure if it was due to the water situation or Dr. Smith. "Don't worry, Dear, I'm sure you'll find water soon," Maureen told him.

"How are my girls?" he asked.

"Oh, Penny's fine, but Judy's still having morning sickness."

"Is she drinking the water?"

"Yes, John. She takes care of herself. I'm afraid that the garden is looking worse. Can we give it some extra water?"

"No, not yet, Maureen. I think it'll last a few more days."

"I don't know, John. It's getting awfully hot."

"Just a few more days."

"Well, all right. Call me when you find a water source."

"I will. I love you, Maureen," John said.

"I love you, too."

Judy overheard her mother's conversation. "Mom? What if Dad can't find more water?"

"Oh, I'm sure he will, Judy."

"But what if he doesn't? What will happen to us?"

Maureen sighed. "We'll deal with that if and when the time comes."

Judy lay in her bed that night and worried that this water crisis might be something that they could not survive. Don would come back and find them… what… all dead? She could hear Don's voice in her head tell her, _'Come on, Judy, your father will come through… he always does.' _

"He's always come through, but you've always been here with him, Don. Dr. Smith is with him this time," she murmured.

'_Oh… well… your dad will find water… as long as he survives Smith.'_

* * *

The ring shopping had gone well. Tony had remained outside the shop on security duty while Don and his parents met with the jeweler. Don would have loved platinum wedding bands, but they were way out of his price range. He settled on two simple gold bands trimmed with a thin line of platinum on the edges. The purchase took less than twenty minutes.

When Don signaled that they were done, Tony drove the car around to the front of the building. As Tony ran around to open the car doors, the hair on his neck stood up. His eyes searched the vicinity, but couldn't spot the danger. He waited a few more moments, but still... nothing… He wished Debbie were here with him as a second pair of eyes, but he couldn't keep the Wests trapped in the store with no obvious threat.

He opened the door and Colonel and Mrs. West exited, followed by Don. Then Tony saw it – the glint of steel across the street. He yelled "Get down!" and drew his weapon. Shots were fired and Colonel West knocked his wife to the ground while Tony shoved Don behind him and returned fire. The assassin continued to shoot and a bullet caught Tony in the chest. Don grabbed the weapon from Tony's hand and fired at the escaping perpetrator, shooting him in the leg. The incident took less than twenty seconds.

Colonel West crawled to the car and used the radio to call for help while Don and his mother checked on Tony. Thankfully, Tony had been wearing his vest and only had the wind knocked out of him. Shrugging off Tony's objections, Don left him with his mother and carefully approached the downed shooter. "Who are you working for," Don asked while pointing the gun at the suspect's head. The man remained silent.

Police and air force security converged on the scene and Don was hustled into a van, where he found his parents waiting. Tony refused to be taken to a hospital to be checked out and retrieved his weapon from Don. As he rode in the van with the Wests, Tony removed his vest and an ugly red welt developed over his heart. Tony felt the bruise and said, "Shi-." He glanced at Mrs. West and said, "Man that smarts."

"Thank God you were wearing your vest, Tony," Mrs. West stated.

"Debbie won't let me leave the house without it. She's had two miscarriages, so until the baby is born, I'm under strict orders to stay alive… just in case she needs me again." He turned to Don. "Major…"

"Yeah?"

"You need to learn to take orders. You shouldn't have approached the shooter."

"I outrank you."

Tony shook his head in frustration. "Did he tell you anything?"

"No."

"Who else knew that we were going on this buying trip this morning?" Colonel West asked.

"Only security staff," Tony replied. The four of them looked at each other and didn't have to voice their fears, for they all knew… _This was an inside job…_

* * *

The press conference went on as scheduled. Don barely had enough time to debrief with the security chief and don his uniform. General Bowers walked with him down the corridor to the pressroom and said, "A press secretary from the Defense Department will be joining us for this press conference. Things are going to be said today that are going to surprise and anger you, Major. Keep your cool and follow my lead." Don's eyes narrowed as they entered the room and cameras flashed in his face. Reporters simultaneously called his name, but he remained silent. The press secretary was already standing near the podium.

General Bowers raised his hands for silence and read from a prepared statement. "As you all know, Major Don West has returned from the _Jupiter 2_ expedition, alone. He has reported that all personnel from the Robinson family are alive and well and confirmed that Colonel Zachary Smith was trapped on board and is with the family. Major West's intention is to gather needed supplies and return to the Robinsons. I will now open the floor to questions."

He pointed to a reporter who asked, "Major, how was the _Jupiter 2_ disabled and how did you return?"

The general nodded for Don to reply. "We ran into a meteor storm that threw us off course due to Colonel Smith's extra weight. The Robot – malfunctioned – and caused damage to the ship and threw us into a hyperdrive. We had to crash land on a small planet that we named Priplanus. Professor Robinson developed an engine that runs on plasma. We refurbished the Jupiter's reactor core into a space ship of sorts. We called it the _SS Space Raft_ and… here I am."

"Will you use that ship to return?"

General Bowers answered for Don. "That has not yet been decided. Alpha Control needs to study the plasma fuel system. It would be an invaluable asset to our fleet of ships."

'_Surprise number one,'_ Don thought.

"But, Major, what will you fly to return to the Robinsons?"

"I'll take whatever they give me. I'll hitchhike back there if I have to," Don replied.

The general pointed to another reporter. "Major, explain how you could allow Smith to live among you when you know he sabotaged your mission?"

The press secretary stepped up to the mike and spoke before Don could open his mouth. "It has not been confirmed that Smith is a saboteur."

"Oh, come on, there _is_ no other explanation. Major, even if it's not confirmed, do you mean to tell me that you didn't suspect he was up to no good?"

Don wasn't about to let Smith get off Scot-free. "Oh, I suspected him, all right. All I can say is that the Robinsons have a bottomless well of forgiveness…" He turned away from the microphone and added to himself, _'Especially Judy…'_

The general pointed to another reporter. "What of the rumors that you ran into humanoid aliens and even an errant astronaut."

"All true," Don replied. "We encountered Jim Hapgood of the Saturn missions." He was going to go on, but the general touched his arm and pointed for another question.

"Have you encountered aliens that would have the capacity to invade us?"

The press secretary again stepped up to the microphone. "That is classified information," she said.

'_Surprise number two… Nobody told me that was classified,'_ Don told himself.

She stepped back and the general allowed another question.

"What about the attack outside the jewelry store?"

The general held Don back and the secretary answered, "That attack is still under investigation."

"Did you buy an engagement ring, Major?"

The general allowed Don to answer. "Wedding bands… Yes, Judy Robinson has become my wife…"

"When will you be returning to her?"

This time the press secretary moved both Don and the general aside and said, "That timetable had not been set. When and _if_ Major West returns to the Robinson family will be decided in conjunction with the United Defense Command and the Secretary of Defense. If it is determined that Major West will _not_ remain with the now defunct colonization program, he will be reassigned and issued new orders. This conference is at an end."

_Surprise number three… _Don was dumbfounded. His muscles tensed up and his face reddened. If the press secretary wasn't a woman, he would have decked her then and there.

* * *

The garden was withering a little bit more with each passing day. Maureen had decided to store half of her water rations to add to the garden. They couldn't live without water, but neither would they survive for very long without food. She finally had enough to add to the reservoir, but when she checked the water levels. She saw that it hadn't dropped from the previous day. She added her contribution and tightly closed the container making sure that its insulation was in place, and then she sought out her girls.

She called for them as she entered the ship and found them in the galley. "Girls, I just discovered a mysterious thing. The water level in the hydroponic garden reservoir didn't drop. It fact it seems a bit higher since yesterday. Do either of you know anything about that?" Penny and Judy took on their most innocent expressions and both shook their head. "Well, I must say that I do believe in miracles, but, somehow, I don't think this was one of them."

"Are you sure you measured the level correctly, Mom?" Penny asked.

"Penny, I'm a scientist, I know how to measure."

"It wasn't your day to check the garden, Mom. What were _you_ doing there?" Judy asked.

Maureen sighed. "All right. I've been saving half my rations the past few days and went to add it to the reservoir. And you two?"

Judy glanced at Penny and confessed. "We've been doing the same thing."

Maureen shook her head in disapproval. "I know you both think you're doing the right thing, but we can live a lot longer without food than we can without water… And, Judy, you have your baby to think about. You need your water or you'll dehydrate, especially since you're still having morning sickness. No more saving rations… And that goes for both of you"

"And you, too, Mom?" Penny asked.

Maureen gave in… "And me, too."

The communicator signaled and Maureen rushed to answer it. John was on the other end. "I have good news, Darling, or, at least I hope I do. We found water. We're bringing as much as we can back, but it will have to be tested before we can use it. How's the garden?"

Maureen pointedly stared at her daughters. "I think it'll survive for another day or two," she replied. When will you be back?"

"We're planning on driving through the night, so we should be back by tomorrow afternoon."

"John, what if the water is contaminated?"

"Then we do what we can to de-contaminate it."

"And if we can't?"

"Pray that Don comes back sooner than we expected…"

* * *

General Bowers placed a firm hand around Don's bicep and steered him away from the podium and into the corridor. Reporters continued to shout questions towards the departing group:

"What about the Robinsons?"

"Why not send a rescue ship?"

"Major, will you go against any new orders?"

"Is money the real issue?"

"Is it because of the alien threat?"

All questions were ignored as the doors to the pressroom shut behind them. Don jerked away from the general and confronted him. "How long did you know about this, General? When were those decisions made?"

"The day of your reunion with your families," General Bowers replied.

"And while I was reassuring those families, you and the rest of the brass were signing the Robinsons' death warrants?"

The general couldn't disagree because it was true… so he nodded. Don lost whatever hold he had on his conscience at that moment and hit the general square in the jaw with his fist. The general fell backwards and Don was immediately restrained by security, but the general signaled for them to let him go. "General! He attacked a superior officer!" the press secretary stated.

The general shook his head. "I stupidly walked into his outstretched arm…. my mistake." He walked up to Don and stood nose-to-nose with him. "Meet me in my office in five minutes… And that's an order, Major."

Don stared at the general's back as he strode away. By all rights, he should have been thrown in the brig and wondered what had caused the general to give him a reprieve. He stopped by the video room where the families had been watching the press conference and was instantly surrounded.

Don's father was not as surprised as Don was at the press secretary's announcement. The attack at the jewelry store had raised his suspicions about the integrity of the current presidential administration. He had contacted the general and, together, they had begun to make clandestine plans to circumvent the government's ill-advised decisions. He pulled Don aside before he left to go to the general's office and whispered, "It'll be all right. Give Frank a chance." Don stared at his father and nodded and then was on his way.

General Frank Bowers sat behind his desk, and Don entered, saluted and stood at attention. "At ease, Major."

"General, I want to apologize to you and thank you for not throwing me out of the corps, but you should have told me."

The general stood and leaned on his desk. He used his most authoritarian voice when he reprimanded Don. "One more word out of you and I _will_ throw you in the brig, Major."

He pushed a paper towards Don. _**'Office bugged,'**_ Don read.

"The only reason I didn't have security take you away is because I know you were shocked by what you heard at the press conference," General Bowers continued. "You are an officer of the United States Air Force, Major West. It is your duty to carry out orders, whether you agree with them or not."

'_**Meeting at Sherry Anderson's father's house. Tomorrow 7 pm. Mike Rivera will pick you and your parents up.'**_Don finished reading.

"Is that understood?"

Don nodded. "Yes, general."

"Dismissed."

As Don placed his hand on the doorknob, General Bowers warned, "Next time, Major, I _will_ swing back."

Don smiled as he saluted his superior officer and left.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**All I want to do is get back to you...**

While they ate dinner at the officer's club, Don's mother informed him of the 'nice invitation' from Mrs. Anderson. He had no idea if she knew the real reason for the invite and his father gave him no indication to believe that the invitation included anything more than a friendly meal. Don found it easy to play along. He sensed that he was being watched and was suspicious of an officer who had settled into a corner of the room, alone.

After his parents left, Don eased his way onto a bar stool as he waited for Tom and Red to meet him. He decided that he needed two or three good stiff drinks if he was going to get any sleep that night and ordered a bourbon on the rocks instead of the usual beer. It had been so long since he'd had hard liquor, he almost coughed as the liquid burned down his throat. A pair of legs in a slinky red dress slid onto the stool next to him. The woman was obviously not an officer. "Major West, I presume," she said. "I'm Rebecca Hunter of the Houston Herald."

"No comment," he automatically replied.

"I didn't even ask you a question."

"Don't bother."

"I heard you could be difficult."

Don ignored her comment and took another sip.

"You're more handsome in person than you are in pictures… and that's saying a lot."

"Look, lady, I'm not talking, so you can cut the flattery and just slink your way outta here," he said as he waved his hand towards the door.

"I'm just making conversation. You must be lonely without your… wife… beside you."

That comment hit its mark as he wrinkled his head in frustration. He brought the glass to his lips, downed what was left of the bourbon and signaled the bartender for another.

The woman put money on the bar as the bartender refilled Don's drink. She ordered, "Chardonnay, please."

Don took a sip from his newly poured drink and said, "You're not going to leave me alone, are you?"

"If you keep drinking at the rate you're going, I shouldn't. Look, you don't have to answer any questions, Major. You might find out that the press can be a valuable ally in your… determination… to get back to the Robinsons."

He gave that comment some thought. He didn't think General Bowers would agree, but she did have a point. "How did you get in here, anyway?" he asked her.

"Contacts… My step-father happens to be the head of security."

Don's eyes widened at that revelation and he thought he should run for the hills. The last thing he needed was for any information to get back to the security department. He glanced at the officer who had been in the corner… yup… still there.

Tom and Red strolled in at that moment and slowed as they saw Don talking with the beautiful brunette in the red dress. "How does he do it, Red? He's like a woman magnet," Tom commented.

"Just natural ability, I guess. Or maybe there are some women who just can't resist a challenge," Red replied.

When Tom made eye contact with the woman, he felt his heart skip a beat. He'd never been that taken with his first sight of a woman before. "Tom, Red, I'd like to introduce Rebecca Hunter, a reporter with the Houston Herald and step-daughter to our esteemed chief of security." Both Tom and Red nodded to her and Don continued, "Ms. Hunter, this is Lieutenant Colonel Thomas Bryce and Major James Miles."

"A reporter… I'm surprised security let you in, regardless of whom you're related to," Red commented as he signaled the bartender.

"I suppose it helps that they don't know I'm here," she replied.

"Wait a minute… how did you get in?" Tom asked.

"I used my mother's admittance card. I convinced her that an exclusive interview with Major Don West would be a significant boost for my career."

Tom raised his eyebrows at Don and said, "You have to give her points for being honest."

"Yeah, well, I'm not in the mood for talking tonight," Don stated.

"The announcement that you might be reassigned instead of being allowed to return to the Robinsons seemed to have come as a shock to you… especially after announcing that you had married Ms. Robinson," Rebecca said.

Don agreed with her. "Shock would be the correct word to describe it."

"What are you going to do if that happens?"

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and replied, "No comment."

She sighed. "You _are_ stubborn, aren't you?"

He grinned. "No comment."

"… and charming too," she added. "Just for the record, I don't even _talk_ to my step-father."

"Had a falling out?" Tom asked, hoping she'd notice him rather than Don.

"You can't have a falling out if you've never had a 'falling in,'" she replied. "He married my mother only last year, and I wasn't supportive of it, to say the least. I won't go into the reasons why." She finished her drink and handed Don her card. "I know I haven't said anything here for you to trust me, but, believe me. I'm on your side. Give me a call if you need a friend in the press." She finished her drink and winked at him before she left.

Tom followed her progress out the door. "Don, why do you have all the luck?"

"Luck? Here." He handed Tom her card. "She's all yours."

Tom accepted it and turned the card over. In pencil was written, '**Tomorrow - 7 pm - Andersons.' **Tom passed the card back to Don. "I think you should keep it. You never know when it might come in handy, but, uh, call me if you need me. I'll take her off your hands anytime."

Don saw the note and wondered who else was involved in this meeting tomorrow. He put the card in his inside coat pocket and realized that, whatever the general and his father had in mind, it was going to have far reaching consequences. The thought of being court martialed crossed his mind. _'Judy, what have I gotten myself into? All I wanted to do was pick up some supplies and get back to you. Now it looks like we're going to overthrow the government.' _Don finished his second drink and muttered, "Christ, I wish you were here." He signaled for a refill.

Tom and Red exchanged glances. "You wish _who_ was here?"

Don realized that he should have nursed his drinks a bit longer… two in under one hour on top of what he had at dinner was probably one too many and he was beginning to feel the impact. "I'm just talkin' to myself…" He sipped his drink and said loud enough for the corner guy to hear him, "So Tom, are you really interested? I mean… a reporter… you can't trust 'em." He aimed his glass at the corner, hoping Tom and Red would get the message. They did.

"I wouldn't mind getting back into circulation. With the colonization program dead, there's no reason not to," Tom replied.

"Yeah… dead… So, what do I tell the Robinsons when I go back?" Don asked. The drink was flowing to his head a bit faster now.

"You tell them that it's time to come home, Don," Red offered.

"Home… I don't know where home is anymore…" He downed his drink. "I miss my Judy… Did I tell you we exchanged vows?"

"Yes, Don, you did," Red said. Funny, Don's eyes didn't look like he was smashed, but he was sure beginning to act like it.

"I mean, she has the most beautiful white skin… like silk… and these smooth, perky…"

"All right, Don. Time to go home. You might not be out of practice with the women, but you sure are with the bourbon. Come on, Tom and I will get you there."

"Nah… not yet… just one more… I don't want to go back to that empty bed… all by myself…"

Red nodded to Tom and each took an arm and led him out of the officer's club. Don noticed that the figure in the corner of the room got up to follow them, so he purposefully stumbled as he walked out the door.

"Man, I hope nobody sees him in this condition and reports it," Tom proclaimed.

"Yeah, I hate to see him like this. He'll conk out for hours," Red added. Neither Red nor Tom thought Don was dead drunk yet, but they played along with his ruse. It worked. The security detail veered off as Don seemed to be unable to hold himself up. As they got closer to his room, Don whispered, "You know about tomorrow?"

Red chuckled. "Whom do you think your father and the general talked to first?" he whispered back.

"And hold onto that card, Don. I have a feeling she's going to end up being one of the good guys," Tom murmured before they opened his door. They helped him off with his jacket and dropped him onto his bed.

"Thanks, guys," Don said. "Let yourselves out…" Despite not being as drunk as he pretended to be, his eyelids were overcome with a heaviness he couldn't fight. He let his mind drift back to the final few hours he'd had with Judy… and he lapsed into a dream-filled sleep…

_He was exhausted from working all day and night to prepare the SS Space Raft for its voyage. Finally, John allowed him a few hours sleep. Don stood in the shower and wished he could let the water flow over him, but water was at a premium, so he took a 'navy' shower, using barely enough water to rinse himself off. _

_When he returned to his room, his heart almost stopped. He closed and locked the door. Judy was lying in his bed, the sheet tucked under her arms. He untied the towel that was draped around his hips and let it drop. He smiled at her innocent, yet admiring glance and then stepped over to the bed. He took hold of the sheet and slowly peeled it away from her body, his eyes following what it revealed. _

_She gathered him into her arms as he extended his body alongside hers. Her eyes shone like jeweled beacons and captured his gaze. He buried his head into her neck as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. 'How can I leave her now?' he asked himself…_

* * *

The dreams were becoming more real each night… Judy would drift off to sleep thinking about her last time with Don before he lifted off…

_Her father had sent him in for a few hours sleep before lifting off and she followed him into the Jupiter. As he showered, she stripped and lay in his bed, waiting for him. When he came into the room, she called his name and he closed and locked the door. He dropped the towel that was secured around his waist. She realized that this might be the only time she would see him in this condition and she took a moment to admire his body. _

_Judy blushed when he pulled the covers back. She reached her arms out to him and he lay beside her. Her eyes brimmed with tears, but she didn't want him to see her as a child. 'Big girls don't cry,' she told herself. She allowed his body to cover her own like a blanket and didn't let him go until their time had run out. _

"No," she moaned as she sat up in bed. Nausea was welling up inside her, as it had almost every night for the last few weeks. The pleasures of her dream faded as she slid out of bed and ran to the lavatory. This time was worse than usual and she heaved beyond the point that there could have been anything left in her stomach. She stood. The room started to spin and she became lightheaded.

Maureen heard Judy and rose to give her assistance. As she knocked on the lavatory door, she heard Judy hit the floor. She entered and found her in a heap at the base of the toilet. She wet a washcloth and bathed her face with it. Judy started to come around and mumbled in her stupor, "Don? Where are you?"

"It's mom, Judy. Just breathe easily. Everything will be all right." Maureen's soothing voice helped to rouse her and she opened her eyes.

"Oh, Mom. I feel awful."

"I know, Judy. It won't be much longer. Just another week or so and you should be over the worst of it."

"It feels like it's never going to end…"

Maureen wondered if Judy was talking about her pregnancy or her separation from Don. She had lied to Judy about the morning sickness only lasting another week. It would probably be closer to a month, and Don's possible return was still months away. She hoped that, once Judy's stomach settled down and she felt the growing baby in her uterus, she would hurt less.

* * *

Don jerked awake. The room was spinning and his head was pounding. Nausea welled up in his stomach and he ran to the bathroom, barely making it in time as his stomach expelled its contents. He sat back and started to breathe more easily. He bathed his face in cool water and made his way back to his bed. He thought back to his dream and wished he could talk to his love, _'I don't know who the enemy is anymore, Judy. All I want to do is get back to you…'_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Another lost civilization…**

The usual security arrangements had been made for the Wests' trip to the Anderson home. Tony's wife, Debbie, had drawn the assignment and she assured Don that no one else was scheduled to be with them. Don wasn't so sure about that and kept his eyes peeled for anyone who might be skulking around when Mike picked them up. He didn't know that Tony had assigned himself as back up without the knowledge of the security chief, as he was scheduled to have the night off.

Tom and then Red showed up in time for dessert. Only General Bowers, who knew that he would not have been able to escape the base without notice, had opted not to come to the meeting. At seven o'clock, Tony escorted the long legged reporter, Rebecca Hunter, to the door. "Mr. Anderson," Tony said, "this reporter said that she was invited."

"That's true, Tony. Thanks for watching our backs. You can join us, if you like."

"No, I think I'll stay on watch out here, sir. I haven't seen any suspicious activity, but the night's not over yet. Debbie will fill me in later."

"All right. We'll get started, then."

Don looked around at the group of people who had gathered for this meeting. His mother and Mrs. Anderson were in the kitchen loading the dishwasher and making coffee. Sherry and Debbie were standing near the desserts, exchanging information about their pregnancies. Mike and Tom were in chairs by the fireplace nursing beers and talking football with Red and Mr. Anderson, who were on the sofa. Colonel West sat in a chair and reached into his pocket to take out some notes that he was reviewing. No one looking at this gathering would have suspected that a subversive scheme to send Don back to the Robinsons was underway. Little did they know that their plan would benefit not only Don, but hundreds of others as well.

Rebecca Hunter came up beside Don and wondered what he was thinking about. "Looks like a casual get-together, doesn't it?" she asked.

He glanced at her. She was ravishing in a green silk top that accented her eyes. Her hair was pulled back in an 'up-do' this time, and Don had to admit that she was lovely to look at, and she was surrounded by a sophisticated scent that he guessed was quite expensive by the ounce. "Yeah, it does. So… how did you get invited to this gathering?"

"I'm a close friend of Sherry's brother-in-law, Dave. Mr. Anderson called me and said that he had a possible exclusive story, but I had to swear on his Bible that I would keep whatever we talk about tonight confidential until he gives me the word to publish."

"Hm… he must trust you."

"I've earned that trust, Major. I specialize in supporting the underdog."

"I didn't know I was an underdog."

"Trust me, Major, you're less important to the government than the White House dog."

He didn't throw a sarcastic comment back at her because he knew it was true. "By the way, Ms. Hunter, you can call me Don."

She smiled and he noticed that her eyes seemed to dance in the light. "And you can call me Rebecca."

* * *

The chariot rolled into camp and the women were waiting at the base of the ramp. John greeted his wife and daughters. He held Judy at arms length and noticed the dark circles under her eyes and the pastiness of her skin. He said, "Judy, are you all right? You looked better before I left."

"I had a bad night," she replied. "Mom said I'll be fine as soon as the morning sickness stops."

He didn't remember Maureen looking so poorly when she was pregnant. If fact, she seemed to be in her best health during that time. He wondered if the water rationing and limited food supply was taking its toll on her. "We need to get this water inside and tested right away," John stated.

"Thank goodness you found water, John. I don't think the garden is going to last much longer on the current water regimen," Maureen said.

Maureen set up the equipment to test the water while Judy and Penny tended to dinner. Will was full of stories about their trip. They had tried to find the water source of the underground 'lost civilization,' the civilization in which Will awoke the sleeping princess with a kiss. The entrances were all firmly sealed, however, so they had given up and gone in another direction.

"Remember the cave with the inscriptions that we found when we first got here?" Will asked, "The one where the four of us got trapped in a tomb?" After Penny and Judy nodded, Will continued. "Well, we went back there and it's amazing. We went deeper into the cave this time and found some pictures that went along with the inscriptions."

"Did it tell a story of another lost civilization?" Penny asked.

"We think so," John stated. "The pictures showed a thriving agricultural society and then it appeared that some sort of explosion occurred."

"From what we could make out, only a few people survived the explosion," Will added.

"Was it a volcano?" Maureen asked.

"I don't think so, darling. The etching depicted a blast from outer space."

"Do you think they were invaded?" Judy asked.

"Yeah!" Will exclaimed.

"How long ago do you think it happened?" she asked.

"It was hard to tell. The pictures did point us to a source of water, though, which is what we've brought back."

Smith interrupted. "Really, professor, I don't understand why the water rationing has to continue now that we have a new source."

"Because we are to assume that the water is not safe to drink until it's proven otherwise, Dr. Smith. We all will be under the same rationing. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly." Dr. Smith replied. "And now I shall retire for the night. The trip was entirely too grueling on my delicate back."

After Dr. Smith went to his room, John stated, "That man got on my last nerve!"

"Well, at least you didn't have to contend with Don's constant threats against him," Maureen said.

"No. I made a few threats of my own instead," John replied.

"Well, the important thing is that you're back and we have water," Maureen added.

"Let's just hope it's consumable," John declared.

* * *

Later that night, Dr. Smith lay in his bed unable to sleep. All he wanted was a glass of water, which would have been his entire ration for the next day. Water dominated his every thought… waterfalls… water fountains… water chestnuts… He checked the galley, but the water was locked up. "Locked! The professor is being overly cautious. Surely the water he found is consumable." There was one other place where he knew he could access water – the hydroponic garden. He took a cup from the storage area and snuck out of the Jupiter. After removing the insulation around the water reservoir, he unscrewed the cap and siphoned a small amount into his cup. He sipped at the cup and savored its wetness. He siphoned quite a bit more, loosely screwed the cap back in place and scurried back to his room.

He was only ten feet from his doorway when he ran into Judy, who was dashing to the lavatory for her midnight rendezvous with the toilet. He held the cup close to his chest as the water sloshed up the sides. He hoped that she didn't notice as he stepped back to avoid colliding with her. She didn't acknowledge him as she rushed into the lavatory.

After Judy returned to her room, she wondered why Dr. Smith was up. It never occurred to her that he might have been searching for water. Her father had given her an extra ration to keep at her bedside to help replace some of the water she would lose with her nightly sickness. She knew it was irrational, but she felt guilty that she was allowed an extra ration of water because she was pregnant. Her parents' explanation that she was drinking for two didn't quite ring true with her because she knew the fetus was probably no more than an inch long but she followed their directive for the baby's sake.

She forgot about Dr. Smith as she tried to close her eyes, but sleep eluded her. As usual, she wished Don were at her side, for it was during the night that she felt most alone. She thought back to her high school days… back to when she hoped her future would be the stage. She loved that time – at least the time that she was on the stage. She was growing and maturing and felt that her future was limitless. Now… now it was as if she was placed in an artificial world where nothing was real. Since Don had left, she felt as if she was only going through the motions of her daily life.

She placed her hand on her belly. Despite the sickness, the baby wasn't real to her yet. It was still some abstract concept. She hoped that, as her belly grew, her energy would return. Her mother had told her that she would feel stronger during the mid part of her pregnancy. She would be over the nausea and the concept of becoming a mother would begin to consume her thoughts. For now, though, she admitted that she felt as if something was not right… It could have been a thousand things… Or it could have been nothing. She didn't fall asleep until dawn lit up the sky.

* * *

Tom watched Don and Rebecca's interactions with feigned disinterest. He noted that Don's initial reservations about her must have disappeared because the two seemed to have developed a close rapport. He wondered how Don was rationalizing his interest in her to himself. _'He just bought wedding rings, for Christ's sake,'_ Tom thought.

Colonel West cleared his throat and called the meeting to order. "Thank you all for coming tonight. Before we get started, I want to remind each and every one of you that whatever we say here tonight cannot be repeated… to anyone." His eyes pinpointed Rebecca and he added, "Lives will be at stake…" She nodded to assure him that she understood. He continued. "Other than General Bowers, no one at Alpha Control, the United Defense Command, Washington or my own family, knows anything about what we will be discussing tonight. What I am about to propose is… treason… So, I want to give all uniformed personnel, and anyone else for that matter, an opportunity to leave here and now." He paused to allow his words to sink in before continuing.

Tom and Red exchanged knowing looks. Sherry came up behind Mike and placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and she gave him a quick kiss on the lips to reassure him. Colonel West caught Don's eye and asked, "May I continue, son?"

"I'd be a lot happier if you and I could talk about it first before we have everyone else risk their careers… and their lives, Dad," Don answered.

"That's a fair proposal. All in favor raise your hands."

No one moved. "Hey, roomie, I'm in… whatever the plan is," Mike stated.

"Red, you're in the UDC… your career would be finished if you go against any orders," Don said.

"All for one and one for all," Red replied and Tom nodded his agreement.

"Debbie? What about you and Tony?" Colonel West asked. "You would have to go against direct orders from your superiors."

"Colonel, Tony and I have talked about this. We don't like what's been happening in the security department. No offense, Rebecca, but your stepfather is…"

Rebecca raised her hand to stop her. "No offense taken, Debbie. My stepfather is an ass. He has no backbone and got his position through political maneuvering. He's involved in the 'No aliens can beat us' movement. And all of us here know that is a dangerous attitude to have."

A light went off in Don's head… "Wait a minute." He stared at Rebecca. "Are you saying that an alien invasion is imminent?"

"Why else would the government have diverted all Alpha Control money to the United Defense Command?" Red suggested.

Don whistled. "I guess I've been away too long. I can't believe the government wouldn't inform the people."

"They don't want to cause panic, but I think we all know that whatever defenses we can muster up won't be enough to stop an alien attack," Mike guessed.

"You're right, Mike," Colonel West stated. "If alien ships can come across the galaxy to find us, their weapons are sure to outclass anything we have."

"I _know_ they will," Don added. "I've seen them. So… what do we do now?"

"We get you back to the Robinsons and onto Alpha Centauri so you can set-up that colony," his father replied.

"Excuse me, Colonel," Rebecca interjected. "We need to think on a much grander scale."

"What do you mean?" Don asked.

"We need to get more than one family to Alpha Centauri. Once we're invaded, how long do you think it will be before most of us are dead? The Earth will become just another lost civilization. If we can get all our ships in the air transporting as many people as possible, especially those that can carry on, like Mike and Sherry, then we stand a better chance of surviving as a species."

"But, Rebecca, that would be an impossible task," Tom stated. "Who would decide who goes and who stays without there being utter chaos?"

"No matter how it's handled, there will be chaos," Mr. Anderson said. "I believe we need to take care of our own."

Don folded his arms and shook his head. He was overwhelmed by what was being proposed. "Do you realize the scale of what you're proposing? It would take more than the people in this room to organize that."

Rebecca folded her own arms across her chest and looked Don straight in the eye. "You're forgetting the power of the press, Major. Once this story gets out, they'll be a lot more people than just those in this room who will be trying to get away from a dying planet."

Colonel West stood. "We are getting ahead of ourselves, Rebecca. General Bowers and I spoke of getting Don back to his family, not thousands of people off this planet. The purpose of tonight's meeting is to give each of you a chance to bow out of whatever it is we propose to do and to make it clear that we will be considered rebels by the government."

"And what is it you and General Bowers propose to do, Mark?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"The plasma propulsion unit of the _SS Space Raft_ has been studied. It is an ingenious design… complex in theory, but simple in its execution. General Bowers will be asking for funding to upgrade all Alpha Control space vehicles to the plasma engine."

"What's the likelihood that it will be approved?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Not much," Red chimed in, "The United Defense Command will be funded before Alpha Control would ever be."

"Don won't be able to get back without a vehicle to get him there," Colonel West stated.

"Won't I be able to get the _SS Space Raft_ back?"

"It's long gone, Don," Colonel West stated. "Red's right. The United Defense Command took possession of it. I don't believe that there are any plans to get you back to the Robinsons."

Don had already surmised that himself. He softly stated, "So this is where Rebecca comes in."

She smiled. "So I get to do my Major Don West interview after all."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Hunter… captured its prey…**

So far, the water testing had revealed no contaminants and Maureen was hopeful that her final test would give her the same results. She prepared the final slide and left to gather the morning's breakfast. Since water was still being rationed, there was no coffee, and Dr. Smith was not happy. "My dear madam, how are we supposed to begin our day without the benefit of our morning… eh… jolt?" he asked.

"Well, I'm sure it won't be much longer, Dr. Smith. The tests have been clear so far," Maureen replied.

"How much longer do you need to test the water, Mom?" Penny asked. "I don't think the garden will survive another day."

"Oh, we should know by tonight."

John came out of the ship and kissed Maureen on the cheek, "Good morning, darling." She handed him a mug with a small amount of water. He took a sip and teased, "Ah, now _that's_ good coffee…"

"Professor, please!" Dr. Smith stated. "Must you even mention the word? I dare say, I don't know how I will last another twenty-four hours."

"You can have my water, Dr. Smith," Will offered.

"Oh, no, young man. You need your water as much as Dr. Smith does. He'll be fine," Maureen told him shooting a stern look towards Smith.

Everyone had finished their meager breakfast by the time Judy came out of her room. Maureen handed her a mug half filled with water. She accepted it and sipped gingerly. "Thanks, Mom."

"Did you sleep last night, Judy?" her father asked.

"I had a horrible night," she replied.

"Stomach again?"

"She practically knocked me over on her way to the lavatory," Dr. Smith added.

"Judy, do you want me to do your gardening chores today?" Penny asked.

Judy nodded. "Do you mind?"

Penny shook her head. "I'll do it right after I'm done my chores," she said and left.

Maureen watched Judy barely nibble at her food. "Judy, are you sure you're all right?" she asked.

"I don't know, Mom. I just have this feeling that _something_ isn't right."

"Do you have any pains?" she asked.

"No, it's nothing like that. I just… I don't know… it's probably nothing."

Her father reached out and placed a calming hand on her forearm. "You must miss Don almost as much as I do," he teased.

She giggled, "Dad…"

"I'm sure he's fine, Judy."

She glanced away from him. "I hope so, Dad. I hope so."

* * *

The officer's club was as good a place as any for Don to meet Rebecca for the interview. He pretended not to see the security detail that had been unofficially assigned to him. He was on his second beer when Rebecca finally came into the dining room and joined him at the bar. She quietly slid onto the stool next to him. "Chardonnay?" he asked her. She nodded. He ordered the drink and paid the bartender, then led her to a small table in a corner of the room. After placing the drinks down, he held the chair out for her and sat across the table. He noted that the security detail moved from the bar to a table not far from them. "Well, you look ravishing tonight," he stated.

"It must be the lighting," she said.

"Oh, I don't think so, Ms. Hunter. I believe it's the satisfied look of a hunter who has captured its prey… uh, no pun intended…"

She laughed and waved her glass towards the suspected spy at the nearby table as she said, "I guess I deserved that."

Don nodded and smiled. "Yeah, you're right." He sipped at his mug. "You did deserve that." He carefully placed his mug on the table. "I guess you're wondering why I consented to this interview?" he asked for the benefit of their spy.

"You weren't exactly friendly the last time we were here, so, what changed your mind?"

They hadn't planned what they were going to say and Don hoped that he sounded convincing. Unlike Judy, acting had never been his forte. "It sounds like I'm going to be stuck here for a lot longer than I expected to be. Maybe a little publicity will help get me back to my wife."

"I noticed that you're not wearing the wedding ring you bought."

"Well, there's really no reason to down here."

"If I remember, the press had you pegged as quite a _ladies' _man. Still advertising your wares?" she asked.

"Ooh, now that hurt, Ms. Hunter."

"Sorry… that's just an objective observation." She brought her wine glass to her lips. "I'll start with the question that is on thousands of women's minds… Are you _legally_ married?"

Don was glad Judy wouldn't be aware of anything that was going to be said tonight. "Probably not… Does it matter?"

"It might… to some women…"

"Like… you?"

"Maybe… would it matter?"

He grinned… "Maybe…"

* * *

Colleen placed the newspaper down. Something wasn't right. The interview didn't hold any surprises for her. Don had recounted the entire story of waking up from stasis to find Dr. Smith on board and how the Robot attempted to destroy their ship. He went so far as to indict Smith as a saboteur working for Aolis Umbra, the organization that was intent on keeping humans bound to Earth. _That _wouldn't endear him to his superiors, but it wasn't exactly new news. He hinted at knowledge of a possible alien invasion, but it simply fueled the rumors that had already been in the press for months. What bothered her was what she read between the lines.

Joan bounded down for breakfast and saw the picture that came with the story. It showed Don in dress uniform standing at the podium during the official press conference. "Poor Judy. I bet she misses him," Joan commented.

"I bet she does," Colleen agreed.

As Joan read through the story, she noted, "That Rebecca Hunter must have quite a crush on Don."

"It seems that way."

She read a few more lines… "Mom, did you read this part about him and Judy not being legally married?"

She nodded.

"But, they are, aren't they?"

"I don't know, Joan. If your Uncle John didn't perform a ceremony, they might not be."

* * *

Tom Bryce folded the paper and placed it on his desk. His trainees would be entering the classroom within a few minutes. He needed to compose himself. The interview was standard fare…. So why did he feel so… disconcerted? Something about the piece bothered him. The Don West quoted in the article had the same brash arrogance he had shown at the Air Force Academy, where he was labeled a 'womanizer.' Tom had dismissed that reputation as being underserved after he had gotten to know Don and Judy, but the article brought that reputation right back to the surface. _'Why should I care?'_ he asked himself… _'Because I want a crack at Ms. Hunter myself.'_

* * *

Even though she wrote the piece, reading it almost embarrassed her. Rebecca's interest in the 'married' major came through loud and clear… Self-protection had always been her priority in all her relationships… What was happening to her?

* * *

The phone rang and Don dropped his cup, the coffee running over Rebecca's article in the Houston Herald. The story had gone out over the APA wire and he had already gotten phone calls from the producers of several CNN talk shows and David Letterman – He wondered if this one would be Oprah Winfrey.

This time it was a familiar voice – his sister, June, calling from Boston. "Don, what are you doing?"

He sighed… "You read the story…"

"I have half a mind to come down there and slap you silly."

"I know what it sounds like – trust me – I know what I'm doing."

"Know what you're doing? If Judy or Professor Robinson could read it…"

"Well, they can't, June, so don't worry about them!" He wanted to tell her that he was doing this to get back to them, but he knew his phone was tapped… If June had been convinced, then he and Rebecca had done their jobs well…

"It's _you_ I'm worried about."

"I'm fine…"

June could tell that he wasn't 'fine,' but she wasn't getting anywhere with him, so she let it go. "Look, I'll come down there if you need me…"

"No, you don't need to do that, June… but… thanks…"

He felt like he was suffocating… He had to get out of his room…

* * *

The laundry was done and Judy was taking it out of the machine while John was tinkering with the force field unit. Maureen stood at the top of the ramp holding a microscope slide in her hand.

Penny ran back into camp after checking the garden. "Mom! Dad! The plants in the garden are dead… The water reservoir is empty."

Judy was horrified. "That's impossible! I checked it yesterday and it was full."

"The insulation was off it, Judy," Penny said. "You must have forgotten to put it back on…"

"No, she didn't, Penny. I checked it before I went to bed," John stated. "Someone went into that water reservoir last night… and I'm sure I know who it was… Smith!" John bellowed. "Where is he? Smith!" he called again.

Dr. Smith walked up the path with Will. "What is it, Professor?"

"Did you steal water from the garden reservoir?" John asked.

"Steal? Certainly not!" Smith replied. "I just took a small sip… I was so thirsty…"

"That small sip emptied the reservoir… Our food supply is dead!"

"I'm afraid I have more bad news, John," Maureen stated. "The last test was positive. We need to decontaminate the water before we can use it."

"How long?"

"If we can use the filters we already have, three days, but if we have to devise new filters, it could take a lot longer. I have the water going through our filter system now."

"That means more water rationing and we'll have to rely on protein pills for some of our meals until we can get the garden going again. Does everyone understand that?" He heard murmured consent from everyone except Dr. Smith. "Smith, if you so much as go near any water supply, so help me, I'll…"

"Dad, any of us might have done what Dr. Smith did… if we were really thirsty," Will stated.

"I don't think so, Will." He wanted to grab Smith by the collar and shake him. "If anyone falls ill because of your selfishness… I will hold you personally responsible."

"I find that hardly fair, Professor, after all…"

"Just get out of my sight…"

Dr. Smith held his nose up high and commented, "I would have expected that comment from the major, not you, Professor," as he walked into the Jupiter.

Maureen turned to her husband. "John, you were hard on him."

"Maureen, I've had it with that man," he said. "Don was right… he should have ejected him through the air lock the moment he found him on the ship!"

"You don't mean that…"

"Oh, yes, I do. This is the first time that… that I feel we might not survive, Maureen."

"We've survived before. We will again."

"I'm not so sure. And we have Judy to think about. What will happen to her baby with this early deprivation?"

Maureen couldn't answer him because she had the same fears herself.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**What you believe… and hope for are of no consequence…**

The reprimands came fast and furious. The first one came from the Department of Defense itself through the Chief of Security. Colonel Gene Walters, Rebecca's stepfather, had ordered Don to be brought to his office the moment he stepped out of his room. Colonel Walters was an ambitious man who had been appointed to his current job by the Secretary of Defense in payment for his unwavering support of the new president. Of course, it didn't hurt that the Secretary of Defense was his uncle.

Don stood before the colonel and saluted. "At ease, Major." Colonel Walters remained seated and eyed Don from his head to his toes and back up to his face. "I see what my step-daughter sees in you, Major West. I suppose I should warn you that she can be a piranha when it comes to men."

Don remained silent. He hadn't liked the man the first time he was interviewed after he returned from the moon base. Colonel Walters had let one of his subordinates conduct the interview, but he would toss inane comments at him in a tone that sounded more like accusations than questions. Don had written him off as incompetent at the time. Now he wondered if he had underestimated him. He decided that Colonel Walters was a dangerous man.

The colonel stood and walked around his desk directly up to Don. He stood inches away from him and brushed Don's shoulder insignia as if he was clearing it of lint. "Major West," he stated. "I believe you were ordered to stay away from the press."

Don continued to stare straight ahead. "No, Sir. I was ordered to keep Smith's involvement under wraps only…"

"So… were you… unable to read between the lines?"

"Not speaking to the press was not a direct order, Sir."

"I heard that you weren't a team player, West. How the Robinsons chose you to be their pilot… Oh, wait… it was the attraction of their eldest daughter that sealed it for you, wasn't it?"

Don's jaw twitched. He had dispelled those rumors long ago. He knew he had proven himself. He wanted to take Walters by the collar and… but he had a part to play if he was to get back to Judy. "I can't help it if women find me… irresistible… Sir."

"Humble too, I see. You and Rebecca would make a perfect match. Oh, but you said you were married to the Robinson teenager, didn't you. You've moved on rather quickly, haven't you?"

Don grit his teeth before answering. "Just keeping my options open, Sir… in case the Air Force doesn't see fit to send me back. I can't exactly… twiddle my thumbs… while I'm waiting for my orders, now, can I?"

Walters continued to eye Don. His uncle, the Secretary of Defense, wanted Don out of the way by whatever means possible. The assassination the colonel had ordered on Don had been a fiasco. Now that the article had been in the paper, getting rid of him would be more difficult. Major West had to be muzzled, but it would be almost impossible with Rebecca on his side. Once she got her hands on a story, she was like a dog with its teeth on a bone.

"Major West, I _order_ you to stay away from my step-daughter and the press."

"Excuse me, Sir, but I am not a member of your staff. The last time I looked, I was a member of Alpha Control. I take my orders from General Bowers, Sir."

Walters continued to stare at him. Technically, Don was right and he knew he couldn't enforce keeping Don away from his step-daughter, however, he was aware that paper orders were on their way to General Bowers from Washington to send West off to a post where he could do no harm...

* * *

Frank Bowers was a loyal, patriotic man. He hadn't had a good night's sleep since the Robinsons had been reported lost in space, that is, until the night that Don had returned. Within days, however, he had gone back to pacing the hallways of his home. He felt as if he had lost his way since the government had made it clear that the fate of the Robinsons was inconsequential. He was aware of what had been discussed in the Anderson home, and knew that Rebecca Hunter was presently the most powerful weapon at their disposal.

He had never been an actor, but he was about to play the biggest role of his life that would last for several days, if not weeks. Washington had alerted him that Don's orders were on their way. He was warned that Don would remain a member of Alpha Control, but would be assigned to head one of the outbound lighthouse weather stations, a job usually reserved for captains. In essence Don was being demoted and sent out to where he could have no influence. The government was hoping that both Don and the Robinsons would soon be forgotten about by the press once Don was gone.

General Bowers knew Don was in Colonel Walters' office and barged in, bellowing, "Major West!" Don turned to face him and stood at attention, as did Colonel Walters. "In my office… now!"

"Yes, Sir," Don replied and saluted him. He marched to the door, turned and saluted Colonel Walters, then left. The general waited until Don was well down the hall and then strode up to the colonel. "Walters, you have no business reprimanding my staff. I will take care of my own. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly, General," Walters replied. General Bowers stared at him a moment longer and left the room. Walters closed his office door and reached for the phone…

* * *

Don stood outside the General's door, preparing himself for the worst. He guessed that the office was still bugged and the General would have to lay into him… hard… When the general approached him, he saluted him again and stood at attention. General Bowers opened the door and barked, "Follow me and close the door!" Don complied.

General Bowers walked to his window and stared out at the darkening clouds. "Major West! Did you not understand your orders when you were told to keep Smith's involvement quiet?"

"I did, Sir, but it just… slipped out, Sir."

The General turned and spoke in even, measured phrases. "You are hereby ordered - to stay away from - Rebecca Hunter and the press. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir, I do, but…" Don stopped.

"But what, Major?"

"Whom I choose to… fraternize with… when I'm off-duty is my own business… Sir."

The general's voice took on a threatening tone. "Major West… Consider this your one and only warning. If you continue on the path I suspect you have chosen, you are heading for a court martial."

"Should I consider that a _friendly _warning, Sir?"

"Consider it however you like!" General Bowers shouted. He sighed and sat on the edge of his desk. "Major West, you were one of my best… but that was in the past. You have to accept, as I have, that the colonization program is defunct. It's dead! I am as sorrowful as you are about it, but we are approaching a state of war. What _you_ believe and what _you_ hope for are of no consequence. The government has different priorities from a year ago… accept that and move on…"

Don stood in silence. Even though he knew the general was speaking for the benefit of whoever was listening through the bugging devices, it hurt to hear those words. "I'm… I'm not sure I can do that, Sir."

"You don't have a choice, Major. Your orders are on their way from Washington. Do what ever you have to do to put the colonization program into your past."

"With all due respect, Sir, are you suggesting that I simply forget about the Robinsons?"

"That is _exactly_ what I am suggesting, Major. And if finding new… companionship… helps, then my advice is to seek it out – but with someone other than Rebecca Hunter!" The general waited for those words to reverberate in the room. "Dismissed."

Don saluted him. "Yes, Sir." He turned sharply and exited the room. They were both thinking the same thing as Don left, _'God, help us keep this precarious balance that we're walking… at least long enough to see our plan through to the end…'_

* * *

The garden could not be replanted until the water John had found was decontaminated. The first filtering of the water had not totally cleared it of contaminants, but Maureen hoped that a second filtering was all that was needed. In the meantime, rations were reduced, which resulted in everyone being irritable and short tempered. The second filtering was just about complete and Maureen was ready to announce whether or not it had been successful.

The family gathered for lunch, which was no more than a protein pill, and their ration of water. Dr. Smith had chosen not to join them, for which Maureen was grateful. She didn't think she could take one more moment of his complaining.

She could hear Penny as she approached the hatch. "I did not cheat, Will Robinson. You're just mad that I beat you!"

"If you didn't cheat then explain to me how you got out of check and into check-mate in two moves!" Will replied.

Judy was behind them and looked exhausted. She threw her hands on her hips and shouted, "Will, Penny… Please! I can't stand it anymore! If you're going to keep arguing go back inside."

Will was about to throw a comment back at her when the Robot interrupted. "I can settle this argument, Judy Robinson. Penny Robinson did not cheat. She saw a fortuitous opening and took it."

"See!" Penny added. "I didn't cheat. I'm as good at chess as you are."

Will shook his head. "Aw…"

"Now that's enough, Will. The matter is settled," Maureen stated. John approached the table from the path. Maureen noted that he looked almost worse than Judy. "John, you look dehydrated." She poured her water ration into his cup and handed it to him. He accepted it and sipped gingerly, then handed it back to her, insistent that she also drink.

Everyone quieted and sat down. The presence of their father usually calmed them all, but today he had a defeated air about him. This scared them. He had never given up, and they realized that perhaps today was a day when he needed them to be strong for him.

"Are you all right, Dad?" Judy asked.

"Oh, just problems at the drill site. I wish…"

"I know, Dad… Me too," Judy added.

"You wish what?" Will asked.

"He wishes Don were here to help him," Penny explained.

"Oh… I can help you, Dad," Will offered.

"Thank you, son, but I need someone a bit taller than you," John replied.

"Then Dr. Smith can help."

John rolled his eyes. "The last thing I need is Dr. Smith's type of help, Will. No, I'll manage. I'll take the Robot with me when I go back." He wanted to say that not only did he miss Don's expertise, he also missed his camaraderie, but he didn't want to upset Judy.

"You're not going back there today, John," Maureen stated. "You look terrible."

"I'm fine," John replied.

"You're going to go in and rest this afternoon… with me."

John smiled. "Well, now, that's an offer that I can't refuse."

"I also have some good news for a change. The second filtering worked. We will have plenty of water to drink tonight and can start to replant the garden in the morning."

Relief was evident on everyone's faces. No one said it, but they all knew that this would ensure their survival for the foreseeable future. They had bought themselves more time until Don could return with the needed materials to repair the Jupiter so they could leave this planet that they had begun to hate.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**He can't protect me now…**

The Houston Herald was bustling with activity. Rebecca was hammering on her computer, completing a follow-up story to her interview with Don. A young man rode up to the building on his bike and hustled inside. "Rebecca Hunter?" he asked the receptionist. She pointed to a corner desk where Rebecca was proofing her story. The young man dropped an envelope on her desk and said, "Ms. Hunter?" She nodded. "Special delivery for you."

Rebecca picked up the envelope. It had no markings. "Who is it from?"

"I don't know. I'm just the delivery boy."

"Who gave it to you to deliver?"

"I work for a service, lady. I'm just told where to go, not where it came from."

She reached for her purse and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill. Will this help?"

"Sure, but I still don't know where it came from."

She stuffed the bill back into her purse. "Then get the hell out of here," she muttered.

"Hey, it's not my fault that there's no return address on the envelope."

She rolled her eyes and pulled a five-dollar bill out of her purse. "Happy?"

"It'll do," he threw back and jogged out of the building.

She held the cursor over the send button and debated if she should open the envelope first. Her curiosity got the best of her. She ripped it open and found sealed military orders inside. She realized this was a gift… Someone had slipped her the original orders for Major Donald West. He was to be sent to the edge of the solar system to man a weather station for God knew how long. This would put her story on the front page. She had no idea what the repercussions would be, but she assumed that this was sent to her by one of Don's supporters. She called her editor with the news and reworked her story to include the errant orders. She clicked the send button and turned off her computer. She had a major to find…

* * *

Don phoned his parents, but wasn't able to reach them. They had left the day before to return to their home in New York. His father had mentioned something about stopping in Washington to call in a favor that was owed him long ago. Don needed to see a friendly face and headed for Tom's office. Classes had ended for the day and he found Tom grading papers at his desk. "Hey, how about some dinner?" he asked.

Tom looked up. Just the person he wanted to see. "Officer's club?" he asked.

Don shrugged. What he really wanted to do was escape his unofficial security detail and head out of town so he could breathe. He grabbed a slip of paper and wrote, "Flyboy?" Tom knew what he was thinking.

"I'm going to be a few more minutes. Why don't you go ahead and I'll join you. I have to toss these into my car."

"All right. I'll wait for you at the bar. Don't be long or I'll come looking for you _and_ your car."

Tom nodded. "Ten minutes… max…"

Don left. Anyone who was listening would never have known that they had just made plans to escape Don's tail. He headed over to the officer's club and had a quick drink. He made a show of leaving for the men's room, but slipped out the side door instead. Tom was waiting for him in his usual parking spot, the car warmed and ready to go. Don hopped in and sank down into the seat. They grinned at each other and Tom drove off the base. They were free…

* * *

As Rebecca approached the guardhouse, she wondered if her mother's admittance card would still be her ticket onto the premises. She didn't even get a chance to take the card out of her purse. "Sorry, Ms. Hunter," the guard stated. "We were given strict orders to keep you off the base."

Rebecca was still arguing with the guard when she noticed a car coasting by without its lights. She recognized Tom and kept the guard occupied long enough for Tom to escape. Then she gave the guard a dirty look and backed away. After doing a sharp U-turn, she followed Tom's car to a small bar on the outskirts of town.

As Tom pulled up to the non-descript bar, he said, "I know it looks like a dive, but the food is really pretty good."

As they walked to the door Don said, "Hey, I'm just glad we're off the base. I was going stir-crazy. I wish we could have gone to The Flyboy, though."

"Too easy to find you. They'll be looking all over your usual haunts, Don."

"By the way, is Aggie still bartending?"

"No. She, uh, she died a few months ago… Breast cancer…"

Don stopped in his tracks. "Damn… I'm sorry to hear that… She was the one who convinced me not to give up on Judy."

They grabbed a table and ordered a couple of beers. "You know, major, you didn't sound too concerned about Judy in that interview."

Don leaned back in his chair. He was tired of being reprimanded… first his sister, then Colonel Walters and General Bowers. Joan had left him a message on his voicemail, as had the professor's father. He didn't have the courage to call either of them back. He was surprised that his mother hadn't called, but he supposed his father had informed her of their plan as they traveled back to New York, so, maybe, she was giving him the benefit of the doubt.

He wanted to tell Tom what was going on, but General Bowers had convinced him that the specifics of their plan were on a 'need to know basis' and Tom didn't need to know why he was flirting with Rebecca Hunter… at least not at that moment.

"Look, Tom…" He was saved from saying anything else by none other than Ms. Hunter herself.

"May I join you gentlemen?" she asked. Rebecca was breathtaking, as usual. Tom found himself staring at her amber colored eyes while Don stood and pulled a chair over to the table for her.

"How the hell did you find us, Rebecca?" Don asked.

"I'm a reporter… remember?" she teased.

"If she found us, you can be sure security isn't far behind," Tom commented.

"I don't think so. It was sheer luck that I ran into you. I was trying to get on the base when you left. I recognized you when you drove off. The guard didn't even look at your car."

"I was crouched down in my seat, how could you see me?" Don asked.

"It wasn't you I saw," she replied. "I knew Lieutenant Colonel Bryce drove a Civic, and I got a glimpse of his blond hair."

Tom's eyes lit up. She _had_ noticed him.

Don sat back and watched their interaction. There was some potential there. He knew Tom was smitten with Rebecca, but Rebecca hadn't returned his attention. Her eyes were still totally on him.

"I received a special delivery today that was supposed to have gone to you, Don," she stated.

Don looked around to be sure there wasn't anyone within earshot. "Let me guess," he said, "my orders."

She nodded.

"And?"

"And you're being sent someplace where you can't do any harm."

"He's being sent to a lighthouse," Tom commented.

"Exactly," Rebecca replied.

"Lighthouse?" Don asked.

"The United Defense Command is sending large ships to orbit in different parts of the solar system. They're calling them weather stations, but my guess is that they are supposed to be the first line of defense against an alien attack. You'd be among the first ones attacked… and destroyed," Tom commented.

"That'd be a good way to get rid of me without killing me outright," Don mumbled. _That _threw a wrench into his plans. "Red was supposed to request that I join his command on the moon," Don added.

"Right, like that request would get through," Tom said. "The government wants to be rid of you, Don… you _and_ the Robinsons. If they send you off to a place where you'll probably be killed, the Robinsons will be forgotten."

Rebecca placed her hand on Don's forearm. "Not as long as I'm around, Don. This story is not going to die – wherever they send you…"

* * *

Don's unofficial security detail reported that he had slipped away and Colonel Walters ordered them to comb the base… discreetly. In the meantime, he arranged for his own search off the base through the local police department. He had three officers on his 'unofficial' payroll who worked for hire – they would do anything for the right price.

Walters' knew his stepdaughter. Once she had her eye on a story – or a man – she would pursue it to the end. Wherever they would find her car is where they would find West. He called the off-duty men and told them to bring West in by whatever means necessary…

* * *

Meanwhile, on Priplanus, the Robinsons held a celebration (of sorts) at dinner. Food was still scarce, but everyone was allowed a full cup of water – _and_ water for desert. The garden would be re-planted in the morning and then they could rest more easily. Both John and Judy were looking better since the afternoon and they were making plans to store the water where it could be accessed regularly.

"I must warn all of you that, even though we have found a potable source of water, it is still a precious commodity. The logistics make it impossible to keep a large supply on hand," John announced.

"Why don't we just extend the pipeline?" Penny asked.

Dr. Smith groaned at that suggestion. The work involved would be beyond his comprehension.

"We don't have the supplies to extend the pipeline that far," John replied. "We'll have to travel back and forth in the Chariot and bring back what we can. Storing it with minimal evaporation will be our priority."

"So we still do our 'navy showers?'" Judy asked.

"I'm afraid so. Plus we must remember that there will be lag time between retrieving the water and filtering it until it can be used."

"So water will still be rationed?" Maureen asked.

"Yes, Darling, but, we'll have enough to survive."

"Thank goodness for that!"

* * *

After finishing their meal, Don excused himself to allow Tom and Rebecca some time alone. He hoped they would get to know each other a bit more. He felt guilty for using her. She had willingly taken on the story, but Don didn't bargain on her falling for him. He just wanted her to be interested enough in him to keep the story in the limelight. He wondered if he was doing his job too well. He entered the men's room and reviewed his behavior towards her since he had met her. As he washed his hands, three men entered and Don's radar went off. One blocked the door and another whipped out handcuffs.

"Major West, you are coming with us… quietly," one of them commanded.

"It's for your own protection," the other added.

Don looked them over. He knew they weren't military. "I don't think so," he retorted. He kicked at them as they lunged to grab him, but he had nowhere to go. Another slid a nightstick out of his sleeve and rammed Don in the ribs, knocking the wind out of him. Don continued to resist – loudly – as they tried to beat him into submission. It wasn't long before Tom barged his way in with Rebecca not far behind him. She had her cell phone out and screamed that she had called 911. The three men pushed past both her and Tom and ran out of the building. The last thing they wanted was to be caught by their own department.

Don was curled up on the floor, holding his ribs with blood running down his neck from a scalp wound. Tom and Rebecca knelt by him. "The police will be here any minute," Tom commented.

"I didn't call the police," Rebecca stated.

"Why not?" Tom exclaimed.

"Because they're in league with my step-father. We're going to take him to a paramedic. Don't worry, we can trust him." She pulled a wad of paper towels out of the dispenser and pressed it to his wound. Don had finally caught his breath. "Stay put," Rebecca warned him.

He ignored her and groaned as he sat up. He stared at her. "Rebecca, you're in the men's room," he stated.

She laughed. "Here." She took his hand and pressed it against the paper towels. "Hold this while I go to the pay phone to call the paramedic."

Tom shook his head. "What happens now, Don?"

Don whispered, "I don't know."

"I'll contact General Bowers," Tom suggested.

"I can't go back, Tom."

"General Bowers can't protect you if you go AWOL."

He glanced at Tom. "He can't protect me now, either."


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**What else can go wrong…**

Colonel Walters had just gotten word that his hired guns had failed to apprehend Major West. He paced as he composed himself. He had reported to Washington that General Bowers needed to be disposed of, and they had agreed. His meddling had become a problem, and Colonel Walters was given the green light to have General Bowers meet with an unfortunate accident. Colonel Walters, however, felt that he had a superior plan. He could dispose of the general and implicate Major West at the same time, but the major had to be on the base for his plan to be successful.

He wracked his brain for a way to save his plan. He was sure General Bowers had received Don's orders. Major West would be the one and only suspect, as he would have a motive. Colonel Walters checked the computer records of the guardhouse. There was no record of Major West or Lieutenant Colonel Bryce signing out. Perhaps he could still enact his plan.

The general had just called his wife to inform her that he was finally ready to leave for the evening when Colonel Walters entered his office and saluted him. "At ease, Colonel," the general stated.

"General Bowers, do you have any information on the whereabouts of Major West?" he asked.

"What has he done now?" the general asked.

"He's missing, Sir."

"Escaped his _unofficial_ security detail?"

"Now general, you know that the only reason Major West was assigned an _unofficial _detail was for his safety."

The general laughed.

"Now that the major has received his orders, that detail will no longer be needed, unless, of course, he is AWOL," Walters continued, "in which case the focus of the detail will be apprehension, not protection."

"You can call off your dogs, Walters. Major West has not received his orders. He is free to go where he pleases."

Anger overwhelmed Walters. "Where are those orders, General!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Walters, now get out of my office. I'm tired and I want to go home."

Walters approached Bowers with murder in his eyes. "Don't play with me, General. I have a lot of power behind me. Now… I'll ask you one more time… Where are those orders?"

Fear gripped General Bowers gut. He realized, too late, that Colonel Walters was insane, but the man blocked his only escape route. "I don't know. I never received them."

"You're lying! They _had_ to come today!"

"Well, they didn't. And now," he tried to push his way past the colonel, "if you'll excuse me."

The colonel whipped a switchblade out of his pocket and slashed at the general's throat as he tried to pass him. General Bowers fell to the ground, his life draining out of him as his blood spilled to the floor.

Colonel Walters wiped his prints from the blade and dropped it next to the body. He carefully looked through the general's desk and found nothing. _'Rebecca… she has them.'_ He returned to his office and again called his private squad and demanded, "Find those orders!"

* * *

"Who's the paramedic, Rebecca?" Tom asked as he helped Don into her car.

"Sherry's brother-in-law, Dave. Dave is due home from work within the hour. His wife, Lisa, is expecting us. He can be trusted," she replied.

"I don't like you going off without me."

"Look, Lieutenant Colonel…"

"Tom…"

She hesitated. "Tom… if my stepfather is looking for Don, he'll be looking for you too. You need to get back to the base."

Tom's cell phone rang. It was Debbie D'Amico. "Lieutenant Colonel Bryce? Is Major West with you?"

"Yes, for now."

"General Bowers is dead."

"What?! What happened?"

"I don't know. Tony is trying to find out something, but neither one of us has been assigned to the case. Rumor has it that he was murdered."

"No… I'm on my way back – without Don…"

Both Rebecca and Don were staring at him. "What happened?" Rebecca asked.

Tom couldn't believe the news… even as the words came out of his mouth. "General Bowers is dead."

Don felt the car swirl around him. He thought he was going to pass out and dropped his head in his hands. Rebecca grabbed his shoulders and held him up.

"You were right, Don. You can't go back. They're going to try to pin this on you," Tom stated. "Rebecca, where are his orders?"

"In my desk at work. Here." She took her desk key out of her purse and handed it to Tom. "Get them before my step-father does."

Tom nodded. "Take care of him."

She nodded. They just needed to stay alive long enough for the newspapers to hit the pavement in the morning. Once her story was out, everyone would know that Don never received his orders and he couldn't be a suspect, especially since they had a clear alibi. The bar had been relatively empty, but the bartender and waitress would vouch for them.

Tom and Rebecca went their separate ways.

* * *

Life in the Jupiter camp had finally reached a level of normalcy. The water situation was under control and the garden had just been re-planted. Now it was only a matter of waiting for the garden to produce. The family gathered for breakfast and John announced that it was time to replenish their water supply. "Since the filtering is done and the reserve tank is full, now would be a good time to go back for more," he stated.

"When do we leave?" Will asked.

"Hold on, there, Will. I wasn't planning on taking you with me this time," John replied.

"Can I come, Dad?" Penny asked.

"Well, I was hoping to just take your mother with me."

Maureen wasn't sure that was a good idea and said, "Oh, John, You can take the children. I should stay here with Judy."

"Oh, I'll be fine, Mom. The morning sickness hasn't been as bad. I think I'm finally over the worst of it. You and Dad deserve some time alone together," Judy suggested.

"Well, if you're sure," Maureen said.

"I'm sure," Judy stated.

Within a few hours, they were packed and ready to go. John was impatient to get away so they could find a pleasant spot to camp for the night. Maureen was still unsure about leaving Judy alone. "Now, remember, call me if anything unusual happens, Judy," she said as she boarded the chariot.

"I will take excellent care of her, Mrs. Robinson, you can be sure of that," Dr. Smith stated.

Judy gave both her parents a kiss on the cheek. "I want you both to enjoy yourselves. Take as long as you need to relax."

The children and Dr Smith had gone to bed. This was the time when she would try to find some peace and serenity in Don's room. She held his pillow close as she wrote another message to him.

_Dear Don,_

_Things are finally looking better for us. We were able to decontaminate the water and we've re-planted the garden. It'll be some time before we have fresh food, but at least we have water. Mom and Dad left to get another supply. Don, I was almost envious of them, but they deserve time alone. I just wish I had you to hold at night._

She had to stop her writing because the nausea was welling up inside her yet again. She held her stomach and made her way to the lavatory. _'How much longer,'_ she asked herself. _'How much longer…'_

* * *

Lisa stood outside as she waited for Rebecca's red Celica to pull up to her condo. She thought back to the last time she had seen Don. It had been when she was the maid of honor in her sister's wedding and Don had been Mike's best man. She and Dave had announced their engagement that night. They had returned from their honeymoon less than three weeks ago. She had spoken with her father, and she and Dave were aware that Mr. Anderson hoped to find a way to get them off planet should the alien invasion rumors become reality. At the time, she had laughed off his worries, but now that the fantasy world of weddings and honeymoons was behind her, she wondered if his concerns were legitimate.

The Celica pulled up and she waved Rebecca into the garage. She ran around to the passenger side door as Don opened it. "You look awful," she stated.

"Thanks," he replied and she helped him out of the car.

Once inside, she examined his head wound. "I'm not an expert, Don, but it looks like your scalp wound isn't that bad."

"He's still bleeding." Rebecca stated.

"Scalp wounds bleed a lot. In fact, it looks to me like the bleeding has stopped. You could probably use a couple of stitches there, but I guess going to the hospital is out of the question?"

Don nodded. "I can live with a scar."

"You probably have a concussion and should have an MRI."

Don stared at her.

"All right, I won't play doctor anymore, but that is my 'almost professional' opinion."

"Almost professional?"

"I'm studying nursing. I'll be done in December."

"By the way, congratulations. You and Dave can't have been married too long," Don commented.

"Almost a month," she replied. "Hold this ice pack to your head. I'm going to see where Dave is. He should have been home by now."

After Lisa left, Rebecca sat across from Don and took his hand. "Are you all right?"

He glanced at her. "No… I can't believe… What happens now, Rebecca? With General Bowers dead…"

"We keep at it, Don."

"Keep at what?" He pulled his hand away from hers and rubbed his eyes. "I should never have come back."

"Don't say that, Don. Don't you dare say that! Your coming back just might revitalize the colonization program. It's our only hope of survival."

"My coming back just got General Bowers killed!" He tried to stand, but plopped back down as a wave of dizziness overcame him.

Lisa came back in and reported that Dave was at a fire on the edge of town, but would be back shortly. "The fire is under control, but the two people inside died. Dave's unit has been sent home." The phone rang and Lisa rose to answer it. "Rebecca? It's Tom Bryce for you."

The conversation was brief. "Call this number if you find out anything else." She hung up the phone and said, "Tom couldn't find your orders. Someone got into my desk before he got there." She sighed and mumbled, "What else can go wrong?"

* * *

Tom drove up to the guardhouse and two MPs were waiting for him. "Lieutenant Colonel Thomas Bryce?" one of them asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"You are under arrest, Sir."

"What? What the hell for?"

"As a suspected accomplice to murder, Sir."

* * *

"Too tight?" Dave asked as he taped up Don's ribs. Don shook his head. "You're lucky none of your ribs are broken. You really should have an MRI, though," he said.

"You been talkin' to your wife?" Don asked.

Dave sighed. "You have a concussion, Don. I still don't understand why you won't go to a hospital. You have an alibi. There's no way they can accuse you of General Bowers' death."

Rebecca's eyes lit up. "I'm going back to The Arrowhead. I'll talk with the waitress and bartender and…"

Dave interrupted, "The Arrowhead? That's where the fire was tonight, Rebecca."

Don and Rebecca stared at each other. Don had just lost his alibi…


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**I can take care of myself…**

Things were falling into place. Colonel Walters' private squad had been kept busy that night. One ransacked Rebecca's apartment and found nothing. Another picked the lock on her desk at the Houston Herald and hit pay dirt. Colonel Walters himself placed the orders in Don's room. The third member of his private squad had returned to The Arrowhead bar and taken care of anyone who had seen Don that evening. All that was left to be done was to find Major West.

* * *

Lisa convinced Don to stay in their home overnight so that she could check on him hourly because of his concussion. Rebecca also decided to stay, sure that her stepfather would be looking for her as well as Don. Dave drove Rebecca to her apartment so she could pack a few personal items she would need for the night. As soon as they approached the building, she knew that something was wrong. The lights were burning in her windows, and she knew that none of them had been turned on when she had left for the day.

Dave wanted her to call the police, but she insisted that it would cause more problems than it would solve. She put her key in the lock and the door cracked open before she even turned the key. The lock had been picked. She felt as if she had been assaulted when she entered the living room. Every drawer had been opened and papers were strewn throughout the apartment. She quickly packed a bag and looked around the apartment. She had a feeling that she wouldn't be back. There was a picture of her parents on her dresser. It was taken soon before her father had died in a car accident when she was sixteen years old. She had adored him. It was the only personal possession she took with her.

As she and Dave returned to his car, Dave turned to her and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know, Dave. This story has become a nightmare. I thought I'd be doing a series on convincing the government to revitalize the colonization program. I never expected it to become a story about murder and political intrigue… Now I have to find a way to protect Don and clear his name."

Dave drove in silence for a few more blocks and ventured an opinion. "Rebecca… Do you think you're getting… too emotionally involved in the story?"

"Do you mean am I falling for Major West?"

"Well, that is what it looks like."

She sighed. "I know I'm breaking a rule of journalism. Don't get emotionally involved with your subject."

"I need to warn you, Rebecca. I met Don and Judy at Sherry's wedding. They were in love and I do believe he'll do whatever he has to do to get back to her."

"I know that, Dave. He's still in love with her… but what happens if he can't get back to her?"

"I don't know. Look, I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Don't worry about me. You know I can take care of myself."

"I hope so, Rebecca."

* * *

The Houston Herald was on the front step of the condominium first thing in the morning. After making coffee, Lisa glanced at the headlines. Their worst fears were confirmed. Spread across the front page was a picture of General Bowers and Don at the formal press conference they had had with the Secretary of Defense's press secretary. The headline read, "Alpha Control General Murdered" and in smaller print was written, "Jupiter pilot sought."

Rebecca arose from the sofa after a restless night and joined Lisa and Dave in the kitchen. Dave handed her the paper without a word. She scanned the story and then looked for the article she had written. It was in the lower right corner of the front page Don walked out of the second bedroom wearing a pair of Dave's pajamas.

"How do you feel?" Dave asked.

"Like I hit a wall running," Don replied. His eyes migrated to the newspaper in Rebecca's hands. "Let me see it, Rebecca," he said.

"Sit down first," she stated.

He complied and she passed the paper to him. He read through the stories as Lisa and Dave prepared breakfast. Rebecca brought two cups of coffee to the table and sat next to Don. She placed a hand on his shoulder as he read through both articles. Just as he was finishing Rebecca's story, the phone rang. Dave answered. "Yeah, they're still here." He handed Don the phone. "It's Debbie D'Amico."

"Debbie?" Don listened for several moments. "I'm coming in… but… Debbie… no, it's too dangerous… All right… but just until then… I'm not staying here another night." He handed Dave the phone.

"Well?" he asked.

The defeated look on Don's face told them what he wanted to know, but the news was worse than they expected. "The orders were found in my room. Tom Bryce was arrested by the MPs on suspicion of being an accomplice to killing the general. Walters is working on a warrant for my arrest. I can't stay here, Dave. I'm putting all of you in danger."

"You can't turn yourself in, Don," Rebecca said.

"What else can I do? Run?"

"Yes," she stated.

He had never run away from anything in his life. Lisa turned the TV on to the local news station. The lead story was General Bowers' murder. _"Base security has implicated Major Donald West as a leading suspect in the murder. As reported in The Houston Herald this morning, he had received his orders to report to duty on a weather station on the fringes of the solar system. It is suspected that he killed the general in a fit of rage and escaped with the help of Lieutenant Colonel Thomas Bryce. How Rebecca Hunter received the information about the orders is unknown, but it has been rumored that she has a romantic relationship with Major West and he shared the information with her." _

"What the…" Don stared at Rebecca.

"I've underestimated my stepfather," Rebecca stated. "He thinks he's wrapped this up… implicated you, got Tom out of the way and destroyed my career all in one move. I won't let him do that, Don."

"I think he already has, Rebecca."

* * *

Colonel Mark West and his wife continued on their leisurely return to New York. They had stopped in a small town in Lancaster County, Pennsylvania. No one in Strasburg would have guessed that the Wests had recently broken the law, probably for the first time in their lives. They had a room at the Netherlands Inn and Spa and were in the lounge before entering The Bistro for an early lunch. They had reserved their room under the name of Mr. & Mrs. Charles – paying homage to Nick and Nora of the Thin Man movie series.

"I certainly have earned myself a massage, Mr. Charles," Jan teased.

"You missed your calling, my dear, but I think we may have stumbled on a post retirement career. Nick and Nora Charles, super sleuths for hire," Colonel West remarked. "Are you ready for lunch?"

"Give me one more minute," Jan said. "I want to double check my cell phone for messages before we go." She listened to her cell and commented, "Don called… he was just checking in."

Mark nodded and turned his attention to the television. He was surprised when he saw video footage of Don and General Bowers on CNN. "Jan," he called as he stepped closer to the TV. She moved to his side as they listened to the report. She grabbed his forearm as the reporter commented on the death of General Bowers and Don's alleged involvement.

"Mark, the general… I can't believe it."

"Don's in trouble."

"How can he be? He never received his orders. We made sure that they went to Rebecca."

He reached for a newspaper that was on the bar. "She wrote her story. Here it is."

Jan continued to listen to the news and added, "Oh, Mark, the reporter said that he has a relationship with Rebecca… How could things have gone so wrong?"

"I don't know, Jan." Colonel West rubbed his eyes. "Frank was a good man. We're all in trouble without him."

"What can we do?"

"Nothing right now. I'm afraid Don is on his own until we figure something out."

* * *

The campfire was warm and Maureen's red hair glowed in its light. John held his wife in his arms and reveled in the quiet. "Ah, Maureen, we should do this more often," John Robinson murmured.

"I'd love to, John, but what about the rest of the family?"

"They'll survive," he chuckled.

"Once the baby is born, we'll have no time at all."

"Wait a minute… It's Judy's baby. We're the grandparents, remember?"

"Grandparents… Goodness. I don't feel old enough to be a grandmother yet."

"You'll be the sexiest grandmother this side of the universe," John teased.

Maureen laughed. "All right, Grandpa… Let's enjoy ourselves while we still can."

* * *

Don had showered and Dave was re-wrapping his ribs when the doorbell rang. "Relax, Don. It's probably Debbie." Lisa opened the door and Debbie strode in holding a bag. "What's the latest?" Dave asked.

"It's not good. Walters is out to get Don one way or another," Debbie stated.

"What about Tom?" Don asked.

"Lieutenant Colonel Bryce is in the brig pending questioning," she replied.

"I've got to turn myself in, Debbie," Don stated.

"Tony and I have talked about this, Major. If you come in now, Walters will have this case wrapped up so fast you won't see the light of day ever again. You need to stay on the outside."

"What good will that do? They'll just track me down."

"While they're busy looking for you, Tony and I can do some investigating of our own to prove that you were framed. Rebecca, which delivery service dropped the orders off to you?"

"I don't know. It was some brash kid on a bike," she answered.

"Write down his description. Tony will find him. If we can verify that the sealed original orders were sent to you before Don saw them, we'll have a chance to counteract a motive."

"I never saw the orders, Debbie."

"How did they get in your room?"

"I don't know. Rebecca gave Tom her desk key, but someone got to them first and planted them in my room."

"Probably my stepfather's private police force. He has some of them on a payroll," Rebecca stated.

"You're kidding," Debbie exclaimed.

"The men who attacked me in the rest room had to be police. They weren't military and one of them whipped out hand cuffs and the other a night stick," Don added.

Rebecca explained, "One of those three men must have ransacked my apartment, broken into my desk at work…"

"And burned down the Arrowhead, killing the only people who could vouch for Don being off the base when the general was killed," Dave interjected.

"Could you identify them, Major?" Debbie asked.

"The two who attacked me? Sure."

"Let me call Tony. He's got some contacts in the police department."

Rebecca handed Debbie her written description. "Did you bring the hair dye?" she asked.

"Yes."

Don stared at them. "You're not dying my hair."

"Not you… me…" Rebecca replied.

"Wait a minute. You're not running with me."

"I have to, Don."

"She's considered an accomplice, Major," Debbie explained.

"It'll be obvious that we're together."

"Easier to keep track of you together than apart," Debbie countered.

"Exactly!" Don exclaimed.

Debbie opened her bag and handed Rebecca a package – and pulled some clothing out for Don.

"Do I get a choice in this?" Don asked.

"No… and don't shave," Debbie added.

Some time later, Rebecca emerged from the bathroom. Don's breath caught in his throat. She was now a blond.

"I know what you're thinking and I'm sorry," Rebecca stated.

Don shook his head. He doubted Rebecca knew what was going through his mind. He was having trouble remembering what Judy looked like, and he hated himself for that…

* * *

_Dear Don,_

_The midnight morning sickness is finally over. Thank goodness because I was beginning to worry that the baby couldn't grow. The baby is becoming a real entity for me now that I'm beginning to show. When I go to sleep in your bed, I imagine that you're there next to me holding your hand over the tiny bulge. A little bit of you and me is in there. It's amazing, Don. I wish you were here with me. I know you'd be more excited than I am._

Judy set her journal on the shelf next to the bed and closed her eyes. She envisioned that she was back home on Earth and that she, Don and the baby were on a vacation. She pictured the baby as a three-year-old little girl. They would stay at a hotel and Judy would tuck the little one into her own double bed, then she and Don would curl up like two spoons in the other bed. Don would be holding her and she would be serenely watching their beautiful child sleep. Her serenity was broken when the thought that they might never be together as a family intruded on her thoughts. She placed her hand on her belly and spoke to her baby. "We'll be a family – whether your dad comes back or not – I'll take care of you."


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**I just hope I know what I'm doing…**

The rented silver Dodge Shadow pulled up to the Red Roof Inn in West Memphis, Tennessee. Don took the key out of the ignition. They had traveled almost six hundred miles. It was the first overnight stop on their run from Houston. Rebecca had the credit card, so she went into the office to register. Lisa hadn't officially changed her name on her cards or license yet, so she had handed them over to Rebecca. Tony had come up with a doctored license for Don. They had debated on what their 'couple on the lam' names would be. Dave suggested 'Bonnie and Clyde,' but no one thought that was funny. So, they were traveling as Lisa and Jack Anderson, playing the part of a married couple on a cheap vacation.

Don stared at the wedding ring that was now on his finger. Rebecca had talked him into using the rings. He knew it was blasphemous, but he had grudgingly agreed with Rebecca that it was better than carrying them in his pocket where they could be lost… or found by someone who might search him. He leaned back against the headrest and closed his eyes. He tried to imagine placing the ring on Judy's finger and leaning down to kiss her. Her face was almost in focus when a knock at the window nudged him out of his daydream. He turned to see blond-haired Rebecca gesturing for him to roll down the window. "Room 121," she said. "It's right around the corner." He slowly followed her around and pulled into a space in front of the room.

As Rebecca unlocked the door and entered, Don grabbed their small suitcases and walked to the doorway. Two double beds… He visibly relaxed. Don dropped the suitcases and closed the door behind him. "Do you want the bed on the right?" he asked.

"Sure," Rebecca answered as she entered the bathroom.

Don plopped on his bed and grabbed the remote, turning on the TV. As he channel surfed, he wondered about what Tom was going through back at the base. He found CNN and stopped on the cable channel. Rebecca wandered out of the bathroom and placed her hands on her hips. "Don… don't you know that you should never lie on top of a motel room bedspread?" she asked.

"What?"

"God knows what people have done on that bedspread. It rarely gets washed you know."

He jumped off the bed. "Thanks… Now I feel like I have bugs crawling all over me."

"Well, it's true."

"You have to remember, even though I've got more miles under my belt, I'm not the seasoned traveler that you are. The last time I stayed in a hotel, it was a… a high class place." He stuttered as he remembered the Galveston Hotel suite he had shared with Judy.

"When was that?"

"Mike and Sherry's wedding," he replied. "I'm taking a shower." He escaped into the bathroom.

Rebecca folded the bedspreads down to the foot of both beds and stared at the phone. She had given her cell phone to Lisa, and Tony had given them several calling cards. They didn't want Walters to be able to trace them through her cell phone records. She was tempted to call her mother, but pulled out her laptop instead and started on the third story in her 'Major Don West' series for the newspaper. She trusted her editor implicitly and knew that he was expecting regular articles from her while they were on the run. She looked around as she waited for inspiration. She decided to simply write the truth.

* * *

The funeral was long and arduous. Red stood alone behind the family. He had spoken to Mrs. Bowers and realized that she was a strong, Southern woman. She told Red that, in her heart, she knew Frank had been killed because of his tenaciousness. He refused to let go of his dream of colonization to a better planet. He was sure that Earth's days were numbered.

At the luncheon after the funeral, Red sought her out. "Mrs. Bowers, I promise you that I will do everything I can to save you and your family… if and when the moment comes that we need to escape this planet," he softly told her.

"Oh, Major Miles, I'm not going anywhere. My place has always been by Frank's side. Now, my children and grandchildren… I would appreciate it if you could see it in your heart to do your best to have them taken care of," she replied.

He nodded.

"Thank you. Lee Ann would be the one to talk to about that," she told him.

He went to seek her out. He had met Lee Ann Stewart for the first time that morning. She was the general's eldest daughter and a specialist in communications. He could see that she had inherited the strength of her mother. "Mrs. Stewart?" he called as he approached her.

"Major, I haven't gone by 'Mrs.' since my divorce, and that was a long time ago. Please call me Lee Ann," she replied.

His interest was piqued. She was slender, with short, blond hair… natural, he noted. "Your mother suggested I talk with you."

"About?"

Before he could talk with her about the general's plan, he had to find out something else. "This is probably not the best time to talk about it, but… uh… I wanted to gauge how you felt about Major West and his alleged involvement in your father's… death."

Lee Ann's face hardened and she firmly stated for all to hear, "Let's call it what it is, Major. My father was murdered, and we _all _know that Major West had nothing to do with it. My father was an excellent judge of character and Major West was one of his favorites, as were you and Lieutenant Colonel Bryce." She looked down and caught her breath. "Major Miles…"

"My friends call me Red. If you don't like that, you can call me Jim."

She smiled. "Red… I'd like to visit your moon base sometime. I'd be interested in how the communication system works from up there. "

"Anytime you're ready, Mrs. Stewart."

"Lee Ann…"

"…Lee Ann, I'm scheduled to go back tomorrow. I can arrange a shuttle for you whenever you're ready."

"Then I'll be ready tomorrow," she stated.

He smiled at her forthrightness. "Tomorrow it is."

* * *

Don lay in his bed and fingered the pendent that lay around his neck. It had been a gift from Judy before they left Earth… He had just finished reading Rebecca's article. She had written a narrative about the horrible deaths of the waitress and bartender at The Arrowhead, the ransacking of her apartment and how Lieutenant Colonel Bryce was being held as an accomplice to a crime that could not have been committed by Major Don West. Her article asserted that he had been framed. She stopped short of speculating who could have committed the crime, leaving it to Debbie and Tony to come up with some evidence before implicating her stepfather.

"Well, what do you think?" Rebecca asked him.

"It's good."

"Well, of course it's good. Do you think it will have an impact?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I do… I'm just not sure if it'll be good or bad."

"What do you mean? You said the article was good."

"With the rumors going around about us, people might think you're protecting me because you… have feelings for me."

"You mean people might think I'm in love with you? So what? It doesn't matter. I wrote the truth. The fire at The Arrowhead should make that obvious."

Don sighed. He wished he had her faith. "How are you gonna get this to your editor?"

"Public computers at the Memphis library. I have the story on disk. I'll e-mail it to the paper before we go to Graceland."

"Graceland?"

"Why not? Aren't we supposed to be on vacation?"

"Sure… Maybe we'll see Elvis." He closed the laptop and sat-up. "Rebecca… there's something I've been meaning to ask you. What about your mother?"

She stood and took the computer out of his hands. "My mother? What has she got to do with anything?"

"Do you think she's worried about you?"

She answered too quickly. "No."

He didn't believe her. "No?"

"Listen, Don. She chose sides when she married Gene Walters."

"Does she know she chose sides?"

"I warned her… She decided not to listen."

"She's still your mother. Do you want to try to reach her?"

"It's not safe. If Gene finds out where we are… you're screwed…"

"I'm probably screwed anyway…"

* * *

As she hugged Don's pillow to her breast, Judy drifted into a dream. _She was gazing at the cloudless sky, searching for a speck on the horizon… anything that would signal Don's return in the SS Space Raft. She turned and walked to the Jupiter, her hope draining away… Her father greeted her at the hatch and put his arm around her. "He's not coming back, Judy… I'm sorry…" _

Judy bolted upright and caught her breath and whispered, "It was just a dream… Of course he's coming back…" She squeezed her eyes shut to hold the tears back. "I'm not going to cry…" She left the bed and padded into the galley. Maureen heard her and left her room to check on her.

"Are you all right, Judy?" she asked.

"Just a bad dream," she replied.

"I'll join you for a cup of tea," Maureen stated. Judy placed the cups on the table and her mother sat across from her. "Do you want to tell me what the dream was about?" Maureen asked.

"There wasn't much to it. I just dreamt that Dad told me Don wasn't coming back."

"That must have upset you."

"Mom… do you think he might… forget about us?"

"Don? Oh, Judy, he adores you."

"I don't know. The more time passes, the more I worry that something has happened."

"I'm sure he's fine."

"I don't mean physically… Something… something just isn't right. Maybe, once he got home and back to his old life…"

Maureen covered her daughter's hand with her own. "You have to have faith, Judy. If you truly believe that he committed himself to you before he left, then he won't forget you. He _will_ be back…"

"I just feel so alone…"

"I wish there was something I could say to make things easier for you."

"There's nothing to say, Mom. I guess… I guess it's all a part of growing up…"

* * *

Rebecca awoke to find Don sitting at the small table near the door looking at a phone book and map. Don greeted her. "It's about time you woke up."

"Good morning to you too," she mumbled.

"You're going to have to get moving if we're going to stop at the library and get an Elvis tour in. Do you have any idea how many branches the Memphis Library System has?" he asked. "There are like twenty branches."

"That's nice."

"Do you want to tour first or go to the library first?"

"I want my coffee first…"

"Coffee… um… right. You take a shower and I'll get coffee."

Rebecca emerged from the shower with a turbaned head and grabbed the lidded Styrofoam cup from the table. "Mm… Thanks for getting it. Now tell me again about the twenty libraries…"

* * *

Dinner was cleaned up and Judy sat at the table under the canopy…

_Dear Don,_

_I don't know why I feel this way – but – I'm not sure we're still connected. A part of me is afraid that you're not coming back. Maybe I'm just missing you and wishing you could share this pregnancy with me, but – I think it's more than that._

_Maybe I just don't believe in fairy tale endings anymore. Wherever you are, and however you feel about me – know that I'll always love you. And – whether you come back or not – the baby will know you. I'll make sure of that. I love you, Don._

* * *

After considerable debate while driving down Route 40, they finally decided to tour Graceland first because it was only open until four o'clock while the library was open until nine. Next they argued about which tour to take. Rebecca wanted the VIP tour so they could take in everything, but Don didn't want to spend the money. "Who's financing this _vacation_, Rebecca?"

"Don't worry about the money. I've got us covered."

"It's not just the money. I don't like being taken care of…"

"By a woman?"

Don rolled his eyes. "By anyone…"

"I _know_ you want to see Elvis' collection of cars. Let's compromise. The middle level tour…" Don finally gave in.

After they parked, Rebecca and Don got out of the car. She reached for his hand, but he let it slip from her grasp. "Don, we're supposed to be a young married couple on vacation. We need to show _some _affection. Come on… relax. We're just playing a game." Don shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

They stopped to take in the mansion's beauty. The front door was flanked by two huge pillars that lent it elegance and strength. Once they crossed the threshold, Don felt as if they had entered a time warp. He expected to find Elvis in a chair watching television, revolver in hand. The audio tour recounted story after story in Elvis' own voice, as well as stories told by his daughter, Lisa Marie.

Rebecca, enjoying the fantasy of the entire experience, tried to draw Don into a playful mood. It wasn't until they hit the Automobile Museum that she saw his eyes light up. They were inside one of Elvis' private jets when he finally broke down the walls between them. "Oh, man, what I'd give to fly this baby…"

Rebecca noticed that there were people around, so she added for the benefit of anyone who might be eavesdropping, "Now, Jack… you have to learn to fly first…"

Don shrugged and grinned at her. "Can't be too hard."

She slipped her arm through his and whispered in his ear, "You're bad…"

They reached the end of the tour – the Meditation Garden – the Presley private cemetery. Rebecca stood at the edge of the graves and seemed lost in her own thoughts. Don noticed her eyes water and quiet tears slide down her cheeks. He took his hand out of his pocket and placed an arm around her. She buried her head in his shoulder and he held her. They stayed like this for several moments. She finally raised her head and Don asked, "Are you ok?" Rebecca sniffled, but remained silent. "Ready to move?" he asked. She nodded. He took her hand as they left the garden. He had no idea what that was all about, but he doubted that it had anything to do with Elvis. She needed him at that moment, and he was there for her. _'Forgive me, Judy… I just hope I know what I'm doing…' _


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**I need someone to hold…**

It didn't take much to get the necessary permission for Lee Ann to accompany Red to his Moon Base. He met her at the shuttle platform and they boarded together. "Have you ever been in a space ship, Lee Ann?" Red asked.

"No, but my father had us all go through some basic flight training. He was a firm believer that space travel would become as routine as driving down the interstate," she replied.

Red chuckled. "Your father was a man ahead of his time."

Lee Ann smiled. "He was…" She gazed at Red, adding, "And that's what got him killed."

After they strapped in, lift-off went smoothly, and Red gave her the all-clear sign. "How are you doing?" he asked her as she joined him at the controls.

"This is amazing. My father wanted one of us to become an astronaut, but none of us was strong enough in math."

He studied her features. She had a chiseled nose and light blue eyes that held an intense fire. "Lee Ann, did your mother tell you that I promised to take care of you and your sisters if we're invaded?"

"Yes, she did, Red. Thank you. You don't even know us."

"It's the least I can do in memory of your father. Speaking of that… It's been suggested that the Moon base be renamed the Bowers Base."

"He would have vetoed that, Red, but I think it's fitting. By the way, did you know that he recruited me in his emergency colonization plan?"

"No. He was the only one who knew the entire scheme. His philosophy was that information should be given out on a 'need to know' basis. How did he involve you?"

"It's my job to find a way to communicate with everyone who is tapped to leave the planet should an invasion occur. That's why I'm interested in seeing what kind of communication system you have up there."

"And I've been working on a way to get all the ships under my command back to Earth once the invasion has started. I've ear marked certain pilots to transport specific personnel. All the pilots will be instructed to take on as many passengers as they can if and when we have to retreat."

"Won't you be going against orders? My father thought that the United Defense Command would be ordered to remain and fight to the death."

"He's right. We've already been told that. I haven't counteracted that order… yet. We have to defend ourselves, but if and when it appears that we've lost, I want to send out an all-call signal to retreat and meet at a rendezvous point. I was supposed to present my plan to your father next week."

"Hm… Do you have any idea who has the ability to take over my father's leadership in this grand scheme of his to save the human race?"

"I haven't thought about it."

"I'd like to nominate you as my father's replacement."

He smiled. "I'd be lying if I didn't say that I'm flattered, Lee Ann, but I'm afraid it's going to take more than just me to fill your father's shoes."

"Okay. Whom do you suggest?"

"Colonel West."

"Major West's father?"

"He and your father started this plan together."

"With Major West on the run, can we count on his help?"

"He'll get the job done."

"But won't he be more involved with clearing his son?"

"It's all intertwined, Lee Ann. Don and the Robinsons are prepared for colonization... no one else who manages to get into space on that… fateful day will be. And they won't have the backing of the government, so it's going to be everyone for themselves."

"It's going to be mass chaos, isn't it?"

"There's no way around that. We want to save as many people as possible, but the only ships capable of intergalactic flight are the ships under my command."

"What about Cape Kennedy? There must be a shuttle or two ready for lift-off there."

"True… I'll get word to somebody over there when the time is right."

"What happens after lift-off?"

"I planned for the rendezvous point to be Priplanus, the planet where the Robinsons are now living. Don will be our chief navigator. He'll get us to the rendezvous point and then onto Alpha Centauri."

"You're assuming a lot, Red. For one thing, Major West is AWOL and will be jailed the moment he's found. For another, he wasn't able to get to Alpha Centauri himself, so how can he get us all there?"

"One of the reasons he came back was to analyze the data from their first day in space. The Jupiter's on board tapes were ruined. If he had them, he would have been able get back on course."

"How is he going to get his hands on that information?"

"I managed to get the information he needs to his father in New York. Hopefully, Don is on his way there now…"

* * *

Don and Rebecca rode in silence from Graceland to the library. Once inside, they headed for the computer terminals. While Rebecca sent her article to her editor, Don looked up any information he could on Tom Bryce, but there was nothing new to be found in the papers. He was about to look for pictures of Judy when Rebecca tapped him on the shoulder. She was finished. "I'm getting hungry," she said.

"Let me treat you to dinner," he suggested.

"Okay, I'll take you up on that. Where?"

"Barbecue and blues… BB King's Blues Club. I've heard he appears there pretty often, and they have the best ribs in town."

She shrugged. "I'm not much for blues, but, if you're treating…"

He took her hand again. "Follow me."

The blues club was only a twenty-minute drive from the library. They window-shopped the stores on Beale Street for a while before going to the club. Rebecca tried to pull Don into a fortuneteller's place, but Don flatly refused to enter. "I thought you were hungry?" he asked.

"Oh, you're no fun," Rebecca retorted. "All right, let's go eat."

They went to BB King's place and were escorted to their table. Don ordered a draft and appetizer sampler while Rebecca had her usual Chardonnay. As they perused the menu, the waitress came back with their drinks. "You know, you kind of look familiar," the waitress commented to Don. "Have you ever been in here before?"

"Nope. First time in Memphis. By the way, is BB King playing tonight?"

"He'll be on in about an hour," she replied. "Ready to order?"

Rebecca decided on the Cajun Carbonara while Don debated between the Delta Shrimp Platter and the Bourbon Strip Steak. He asked the waitress, "Which do you recommend?"

"For you?" she asked as she mentally undressed him. "The steak… definitely the steak."

"I'll take the shrimp… definitely the shrimp," he replied. After she left, Don sipped at his beer. "Do you think she recognized me?" he asked.

"I think she's just flirting, D – Jack."

"I hope so."

"Married for only a day and you're ready to cheat on me…"

He let the comment hang in the air.

Rebecca felt guilty. "Hey, Jack, I'm just teasing."

Don remained serious. "Not funny."

"Which part? The married part or the cheating part?"

"Both." He sipped at his beer and looked around. "Re – Lisa, do you mind if I ask what was going on with you back at Elvis' grave?"

Rebecca wasn't sure how to answer. "The… atmosphere was just so sad."

"It wasn't Elvis that made you cry."

She slid her fingers up and down the stem of her wine glass. "No, it wasn't Elvis… It was my father."

"You were really close to him, weren't you?"

She stared into the golden depth of the wine. "He was the best."

"How did he die?"

"Car accident when I was sixteen years old. I don't think I ever recovered from it, but my mother certainly did – too well."

"You know… Lisa, maybe it wasn't that she recovered… Maybe she was just… lonely."

"Being lonely was no reason to marry someone else, especially Eugene Walters."

He shrugged. "Do you think she has any idea about what kind of man she married?"

"No. She's kind of clueless when it comes to relationships. She just lucked out with my father…" She sipped from her glass. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"You and…" she checked to see if anyone was eavesdropping… "Judy?"

"What about us?"

"Did you just luck out?"

He gazed into his drink. "Yeah… I lucked out… love at first sight."

"And?"

"And… let's talk about something else."

"I was thinking that it could be the topic of my next article."

"No."

"Ok… then how about some of your experiences, especially with…" she looked around again and whispered, "other beings."

"All right, when we get back to the room tonight, I'll tell you some stories."

She held her glass up and smiled. "To our… partnership."

He clinked his glass to hers and nodded. "So, where do we go from here?"

"Wherever our little hearts desire."

Don frowned at that line – it brought back bad memories of – hillbilly aliens. "How about… New York or bust?"

"That's as good a place as any," she replied.

* * *

Mark and Jan West had finally returned to their home after their leisurely travels from Houston. After collecting the mail they had placed on hold, Mark found a package from Red Miles. He hoped it held what Don would need to retrace the Jupiter's steps from when he and the Robinsons had left Earth.

Jan had turned on the television to see if there was any more news from Houston. She called her husband's attention to the TV. Her son had made it on Entertainment Tonight. "Mark? Rebecca's stories are making national TV." They listened to the gossipmongers and she added, "You don't think it's true that Don and Rebecca are… a couple… do you?"

"That wasn't exactly in the plan, Jan."

"Plan?"

"We wanted Rebecca to stick with the story, so Frank and I suggested that he, uh… show some interest in her."

"Mark! You didn't!"

"I'm afraid so, dear. I see now that it was a huge mistake. Rebecca is a professional. She would have stayed with the story regardless of whether or not…"

"Oh, I could just… Suppose he falls for her? Then what?"

"I don't think there's any danger of that, Jan."

"Oh, no? Look at that picture."

Someone had taken a photo of Don, Tom and Rebecca in a bar. Both men's eyes were on her, and seemed to be mesmerized with whatever she was saying. "Jan… that picture… it had to have been taken the night of Frank's death. That bar that they went to… what was it called? The Arrowhead?"

Jan realized he was right. It certainly wasn't the officer's club. "I'll make some calls. We've got to find out how ET got that picture. Mark, is there any way we can get a hold of Don?"

"I'm afraid not, Jan. We just have to wait for him to call us."

* * *

The music was exactly what they both needed. They stayed long enough to close the place and finally made their way back to their motel room. Rebecca had switched from wine to rum and Diet Coke during the evening and was a bit bleary eyed when they entered the motel room. Don helped her to her bed. "Are you gonna be ok?" he asked.

"I don't know. The room is spinning. Make it stop."

Don wet a washcloth with cold water and placed it on her forehead. He took a trashcan and placed it by her bed. "Keep this nearby in case you need to throw up."

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Sure," he replied.

After getting himself ready for bed, he lay down and held onto his pendant as he watched Rebecca fall into a deep sleep. He willed himself to think about Judy and wondered what she was doing at that moment. He wished he had brought her pictures with him, but he had been instructed to leave them in Houston.

Don finally drifted to sleep. _Judy was walking in front of him, her mass of blond hair bouncing behind her. He called her name, and when she was just about to turn around to face him… _A strangled groan penetrated his sleep and he woke up, gripped in fear, only to find Rebecca throwing up in the trashcan. He went over to her and helped her into the bathroom. After wiping her face with the washcloth, he got her a cup of water and helped her settle back into the bed. "Feeling better?" he asked.

She moaned again. "No… Don? Stay with me?"

"I'm not leaving the room, Rebecca."

"No, I mean stay here… in bed… with me…"

"Uh, Rebecca…"

"Not sex… Just lie with me. I need someone to hold onto."

He sighed. He was lonely too… "All right…" He had been through the routine before. He covered her with the sheet and lay beside her on top of the sheet. Memories of the Walls of Jericho flashed through his mind.

She took his hand and put it around her waist. "Thank you, Don. You're the best…"

The box was full of Don's clothing and the few odds and ends he had left in his room. Judy wrapped tape around it and called for Will to carry it to the storage room for her. She finished bringing the last of her belongings into Don's room. Will returned to see if she needed any more help, and then he asked, "Judy, why are you moving Don's things out of his room?"

"So I have more room for my own," she replied.

"But Don is coming back soon."

"Will, it may be a long time before he comes back. I need to make room for the baby."

"Do you think he'll be mad that you moved everything?"

"Well, if he is… I'll deal with it then."

Will shook his head. Sometimes he didn't understand adults.

Judy lay in Don's bed later that night and realized that his scent had faded from his pillow. She told herself that she had taken a giant step in learning to live without him. Instead of hugging the pillow, as she usually did, she put it under her head. For the first time since Don left she felt centered and at peace. Her mind was clear… if she needed to live without him for the rest of her life… she could… because she knew she'd have her baby to hold…


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Pain and suffering…**

The White House was not happy with the bungling of what was coming to be called the 'Houston Horror.' Alpha Control's General Frank Bowers would have been forgotten if he had met with an accident. He was now the fallen hero of a sensationalized death and his story refused to go away. Rebecca Hunter's articles continued to appear in the press and the latest one was sure to cause panic among the masses. Up to this point, the alien invasion rumors had remained just that – rumors that most people refused to believe. Now there were vivid descriptions of electrical blobs with advanced technology, tumbleweeds that suck the electrical energy from vehicles, giant one-eyed monsters, invaders from the fifth dimension who used human brains as computer components and Taurons who communicated telepathically and transported themselves across the galaxy in the blink of an eye… and that was just part one.

The Secretary of Defense wanted the "Major Don West Series" of articles stopped – immediately. The CIA was called in to complete what Colonel Walters could not achieve.

* * *

Gene Walters was normally a patient man, but his stepdaughter had gotten on his last nerve. He could not… would not… allow her to win this game. He had to draw her out, and the bait was sitting directly across from him at the breakfast table.

* * *

Don waved the cup under Rebecca's nose. She groaned and turned away. "Come on, Rebecca, I know you're hurting, but we have to get on the move."

She groaned again and opened her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Nine o'clock."

"We have until eleven…"

She sat up and held her head in her hands before reaching out for the cup of coffee. After taking a few sips, she asked, "What's going on?"

"I went down to grab a paper and the coffee. I overheard people talking about us in the lobby."

"What were they saying?"

"They were talking about your article."

"So? That's good."

"Except that the wife said I was a 'prick' for taking advantage of you and cheating on Judy."

"Don… it doesn't matter what people think…"

"Maybe… but she was staring right at me when she said it."

"That doesn't mean she recognized you. You're scruffy looking now."

"Well, I'm not taking any chances. If we do a straight run to New York, we can probably make it in less than twenty hours."

"What's in New York?"

"My parents… My father should have some information that I need."

"No… wait a minute… your parents' place will be watched." She took another sip. "You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you're afraid to spend another night alone with me…"

Don stared at her. "Just get ready to go. We're leaving in half an hour." He took his coffee and left the room. After a final sip, he tossed his cup in the trashcan. Now was a good time for a walk.

He knew she was right. He had woken up with a mass of blond hair in his face and snuggled closer to the body next to him, but she didn't fit quite right into the niche against his body. When he was fully awake, he realized where he was and carefully backed off the bed. He wondered what would have happened if they had both been drunk last night. Would he have betrayed Judy? He didn't know the answer to that and it scared him.

* * *

As she stretched her arms over her head, Judy realized that she had had the best night's sleep in a long, long time. Her hand came to rest on her stomach and she felt a tiny push against her abdomen. She wasn't sure what it was until she felt it again. "Oh, my," she said, "the baby moved!" She slid out of bed and left the room to find her parents. "Mom? Dad? Where are you?" she called.

She found them in the galley having an early morning cup of coffee before the children arose. "Judy? What is it?" Maureen responded.

"The baby moved!" she exclaimed.

"Are you sure it wasn't just gas?" John asked.

"Oh, John, don't you dare use that line on her," Maureen admonished.

Judy took her father's hand and placed it on her belly. "Feel!" she told him. He broke into a broad smile when he felt the tiny foot press against his hand.

"Do you think it's a little Don or a little Judy?" John asked.

"I'd be happy with either, Dad."

"I wish Don could be here to feel this," John said.

"Me too, but he's not, Dad. It's his loss…" She went back inside the Jupiter.

John and Maureen looked at each other. They weren't sure what to make of Judy's new attitude. "His loss?" John repeated. "That was rather harsh, don't you think, Maureen?"

"I suppose she's switching her focus from Don to the baby. Maybe she's just doing what she needs to do to survive?"

* * *

They had been on the road for over three hours when Don ignored her request to stop in Nashville. He ignored her request to stop in Knoxville. They had merged from interstate forty to interstate eighty-one and were nearing the Virginia state line. They had been driving for almost eight hours and Rebecca could see that Don's focus was wavering.

"Don," Rebecca said.

He didn't respond to her call.

"Don!"

"What!"

"You've been driving for almost five hundred miles. We need to stop and eat."

He glanced at her, exasperation written on his face. "We'll grab something at the next 7-Eleven. You can eat in the car."

"No. We're stopping for a decent meal and a long break. We need to talk."

"You wanna talk? Go ahead and talk. I'm listening."

"Donald West, if you don't stop this car at the next town, I'm going to open the door and jump out."

He glanced at her again. From what he knew of Rebecca, she would do it. He took the next exit, and they ended up at a place called the Red Rooster Market and Deli in Bristol, Tennessee, which apparently advertised itself as the birthplace of country music. Blending in wasn't a problem as there was also a speedway near the town. Bearded men in baseball caps and bleached blond women were the rule rather than the exception.

As they sat in the deli waiting for their order, Don mentioned, "I think you're gonna need a touch-up soon."

"It's only been a couple of days! You must like the platinum blond look."

He fiddled with the paper from his straw and his eyes roamed everywhere, but at Rebecca's face.

"Don, you didn't…" She leaned closer to him and whispered, "You didn't cheat on your wife."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"We didn't…" Then the light went off in her head. "Are you saying that you… could have?"

He turned sideways in his chair so he wouldn't have to face her. "I… I don't know!"

The waitress came with their sandwiches. "Everything ok?" she asked.

"Just a little argument," Rebecca replied.

"I remember when I was first married and realized that the honeymoon was over. I think it was only three weeks after the wedding," the waitress continued.

"Thank you… we're fine… really," Rebecca added.

The waitress put her hand on Don's shoulder. "It might be tough right now, but it'll be worth it in the long run. I've been married twenty-eight years. How long you two been married?"

Don's misery deepened at her question. He silently willed the woman to go away. Rebecca wondered what she would have to do to rid them of her. "A year. We're on a vacation for our first anniversary. By the way, would you mind getting me some more iced tea?" she asked.

"Sure thing, honey. Be right back."

"Don't hurry," Rebecca called after her.

"Jack Anderson, look at me," she kicked his shin under the table. "We're going to have a pleasant meal, pick-up a few things in the market, and I'm taking over the driving. We're not going all the way to New York City tonight."

"Another night in a motel?"

"Don't worry, I won't rape you," she asserted through clenched teeth.

* * *

"Rebecca has made a horrendous mistake. She should never have gotten mixed up with that West character," Colonel Walters told his wife as he read The Houston Herald.

"It was good for her career, Gene," she replied.

"Her career or her libido?"

"You can be a real ass, sometimes. You know Rebecca is ambitious."

"Maggie, you are clueless when it comes to people. West is using her to keep his name in the paper and drum up sympathy for himself."

"From what I've heard, he's not getting much sympathy since people think he's betrayed Judy Robinson with Rebecca."

"She is _your_ daughter, isn't she?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You were chasing me before your first husband was dead in the ground."

"Gene Walters, you know that's not true. You chased after me before the ink was dry on your divorce papers… Rebecca always told me it was for the money… I should have listened to her."

"Too late now, isn't it?"

* * *

Tom was still in the brig. He had been questioned over and over, but his story never changed. He had contacted his brother, a lawyer, who told him that he was being held on circumstantial evidence, but Walters had already started court martial proceedings. The Air Force had assigned him counsel, but Tom's brother, Richard, did not trust anyone in the military or the government at this point and flew to Houston to represent his brother.

Red had attempted to visit Tom, but Walters made sure that no one but counsel could see him. Richard stopped in daily with The Houston Herald so that Tom could keep abreast of Rebecca's articles. Rich handed the paper to his brother and said, "Here… part two of aliens in space."

Tom read through the article about space pirates and traders and the 'marshal' that pursued criminals in space. He handed it back to Tom. "Our friends have thwarted a couple of Earth invasions, haven't they? That one about the 'Lost Civilization' was interesting. If it wasn't for the quake, we might be under invasion right now." He folded the paper and placed it on the table. "Rich… are the articles doing me any good?" he asked.

"It's hard to say. People believe the stories, but their opinion of Don isn't very high right now because he's on the run with Rebecca. What do you think is the real deal with those two?"

Tom's eyes grew clouded. "I'm afraid to think about it too much, Rich. Rebecca was quite interested in him."

"And Don?"

"He was trying to play it cool, but he needed her. She's a beautiful woman… They're spending every waking… and sleeping… moment together in close quarters… I'd be surprised if nothing happens between them."

Rich watched his brother struggle with the emotions behind those words. Anyone else wouldn't have noticed a problem, but Rich knew his brother too well. He was hurting. It was obvious that he was enamored with the woman who was on the run with one of his best friends. "You have pretty strong feelings for her, don't you?" he asked.

Tom rubbed his eyes and grunted. "I just wish those feelings were reciprocated."

* * *

"That's enough driving for one day," Rebecca announced as she pulled the Dodge up to a Super 8 Motel on Wildwood Road in Salem, a town outside of Roanoke, Virginia.

"Let's keep going. I'll drive. You sleep," Don suggested.

"No. I need a shower and a bed. If you want to keep going, go ahead, but I'm staying here." She left the car and slammed the door… hard. She tried to get two rooms, but the inn was almost full because it was Family Weekend at Roanoke College. In fact, the only room left held a king sized bed rather than the usual two doubles. "He's not going to like this," Rebecca muttered to herself as she left the office.

"You didn't leave," she said as she slid back into the driver's seat.

"You took the keys," he mumbled.

They pulled up to the door and Rebecca braced herself for Don's reaction to the room. He stood in the doorway and fumed. "What the hell is this, Rebecca?"

"It's called a room…"

He threw the suitcases on the floor and grabbed the phone to call the office. Rebecca stood with a smirk on her face as he tried to change rooms. He slammed the phone down and mumbled, "I'm going out for a walk."

Neither Rebecca nor Don had been able to let down their guard long enough to talk about what was going on between them. They had ridden from Bristol to Roanoke in silence, letting the radio fill the void with country music – which neither of them appreciated. Rebecca showered while Don left the room to get himself together. "Let him sulk," she told herself.

Don had no idea how long he had been walking. All he could think about was what Judy would think once she found out about his escapades with Rebecca. _'She'll hate me,_' he thought. _'And I would deserve it – sleeping with another woman…' _He finally looked up and realized that he had walked in a circle. He was back at the Super 8, which was filled with cars. He didn't have much choice. He had to go back into the room… or sleep in the car.

He had stormed out without taking a key, so he hoped Rebecca would let him in once he knocked. He waited. He could hear the television through the thin door. No answer. He knocked harder. Finally, she called, "Who is it?"

"It's me."

"Me?"

"Look, I'm sorry. Now will you let me in?"

She opened the door, hand on her hip and baited him, "So the mad little Donny has returned to the wicked witch."

He pushed past her. "Oh, I'd like to…"

"You'd like to what? Hit me?" she asked. "Go ahead if it'll make you feel any better!"

He was close to losing it. The emotionality of everything he had been through since he left Judy was assaulting him. He turned back towards Rebecca. He didn't know if he wanted to slap her, kiss her or throw her on the bed. He grabbed her wrist and drew her to him.

She reached up, pulled his head down and kissed him… hard… and he kissed back… hard… Then they broke apart and she stepped away… confused. She couldn't believe it. The kiss had been anti-climatic. She had expected so much more. She turned away from him.

He wiped his lips with the back of his hand. Nothing… It had been… nothing… He calmed down immediately and serenity replaced his raging emotions. Everything was clear to him now. The love he felt for Judy was as strong as ever and the commitment he had made to her was foremost in his mind.

"Rebecca…"

"Don't say anything."

"If it's any consolation… I was underwhelmed too."

"I thought I was in love with you."

"You were in love with my story – not with me."

"_Lieutenant Colonel Thomas Bryce has been incarcerated since the death of General Bowers, head of Alpha Control." _The mention of Tom's name by the television reporter claimed both of their attention.

"_He has confessed to helping Major Donald West escape after the murder of the general. He claims that he was not present at the scene of the crime, but said that Major West had bloodstains on his clothing and told him that he had killed the general. The search for West and reporter Rebecca Hunter, assumed to be traveling as a couple, has intensified." _Pictures of Don and Rebecca were flashed on the screen. _"Either may have changed their hair color and Major West may now be sporting a beard in an effort to disguise himself."_

Don sat on the edge of the bed and Rebecca sat next to him. "Tom wouldn't lie to save himself, would he?" she asked.

"Never," he replied.

"I can't believe my stepfather would have thought this up."

"This isn't Walters… it's got CIA written all over it."

"What does that mean for us?"

"Other than pain and suffering? Disaster…"

* * *

The tiredness had returned for some reason. She had been feeling uneasy the entire day. She hadn't felt the baby kick since the day before and her mother had done her best to reassure her. Dinner was finished and Judy stood to help clear the dishes, but grabbed the edge of the table as a pain shot through her abdomen. "Oh…" The pain passed.

John asked, "Was it a kick, Judy?"

She shook her head. "No… It was a sharp pain. Well, it's gone now."

Concerned, John suggested, "You should rest. Go lie down and I'll have your mother check on you."

She nodded and started up the ramp to the Jupiter. At the hatch, she bent over in pain and grabbed the wall. Her father was behind her in a second, picked her up, and carried her to her room. "Get your mother!" he shouted to Penny.

Maureen ran into Don's room and found Judy lying on the bed, holding her abdomen. Judy's clear blue eyes were glazed with fear. "Mom? What's happening?" she asked.

"Let me examine you, Judy," Maureen replied.

As her mother helped her roll onto her back, Judy felt a sticky wetness trickle between her legs. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm losing the baby," she whispered.

Maureen knew she was right… and there was nothing they could do to stop it…

* * *

Don stood by the trunk of the Dodge as he waited for Rebecca to come out of the room. He ran his fingers through his hair before donning his baseball cap. He had shaved his beard, leaving only a mustache. A shiver ran through him and he thought of Judy. He visually searched the area wondering what had caused it. It was a warm day, so he knew it wasn't weather related. Seeing no evidence of danger, he shrugged it off as nerves.

He thought back to the night before. The king size bed had plenty of room for both of them to sleep comfortably – apart. Temptation had been lifted as they realized that their relationship was based on friendship. It was the tension of their situation that had led them to believe that it had been based on something else. Both of them were much more at peace with themselves and each other.

Rebecca walked out of the room, her hair twisted into a bun on the back of her head. Don took her suitcase from her hand and tossed it into the trunk, slamming the lid shut. He settled in behind the wheel and Rebecca asked, "Where to now?"

He looked around for inspiration, and there it was directly in front of him… Wildwood Road… "Ever been to the Jersey shore?" he asked.

"All I know about New Jersey is that people go to Atlantic City to gamble."

"Yup… so, gambling it is…"


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**I am totally alone now…**

Colonel Walters knew that Washington had lost their patience with him. He needed to find West and find him fast. He planned to use his wife to flush out Rebecca, and thought that the direct approach might be best. "Maggie, I need you to get Rebecca back here."

His wife stared at him. "After what you said this morning? Why should I help you?"

"I didn't say you'd have a choice. You are going to be quite ill, I'm afraid. I'm going to plead for Rebecca to return and see you one last time before you die."

"Rebecca will never fall for that, Gene."

"Just to be sure you don't warn her, you'll have to stay with me every moment… that is until she returns."

After forcing his wife into his car, he backed out of the garage and started on his way to the office. He had no idea that his car was being watched by a member of the CIA. The agent hadn't planned on Mrs. Walters joining her husband, but he was aware that collateral damage was an unfortunate side effect of his business.

* * *

Finding the source of the photograph of Don, Rebecca and Tom that had been shown on Entertainment Tonight had been relatively easy. Jan was amazed that no one had questioned why she wanted the information. The photo had been e-mailed to ET and whomever Jan had spoken to on the phone had given her the e-mail address of the sender. "Mark! I have the information," she told her husband.

"That was fast, Jan… too fast."

"I must have spoken with an intern."

"Or, someone might have wanted you to have the information."

"If someone _wanted_ us to have the information, then they're on our side."

"Not necessarily."

"When did you become so paranoid?"

"When Frank was murdered," Mark replied.

"I don't think you have to worry, Mark. The person I spoke with really didn't sound like he knew what he was doing. I was amazed that he was able to come up with the information. I'm going to e-mail the person who sent the photo into the show."

While she was on the computer, the phone rang and her husband picked it up. It was June calling from Boston. "Dad? Put on the TV… CNN… now…" Mark turned on the television. The news report announced the death of Colonel Eugene Walters and his wife in a car accident. It added that the search for Major West and his 'companion' should soon end as Colonel Walters' wife was Rebecca Hunter's mother. Close-up shots of both Don and Rebecca were shown on the screen.

"Oh, June… this is not good… this is not good at all," Mark mumbled.

* * *

Pulling the cap over his eyes, Don headed to the lobby to grab coffee and bagels for breakfast. They had spent the night at the Econo Lodge, which was half a block from the beach. Don had been amazed at the change that had occurred in his and Rebecca's relationship. Since they had talked things out, an easy camaraderie replaced the sexual tension that had since dissipated.

When he returned to the room, he balanced the cup holder on his hip as he unlocked the door. Rebecca still had her head buried in her pillow. He placed the food on the small table near the door. Don nudged her shoulder and held the coffee cup for her. "Come on, wake up, sleepy head," Don said.

She groaned and turned her head away from him. "Go away."

"We have to keep movin' before Donald Trump's security guards come lookin' for us. You know you almost cleaned out the Taj Mahal. Let's get out of here before he decides he wants his money back," Don teased.

She turned onto her back and threw her pillow at him. He barely moved the cup out of harm's way. "We only won four hundred dollars, Don. I don't think The Donald will miss it."

Don started to laugh. "I thought the casino police were going to arrest us when those bells and lights started going off." Rebecca reached for the cup, but Don playfully moved it out of her reach. "How are we going to divide the money?"

"We're in the state of happily married bliss… what's yours is mine and what's mine is… mine."

Don laughed and let her have her coffee. "You can have whatever you like, Becky, as long as I get Judy's ring back when this is all over."

Rebecca turned serious. "Don't call me Becky, Don."

"Don't like nicknames?"

"Only my father called me that."

"Oh… I'm sorry, Rebecca." He grabbed his cup from the table. "I'll leave you alone so you can get yourself together. Then I have a crazy idea I want to run by you."

Don walked out to the balcony with his breakfast. It was a beautiful, clear day. Their room was on the fourth floor, and he could see the rolling waves of the deep green ocean beyond the boardwalk.

Rebecca quickly showered and dressed and was outside within twenty minutes. "Okay, what's the plan?"

"How about a walk on the beach?"

"Why not?"

Don took her hand and they strode down to the boardwalk to steps that would lead them to the beach. They took their shoes off and walked barefoot in the sand. The beach was empty since it was well past the summer season. If anyone was looking at them from the boardwalk, they seemed like a young couple enjoying their time alone together.

"Okay, Don, what's your crazy idea."

"I need to get in touch with my parents. I thought I'd try to get them to come down here."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"How about this… We'll call them with a calling card. We'll play Springsteen's Atlantic City. You know, 'Meet me tonight in Atlantic City?'" he sung. "Then you can get on the phone and say, 'The Donald has invited you to be his guests at the beautiful Trump Plaza Casino, next door to where the Atlantic City Convention Center faces the ocean.'"

"And how will he know where to meet us?"

"We used to come down here when I was a kid every August fifteenth for something called The Wedding of the Sea. It would be held in Convention Hall. They'll know to meet me there. Would you make the phone call with me?"

"You know their phones are probably tapped. Do you think that will get by anyone listening in?"

"I have no idea."

"So they come down here with the information and then what?"

"Then I need to find a way to get off this planet."

Rebecca laughed. "There's a space shuttle in Florida that no one is using right now. I'm sure we can just sneak in and, as long as you know how to hot wire the ignition, we're up and away!"

"All right… you can stop laughing now. In General Bowers' original plan, I was supposed to be with Red on his moon base… Now I'm just planning by the seat of my pants." They walked along hand in hand for a few more steps. "I'm gonna have to turn myself in… eventually."

"Not until I get a few more articles in. I need to drum up sympathy for you, which leads me to my next article. We have to straighten out our relationship with the public."

"So… you want to write about us?"

"No, I want to write about you and Judy. I know you didn't want me to do it before, but people need to know that you did not betray her. If people realize that you are still committed to getting back to her, you'll get more support from the public."

He thought about it for a few moments. "Okay." He looked around the beach and spotted a lifeguard chair on its side. "Come with me." They walked over to it. Don righted the chair and climbed into the seat.

"You want me to come up there?"

"Sure… I used to do it all the time when I was a kid after the lifeguards left for the day." He took her hand and helped her up to sit beside him. "So, what do you want to know?"

Rebecca took a pad and pen out of her purse. "All right, um, how did you get together with Judy in the first place? The tabloids covered your every move once you started dating, but I know you knew each other long before that."

Don stared at the rolling waves and reminisced through the rocky road of his relationship with Judy. "John and Maureen invited all of the pilots for dinner, one at a time in alphabetical order." Don laughed. "John and Maureen hated me."

"Hated you? I never would have guessed that by the way you talk about them."

"I was the brash experienced pilot who had the 'hots' for their young, innocent daughter. She was only sixteen when I met her."

"And how old were you?"

"Twenty-one."

"Still pretty young yourself, you know."

"Yeah, well, they were protective. Judy just… she gives you the feeling that you need to take care of her, but she's really tough when she needs to be."

"So when did the tide turn?"

"Oh, man… not until after we had landed on the planet. It was easier with Maureen. She accepted me when we had to work together to save John. He had crashed onto the planet, thanks to Smith. It took longer with John. I guess our relationship was more complicated. I mean, I was his second in command and didn't always agree with him."

"And of course you always let him know that…"

"Of course! It's my job. I guess things started to turn after I almost drowned."

"You almost drowned?"

"Yeah, I fell off the top of the Chariot when I was fixing the solar panels in a thunderstorm and we hit a whirlpool. I hung on by the skin of my teeth. After that, John and I became friends and… I hope that made it easier for him to accept me as Judy's partner… and lover."

"But, Don, they had to know it was going to come to that. Didn't they?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. It was like they were trying to keep her a child. I wonder how they see her now that…" He stared out into the ocean…

"Now that she's no longer… a virgin?"

He cleared his throat. "Yeah…" He stared out at the ocean. "You probably won't believe this, but we only had two nights together."

She wanted to say that she didn't believe it, but she could see that he was struggling with revealing such intimate information to her. "It must have been hard for you… all that time?"

He shrugged. "We were living from crisis to crisis. We rarely had more than ten minutes alone."

"How did you convince her to finally give in?"

He gave her a quick sideways glance. "I didn't have to convince her. She had to convince me…" He softly added, "And I'm glad she did."

Rebecca felt as if she was intruding on a very private moment. Don's eyes were focused on an unseen figure on the horizon. She wondered what was going through his mind. After a few moments, she said, "I'm envious."

He was brought back to reality. "Now, Rebecca, I thought we settled…"

"Not with you… but… just to have _someone_ think of me with that same look you have on your face."

"It could happen for you too, you know."

"Well, I'm not exactly the queen of commitment… Who knows what the future will bring anyway…"

"You gotta have hope, Rebecca."

"Yeah, well, for now we have to call your parents… and I need to write that story."

They jumped down from the lifeguard post and Don turned it back onto its side. As they walked back down the boardwalk, Don ventured an opinion. "Rebecca, I think you're going to be ready for that commitment sooner than you think."

"Oh, no, my job has always come first."

"Keep your eyes open, there might be someone around who just might be willing to give you the sort of commitment Judy and I have."

She warily eyed him. "What are you getting at? It's almost as if you know something that I don't."

"Well, he hasn't come right out and said it… but… I'm pretty sure Tom is quite taken with you."

"I think you're just playing cupid. You probably believe in fairy tales too."

He laughed. "What… are you too big to believe in fairy tales? It just might help you get through some tough times."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, Don… it's the tough times that make us berate ourselves for believing in the fairy tales to begin with…"

The grave was tiny. Dr. Smith had carved the name "June West… Born 1999" onto a large rock and he held it in his hands as Judy walked out of the Jupiter carrying her tiny, stillborn child, with her mother at her side. Penny and Will quietly sang, "Make me a channel of your peace…"

When she arrived at the gravesite, John took the tiny bundle from her hands and placed it in the grave. He prayed, "We have come together today to lay to the rest June West, the tiny infant of Judy and Don." He laid the baby in the grave and continued, "All children are a gift from God. Although we will never come to know the person that June would have become, we can be comforted in knowing that she will be watching over each and everyone one of us." Dr. Smith put the headstone in place. John invited all of them to join hands and prayed, "You are one with the Lord, June. Put in a good word for all of us… especially your father. May he return to us soon."

Everyone, except Judy, was in tears. She maintained her stoic countenance as her father shoveled the dirt back onto the grave. She had long ago given up the idea that she would have a fairy tale life, but never expected it to be as difficult as it had become in the past year. Dr. Smith kissed her on the cheek and expressed his condolences. Will and Penny each gave her a hug and quietly left. Maureen and John remained at her side. "I'm okay," she told them.

"Judy…" Maureen started.

"Really, Mom, I need to be alone… please?"

John whispered, "Come on, Maureen." He wished he could make this all go away for her. He wanted desperately to protect all of his children – but there were some things that even he could not control.

Judy, finally alone, still shed no tears. "Don… you might never know that you were almost a father. Maybe it wouldn't matter to you? Maybe _we_ don't matter to you anymore? All I know is that I am totally alone now… and might be forever…"

* * *

The boardwalk was beginning to get crowded as Rebecca and Don walked back to their room. A man wearing a New York Giants hat bumped into Rebecca and she grabbed Don's arm. The man mumbled an apology and continued on his way.

"That was weird," Rebecca said.

"Yeah, like he bumped into us on purpose," Don replied.

"Do you think he recognized us?"

"You can bet on it."

"What do we do now?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

They hustled back to their room to regroup. They hadn't noticed anyone else following them, but they thought it best to head out of Atlantic City as quickly as possible. Don flicked on the television to check what was being broadcast about them, if anything, while Rebecca went into the bathroom to pack-up her toiletries.

"_The deaths of Colonel Walters and his wife are expected to bring Major Donald West and Reporter Rebecca Hunter out of hiding, as Mrs. Walters was Ms. Hunter's mother."_

Rebecca froze in mid-motion. She stared at her image in the mirror and saw her mother's face staring back at her. Don's reflection came up behind her. He pulled the brush out of her clenched fingers put his hand on her shoulder. "Rebecca… I am so sorry."

She couldn't respond. Her mother was dead and she was alone…


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**You're going home…**

Jan West wasn't the only person to find the source of the Entertainment Tonight photo of Rebecca, Tom and Don. Sherry had seen the same show and knew who the photographer

was. A co-worker, Betty Orbach, had bragged about seeing the three in The Arrowhead, and, when others doubted her word, had told them that she had proof, but was secretive about any specifics. After ET aired the photo, Betty was more than happy to discuss what she had seen the night that The Arrowhead had burned down. It didn't occur to Sherry that her co-worker was Tom and Don's alibi until the details of General Bowers' death were released.

Mike had visited Richard on his way home to see if there were any new developments in Tom's defense. He poured himself a glass of wine and sat down to dinner with Sherry when he shared what he had learned. "I stopped by to see Tom today."

"Were you allowed in?"

"No, but I got a chance to talk with Richard. He said that General Bowers' time of death was between eight and eight-thirty pm."

"Eight and eight-thirty?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Mike, Gerri said that she was in The Arrowhead at 8:15. That was when she snapped the picture that was shown on ET."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Only the entire office staff."

"Can you get her to come in and talk with Richard?"

"Sure. The biggest problem is going to be stopping her from talking with everyone else."

* * *

All the signs were there. When Judy returned to the Jupiter, she spoke with no one and retreated to her adopted room. Even Will and Penny could see that Judy had withdrawn inside herself. The last time this had happened to her was when she thought she had lost Don to the memory of his former lover.

Though they were all worried about her, Maureen knew that John would feel the most responsible. He moved to follow Judy into the ship, but Maureen placed a hand on his arm and said, "You can't help her, John. When a woman loses a child… she blames no one, but herself."

"I should have taken better care of her, Maureen," he replied.

She shook her head. "For whatever reason, that child was not meant to be born."

Although John knew that was true, his guilt was not easily shed. He and Maureen had lost a baby when she had miscarried years before Penny was born, but it had been easier to face when it had been his own. That was the only time that Maureen had withdrawn from him. All he could do was hold her and tell her that he still loved her, but Don was not here to do the same for Judy. "I know you're right, but I still feel like I failed her… and Don as well…" Maureen put her arms around her husband, just as he had done for her all those years ago.

Judy curled up in her bed and closed her eyes. She had never felt so alone in her life. _'He's going to hate me,'_ she thought to herself. _'Once he finds out that I lost his baby, he'll want no part of me… and I can't say that I would blame him…'_

* * *

"I'm turning myself in."

Rebecca sat on the edge of the bed. She had seen the entire news report and was in shock until Don's words snapped her back to reality. "No! You can't do that," she exclaimed.

"Who's going to be next, Rebecca… you?" he asked as he paced between the beds.

"I'm the one who's going in… I have to go back to bury my mother, Don. She was all the family I had."

He knelt down beside her. "I know… I'll come with you."

Rebecca knew that was the wrong thing to do. "No, Don. You're going to keep running until you can be cleared."

"I can't, Rebecca, not with the CIA after me. It's getting too dangerous… for everyone."

Rebecca stood. She was so tired. She rubbed her eyes and mumbled, "Look, I'm not going to argue with you. You want to turn yourself in – go ahead, but don't expect me to proclaim you a martyr. I need to go back home. I'm calling the Atlantic City police department. I'll tell them we both want to surrender, but, if you're smart, you'll sneak out of here before my phone call is done."

Don stopped pacing. Leaving Rebecca to face the police alone went against every fiber of his moral make-up, but he knew she was right. He had to keep going. He had to get his hands on the data Red sent to his father so he could analyze how far off the Jupiter went off course and plot the way to Alpha Centauri from Priplanus, and pray that – someday – he would get back there to use that information.

* * *

Richard had just finished interviewing Betty, Sherry's co-worker. Tom had his alibi. Once he presented this evidence at Tom's arraignment, the charges against him would have to be dropped. "Miss Orbach, I'm going to submit your negatives and your statement to the court tomorrow. Who else knows that you took this picture?"

"Only the people at my office, but, Mr. Bryce, that picture was on Entertainment Tonight. Everyone knows it exists. I don't understand why it wasn't considered evidence before now," Betty commented.

"Because the picture could have been taken anytime. You're testimony will prove that Tom and Don couldn't have been on the base when the general was killed."

"So I'm your key witness?" she asked

"Yes, you are. In fact, if Walters had known that you were in The Arrowhead that night, you'd probably be dead now."

Betty gulped. "But Colonel Walters is dead."

Richard nodded and said, "But his superiors are not. I'm going to put you under protective custody until tomorrow."

Betty's eyes lit up. "You mean I get my own bodyguard?"

Richard nodded. "Yup. You're staying with Tony and Debbie D'Amico tonight."

"Oh…"

"Were you hoping for a police detail?"

"I was hoping for a young single guy."

"Betty, after your testimony, your phone will be ringing off the hook."

* * *

Before Rebecca phoned the police, she made sure to leave the money she had won at the casino on the counter in the bathroom. Don had gone in while she was on the phone and closed the door. He stuffed the money in his pocket and opened the window. _'I had to ask for the highest floor, didn't I?' _he told himself. The downspout was within reach. He just hoped it would hold his weight as he shimmied down.

Rebecca hung up the phone and turned around. The bathroom door was still closed. She knocked. "Don?" No answer. She opened the door, and he was gone. Rebecca didn't bother to close the window. She took out her suitcase and methodically started packing. She had turned the television off. She couldn't stand hearing about her mother's death over and over. Once she was done with her belongings, she packed Don's things too.

Judy's ring was still on her finger and reflected the light over the vanity as she placed Don's razor into his bag. She placed her fingers on the ring to pull it off, but stopped herself. She hadn't expected it to happen, but she had been entrusted with preserving Don and Judy's relationship. Her next article was to be about them, and she would still write that story, but instead of an historical perspective, she would contrast their marriage with that of her mother and stepfather. Her mother didn't deserve to die with Walters. She would make that clear in her article and hoped that she, herself, would get some peace from what she wrote.

Don walked a few blocks away from the boardwalk, wondering how he'd get out of Atlantic City. Taking the car was out of the question. A bus drove by with the words "Philadelphia" lit across the front. Busses – not only was Atlantic City the East Coast capitol of casinos, it was also the queen of casino bus tours. Travelers came with dreams of riches and had to be returned home – most of them with empty pockets. Now all he had to do was find a casino bus that had room for another passenger to Hoboken, New Jersey. His brother, Chuck, was due for a visit.

* * *

It wasn't long before the Atlantic City police and the man with the New York Giants cap were at the door of the motel. "Ms. Rebecca Hunter?"

"Yes."

The Giants fan flashed a badge that looked official enough. "Agent Smith of the Central Intelligence Agency. You and Major West will be coming with us."

"Fine. We're ready."

The men walked into the room. "Where is Major West?"

"Bathroom."

Agent Smith knocked on the door. "Major West?" There was no response. "Major!" The agent threw his shoulder against the door with all his might and went sprawling across the bathroom floor. The door wasn't locked. He scrambled to his feet and looked out the open window. The agent stomped up to Rebecca. "Where did he go?"

"I have no idea."

He stared at her and guessed that she was telling the truth.

"Aren't you going to read me my rights?" Rebecca asked.

"You're not under arrest – at least – not yet. I've been ordered to escort you back to Houston. You're going home."


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Some people belong together…**

The pizza delivery guy rang the bell and Chuck West answered – money in hand. He received an unexpected bonus with the pizza. Under the coupon was a note in Don's handwriting. "_Unlock the back door— Donny._" Chuck tipped the driver and received a salute in return. He rushed to the back door where his brother waited, cap in hand. "Hey, bro," Don greeted him.

"Damn it – get in here," Chuck responded. As Don walked in the doorway, Chuck added, "Where've you been?"

Don shrugged. "Seein' the sites."

"Yeah… with that cute reporter." He led Don into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Chuck opened the pizza box. "Help yourself." He grabbed a couple of beers from the refrigerator and handed one to Don. He toasted him and said, "I'm glad you're safe." He took a swig from the bottle and sat down.

"Did you tip the pizza guy?" Don asked.

"Extra."

"Good. He was all right."

"You could have come to the front door, you know."

"Uh-uh… Your place is being watched. In fact, if it wasn't Friday night, I don't know how I would have gotten in."

"Good thing you remembered I order pizza on Fridays."

"One of the Earthly pleasures I really _do_ miss…"

They each took a bite. "Speaking of pleasures… what's the deal with you and Rebecca Hunter?"

Don took a sip of his beer. "Just friends, Chuck… really good friends…"

"_Just_ friends?"

Don stared at his beer bottle. "It took a few days to figure that out, but… we did."

"Good." Chuck reached for a second slice and said, "Her articles are fascinating."

"Do you think they're having an impact?"

"Oh, yeah… People are more confused than ever… They don't know whether to support colonization or defense."

"Why not both?"

"They say there's not enough money, but I think it's politics. Oh, by the way, Dad sent something to me for you… I guess he knew you'd end up here."

Don smiled. He and his father usually were of the same mind. Chuck moved the package from the kitchen counter to the table, and finished his pizza as Don opened it. "The data," Don murmured, "transferred from tape to disk. Can I use your computer tonight?"

"Sure. Uh, I'm supposed to go out tonight, but I can cancel and stay with you."

"No, go ahead. I'm not supposed to be here, remember?"

"Just so you know… I, uh, probably won't be back until morning… or afternoon…"

Don laughed. "Still the stud."

Chuck blushed and shook his head. "Not quite, bro… This one's a keeper."

"Then hold on to her, Chuck." He looked away. "Hold on tight."

"You'll get back to her, Don."

"I have to… and something tells me it's got to be soon…"

* * *

No one knew what to do about Judy. She ate. She slept. She tended the garden. She was more robotic than the Robot. John and Maureen would look at her sadly. Penny and Will would stop laughing or fighting or even talking when she was near. Even Dr. Smith treated her as if she were a china doll that might break with the slightest breeze. Judy noticed none of it. She closed her mind to numb her pain, but she couldn't escape her dreams…

_Don had returned to Priplanus with food, water and spare parts. He greeted her, not with a kiss, but with a wave of his hand. "He knows," she whispered to herself._ _Then the true reason for his emotional distance glinted in the sunlight… a wedding band on his left hand. He shrugged when her gaze settled on its golden surface. "Hey, I'm from a big family. I want lots of children. I'm sorry, Judy, but it's obvious that your body couldn't handle that, so I had to go out and find someone who could." A woman appeared at the top of the ramp carrying a baby with golden hair… _

Judy bolted upright in her bed, screaming "No!" so loudly, the rest of the family came running.

"Judy! What happened?" her father asked.

Her eyes were wide with dread. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "Just… just a dream," she replied.

"Judy is all right. Everyone back to bed," Maureen ordered.

Penny lingered. "Are you sure you're okay, Judy? Maybe you should move back into our room. You might not be as scared there."

Judy stared at Penny. It was true, she was frightened. She felt as if she didn't exist anymore. "Thanks for the offer, Penny, but… I'm going to stay here."

Penny nodded. "Okay… if you're sure…"

"I'm sure."

After Penny left, Maureen sat on the edge of the bed. "Do you want to tell us about it?" she asked.

"I dreamed that Don came back… and he was married to someone else because he knew that… that I… Oh, Mom, the woman was carrying the baby that I should have had…"

John put his arms around Judy and looked at his wife. "Oh, Judy… you know Don would never do that to you."

"Then why do I feel like he already has?" Her tone was angry.

"Now, Judy," Maureen stated, "it's just that you're depressed and you're thinking the worst."

"Stop saying that!" Judy retorted. "I'm not depressed…"

"You know, it's okay to cry," Maureen continued.

"No, I'm not going to cry. We were never meant to be together, Mom."

"How can you say that?" John asked.

She sighed. "…Because, if we were meant to be together, I wouldn't have lost the baby."

John couldn't leave her with that thought. "Judy, it took me a long time to see it, but if there is one thing I am sure of in this life, it's that some people belong together… like you and Don… despite what life throws at them."

"The charges against Lieutenant Colonel Thomas Bryce are hereby dropped." The judge hit his gavel and Tom breathed a sigh of relief. Richard shook his hand and then gathered his papers. Rebecca had been in the back of the courtroom, sitting with other members of the press, and worked her way up to the defense table.

"Congratulations, Tom, you should never have been jailed for as long as you were," Rebecca stated.

"I know that, Rebecca. Thank you," he replied.

Richard wanted to nudge them together, but he held himself back. "Ms. Hunter, this opens the door for your stepfather to be accused of General Bowers' murder."

"I have no doubt that he did it. My stepfather was a despicable man. I just wish my mother…" Rebecca couldn't go on and turned away from the brothers.

Richard caught Tom's eye and titled his head towards Rebecca. Tom needed the encouragement. He placed his hands on her shoulders and said, "Rebecca, I'd like to help you with her funeral arrangements… that is… if you…"

She turned back to him and a sad smiled crossed her lips. "Thanks, Tom. I would like that. This also means that Don can stop running."

"He won't be charged with murder," Richard stated.

"But he is still AWOL. That's serious," Tom added.

"But there were special circumstances," Rebecca said.

"The military doesn't care about that," Tom responded.

"Then I'll keep writing. He's got to get back to the Robinsons, Tom… and I won't stop trying to help him until he does."

Don sat at his brother's computer until his sight blurred. Everything he needed was on that disk. He analyzed how far off course the Jupiter had gone when it was barraged by the meteor storm and also had a trajectory from when they went into a hyperdrive. With the Jupiter's data from that point on, he could plot a course from Priplanus to Alpha Centauri, but he wondered if that should continue to be their destination.

He decided he had done enough and tumbled into Chuck's bed for the night. He thought about what the family might be doing at that moment. Will and Penny were probably arguing about something. Judy was tending the garden (happily, he hoped) and Smith was either sleeping or eating. He missed them – even Dr. Smith.

Judy… his body ached for her. He closed his eyes and imagined that she was lying there beside him. He could almost smell the sweet scent of her hair as he dreamed that she was nestled in the crook of his arm, burying her head in his shoulder.

_He tilted her chin up towards his lips and met her mouth with a soft touch. She responded tentatively at first. It had been so long… As their kiss deepened, his fingers combed through her hair. She wrapped her arms around him and they started to breath in sync with each other. He moved to bring her body closer, but she started hyperventilating and pushed him away. "Judy," he said, "what's wrong?" _

_She looked at him as if he was a stranger. "No!" she said. "I can't do this." She covered herself with the sheet and looked away. _

_Don tried to reassure her. "It's okay. We said our vows to each other. Don't you remember?" _

"_We… we don't belong together… I shouldn't be here…"_

"_Judy, please… we've made love before… it was beautiful."_

"_It was a tragedy. I can't go through that again."_

"_What do you mean… through __what__ again? If you're talking about Rebecca…"_

"_Rebecca? Another woman? I should have known…" She stood and shouted at him, "I was in agony and you were cavorting with another woman? Good-bye, Major. Have a nice life!" _

"No!" Don jerked awake. He went to the sink and splashed water on his face. The dream was so real. Judy was millions of miles away, but he knew something was terribly wrong… He just wished he knew what it was… and that he could do something about it…


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**I am so tired of this life…**

Each day started the same. Judy had become an early riser. She would dress and walk to her daughter's grave to touch the small headstone that Dr. Smith had made. She would close her eyes and imagine a blond haired cherub with happy hazel eyes, who Don would be tossing in the air or tickling until she squealed. "I'll never have another baby, June. You will always be my only child," she whispered to herself. "Who is taking care of you? It should be me. I'm your mother. I have to find a way to be with you. I _will_ be with you… as soon as I can…"

* * *

Don was showered and drinking his coffee when Chuck, dripping wet, came through the door with the newspaper. "Man, it's nasty out there," he said as he dropped the paper on the table and grabbed an empty mug. "You look like shit," he said.

"Thanks. You look good too," Don replied.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Don nodded and sipped at his mug. "You're home early."

"I was afraid you'd be gone when I came back… she understood."

"You told her I was here? Chuck!"

"Sorry, Bro, but I can't lie to her. She'll keep it quiet. Besides, look at the headline."

Don opened the paper and read that Tom had been acquitted. He leaned back and caught his brother's eye. Maybe the tide was turning. He could no longer be accused of the general's murder.

"What happens now?" Chuck asked.

"I go back to Houston."

"Wait a minute. You're still AWOL. What would be the punishment?"

"I never received my orders, so I'm technically not AWOL."

"Weren't the orders found in your room?"

"Yeah, but… it'll be obvious that I was framed."

Chuck groaned. "Come on, Don. We're talking about the military here… and the government that wants you out of the way. What could be the penalty?"

Don sighed. His brother was probably right. "Court martial and six months in the brig… Chuck… I can't do that… I've already been away too long."

"There's got to be something we can do…"

Don shook his head and stared into his mug. "I'm tired of running, Chuck. I'm going to turn myself in and hope for the best. Maybe Richard Bryce will take my case."

"I'm not going to let you do that… not yet. I'm calling Dad."

"His phone might be tapped."

"Then we'll just pay them a visit. Wait a minute… I got it! I'll invite them down to meet Josie."

"Josie?"

"Yeah… my 'keeper.' If anybody's listening in, they'll think I'm just arranging a meet and greet with the new girl. I'll cook here. That'll give us a few hours to brainstorm. There's got to be some way out of this for you, Don."

"There is… it's called a miracle."

* * *

The funerals were difficult. Colonel Walters' service had been arranged by the military, but Rebecca refused to participate. He was given a full military burial since he had yet to be charged with any crimes. Rebecca planned a separate, private service for her mother, and only her closest friends and co-workers attended.

Interment was next to Rebecca's father's grave. Dave and Lisa stood by her as the final prayers were said over the casket. She was frozen in placed when it was time to leave. Dave looked at Lisa and wasn't sure what to do. Tom came up beside him and whispered, "Go ahead. I'll take her." Dave gave him a grateful nod and left with his wife. Tom took Rebecca's elbow and said, "All right, Becky… time to go."

Rebecca felt as if her father was speaking to her through Tom. She turned to him and grabbed his hand. "That's what my father would have said."

"You know that they're together now, and your father will take care of her," Tom said as he walked her away from the grave.

The small group of mourners gathered at Rebecca's apartment for a catered luncheon. Her co-workers had to eat and run so that they could get back to the paper. As she walked her editor to her door, he asked, "Do you have your next article lined up, or should I put something else in its place for tomorrow?"

"I haven't thought about my next article."

"How about something about your stepfather and the hypocrisy of his funeral? You can use that as a metaphor for how low our government has fallen… arrogant and out of touch with its constituents."

"That's good, but I'm not sure I'll get it written today, so put in something you can bump," she suggested.

"No problem."

Rebecca closed the door behind him and turned to her friends. Sherry was almost eight months pregnant and was looking tired and uncomfortable. She was sitting on the sofa, rubbing her stomach and talking with her sister. Dave and Tom were in deep conversation by the food and Mike joined them after bringing his wife a glass of water. A warm feeling filled her as she watched Tom. She remembered Don telling her that he and Tom didn't get along in the beginning of their relationship and she wondered what had happened to change that. She decided that Tom should be the focus of the article after the one she would write this afternoon. She would get it written after all… Writing was her therapy.

* * *

Journal in hand, Judy decided that it was time for another entry…

_Dear Don,_

_I wrote that I will always love you, and that is still true. There has never been, and there never will be, anyone else for me, but I don't believe you're coming back and I want to be with our daughter. I know that's wrong, but waking up everyday has become too painful. I am so tired of this life. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I know that living is just too hard. Maybe you'll read this someday, and I hope you will understand._

* * *

Maureen walked out of the Jupiter and saw Judy sitting by June's grave, writing in her journal. She was becoming more and more concerned about her daughter. Judy was deeply depressed – postpartum depression complicated by losing her child. Maureen knew that she and John could not provide what she needed. Judy needed Don. She needed him now…

* * *

Chuck was on the phone with his father, telling him about the wonderful new woman in his life that he wanted his parents to meet. Don sat and listened to his conversation and realized that he couldn't stand another moment of these 'clandestine operations.' He got up from the kitchen chair, approached his brother and reached out for the phone. Chuck shook his head and backed away.

"Give me the phone, Chuck," Don stated.

Chuck turned his back on him.

Don confronted him again and demanded, "Give me the goddamned phone!"

Chuck wanted to slug him, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. He should have knocked him out before he called his father. Anyone listening in had definitely heard Don's curse, so he handed him the phone in disgust.

Don grabbed it and said, "Dad? I'm turning myself in."

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Dad?"

"I… I think that's wise, son," Colonel West replied.

"I knew you'd agree."

"Your mother and I will meet you in Houston."

"Thanks." He placed the phone in its cradle.

"That was a stupid thing to do, Bro," Chuck warned.

"If I'm apprehended instead of turning myself in, I could get a year in the brig rather than six months," Don stated. "Besides… I can't do this anymore…"

Chuck could see that Don was exhausted. The adrenaline of being on the run was gone. "You have the information you need now to bring back to the Jupiter, but you might never get there if you turn yourself in," he told his brother.

"I'll never get there if I keep running, either." Don took his jacket out of the closet, retrieved the disk and pages of calculations he had made and gave them to Chuck. "Here. Keep these safe." He shrugged on his jacket. "Bring them back to me if things work out."

"And what if they don't?"

"Then ask Tom to get them to Red. He'll know what to do with them." He reached out for a handshake, but Chuck took him in a bear hug.

"Don't give up hope, Bro. You still have lots of people on your side."

"Yeah, as Rebecca said, 'The power of the media…' here today and forgotten tomorrow… Whatever happens – happens, Chuck."

"We'll have you out by Thanksgiving."

Don shrugged. He walked out of the townhouse and approached the van that had been parked across the street for days. He knocked on the back doors and they opened. He stood there in the cold rain, water dripping off his brow. "Major Donald West of the United States Air Force and Space Corps, serial number 07241936," he announced. "I want to turn myself over to military authorities."


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Hang in there, Don… I just hope that she can too… **

Thanksgiving was coming and Don was still incarcerated and awaiting his court martial for being AWOL. Jan West worried that her son would still be in jail during this family celebration, Richard, who had agreed to take his case, had unsuccessfully filed a request to allow Don to spend Thanksgiving under guard at the Anderson's home. "I'm sorry, Don, but the request was denied," Richard explained.

Don shrugged. "Is there any chance that the time I'm spending in here before my trial will count towards the six months?" he asked.

"I'll make a motion to include this time if it comes to that."

"I suppose there's no news on who planted those orders in my room?"

"Tony is still trying to find out. His connection at the police department said that the locals are being close mouthed about it."

"They'll protect their own, Rich. I think I might be better off pleading guilty and taking the six months."

"Don't be so hasty. Your father will testify as being the one who arranged for your orders to be delivered to Rebecca."

"No! I won't let him be implicated – or his contacts in Washington compromised. That information is to stay confidential, Rich. Agreed?"

Rich nodded. "Look, we're half way there. We have the courier on our side. Once we find the cops who worked for Walters, we'll be home free."

"_If_ we find them…"

"Don…"

"I'm sorry. It's just getting harder to stay positive... Any movement on implicating Walters in General Bowers' murder?"

"It's still under investigation. About the only thing that's been ascertained is that it couldn't have been you."

"Thank God for that… How are Tom and Rebecca doing?"

"You'd be proud of them, Don. It's like they've known each other forever."

"Maybe they have…"

* * *

Rebecca felt guilty being so happy. Her mother had only been dead a little over two weeks and she and Tom were practically living together… but one of her closest friends was still in jail… and not likely to get out anytime soon. The military was taking its time with Don's court martial. She was doing her best to keep the story in the limelight and support for him was growing, but it hadn't helped turn the military wheels of justice any faster.

She and Tom were on their way to visit Don before traveling to Arizona to spend Thanksgiving with his parents. "Do you think they'll let me see him this time?" she asked as Tom pulled up to the facility.

"That was the only part of Richard's request that _was_ approved. They wouldn't let Don out for Thanksgiving, so the least they could do was let him have visitors."

They parked and entered the building where Rebecca was stopped immediately. "I'm sorry, Ms. Hunter, but members of the press cannot visit the prisoners," the guard announced.

"Not again," Rebecca groaned. "Look. I have special permission this time. Major West's lawyer said that the motion to allow me to visit was approved," she argued.

"The motion doesn't supersede the rules of the facility."

Rebecca refused to let it die. "How about if we call the general who approved it? I'm sure he wouldn't mind being disturbed on Thanksgiving morning."

The guard didn't want to be the one to make that call, so he made an executive decision to allow Rebecca in, but she had to be under close supervision every moment. She and Tom were waiting at a table with a guard standing watch when Don was brought out to meet them. Tom stood immediately and reached out to shake Don's hand.

Don smiled. "It's good to see real people for a change… Um, I mean your brother's great, but…"

Tom smiled back. "But he's still a lawyer," he finished for him.

"I'm glad to see you two – together," Don said as he sat down across from them.

Rebecca reached out to cover his hand and squeezed it. "Thank you, Don. I'm not sure we would have gotten together if you hadn't straightened me out while we were on the run."

Don shrugged. "All I did was point out the obvious."

"You mean I owe you _another_ one?" Tom asked.

Don chuckled. "Just name your first born after me."

"Whoa! Let's take one step at a time," Rebecca warned. "I'm still getting used to the idea that I've lucked out… like my mother did…"

"I don't think luck had anything to do with it, Rebecca… Some people were just meant to be together…" Don stated.

"…Even if life keeps them apart," Rebecca added.

Don tried to give her a flip response, but his voice caught in his throat.

"Hang in there, Don."

He nodded. "I just… I just hope that she can too."

* * *

Judy's journal was left on the breakfast table while she helped her mother clear the table. Her father picked it up and flipped through the pages. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't stop himself from reading some of the passages. The last entry alarmed him. He had to confront Judy and he had to do it now, but he wanted to talk with Maureen first.

John found Judy and Maureen in the galley with Penny. "Are you girls almost finished?" he asked.

Judy spied the book in his hand. "Dad… what are you doing with my journal?"

"You left it on the table. I came to bring it back to you."

Judy was visibly relieved and reached out for it.

"Finish what you're doing. I'll put it in your room," John stated. "Oh, Maureen, let the girls finish. I need to speak with you."

"Well, all right, dear," Maureen replied.

Once they were in Judy's room, John opened the journal to Judy's final entry and held it out for Maureen to read. "John! I can't believe you read Judy's journal. That's not right."

"Ordinarily, I would agree, Maureen, but this is a special circumstance. Read her last paragraph, which she wrote just this morning."

Maureen took the book from his hands and read the entry. "Oh, John! You don't think…"

"What else are we to think, Maureen? Judy is seriously depressed and is thinking about taking her own life."

Maureen turned away from him. Her baby girl…

"We have to keep her on a suicide watch," John stated. "She is not to be left alone – ever."

"But… how can we do that? She's bound to slip away from someone… and I don't think it's fair to give that responsibility to Penny and Will."

"And Dr. Smith will bungle it… You and I will have to stay with her, Maureen."

"John, let's talk with her first. Maybe we're overreacting. She may have written this in a weak moment."

"We're better off overreacting than under-reacting in this instance. If she were to try something…" He shook his head and looked away for a moment. "I would never forgive myself, Maureen."

"Let's talk with her… see if she has a plan… maybe it was just an impulsive statement."

Judy stepped into the room at that moment and glanced at the journal in her mother's hands. "A plan for what?" she asked.

John put his arms around his daughter's shoulders and led her to the bed. "Come sit with us, Judy. We need to talk."

Judy complied, but her anger was building. "You read my journal."

John nodded. "Yes, we did."

Judy stood and confronted him. "You had no right to, Dad! That is private!" Judy exclaimed.

"You're right, but I did and now I need to know if you are serious about taking your own life," he replied.

"I…" She turned away from him. "I don't know."

Maureen placed a hand on her shoulder. "Judy… have you thought about a plan, or what you would do to…"

Judy shook her head. "No… I… I've thought about a laser, but… I wouldn't want Penny or Will to find me… I wouldn't shoot myself. I… I don't want to die, I just… I just need some peace, and I don't have that now."

"If you would just let yourself mourn," Maureen stated.

"Mother… I have mourned. Nothing has changed for me. I have nothing to live for."

"You have Don."

"Do I?" Judy asked. She didn't bother to hide her anger.

"He _will_ be back, Judy," John stated. "I would stake my life on that."

"_Now_ who is suicidal, Dad?"

"Judy. Do not take that tone with your father!" Maureen reprimanded. Her voice softened. "Besides… you know how stubborn Don is."

"He'll do everything he can to get back to you," John added.

"Maybe he's dead, Dad. Did you think of that? Maybe that little tin can you sent him off in didn't make it past this atmosphere. For all we know he might be…" Her voice faltered. "He might be drifting around out there… lost forever…" Her eyes filled up, but she willed herself not to cry.

That thought had, in fact, occurred to John… more than once… It was the reason he was unable to sleep for more than two hours in a row during the night. "Yes, Judy, I know. I may have sent my best friend to his doom. I live with that thought everyday, but I don't let it stop me from doing my job."

"At least you have a job to do. I have nothing," Judy said.

"Oh, no you don't young lady," Maureen stated. "I'm not going to let you get away with that. Your job is to help your brother and sister and the rest of us survive everyday. You are just as important to our survival as anyone else in this group."

Judy didn't believe that, but she wasn't going to waste energy arguing about it with her mother.

"Now…" Maureen took a shaky breath. "Do I have your guarantee that you will not do anything to harm yourself?"

Judy didn't want to answer. "I… I will not hurt myself…"

John took her by the shoulders and looked her in the eye. "What would stop you from doing that?" he asked.

"Will and Penny," she replied. "… I wouldn't want to hurt them."

"I think you should move back in with Penny," Maureen stated.

"No, Mom, I promise… I will be all right."

"That wasn't a request, Judy. That was an order," John stated.

"You can't treat me like that! I am not a child!"

"Until your mother and I are convinced that you are no longer suicidal, you will not be left alone," John said.

"I may as well be a prisoner."

"I'm sorry, Judy, but that's the way it has to be…"


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Too much is out of my control…**

The court martial was finally underway. Colonel and Mrs. West were in the row behind the defense table, where Don sat next to Richard Bryce. Don requested that his siblings remain home and not attend the trial. He preferred that they get on with their own lives. Rebecca sat with the press, and Tom joined her when he could.

Richard thought his defense strategy was going well. Tony D'Amico had finally gotten the police to talk, and Don was able to identify the men who had roughed him up at The Arrowhead. Evidence was building that Colonel Walters had indeed killed General Bowers. Pressure was being put on the errant police officers to turn on each other. The one who had ransacked Rebecca's apartment turned on the one who had stolen the orders from her desk at work, who turned on the one who had burned down The Arrowhead, killing the waitress and bartender.

… But this trial was not about General Bowers' death or the arson at the bar. This trial was solely about whether or not Major Donald West had gone AWOL after receiving his orders. The prosecutor, Major Susan Norberg, was an ambitious officer who hoped to further her career with this high profile case. The press was rallying around Don, which annoyed the tribunal of court officers to no end…

Major Norberg called Don to the stand. It had already been established that his orders had been delivered to Rebecca at the newspaper. The officer who had stolen them from her desk had already testified that he gave them to Colonel Walters himself. "Major West… did you have any knowledge of the orders that were found in your room."

"No."

The prosecutor chuckled. "Major West… the entire city knew about your orders after reading the Houston Herald, yet you had no knowledge of those orders?"

"I only knew what Rebecca Hunter told me the night that General Bowers was killed. I never read those orders myself."

"You knew that the orders existed and that you were to be sent to a 'weather station' at the edge of the galaxy?"

"Yes."

"Did you return to the base to fulfill those orders?"

"My orders had nothing to do with why I left!"

"Just answer the question. Did you return to the base after knowing that the orders existed?"

Don shifted in his seat. He could see where this was going. "No."

"No further questions."

Richard stood. He hoped that the 'extenuating circumstances' would tug at the consciences of the tribunal, but he had only one card to play, and he knew it was a technicality, but it was all they had. Richard delivered his question to Don. "Major West, what was the reason you left Houston?"

"I knew Colonel Walters was going to frame me for killing General Bowers," Don responded.

"Objection!" Major Norberg exclaimed. "That is pure speculation."

"Sustained."

"Major West, did you return to your room at the base at any time after leaving with Lieutenant Colonel Bryce to have dinner at The Arrowhead?"

"No."

"Were you ever served with those orders by a superior officer?"

"No"

"Did you see or read those orders?"

"No."

"Did you ever have those orders in your physical possession?"

"No."

"No further questions."

"Does the prosecution wish to cross examine?" The official judge asked.

Major Norberg stood. "Yes. Major West, one final question. Did you know that your orders existed and were to send you to a weather station at the edge of the galaxy _before_ you left Houston with Ms. Hunter."

Don knew his fate was sealed. "Yes, I did."

"No further questions."

* * *

Later that evening, Rebecca leaned against Tom on the sofa in her apartment. She sipped the last drop of her Chardonnay and placed the glass on the coffee table in front of them. Tom held her close as she turned her face towards his. She still marveled at how quickly he had filled the void in her life after the death of her mother.

"Were you able to reschedule your classes so that you can get to Don's trial tomorrow?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes," he answered. "I'll pick you up."

"It's not going to go well for him, is it?" Rebecca mused.

"I don't think so, Becky. The tribunal goes by the letter of the law, and Don should have reported to General Bowers when he heard about the orders."

"And, if he had, he would be on trial for murder right now, rather than for being absent without official leave."

"That's right, so… in a way… his running away with you may have saved his life, even if he is found guilty."

"My stepfather would have planted evidence that was irrefutable and I'm sure he would have called for the death penalty." She stared at the empty glass for a moment as she thought about how much worse Don's predicament could have been. "Tom? What would you have done?"

"I… I don't know, Becky… I probably wouldn't have run." He chuckled. "I have a real hard time breaking rules."

"But you were willing to help Don break every rule in the book to get back to the Robinsons."

"That was different. He's trying to get back to the woman he loves… I would have broken the rules for that too."

"Thomas Bryce… beneath that 'no nonsense' exterior of yours lies the heart of a romantic."

"And you…" He kissed her on the nose… "know that better…" He kissed her on the lips… "than anyone else." He kissed her on the mouth…

* * *

Don lay on his cot staring at the ceiling. The verdict and sentence would be handed down by the tribunal the next day. He just hoped that they wouldn't strip him of his rank. He shut his eyes and almost laughed out loud. What was he thinking? He didn't care about his rank… He didn't care about the colonization program… He didn't even care if Earth would get blown to bits… well… almost didn't care… He only wanted one thing, and he couldn't have it. It occurred to him that he might never get back to Judy… All he could think about was her as he drifted to sleep…

_The round silver sphere landed with a jolt and Don didn't bother to go through the usual 'shut down' procedures. He opened the hatch and jumped out of the ship. No one was there to greet him. The Robot approached and verified his identity. "Major West. I expected your return several years ago, but I have done my best to keep the camp functioning." _

"_Robot, where is everybody?" Don asked._

"_Come with me." The Robot led him to a series of markers in the ground. "Miss Judy was the first to succumb. I was not told about the details. Then the food supply became scarce. A drought made it impossible to continue to grow the hydroponic garden, and water became scarce. What little there was had to be filtered, and the filtering supplies were eventually depleted. After Miss Judy, Miss Penny was laid to rest. She would give her water rations to Debbie and her body could not survive. Mrs. Robinson was next, and then Dr. Smith and Will followed. Professor Robinson was the last survivor. He left a message for you."_

_The Robot played an internal taped message that was recorded by John. "Don, if you're listening to this message, you know that we weren't able to survive without you. We waited… and waited. Judy died of a broken heart. She couldn't go on. The rest of us needed food and water and a way to get off this planet – but you came back too late. I was wrong about you, Don. I never should have chosen you. If I hadn't, then Judy and rest of us would probably be alive today…"_

Don bolted upright in a cold sweat. It was only a dream, but John was right. His return had been a disaster. He hugged his knees to his chest and bowed his head. "If there was only some way I could reach you," he whispered to himself. "Judy, John – I didn't plan on abandoning you. Too much is out of my control. I don't know what else I can do…"

* * *

Judy lay in her old bed in the room she shared with Penny. She was never left alone. If Will and Penny weren't with her, it was her parents or the Robot. Even Dr. Smith seemed to keep track of her whereabouts. She was feeling smothered and overly controlled as her every movement was observed by someone. Even when she was in the lavatory, someone waited for her outside the door. She felt as if she was going to explode.

_Dear Don,_

_I have no idea where you are, but I feel as if I'm in prison. Dad read my journal and he didn't understand. He didn't understand that I feel like a worn out washcloth. I'm full of holes and none of them can be mended. I need someone, something to make my life worthwhile. You did that for me at one time. Our daughter was supposed to fill the void you left in me, but she was taken away and I don't know why! I'm in a torturous hell that I can't escape from…_

* * *

Richard talked with Jan and Mark West as they waited for Don to be brought into the courtroom. "There isn't much else that can be done," he stated to the retired Colonel and his wife. "Don's only hope is for the tribunal to consider extenuating circumstances, but that seems unlikely, Colonel."

Colonel West nodded. He knew that the chances of Don getting off without a jail sentence were small to nil. He and General Bowers had planned an illegal mission from the very beginning. They planned to get Don back to the Robinsons in spite of orders to the contrary. "He was supposed to have been off the planet by now, Richard," Colonel West stated. "Frank's and my plan was simple. Have him assigned to Red Miles' outpost on the moon. From there he was supposed to go back to the Robinsons with whatever they needed. The irony is that having him go AWOL was part of the plan – but he wasn't supposed to get caught. He was supposed to return to the Robinsons and never come back."

"What will be his sentence, Richard?" Jan asked.

"He's probably going to get six months, Jan. I'll file a motion to have the time he's already spent in jail count towards his sentence, but I don't believe it will be granted. The code states that the time will begin on the day of sentencing."

A side door opened and Don entered in his dress uniform, accompanied by a guard who walked him to the defense table. Don hugged his mother and then shook his father's hand. He turned to Richard. "I know how this is going to go today, Richard."

"I'm sorry, Don. I wish there was more that I could have done for you."

"I'd be able to deal with it better if… if I wasn't so worried about Judy..."

The three officers on the tribunal entered the room and were ready to hand down their verdict. The officer who spoke, General George Vernon, had been a friend of General Bowers. "Will the defendant please stand." Don stood at attention and faced the tribunal. "Major Donald West, the tribunal has considered the evidence and 'special circumstances' surrounding the charges against you. The vote was unanimous that you are guilty of being absent without official leave." Don wasn't at all surprised by the verdict. He was indeed guilty by the letter of the law.

The general continued, "The maximum sentence is one year confinement and a dishonorable discharge." Don heard his mother's intake of air and he was tempted to turn and comfort her, but his eyes never wavered from the table where the tribunal sat. "We have taken into consideration, however, your unblemished record and find some credence to your reasoning for not returning to the base. You will retain your rank and be sentenced to confinement for no more than six months in the penal facilities at Edwards Air Force Base in California. Let the record show that the sentence begins at nine fourteen am central time on December 18, 1998. Any motion filed by your attorney to reduce that sentence by time spent in jail to date will be denied, as leniency has already been taken into account."

The general cleared his throat and folded his hands on the table in front of him. "Major… General Frank Bowers was a dear friend of mine. His high regard for your skill, intelligence and character has been considered in passing this sentence. I find it hard to believe that you allowed yourself to be influenced by a pretty female reporter and fled the area, rather than return to the base to put your fate in the hands of the military organization to which you pledged your loyalty. I hope you spend the time at Edwards thinking about your loyalties and priorities. You have served the Air Force well, and I would hope that you would continue to do so after your release."

Don wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry. His priorities _were_ in order. This general had no clue… "General Vernon, sir, may I make a statement?"

The general looked at his colleagues and neither had an objection. "Yes, you may."

"Thank you." He nodded toward the tribunal. "Sirs, I mean no disrespect to you, the Air Force, or the government, but… my priorities are based on my original mission, which was to transport the Robinson family to Alpha Centauri and establish a colony so that others could follow. Our purpose was to save our race. We were thrown off course by

Colonel Zachary Smith, a saboteur who did everything in his power to cause our mission to fail, but we survived.

My sole purpose in returning to Earth was to procure supplies and equipment needed to repair our ship and continue with that mission. What I found when I returned was a government that had abandoned our colonization program… had abandoned the idea of colonization as a way to save our race… and had abandoned six people to die on a desolate planet as their resources dwindle to nothing… and one of those six people… is my wife…" Don's voice left him and he looked down at the table to gather his thoughts. He cleared his throat before continuing. "My priority, sirs, will be to do everything in my power to return to my wife and the Robinson family. I can't in good conscience do anything else."

Another member of the tribunal, General Lance Arden, leaned forward and asked, "Major West, are you saying that you will deliberately disobey your official orders upon your release?"

Richard placed his hand on Don's forearm and whispered in his ear, "Be careful, Don. You might end up incriminating yourself and extending your sentence."

"Sirs, if there is one thing I can't do – it's lie. I pray that my orders will be to go back to the Robinsons. I will transport them to wherever the government wants them – Alpha Centauri, Earth… the Moon… but I won't abandon them to die on that godforsaken planet."

The room was silent when Don finished his soliloquy. Rebecca put her hands together and started clapping. Tom joined her and within seconds, the entire room was giving him a standing ovation of support.

General Arden reached for the gavel, but General Vernon stopped him with a shake of his head. He waited for the clapping to cease and said, "Major West, I sympathize with your plight, but there are proper channels through which to make your request. I urge you to use them." He banged the gavel once and stated, "This court is adjourned."


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Lord, help me…**

As soon as the news was out that Don was going to be sent to Edwards Air Force Base, Maureen's sister, Colleen, was on the phone with Don's sister, June. They had planned on holding yearly family reunions, and Don's return to Earth had taken care of the first one. Colleen decided to invite the entire West family to celebrate Christmas in California so that they would have a chance to visit Don.

June was grateful for Colleen's invitation. "…But we are a big crew, and I don't think I'll be able to get them all together on such short notice. Thank you for keeping an eye on my parents. I don't think we'll be able to make it out there until after Christmas, but I'll see what I can do and get back to you."

"You are all invited to come out here and stay with us, whenever you can get here. Pass the word out to all of your brothers and sisters," Colleen replied.

After Colleen hung up the phone, Joan entered the room. "Are they coming?"

"I don't think they'll be able to make it by Christmas, but we'll still have Don's parents here."

"Do you think we can bring gifts to Don on Christmas?"

"From what I understand, visitation days are Wednesday evenings and Saturday and Sunday afternoons, so we won't be seeing him on Christmas Day."

"I'd still like to bring him something."

"What were you thinking of giving him?"

"I was going to make a scrapbook from pictures we have of Judy growing up."

"It might have to be inspected before you can give it to him, but that is a wonderful idea, Joan."

"I thought anything having to do with Judy might bring up his spirits."

* * *

Don was transferred to Edwards Air Force Base on Christmas Eve. As he was processed into the facility, he was ordered to put his personal effects into a large manila envelope. He removed his necklace and handed it to the clerk and thought he was finished. The clerk nodded toward his left hand. "The ring."

"I can't keep this on?"

"_All_ personal articles must be deposited."

Debbie and Tony had warned him about that, but he had hoped that he would have been allowed to keep the ring. He held it for a few seconds before tugging it off, then brought it to his lips and dropped it into the envelope.

Don was led to a dormitory room that held fifteen beds. He felt like he was back in boot camp. He wore a nondescript uniform and realized that he would be answering to corporals and sergeants. He was told that he was the only officer assigned to this dorm room and not to expect anyone to address him by his rank.

After being given a bed, he was taken to the warden to be assigned a duty. Colonel Matt Holbrook had been in charge of the medium security jail of Edwards Air Force Base for the last ten years. He could sense the character of a man in the first few seconds of eye contact. Major Donald West was well known at Edwards, especially since his former lover, Lieutenant Lynn O'Brien, had worked at the base as the public relations director. Matt had known Lynn and liked her, but had never met the man who had captured her heart.

When Don entered the warden's office, he saluted him and Colonel Holbrook commanded, "State your name, rank and serial number."

"Donald West. Major. 07241936, sir."

The colonel walked around his desk and sat on the edge. Don continued to stare straight ahead until Colonel Holbrook stated, "At ease, Major." Don relaxed his stance and looked down at the floor before bringing his eyes up to meet Colonel Holbrook's. The colonel crossed his arms and allowed himself time to assess the man who stood in front of him… _'Strength… Loyalty… Intelligence… and deep, deep hurt…'_

"As a resident of our facilities for the next six months," Colonel Holbrook stated, "you will be expected to answer to any and all authority figures, and that includes guards who are of lower rank than you."

Don nodded. "I understand, Sir."

"While you are in our jurisdiction, you will be assigned a duty. I assume you were an excellent math student?"

"Yes, sir."

"We're in need of a good math teacher for some of our more disadvantaged prisoners."

"Teaching, sir?"

Colonel Holbrook chuckled. "Did you expect to be assigned hard labor, like breaking rocks?"

"I… I didn't know what to expect, sir, but I think I would like teaching."

"Good. I should warn you that some of your students come from difficult backgrounds. Being incarcerated is nothing new for them, as it is for you. They might give you a run for your money."

"I welcome the challenge, Colonel."

"Good. I'll have the curriculum and textbooks sent to your assigned bed space. You'll start after the first of the year."

"Yes, sir."

Colonel Holbrook stood and nodded to him. "Dismissed, Major."

Don saluted him, did a crisp turn, but stopped before opening the door. He turned back to the colonel and said, "Thank you, sir."

Don closed the door behind him. Teaching… Although he had taught Will and Penny a few things, he had never thought of himself as a teacher, and patience had never been one of his virtues… He looked up at the ceiling and prayed, _'Lord, help me…'_

* * *

The children would not let Christmas pass without a celebration. Will suspected that Judy would make some excuse to go to bed early to escape the caroling. He and Penny schemed to start the caroling at breakfast, rather than wait until after dinner, so that Judy would be forced to join them. He knew that, more than anything else, singing might lift her spirits.

Deciding on a gift for her was much more difficult. It was Christmas Eve and he and Penny were still trying to come up with an idea.

"We can make a bracelet for her from my rock collection," Will suggested.

"No, Don gave her a bracelet last year," Penny replied.

"So what? We can't ever give her a bracelet again?"

"It'll make her cry."

"She hasn't cried at all since Don left – even when the baby died," Will replied. "Maybe we _should_ give her something that will make her cry?"

Penny stared at him. "You know, Will, maybe you're right? I think she needs a good cry." Inspiration lit her face. "Do you have a rock that's sort of round and flat?"

Will rummaged through his stash and came up a red one that Dr. Smith thought was a ruby. "How about this one?"

"Perfect. Can you drill a hole through it?"

"I'm afraid I might break it. What do you want to do with it?"

"I was going to put a picture of Don on it – kind of like a locket."

"Lockets are dumb. Why put a picture where nobody can see it? How about if I wrap the rock in wire after you put the picture on it and make a bracelet out of it? It'll kind of look like his picture is in a cage, but she'll be able to look at it all the time. That'll make her cry for sure!"

"I'll get the picture. You get the wire. I'll meet you in your room to make it."

"Do you have a handkerchief to put with it?"

"Yes, and we can use the handkerchief as wrapping paper."

"Good. If this doesn't make her cry… nothing will…"

* * *

A guard had explained the rules and regulations of the facility and deposited Don in the cafeteria for dinner. Christmas music was being piped over the intercom and he had a choice of fish or beef for dinner. His Catholic school training caused him to reach for the fish. He hadn't practiced his religion in a long time, but, once a Catholic – always a Catholic.

He left the line with his tray and froze. He surveyed the room before him and felt like he was back in high school, only no one was clamoring for him to join a table. He found an empty spot and sat down. No one said a word to him as he started his meal, but he felt eyes boring into his back. As he glanced up from his meal, he found a few men staring at him, but they would look away when he caught their eye. He had forgotten how recognizable he was. He guessed that everyone here had heard of Major Donald West – one of the best that the Air Force Academy had produced – now an inmate in a medium security prison. He cursed his celebrity status and realized that it might make his stay somewhat more difficult.

Once in the dormitory, he acknowledged the men on either side of him by introducing himself as "Don West," and they nodded, but offered little else. There was one African-American young man, probably about his age, who seemed to be studying him. Every group had an unofficial leader, and Don realized that this young man had to be the leader in this room. The only thing Don could do was bide his time until the young man was ready to approach him, so Don settled in to read through the math textbook that had been left on his cot. He was hoping for calculus, but what he got was basic arithmetic. The book did not even go into algebra. Don sighed. Teaching was going to be a bigger challenge than he first expected.

The overhead lights flashed, signaling that it was curfew. He put his book under his cot and lay his head on the pillow. Throat clearing and snorting echoed throughout the room as the men settled into sleep. He put his hand behind his head and the strains of "I'll Be Home for Christmas" resounded through his brain as he willed his eyes to close. He wondered what the Robinsons were doing at this very moment. Christmas had been a festive affair the previous year. He wondered how much of an affect his absence would have on Judy. _'All I want to do is get back to you…'_ Don thought as he drifted off to sleep. He could hear Judy's clear alto voice singing… _"If only in my dreams…"_

* * *

Christmas morning, Penny and Will came skipping out of the Jupiter to join the adults, singing, "Here we come a caroling among the fields so green…" Even Judy smiled when they sat at the table, and she finally joined in the singing after being poked in the ribs several times by Penny.

After a breakfast of pancakes and coffee, gifts were exchanged. When Judy unfolded the handkerchief and saw the bracelet, her eyes began to tear up, and Penny nervously glanced at Will, wondering if they had done the right thing. Judy blinked her eyes to clear away the tears and didn't say a word to either of them. She rewrapped the gift and walked over to her baby daughter's grave. She dug a hole with her hands and placed the gift in the ground, then covered it up. She came back to the table. "That was very thoughtful, Penny and Will. Thank you. I have to wash my hands," she stated and then entered the Jupiter.

"Gee," Will said, "I never expected her to do _that._"

"I guess it was a bad idea," Penny added.

"Don't feel badly, children. I don't think anything we do will make Judy feel better," Maureen explained.

"Only Don's return can do that," John said.

"And who knows if the cad will ever return?" Dr. Smith added.

"Dr. Smith! Don't say that!" Penny exclaimed. "Nothing would stop him from coming back."

"Humph! Here today… gone tomorrow… He was an ambitious astronaut who has probably found something else to feed his ego. Mark my words… Major West has forgotten about us and will never return."

Penny was horrified and ran away from the table in tears. John was incensed. "Dr. Smith…" He bit his tongue to stop himself.

"Dr. Smith, Don would never forget about us," Will said. "The only reason he wouldn't come back would be if something really bad was stopping him."

"We must all face reality, my dear boy," Dr. Smith continued. "If Major West was coming back, he would have been here by now. He's gone… Never to return, and we are all doomed."

John stood and in his most threatening tone stated, "Dr. Smith, we have had enough of your doomsday talk. There must be a very good reason for Don not to return to us by now. If I know Don, and I believe I do, he will do anything and everything he can to get back here."

"I applaud your optimism, Professor," Dr. Smith replied, "and hope that you are correct in your assumptions."

John wasn't sure if he was speaking for Will's sake or his own. "Trust me, Dr. Smith, he _will_ be back."

* * *

Don received his first visitors the Saturday after Christmas. He was only allowed two visitors at a time and his parents were the first to arrive. Don was led to a large lounge by a guard. There were girlfriends, women with babies, children and even grandparents visiting the various men around the room. Once again he noted that music was being piped over the intercom. He found his parents sitting in two upholstered chairs by a window. Don felt himself relax. He hadn't been aware of how tightly wound he had been over the last few days. He received a hug from both of them, and his mother looked him over carefully. "Are you eating and sleeping?"

Don smiled. "Yes, Mom. They feed us well. We even had turkey and holiday music at dinner yesterday."

"What about sleep?" she asked again.

He shrugged. "I get what I can."

"How are the other men treating you?" his father asked.

Don shook his head. "…Like I don't exist, so I've pretty much kept to myself. Let's sit down." Don sank into a chair. "I've been given a job. I'm going to be teaching remedial math after the New Year."

"Remedial calculus?" his father asked.

"No… more like addition, subtraction, multiplication and division. I just hope I have enough patience for the job."

"At least it will keep your mind occupied."

His mother said, "The rest of the family sends their love. Colleen invited the entire family for Christmas, but no one could come on such short notice. June and her family are due to arrive sometime this evening. They'll be visiting tomorrow."

"She's not bringing the kids to visit, is she?"

"Of course she is."

"No, Mom. Tell her that I don't want the kids here."

Jan looked around. "There are children here… and they want to see you, Don, especially Robert."

"They don't need to see their Uncle Donny in jail."

"Don't be ashamed about why you're in here, son," his father added. "You did what you had to do to survive. It's a good lesson for the boys to know that sometimes rules need to be broken…"

"And that the government might not always do what is right," Jan added. "All of your brothers and sisters and nieces and nephews will be by to see you by next Saturday. Chuck is even bringing his new girlfriend, Josie, to meet you."

"Great," Don mumbled. "Meet my brother, the inmate."

His mother reprimanded him. "Donald Michael West! We raised you to follow your conscience, and that is exactly what you did. If you hadn't, you would have been in much more dire straits than you are now."

Don looked away from his parents. That was what he thought he was doing at the time, but now, he wasn't so sure.

"Your mother is right, Don. Things could be worse." Both Mark and Jan could see that Don was doing his best to contain himself, but they both knew that he wanted to explode. "We know that all you want is to be back with Judy and the Robinsons. Believe me… We haven't given up on that and don't you give up either!" Don nodded and his father placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Keep your sights on that goal, Don. This time will pass."

Jan took Don's hand and squeezed it. "You have more visitors here today. Colleen, Jim and Joan are waiting to see you. We'll be back tomorrow with June and the family. We love you, Don."

Don fought the tears and gave each of his parents a hug. "I love you both," he replied.

He watched them leave, but before he could turn around to get himself back together, Colleen and her husband, Jim, entered. Don found it hard to face them when they greeted him. The first words out of his mouth were, "I'm sorry…"

"What for?" Jim asked.

"For caring about my family?" Colleen finished for her husband.

"I failed them. I should have been back there by now," Don explained.

"And the government should have supported you and sent you back right away, but that didn't happen," Jim said.

"You did all you could, Don. I know that, and so do they," Colleen added.

"They were counting on me to bring back what they needed," Don stated. "For all I know they could all be…"

"Stop it, Don! You can't think that way." Colleen couldn't stand to hear what he was about to say. "You know better than I do that John Robinson is a survivor and will do everything in his power to keep his family safe."

"I know… I just…"

"You just wish you were back with them."

Don nodded. "I miss her, Colleen. I miss her so much…"

Colleen reached for his hand. "I know."

"Speaking of missing people, Joan is chomping at the bit to see you," Jim said. "She has a gift for you that had to be inspected before she could bring it in. I'm sure they're done. I'll go out so she can come in." He and Don both stood up and shook hands. "Look, you take care of yourself. You won't do anybody any good if you lose your faith."

"I'll try." Don turned his attention back to Colleen as Jim left the room. "Colleen, I want to thank you for bringing my family together so they could see me."

"Your family is my family too, Don. I felt that from the day you launched." Before she could say anything else, Judy's cousin, Joan, ran up to greet them. She threw her arms around Don and almost knocked him over in her haste to hug him.

"I'm so glad to see you, Don. I brought a gift for you," she said as she gave him a bag that held a large scrapbook. "I can't believe they made me take every picture out so they could check the backs! What did they think – that I had a file taped behind one of them?"

Don couldn't help but laugh at how guileless she was. "That's right. After doing a background check on you, they probably figured that they'd have to watch you really closely."

She laughed. "Just take the book out…"

Colleen watch Don carefully as he looked at the collection of pictures that Joan had put together. Don's emotions were always close to the surface, and Colleen could tell that, even though he had seen most of the pictures before, seeing them again touched his heart. He laughed at the Halloween pictures of Joan and Judy together when they were young.

His favorite was the one in which Joan was dressed as Catwoman, and Judy as Wonder Woman. Joan was trying to look sultry and Judy wore her most patriotic smile. "How old were you both… twelve?" he asked.

"Thirteen," Joan answered. "I was almost fourteen, but I look like I'm trying to be about twenty, and Judy looks like, well, like she's always looked. She was always so innocent."

He knew just how innocent Judy had been until he had left her all those months ago. He struggled with keeping his emotions at bay. He turned the page and there were pictures of Judy on stage during her summer stock days in Los Angeles. The picture Joan took when he gave Judy the yellow roses did him in… His eyesight blurred, and he tried to wipe his eyes clear, but it didn't help. The tears kept coming.

Joan tried to take the book out of his hands, saying, "Don, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," while her mother searched in her purse for tissues to hand him.

"It's okay, I…" Don shook his head clear and took a deep breath. "I want to finish looking at them." Everything he and Judy had been through before they launched came back to him as he looked at pictures of them standing by his beloved Datsun and playing with Will and Penny in the pool. Towards the end of the book were several pictures of him and Judy before they attended the Annual Air Force Ball. Joan had taken a picture of Judy coming down the steps with Don waiting at the bottom, his eyes transfixed on her, and another of them standing on the porch before they left that fateful night. The last page held a final shot of the two of them, arms around each others' waist, at the family party the night before they launched. He touched her face in the picture and tears silently slid down his cheeks. He didn't bother to brush them away this time. He ached for her, body and soul.

Joan looked at her mother, helplessly. She knew he would like the book, but wasn't prepared for his emotional reaction. She could see that her mother was not surprised. Colleen handed Don a couple of tissues as he closed the cover. Joan took the book from his hands as Don tried to get himself together. "Thank you," he whispered when he was able to lose the lump in his throat. "That was beautiful, Joan."

A bell sounded to announce that visiting hours were over. Joan slid the book back into the bag and held it out for Don to take, but he shook his head. "You keep it for me," he said.

"I wanted you to have it so you could look at it whenever you wanted to… The guard said you'd be able to keep it once it was inspected."

"No, I'm, uh, I'm not sure how I'm…" Don stopped. He didn't want Joan to worry about him. "I don't really have anyplace to keep it. I wouldn't want anything to happen to the book – you know – a lot of guys might be interested in it… Besides… Judy's face is etched in my mind now… I don't need the pictures to remind me of her."

A guard marched over and motioned that it was time for the visitors to leave. Colleen and Joan gave Don a hug and he was led out of the room. "I didn't mean to get him upset, Mom. I thought it might help him get through the next few months if he had this to look at," Joan stated.

"He'll be all right, Joan. Don's not afraid to show his emotions, and that's not such a bad thing," Colleen replied.

"…And that's why he was so good for Judy," Joan picked up the bag, and she and her mother slowly walked out of the room to go home.


	27. Chapter 26

C**hapter 26**

**It's going to consume her…**

The Robinsons were still quite worried about Judy. A few days had passed and no one knew just what to do about the bracelet she had buried. John wanted to dig it up, but Maureen insisted that it should stay where Judy had placed it. "Maybe it's her way of letting Don know about the baby," Maureen suggested.

"Or maybe it's her way of burying Don's memory along with the baby, Maureen. I don't think it was a healthy thing to do," John responded.

"Oh, I quite agree with you, Professor," Dr. Smith stated. "She has given in to her belief that Major West is dead and gone… not that I blame her, I might add. I don't believe he is dead, but he certainly will not return…"

John couldn't stand Dr. Smith's pontificating and chose to ignore him. "I'm going to talk with Judy."

"John, don't," Maureen stated.

"What are we supposed to do, Maureen? Pretend that there's nothing wrong?"

"I didn't say, that, John, but she needs to get through her grief in her own way."

"I think she's burying it deep inside herself. Sooner or later, it's going to consume her. She can't keep this up."

"She needs a good cry, Mom," Penny said.

"I know, Penny, but we can't force it," Maureen replied.

"Well, I'm going to get her to cry if I have to pull the tears out of her!" John stated and went to find Judy. The door to her room was closed, so John knocked on the doorjamb. "Judy?" he called. There was no answer, so he called again, "Judy? Are you in there?"

Judy was lying on her bed, holding her closed journal in her hands. She didn't want to speak to anyone, and so, hadn't answered.

"Judy! I'm coming in!" John tried to slide the door open, but it was locked. Before she could call out to him, he had the lock broken and the door open. "Judy, are you all right?" John asked.

Judy slowly sat up. "Dad, you didn't have to break the door."

"Why didn't you answer?"

"I was hoping you would think there was no one in here. I don't feel like talking to anyone."

"Well, you're going to talk to me, young lady, and if you're not going to talk, you're at least going to listen."

"Dad, please! I want to be left alone."

"You've been left alone long enough. You cannot keep moping around this campsite. You are not the only one living here!"

She wanted to scream at him, but this was her father…

"Now… did you stop to think about how Penny and Will felt when you threw their gift away?"

"I didn't throw it away."

"You buried it in the ground!"

"I put it where it belonged, Dad. Don is dead, just like my daughter. I don't want to look at his picture everyday."

"Then why are you holding that journal? Isn't that how you communicate with him?"

"I was contemplating burying it along with the bracelet. And that is exactly what I'm going to do."

John's heart ached for her. He didn't know what else to say to get through to her. "Judy… please… don't bury it. Keep writing in it… It will help you work through your feelings…"

Judy stared at her father… no tears… no smile… no expression at all. "I _am_ over them… I don't need to write in this anymore. As far as I'm concerned – Don is dead…"

She stood and left the room.

John followed her out, helpless. She went to where she had buried her bracelet, and buried the journal alongside it. She stood. "There… it's done. Nothing left to remind me of him…" She stopped by the table before she returned to the Jupiter. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep your Christmas gift, Will and Penny, but… it's better this way." She left them.

Penny and Will stared at their mother and she tried to reassure them. "We all grieve in our own way, children. Maybe it _is_ better for her to think that he won't be back, rather than try to keep her hopes up."

"Oh, Mom," Penny blurted out. "You think he's dead too!"

"No! I don't… but we really don't know…"

"Mom, we've got to keep hoping that he'll be back," Will added. "If we don't…"

"Now, William, your mother is right. We must be realistic. Time to put useless hope aside and live in the present… Major West is not here and that is how we must proceed, as if he will never be back."

"How are we supposed to do that, Dr. Smith? The ship won't repair itself," John told him.

"And so we are doomed to die on this planet…"

"Dad… maybe we can figure out how to repair the ship ourselves?" Will stated.

"We don't have the parts we need, Will," John replied. "Besides, Don was the mechanic, not me…"

"You can do it with the Robot's and my help!" Will said.

"After all, Professor, aren't you the one who invented the plasma engine?" Dr. Smith asked.

John cocked his head. They did have a point. "Well, I guess you're right. It won't hurt to try, anyway. But I don't want to hear anymore talk about Don being dead. Is that understood?" He couldn't bear the thought of his friend not returning. "We go on, but we don't lose hope…"

"Yes, Sir!" Will stated.

"We'll take a look at the systems tomorrow and see what we can come up with," John suggested. Now you and Penny should get ready for bed."

After the children left, Maureen turned to her husband. "_Can_ we repair it, John?"

"No, Maureen, but at least it will give the children some hope. We can't have them following Judy's lead. And I guess Will and I will find out just how much we learned from Don…"

* * *

The blackboard was behind him – chalk in his hand. He was almost afraid to turn his back on his students. There were only four… Four of the hardest looking young men he had ever seen, but he had to admit that his own education had been somewhat 'elitist.' He had gone through twelve years of Catholic School and then the Academy. Other than riding the subway in New York City, he had no exposure to those from the poor side of town.

Don put the chalk down. He walked around his desk and sat on the edge. The curriculum could wait. He needed to know who these boys were…

They were scattered about the room. One, who had the high cheekbones of a Native American, sat in the back corner – alone. Two African American young men sat side by side in the middle of the room – almost daring him to teach them something. The fourth, a Caucasian, sat in the other back corner – purposely looking away from him.

"My name is Maj…" He bit his lip before continuing. "My name is Don West. I'd like to go around and learn a little bit about all of you. Would any of you care to start?"

No one spoke up.

"Okay," he said, "I'll go first. My father is a retired Air Force Colonel and I'm the youngest of six children. By the time I came along, my mom was tired of moving around, so we lived in New York City while my father finished out his career. I went to Catholic schools in the city and then the Air Force Academy…"

"– And then you were accepted for training in the United States Space Corps. After some tough competition, you won the job as the pilot of the _Jupiter 2_ mission. You and the Robinsons took off on October 16th 1997, and you came back a year later without them." The Caucasian male finally turned his head to look at Don and finished. "And now you're here."

"Yeah," Don replied. "That's right. Now I'm here serving a sentence – just like all of you. I went A.W.O.L. to save my skin."

"Do you think you deserve to be here?" the Native American asked.

Don shrugged. "I knowingly broke the rules… so, yeah… I deserve to be here. What about you?"

"I assaulted my sergeant, so, yeah, I deserve to be here – but so does he…"

"What did he do?"

"Tried to hit on my wife… Called me a lazy drunk – all in front of my kids…"

Don winced. "Ooh… I can… understand why you did what you did."

The Caucasian laughed in the back of the room. "You were the favorite at Alpha Control and went from lieutenant to major in less than two years – like you would ever have had to hit a superior officer."

This time Don laughed. "If you only knew… You seem to know a lot about me – uh, what's your name?"

"Mike… Mike Ryan from Kensington in Philly."

"Well, Mike Ryan from Philly, I _should_ be in here for assaulting a superior officer – I was just lucky that he didn't press charges. I guess that was one of the perks for being the 'favorite at Alpha Control'… but there is no Alpha Control anymore so…"

"So, you know what it's like to be abandoned by your government," the Native American said.

Don nodded. "What's your name?"

"Joe Black. I'm a Lacota from the Pine Ridge Reservation in South Dakota."

"What's your tribal name?"

"You know – no one in the Air Force has ever asked me that? It's Standing Bear."

"Do you prefer to be called Standing Bear or Joe?"

"Joe…"

Don nodded. "You got it…" Then he turned his attention to the two men in the center of the room.

The shorter of the two spoke up first. "Jerome Bradley from Chicago… I wanted to be a football player – but I blew-out my knee."

"How did you end up here, Jerome?" Don asked

His friend replied for him and said, "Ain't none of your business." Jerome remained silent as Don stared at the young man who had just spoken. This was the same young man who was the leader in his dorm room. "David Terrell… Detroit, Michigan… and you can call me _Mister_ Terrell," he stated.

"Mister Terrell it is. Is there anything else you'd like to tell us?" Don asked.

"I thought we were here to learn math?"

"Fair enough." Don handed out some papers. "Before I can start to teach, I need to know where you're at." He handed out the pre-test that came with the book. "Take as much time as you need."

* * *

The Houston Herald had not forgotten the Major Don West story – much to the displeasure of the Defense Department. It was formally resolved that Colonel Walters had killed General Bowers. Since he was conveniently dead – it neatly tied up the loose ends in Houston. His death and that of his wife were ruled accidents. The CIA's involvement was never acknowledged. Rumors were still building about possible alien invasions, and the government used those rumors to boost support for the defense budget. Rebecca, however, had not given up her quest to re-establish the colonization project.

Her last round of articles was a recounting of the training that Tom and the other pilots, as well as the Robinsons, had endured. She managed to talk her way into being allowed to walk through the training program so that she could have first hand experience in what they had gone through. In return for going through certain aspects of the training, such as the vomit comet, she promised to do a week's worth of articles on the United Defense Command. Her ulterior motive, however, was to get a chance to travel to the moon base with Tom so that they could talk with Red about what their next possible steps could be…

Tom, for all practical purposes was now living at Rebecca's apartment, and he knew that it was only a matter of time before they legalized their relationship through marriage. As things stood right now, though, the timing was not quite right. It was still too close to the death of Rebecca's mother – and – Tom wanted Don present at his and Rebecca's wedding.

He was waiting for Rebecca to come home from work – he had some information for her. When he saw her car pull up to its usual spot, he ran down the stairs to meet her. "Becky! Becky, I have some good news…"

"Hello to you, too, dear heart… Don't I even get a kiss first?" she asked him.

"You can kiss me after I give you the news. He held a piece of paper before her. We have official permission to travel to the Bowers Base on the moon."

She jumped into his waiting arms. "Oh, my God! I didn't think we'd get it."

"You have to master the vomit comet – then take a few spins in the T-38 with me, and you'll be certified to travel outside our atmosphere. General Bowers' daughter, Lee Ann, is coming with us. She had some pull in getting the permission. I guess it's one of the 'perks,' if you could call it that, from having your father considered a martyr."

"And have Lee Ann and Red become a 'couple?'"

"Yes, but I'm not sure either one of them know it yet."

* * *

In fact, Red was thinking of Lee Ann at that very moment. He hadn't seen her since before the holidays and he wondered how she and her family were getting along without the general. He knew that the holidays must have been hard on them. He knew from experience that the first one was the toughest.

This was the first holiday he hadn't woken up thinking about his deceased wife. Lee Ann was never far from his thoughts and it was she that he was dreaming about when he awoke on Christmas morning. He had felt guilty at the time, but he had just received word that she would be returning for a visit, along with Tom and Rebecca. He almost felt like an adolescent again… longing to see the girl who had caught his eye in homeroom… Their arrival was still several weeks away, but having something – anything – to look forward to on this rocky piece of real estate made the days go by more quickly.

As was his habit, he stopped by the intelligence room after breakfast. Reports from the established 'weather stations' had yet to indicate any unusual activity. Of course with the lag in the transmission of reports from those far off stations, an attack could be happening at that very moment, and they wouldn't know about it for weeks. Red grabbed the stack of reports from Earth and glanced through them. Only one caught his interest. A communication had been intercepted between Aolis Umbra and another organization called 'Saticon.' Red had never heard of that organization – but it sounded familiar.

He put the stack of reports back and went on the computer for the Earth news, and there was a story about Don beginning his sentence at Edwards Air Force Base. Then it hit him. Don had talked about the Saticons being an alien race that the so-called 'lost astronaut,' Jim Hapgood, had told him about. He assumed that the government had already made that connection, but then he remembered that Colonel Walters had been in charge of Don's debriefing. Who knew what had happened to that information?

Red spent the next hour writing his own report about the connection between the Saticons and Aolis Umbra and sent it off to his superiors in Washington. He didn't know what, if anything, would be made of the information, but in his gut, he knew that it would have an impact on them – sooner or later…


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Can't let you lose your will to survive…**

It was time to replenish the water supply, so John and Will left camp to refill their reservoirs. Dr. Smith and the women waved to them as the chariot pulled away. "I hope the Professor returns soon. Who knows how long our meager water supply will last while they are away," Dr. Smith stated to the women.

Maureen had the patience of a saint, but she was already exasperated by his gloomy attitude. "Dr. Smith, please… they just left. As long as you don't shower, we should be fine."

"Madam, I assure you that I will in no way endanger the welfare of you or your daughters." He looked to the sky and sighed. "I am dying of thirst. I must get my ration now or I will simply wilt!"

"I'm sure you'll be fine. I'll bring you your ration when it's time."

Judy turned to him and said, "You can have my ration now, Dr. Smith. I don't need it. I'll go in and get it for you."

Maureen stopped her. "Now, Judy, you'll do no such thing. Everyone gets their water at the appointed time."

"Really, mother, I'm not thirsty."

"I'm not sure you know what you need anymore, Judy."

"Mother, I don't _need_ anything. I don't know why you're so worried about me."

"I'm worried about you because you're not…" She wasn't sure what to say. "Judy, I can't let you lose your will to survive."

"Oh, what does it matter anymore, Mother…"

At that moment a beeping sound was heard from inside the ship. The scanner was picking up an unidentified flying object that was heading for their planet. The three women and Dr. Smith ran inside and gathered around the console. "Can we tell what's heading our way?" Penny asked.

Maureen looked at the scanner. "I'm not sure…"

"It's an invading force, I'm sure of it!" Dr. Smith stated.

"It's probably just a meteor, Dr. Smith. There's no reason to panic."

Judy was staring at the screen. "I don't know, Mom. The blip is pretty big. I remember Don telling me once that meteors were usually tiny pinpoints and there would more likely be more than one. This is just one big blip. I think it's a ship."

"A ship? Judy, are you sure?"

"No… but Don was a wiz at reading the scanner…"

"Judy, maybe it's Don coming back!" Penny exclaimed.

Dr. Smith rolled his eyes. "The major? I highly doubt that, dear Penny."

Maureen's concern for Judy escalated when Penny made that statement. "Let's not get our hopes up too high, Penny. We really don't know what is coming in."

"The raft was too small a ship to make that big a mark on the radar screen," Judy explained. "It can't be Don."

Maureen turned to the Robot, which had been standing by them. "Robot, can you identify it?"

"Miss Judy is correct, Mrs. Robinson. The radar mark is too big to be the ship that Major West flew back to Earth. It must be a large interplanetary vessel – most likely of alien origin."

"I knew it!" Dr. Smith exclaimed. "We must prepare to defend ourselves…"

* * *

The math class had been in session for three weeks now, and Don had made no further headway in getting to know his students. Teaching them math was like teaching a cat to swim. They abhorred the subject and did everything they could to avoid the work. He couldn't understand it. "All right… Enough… Let's put the books away for today," he announced after an especially frustrating lesson on fractions. "This is not new material for any of you. You've all had it before in school. All you have to do is _do the work_! With math, it's not the explanations, but the practice that helps you learn it."

"One of my teachers told me that I have no _number sense_, so how am I supposed to learn math?" Joe asked.

"Math is practice. If you do it and use it, you'll learn it," Don explained.

Terrell challenged him. "If nobody could teach it to us in school, what makes you think that _you_ can teach it to us now?"

"I'm not really teaching you. I'm just showing you. You teach it to yourselves by practicing it… but you gotta do the work to practice…"

"Why should we?" Mike Ryan asked. "What is learning math going to get us?"

"It'll get you more opportunities once you're out of here," Don said.

David Terrell and Mike Ryan started laughing… "The only opportunity we're going to get when we get out of here is digging more ditches," David stated.

Frustration tugged at Don's soul. "All right, Mister Terrell. If that's what you expect to get… that _is_ what you'll get… Don't you have some goals, some dreams?"

"Like you?" Mike Ryan asked.

"This isn't about me. I can do math! It's about you!" Don shouted.

Jerome chimed in, "Look, man, we're stupid… Don't be gettin' all nasty because we can't do math."

Don was seething now. "That's where you're wrong, Mr. Bradley. The men in my barracks wouldn't look up to Mister Terrell if he was stupid."

"You got that right," Terrell muttered under his breath.

"Yes, Mister Terrell, I _'got that right.'_ Half the men turned to you to see what you were going to do when I walked in. You did nothing, so they did nothing."

"How's it feel to be treated like you don't exist? Like it?"

"Now that you mention it, no, I don't, but I'm not here to win a popularity contest. I want to do my time and get the f-- outta here." He pointed to the man in the corner. "And despite what you might think, Mr. Ryan, I still have the same goals that I had a year ago… Being in here isn't going to change that… In fact, I'm more determined than ever to get back to the Robinsons… I don't know how I'm gonna do it, but I've got people depending on me. I'm not gonna lose my way because I'm on a detour."

"This might be a detour for you, teach, but it's a way of life for us…" Mike threw back at him.

Don didn't think about his next statement – it just flew out of his mouth. "How's it feel to be treated like dirt? Like it?"

All eyes turned on Ryan as he jumped out of his seat and tackled Don. Joe Black ran up to pull Mike Ryan off Don, but David Terrell held him back. "Let them go at it," he said. "Teach needs to learn that he can't talk to us like that…"

Ryan may have been stronger, but Don was quicker and escaped his hold. Ryan was incensed, which gave Don the advantage. Ryan flailed wildly to grab him again, but Don was on top of him and had his arms pinned behind his back before Ryan finished cursing him out as an "Effin' a--hole."

"Let's get one thing straight, Mister Ryan. My name is not 'a--hole' and it's not 'teach'… My name is _Mister _West…"

The door flew open and Colonel Holbrook entered with two guards. "Get West off him," he ordered. One guard pulled Don away and Mike Ryan stood up, ready to tackle him again, but the other held him back. "Don't make this worse, Ryan," Colonel Holbrook told him. "West, explain yourself."

Don tried to tug away from the guard, but he held him fast. "Just a disagreement over a math problem, Colonel," Don stated.

"A math problem…" Holbrook turned to the other man. "Ryan? What have you got to say?"

"Nothing, Sir."

The colonel nodded to the guard to let Don go. "You both get twenty-four hours of cell time for this…"

"Permission to speak, Colonel?" Don asked.

Colonel Holbrook nodded.

"I provoked Mister Ryan. He was… defending himself… he should not get the cell time."

Holbrook stared at Don, wondering what had really gone on in this room. "Things don't work that way, here, West… but to make you happy, Ryan gets twenty-four hours and you get forty-eight. Satisfied?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Take them away," Holbrook told the guards. After they left, he faced the rest of the group. "Do any of you have anything to say about what happened here today?"

Terrell spoke up. "It was like Mister West said..."

* * *

As he paced back and forth, Red reviewed the responses he had received to his report about the information Don had given him regarding the Saticons. The first report he read infuriated him. It said that any information from Major West should be considered suspect because of his single-minded focus on returning to the Robinsons. Once he realized that the report had come from Colonel Walters' files, he discounted it. The second was from a senior aide of the Secretary of Defense. It read:

_Information provided by Major Donald West through his debriefing with Colonel Eugene Walters' staff confirmed that the term Saticons refers to an alien species, not a subversive organization as first believed. It has been verified that the Saticons work through Aolis Umbra, an international organization of humans against the colonization of other planets. _

_As reported by Major West, Astronaut James Hapgood, thought to be lost, told him that he had had contact with the Saticons. Major Hapgood believed that the_ _ultimate goal of the Saticons was domination of the galaxy, which would be accomplished by conquering specific worlds in key star systems. It is to be assumed that Earth is on the list of planets that the Saticons hope to conquer. _

Nothing was said about how the Saticons planned to conquer Earth. No new information there… At least his report had been taken seriously. Red's communicator beeped and he glanced at the read out. A space ship was approaching. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. Visualizing his wife, he thought, '_I'll always love you.' _He kissed his wedding ring, which he wore on his right hand, and prepared himself to meet the incoming ship. He had been anticipating this arrival and he suspected that his life would change in many ways in the upcoming days…

* * *

Tom powered down the ship and turned to his passengers. "Stomachs still with you?" he asked.

Lee Ann smiled, "My smoothest flight yet, Lieutenant Colonel Bryce."

Rather indelicate sounds came from Rebecca's seat, however. "It's in the bag," she groaned as she held up her airsickness bag. She was still looking somewhat green around the jowls when the three of them were greeted by Red.

After shaking Tom's hand, he touched Rebecca's shoulder. "Need to go the med bay?" he asked. She shook her head. He then turned to Lee Ann and he wasn't sure whether to shake her hand or give her a hug, so his hand hung rather awkwardly in mid air. While he was trying to decide, she put her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Nice to see you again, Major Miles."

Red blushed the color of his name and said, "What happened to 'Red,' Lee Ann?"

She smiled. "Well, it has been awhile. I didn't want to presume…"

Red grinned. "_Presume _all you like…"

* * *

The cell doors clanged shut behind him and he stared at the wall in front of him. The cell matched what he expected from the old movies he had seen – a six by nine foot room with a cot, toilet and sink in the corner, stonewalls and no windows. He turned around and was confronted by the iron bars. The bars seemed to zoom up to within an inch of his face. He backed up until he felt the cot behind his knees and sat down. The reality hit him – hard – he really was in jail.

Movement in the next cell caught his attention. "Hey, Mister West…"

Don almost smiled. "Mister Ryan?"

"I wanted to thank you for trying to get me off – nobody's ever done that for me before."

"It wasn't far from the truth… I shouldn't have said what I said."

Both men thought about the incident that had gotten them into these cells. After a few minutes, Ryan said, "Mister West?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't like being treated like dirt."

"Then do something about it."

"Like what?"

"For starters – you can learn your math."

"You never give up, do you?"

* * *

The 'blip' had landed. Maureen's sixth sense tickled her brain. "Judy, Penny, engage the force field. I'm calling your father."

"Yes, Mom," Penny responded. The girls went outside and Judy flipped the switch. As they moved the machine from side to side, Penny asked, "Judy? Do you think we're in trouble?"

"I don't know, Penny. I just wish…" She stopped herself. The ache had returned.

"It's okay, Judy, you can say it. You wish Don was here."

"No. That's… That's not what I was going to say," she lied.

"Well, _I_ miss him," Penny replied and waited, but the only indication that Judy heard her comment was the slight blush of her cheeks. Penny rolled her eyes and shook her head. Her hair flung around to her back as she sharply turned to reenter the Jupiter. Judy's hands gripped the bars of the force field unit until they turned white. She squeezed her eyes shut and forced herself to ban his image from her mind…

* * *

Trying to sleep in the prison cell was like diving into murky waters… His eyes hurt. He wanted to turn on the blackness, but the prison lights were dimmed and never off. He focused his mind on the only thought that could comfort him – his wife. He envisioned that she was walking towards him in a pristine green dress, her hair flowing with each step. Arms gently swaying at her sides, a smile slowly formed on her lips as her desire for him filled her eyes like champagne poured into a flute. The anticipation was delicious. He was tempted to run to her, but held himself back. '_Savor the moment,'_ he thought as he painted each stroke of her image into his memory…

* * *

The 'blip' wasn't far from the Jupiter and Maureen hoped that John would return immediately, but, then again, they needed the water.

"Jupiter 2 to Chariot… Jupiter 2 to Chariot… Come in, please," Maureen called.

"Mom? This is Will. What's wrong?"

"Oh, uh, nothing really. There was a blip on the radar screen and the Robot thinks it's an alien ship."

Dr. Smith leaned towards the microphone and announced, "A hostile, alien ship, Professor! I am sure of it."

Will turned to his father. "Should we go back, Dad?"

"If we go back now, we'll run out of water within two days. Maureen? We have a decision to make."

Penny walked up to her mother and Doctor Smith. Maureen squeezed the microphone in her hand. She glanced at Penny and calmly replied, "No, you go on. We turned on the force field unit. We'll be fine."

"Now, just because it's an alien ship is no reason to assume it's hostile… Did you hear that Dr. Smith?" John asked. "You are to remain friendly."

Dr. Smith snatched the microphone from Maureen's hand. "Really, Professor… I don't understand why you are worried about _me_. Why, I am the epitome of diplomacy. I assure you, you have nothing to fear. As I always say… never fear…"

"Smith is here," John finished for him. "Yes, Dr. Smith – Just keep your mouth closed and let Maureen handle things."

"Humph!" Dr. Smith handed the mike back to Maureen and left in a huff.

"We'll be fine, John."

"If you need me to come back…"

"No… We need the water and you'll only be away a few days…"

* * *

Judy loosened her grip on the force field unit and stared out into the darkness. Her chest constricted as if a band was pulled taut around her chest. She still hurt… The harder she tried to clear her mind, the tighter the belt pulled, so she walked over to her baby's grave and knelt down, placing her hand on the small mount of dirt. She didn't notice a pair of eyes staring at her from beyond the force field….

* * *

_She glided closer to him with each step, her green skirt billowing behind her… Almost there… Her eyes sparkled like snow flakes on a sunny day. Just as they reached out for each other, her next step took her a pace away from him, as if the film had been thrown into reverse. She shrank smaller and smaller as she was pulled further and further away. _

"Judy!" Don screamed. His breath caught in his throat as he gasped for air. His eyes flew open in fear and he heard curses, epithets and threats thrown at him.

Ryan was immediately at the wall between their cells. "Mr. West? Major! Are you all right?"

Don rubbed his face and twisted his head from side to side to free his throat from the invisible noose that had been thrown around his neck. He wasn't all right, but there wasn't much Ryan could do about it, so he lied, "Yeah… I'm fine…" Somehow he knew Judy wasn't… He had to get back to her…

The two women cringed as Red told yet another Tom/Don story from the days when they were mortal enemies. "I pulled Don off Red and warned him to back-off. He could have been thrown out of the program then and there," Red said.

"Believe me, I thought about it," Tom confessed.

"But you enjoyed kicking him around back then, didn't you?" Red asked. Tom looked away. He was ashamed to admit that Red was right. "What was it with the two of you anyway?"

Tom shrugged. "We had similar tastes in women when we were at the Academy. He'd flash that smile and they would melt at his feet, but for me…"

"Wait a minute, Tom," Lee Ann interrupted. "You're tall and blond. You mean to tell me that women weren't fawning all over you?"

Rebecca took his hand. "It was like he was invisible. I didn't notice him myself until I stepped away from Don's charms."

"And now, you're risking your career for him," Lee Ann mused.

Tom shrugged yet again. "He'd do the same for me…"

"That's one of the reasons he was one of my father's favorites… uh, along with you and Red, of course…" Lee Ann stammered.

The men laughed at her awkward addition. "Don't worry about it," Tom stated. "If he and Judy hadn't fallen for each other, one of us might have been on that flight instead of him," Tom stated

"Speaking of which… the reason we're here is to make some plans," Red reminded them.

"Do you have the escape pilots identified?" Tom asked him.

"Yeah. If we're in a situation where we are invaded and can make a break for it, I know which men I'm going to assign to the long-range ships… that's assuming that there will be some of us left to escape… By the way, you need to get yourself out of the classroom and assigned to a flying unit."

Tom nodded. "A commander position is opening up at Cape Kennedy. I'm putting in for it, but the competition will be stiff."

Red chuckled. "Something you're used to. Now… how're the plans for the communication system coming, Lee Ann?"

"Pretty well – the technology is all in place. It's just a matter of agreeing on a code to emit when it's time to run," she answered

"And who gets that code…" Tom added.

"My father wanted to be sure that there would be people with skills essential to survival on those ships. Doctors, engineers…"

"Excuse me… not to change the subject," Rebecca stated, "but what about Don? He was the one who inspired our illustrious group to make these plans. What happens if he's still in jail when it's time to retreat?"

Tom and Red exchanged knowing looks. "We're hoping he'll be out before any invasion happens. He only has, what – four more months?" Red asked.

Rebecca nodded.

"If I get the Florida job, he'll have a ship to fly," Tom promised.

"Tom, how do you know he'll get assigned to you?"

"I don't. He'll probably be expected to follow his original orders."

"You mean he'll still have to go to a lighthouse?" Lee Ann asked.

"Yup," Red responded. "Anyone going to a lighthouse stops here first. I'll report that he's on his way, but he'll be making a detour back to the Robinsons."

"Why didn't we just do that in the first place?" Lee Ann asked.

"He never got the chance. If you remember, he took off with some reporter…"

"Don't look at me like that," Rebecca said. "I can't help it if he followed my advice. If my stepfather hadn't…" She looked at Lee Ann before she continued.

"If my father hadn't been killed, Don would be on his way back to Judy," Lee Ann finished for her.

"I wonder how she's holding up." Tom asked. "It must be hell for her, waiting for him to come back."

"Don always said that she was tougher than people realized," Red said. "I hope he was right."


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**The end justifies the means…**

The 'blip' turned out to be a small band of Saticons. Anyone who wandered into their camp would think that they had stumbled upon the set of a Bob Fosse movie. They wore non-descript black caftans and glitter-covered, flat-topped bowler style hats. They had set-up their living quarters in a cave and reflective hanging beads separated the living area from the work area.

There were only three of them and they sat on pillows around a large table eating a meal in what an Earthling would call Japanese style. Their leader was designated by the symbol on the front of his hat… a symbol that looked like a star burst. They gave the impression of a cultured, docile species, but their conversation revealed their true nature, which included the desire to rule the galaxy. They were not from a militaristic society. Their method of invasion was much more sophisticated and effective. They planned on visiting the Robinson camp, hoping to bargain for the mechanical man they had seen in their midst, but they were in no hurry. They would also study the humans to determine how easily they could be subjugated to an external power.

As the girls tended the garden, Maureen placed the clean laundry into the basket. She looked up to see the three Saticons approaching, holding what appeared to be a bouquet of yellow roses in their arms. Maureen was tempted to run inside the Jupiter for a laser pistol, but the flowers caused her to reconsider. The head Saticon approached her and bowed. He held out the flowers and Maureen glanced at the girls before accepting them. Penny and Judy went to their mother as she accepted the bouquet. "Thank you," she said. "They are beautiful. How did you know that yellow roses signify friendship on our world?" she asked.

The head Saticon nodded and repeated, "Friendship."

Dr. Smith walked down the ramp of the Jupiter with the Robot not far behind him. Maureen noticed a change in the demeanor of the Saticons. Their attention seemed to be riveted to the Robot. Dr. Smith walked up beside Maureen and said, "My name is Dr. Zachary Smith and I am the leader of this group. What can we do for you?"

The Saticons splayed their arms to indicate that they meant no harm and bowed to Dr. Smith. "Friendship," the leader repeated.

Dr. Smith knew that there had to be more to them than met the eye. He was interested in their means of transportation, however, and he decided to play along with them, hoping to find a way back to Earth.

"Friendship, a noble ideal that is valued throughout the universe, I see." Dr. Smith extended his hand. The Saticon scanned Dr. Smith's mind and realized that the correct response to an extended hand was to shake it, and so he did. He nodded towards the space ship and Dr. Smith said, "Ah, yes, this is our vehicle, such as it is. Would you like a tour?"

Maureen interrupted. "No, Dr. Smith, I don't think that's a good idea – not without John here."

"Oh, come now, Mrs. Robinson, what is there to fear? As your husband said, we are not to assume that the aliens are hostile. They have offered us a gesture of peace and we must respond in kind." He turned to the Saticons and said, "Follow me," and he led them into the ship.

Penny watched them enter the Jupiter and asked, "How did they know that yellow roses mean friendship?"

"Well, I don't know, Penny," her mother replied. "Perhaps it was just a coincidence."

"This may not mean anything," Judy said, "but I was thinking about the yellow roses that Don had given to me at the end of Oklahoma! just last night."

"Where were you?"

"At–" She stopped and nodded towards her baby's grave.

"Oh, I see," Maureen responded. "Well, I know these aliens seem friendly, but I'm not so sure we should trust them so easily. I better go inside and see what Dr. Smith is doing."

After her mother left, Penny turned to Judy and said, "Do you think they read your mind, Judy?"

"I don't know, Penny, but if Don were here…" she couldn't continue.

"If Don were here, he'd be having a fit that we let them inside the spaceship."

Judy nodded. "We would argue about how easily I tended to trust people. He always thought trust needed to be earned and felt that I gave it too easily. In this case, he might be right."

* * *

The resistance to math was gone. Once Don earned his students' trust, they were more than willing to put forth the effort to learn what had eluded them so many times in the past. In essence, the lessons weren't really about math, but about how one makes a meaningful life despite the barriers society, and in some cases they, themselves, put in place. The students had just finished watching the movie, Stand and Deliver, which portrayed the efforts of real-life teacher, Jaime Escalante, to teach calculus to math students who barely knew their basic math facts.

"But, Mr. West, he didn't last. He quit teaching in the end," Jerome observed.

"Not in real life, Mr. Bradley. He taught for many more years and even became the head of the math department," Don answered.

"And once he was in good with the administration, he got whatever he wanted for his kids, didn't he?" David commented.

"Well, not really, Mr. Terrell. He was fine until a new principal came in who didn't share his philosophy. He had to start fighting with the administration all over again. Eventually, he quit Garfield High and went onto to teach somewhere else. The math program at Garfield High fell apart after he left. One of his protégés offered to bring it back up to speed, but his offer was rejected."

"Man, even after the movie came out?"

Don nodded. "Politics and jealousy exist everywhere – even in education, and I guess he felt he couldn't fight it anymore and moved onto where he could still do some good. And, remember, the movie made things seem a lot easier than they really were. It took years for him to develop his program, but he never gave up."

"Except when he left Garfield High."

"Well, yeah, but he stayed in the game – just played it somewhere else with different players."

"He had to be smart, though. I bet he came from a rich family and had a great education himself," Joe stated.

"He was intelligent, Mr. Black, but he didn't come from a rich family. In fact, he was born in Bolivia, which is where he started teaching. When he decided to move to the United States, he didn't even know English, so he first moved to Puerto Rico to learn English and earn a teaching degree that would be accepted in the states. He did a lot of planning and preparation for his career. He had a goal, which was to teach in the U.S., and he did what he had to do to achieve it."

"_He_ did it all legally," Mike Ryan added.

Don laughed. Something he wouldn't have done in front of his students several weeks ago. "Ouch… that hurt, Mr. Ryan, but your point is well taken. Yeah, he fought the system the best way he could."

"That all sounds good, Mr. West, but even you broke the rules when the system failed you."

"I'll be honest with you, Mr. Ryan. I didn't think enough about what I did… if I had…"

"Would you have done the same thing?"

"You mean, run instead of turning myself in after General Bowers was killed?"

"Yeah."

Don sighed. He knew the answer to that, but he wasn't sure it was an appropriate lesson for his students. Then again… "You know, in an ideal world, I never would have run away. In general, I believe in our government and its systems, but I'm also a realist. I made an informed decision. I knew what could happen to me if I went A.W.O.L. and I made the best choice I could at the time, and now I'm paying for it, but I think it would have been much worse for me if I hadn't run. I would have been framed for murder and the truth might never have come out. It's a chance I took, and it was worth it. Now I only have two months left to serve."

"And then what?" David Terrell asked.

"I wish I knew, Mr. Terrell. I know one thing… I haven't given up hope of getting back to the Robinsons."

"Even if you have to fight the Air Force to get there?"

Don sighed. He knew he wasn't done fighting. "I'll fight whomever I have to… In this case, I firmly believe that the end justifies the means…"

* * *

The 'Get Don Back to Judy' Committee was meeting one final time. Don's release would be in a matter of weeks, and his father wanted to be sure everyone was still on board with getting him back to the Robinsons, legally or illegally. "I have it on good authority that Don will still be assigned to a lighthouse. There is no way around those orders at this point," Colonel West told the group.

"He'll have to stop at Bowers Base before he's expected to leave for the outer edges of the galaxy," Red explained. "I'm sure he can find a way to get 'lost' on his way to whatever lighthouse he's been assigned. Then, none of us will be implicated."

Mike Bonilla laughed. "I'm sorry. I know this is serious, but I figure that, hey, if he got lost once, he's bound to get lost again."

Even Colonel West laughed at that one. "All right. Here are the final assignments. Thankfully, Tom got that position in Cape Kennedy, and he'll be our point person there. Mike, you're our point man in Houston, and, of course, Red, you're our man on the moon. Now, if Don leaves from either Houston or Florida, he'll be covered."

Mr. Anderson spoke up. "And that is phase one of our operation. Phase Two will be to evacuate as many people as possible from Earth if and when the time comes that we're invaded."

"I have no doubt that we're going to be invaded," Rebecca stated. "It's just a matter of when."

"I have to say that I agree with you, Rebecca," Red chimed in. "Lee Ann has the code and will be sending a signal to Mike, Tom and me when the word comes to evacuate. She could receive the go ahead from any one of us here. Most likely, though, it will be me, since I'll be the first to get reports of any invasion."

"Is that all right with you, Lee Ann?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Hey, no problem," she responded. I'll be communicating with Red regularly about, uh, personal matters, so our set up should work well."

Colonel West glanced at his wife and smiled. Cupid had struck again. He knew that Frank Bowers would be happy for his daughter. "I just wish your father were here to hear that, Lee Ann."

"Me too," Lee Ann whispered.

"If we end up needing to evacuate," Mr. Anderson stated, "I'd like to see my children be saved. Mike, I assume you'll have Sherry and the baby with you. Would it be possible for Lisa and Dave to be assigned a transport also?"

"I'll do what I can, Mr. Anderson. We'll need medical supplies and knowledge, so I've already assigned them the task of getting together whatever supplies they can," Mike stated.

"Tony, you know that Tom has requested that you and Debbie transfer to his command. Are you and Debbie willing to make the trip?" Red asked.

"As long as all goes well with the baby, Major, we'll be relocating in June," Tony answered.

"Then you'll be taken care of and put in charge of security for whatever band of ships end up rendezvousing on Priplanus. Red, do you still have the information Don sent you about navigating to Priplanus and beyond?" Colonel West asked.

"Yes. Don analyzed all the data. Did a nice job of it too, considering he wasn't working on a military computer set-up. I don't think it'll be a problem getting there. I just hope the Saticons, or whoever is going to invade us, don't get there first."

* * *

John returned to camp as quickly as he could. If they weren't in vital need of water, he would have returned immediately after Maureen had notified him of the alien landing. Once again, he wished Don were still with them. They would have split-up with one of them taking care of the water supply and the other, probably himself, taking care of the women. As it was, he and Will made the trip in record time. John forced himself to drive straight through without a stop. He was exhausted when he pulled up to the Jupiter and thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. He looked around and wondered if he was hallucinating or had stumbled upon the camp of the Space Croppers. "Will?" he asked. "Do you see what I see?"

"You mean laundry hanging on the line and Judy stirring a pot over an open fire?" Will replied.

"I guess you do…"

Maureen rushed up to him. "Oh, John, thank goodness you're back."

"What's with the clothesline, Maureen?"

"All our equipment seems to be breaking down. Without the sonic laundromat and dishwasher, we've had to wash things in water. I know it's too scarce to use for cleaning, but I didn't know what else to do."

"This could be disastrous, Maureen. We can't spare the water. What about the pot over the fire?"

"Our food units have quit on us too. We cooked all we could over the open fire, but I'm afraid we've lost some of our stores.

Penny ran up to her father and gave him a hug. "All this started after Dr. Smith took the Saticons on a tour of the Jupiter, Dad. There's something weird about them."

"Now, Penny, it just might be a coincidence," Maureen stated.

Judy walked up behind them. "Oh, Mother, don't be so naïve. Of course the Saticons had something to do with this. Dad would never have allowed them on the ship."

Dr. Smith strolled out of the Jupiter, the Robot rolling behind him. "Ah, Professor Robinson, you have returned, along with young William. Your mechanical expertise is much needed here. Well, I must be on my way."

John grabbed his arm. "Uh, Dr. Smith, just where are you going?"

"To the Saticon camp. You were right, Professor, they are quite friendly. And they have a keen interest in mechanics. In fact they've asked me to bring the Robot to them to study, and in the spirit of neighborliness, I am bringing it to them now."

"Oh, no you're not. You'll help us unload the water so we can run it through the purification system before that breaks down too."

"But, Professor, the Saticons will wonder what happened if I don't go immediately."

"Let the Saticons wonder all they want, Dr. Smith. You are not bringing that Robot to them at all, do you understand me?"

"But what harm could there be…"

"Dr. Smith… That is an order! Now move!"

"Humph… a man of my qualities being used as a beast of burden."

John turned away and mumbled, "Don, where are you when I need you?"

* * *

"Colonel Holbrook, Sir, I have a request before I'm discharged from your command," Don stated. He was back in uniform, standing before the prison warden, who was about to give him his release… and new orders.

"A request…" The colonel eyed Don. "I can't promise to honor it – but – go ahead."

"Terrell, Ryan, Bradley and Black, Sir, they're good men. I'd appreciate it if you could give them a recommendation for something, _anything_, that's better than digging ditches once they're out of here. They've worked hard and they have learned a lot with me."

"I'd say you performed a miracle, Major West. I understand that they passed the Algebra 1 test."

"Yes, Sir, and they've promised me that they'll work for their next teacher too, regardless of who it is."

Colonel Holbrook smiled. "I'll see what I can do. Now… I have your orders."

He took them from the colonel's grasp and swallowed. The lump in his throat was still there. He guessed that nothing had changed, and he was almost afraid to open the envelope. His hands trembled as he tore open the seal. He took a deep breath and read the orders:

'_Major Donald West is hereby ordered to report to Cape Kennedy, Florida, for transport to the Bowers Base. He will be issued a vehicle for transfer to a lighthouse as directed by Major James Miles. He will remain in charge of the appointed lighthouse until further notice. His primary duty will be to transmit regular reports to the Bowers Base of any unusual activity in his vicinity, and to ward off any invasions by an alien force to the best of his ability. _

_Given that he will be stationed at the designated lighthouse for an indefinite period of time, he is hereby given permission to stop at Priplanus. His wife will be allowed to accompany him to the designated lighthouse, should she choose to do so.' _

Don reread the last sentence several times before it's meaning registered in his mind. He looked up and said, "I can take Judy with me."

Colonel Holbrook nodded. "Consider it payment for the excellent job you did during your stay here. The president's wife is a former classmate of mine and big fan of Rebecca Hunter. We both put in a good word for you with the president, and he agreed that there was no reason that your wife could not accompany you on this mission."

Don reached out for the colonel's hand. "Thank you, Sir. You don't know how much this means to me."

Colonel Holbrook chuckled. "Major, anyone who has been reading Rebecca Hunter's series of articles _does_ know how much this means to you." He shook his hand. "You are dismissed." Don saluted him and turned to leave. Holbrook had one last word for him. "And, Major… good luck…"

Don nodded. "Thank you, Sir. I'm afraid I'll need it."

* * *

"Tom, please… stop pacing," Rebecca pleaded. "He'll be here. Relax."

"I know he'll be here, but…" Tom stood in front of the window. "He's here."

"Told you so…" Rebecca teased him.

It was only a few minutes before Tom's secretary buzzed him. Tom stood at attention as his new charge opened the door and saluted him. "Major Donald West reporting for transport orders, Sir."

"At ease, Major." Tom then took Don in a bear hug and shook his hand. "You look pretty good considering you just got out of prison."

Don laughed, "Yeah, just a few gray hairs from my prison assignment. It's good to see you."

Rebecca rose from the chair she had been sitting in and gave Don a hug and kiss on the cheek. "You made it through."

"It wasn't so bad. In fact, if I wasn't an astronaut, I might consider a career change to teaching." He looked at Tom. "I guess you know about my final orders…"

"It's still a lighthouse, isn't it?" Rebecca asked.

Don nodded, then a smile lit up his face. "But I got permission to take Judy with me."

"And it's even better than that, Don," Tom stated. "I received orders to travel with you to Priplanus and bring the Robinsons back to Earth."

Don was stunned. "I had no idea… How did that come about?"

"The power of the press, Don," Rebecca stated. "I told you I wouldn't give up. I guess the president finally decided that leaving the first family in space stranded on an inhospitable planet was bad for his image."

"It didn't hurt that the president's wife became a fan of your stories," Don added.

"No, it didn't. So, Tom, when do we leave."

"We?" Don asked.

"Rebecca has received permission to write a follow-up story about the Robinsons and how they adapt to their return to Earth," Tom said.

"Tom, suppose they don't want to come back?" Don asked. "They might want to stay on track for the Alpha Centauri system."

"With no families set to follow them, I can't imagine that they'll want to stay with their original mission."

"And what about a possible invasion?"

"Those rumors have died down in the last few months. We'll talk with Red about it when we get to Bowers Base, but from what I understand, there hasn't been any more transmission from the Saticons in the last six months.

"The Saticons? What have they got to do with anything?"

"A message from the Saticons to Aolis Umbra was intercepted almost a year ago."

"From what Jim Hapgood told me, Tom, they are a patient, methodical species. They are probably plotting an invasion as we speak."

"I hope you're wrong because we don't have a lot of resources at our disposal to fight them. The best we'll be able to do is a retreat to Alpha Centauri."

"If there is any possibility of invasion, the Robinsons may not come back. Suppose they refuse to return with you?"

"My orders are to bring them back voluntarily. They aren't military, so I can't force them. If they don't want to come, I guess they'll be free to roam wherever they want to go."

"This is crazy, you know?"

"Yeah, I know… When will you be ready to transport to Bowers Base?"

"I'm ready now."

"Good. Then we take off tomorrow."

* * *

The stop at Bowers Base had been a short one. Don only needed to get the navigational information for Priplanus from Red, as well as the coordinates for his lighthouse. They were now on their way back to the Robinsons.

"I agree with Red in that I don't like the idea of you manning a lighthouse. It's a waste of talent," Rebecca stated.

Don shrugged. "I don't like the idea either, but at least I don't have to get myself 'lost' so I could get back to the Robinsons."

Tom had warned Rebecca not to bring up her next thought, but she couldn't let it pass. "Don, I hate to bring this up, but… suppose Judy doesn't want to go with you?"

The look that crossed Don's face was a mixture of fear, hurt and hope. "I've been thinking about that the whole trip, Rebecca. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't." He turned up the palm of his left hand and held it as if it was weighing his words. "Let's see… a life of monotony and tedium on the edge of the galaxy… or…" He held up his right. "…A chance to get back to the stage and start a career in acting… Tough choice." He dropped his left hand. "And I've been away for – what – almost a year now?"

"She'll still want to be with you, Don," Tom told him.

"I wouldn't lay money on that, but whatever she decides to do, I have to give them the chance to get off that godforsaken planet… As long as I know they're ok… Then I'll do what I have to do."

"You can quit the Air Force, Don… Don't follow your orders," Rebecca suggested.

Don shook his head. "No… not this time Rebecca. I'll do my duty."

"You'll go crazy out there… alone."

"I probably will… but at least I'll know she's safe."

* * *

The Saticons were quite peeved at the Robinsons. Once John came back and took over the leadership of the camp, it became clear that they would no longer have access to the electronic and mechanical equipment. The needed the Robot to complete their studies. They could steal it – but getting past the force field was a problem they had yet to solve – or they could trade for it. They were a patient species. They knew that it was only a matter of time before one of the humans ventured past the force field.

It was Maureen's birthday. She and John were taking some time for themselves and sleeping in a bit later than usual. Penny decided to pick flowers for the breakfast table and turned off the force field so she could venture down the path away from the Jupiter.

As was her custom, Judy started her day at her daughter's gravesite. She didn't see them coming. Before she could emit a scream, they had her and she was gone.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Erroneous conclusions…**

In the past, John and Maureen had gone on short camping trips to celebrate their anniversary and birthdays – as a vacation of sorts. Since Don was gone, however, John refused to leave the children alone. Judy tried to convince her father that they would be fine, but, with the Saticons in the area, John would not take that chance. He would only leave them to restore their water reserves.

Maureen sensed the tension in her husband. Since he felt that he had no one with whom to share the 'protection' duties, he was becoming more impatient, short-tempered and irritable. There was nothing she could do, though she had tried her best, to help him relax and rejuvenate. She attempted to take his hand as they walked down the ramp to the breakfast table, but it slipped out. He hadn't even wished her a happy birthday.

Penny placed the flowers in a vase in the center of the table. "Why, thank you, Penny. The flowers are beautiful," Maureen stated.

"Happy birthday, Mom," Penny said and gave her mother a quick hug and kiss.

"Is there water in that vase, Penny?" John asked.

"Just a little, Dad. I'll drink less today to make up for it," she responded.

"We don't have resources to waste on frivolous things! I don't want you giving water to any plants other than the hydroponic garden."

"But, Dad… it's Mom's birthday…"

"And I want to be sure we all survive until the next birthday. No wasting resources. Is that understood, young lady?"

"Yes," Penny answered, but Maureen could see that she was about to cry.

"It's all right, Penny. I appreciate the thought. Sometimes," and she looked pointedly at her husband as she said this, "we need frivolous things to help us survive too."

John's face reddened and he crossed his arms. He stood a moment to gather himself and said, "I'm sorry, Penny. I don't mean to be harsh, but our situation is serious. With the sonic cleaning equipment still not functioning, we're using more water than expected. I want to be sure we all understand just how important this is."

"I do, Dad. I'm sorry. I won't waste water again."

Will bounced out of the Jupiter with Dr. Smith shuffling out behind him. "Happy birthday, Mom," Will said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Dr. Smith also greeted Maureen. "And my most sincere wishes for a happy birthday also, madam. Now… where is the coffee?"

"Judy's in the galley. I'll bring it out," Penny said as she entered the Jupiter.

John rather sheepishly apologized to Maureen. "I'm sorry, darling. I didn't forget your birthday–"

"It's all right dear. I know you've been preoccupied," Maureen said.

A few seconds later, Penny ran out of the Jupiter. "Mom! Dad! Judy's not inside."

They immediately looked towards the baby's grave, but she wasn't there. "Maybe she's in her room?" Maureen asked.

"No, I looked there."

John stared at the flowers. "Penny, did you turn off the force field when you went to pick those flowers?" he asked.

"Yes, but I turned it right back on when I came back," she replied.

The family ran to the gravesite. "John, you don't think she left of her own accord, do you?" Maureen asked.

"Not likely, Maureen," he replied. "Look at this…" He pointed to a path in the sand. "She was dragged away." He turned to his family. "The Saticons have her."

* * *

"Uh…" Judy moaned as she sat up. Her head felt like an inflated balloon. She looked around and wondered if she had been transported back in time to a 1970's disco. Light reflected off mirrored beads that seemed to be everywhere. A glitter-hatted figure stood next to her, rocking from side to side.

"Do not be afraid," the figure said.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You are where you have wanted to be for a long time," the figure answered. "I have a gift for you."

Judy rubbed her eyes. She wasn't sure if she was in a real or fantasy world. The figure returned holding a bundle. Judy reached out for it. Wrapped in blankets was a sleeping baby. She told herself that this was her child. Rocking the unmoving infant in her arms, the memories of Don, her family, giving birth to a stillborn child were all erased from her mind. Her world was in her arms. Nothing else existed and she was at peace…

* * *

The star clusters floated before him, unmoving. Although he knew they'd reach Priplanus in a few days, a distant voice taunted that it was already too late. He wanted to scream at the voice to leave him alone – but the voice was his own.

Rebecca walked quietly up behind Don. She and Tom had just had some private time together, and he was peacefully sleeping in their cabin. Don held his wedding ring between his fingers and he was turning it back and forth as he stared at it. "Hey," Rebecca said.

Don looked up. "Hey," he replied.

"It won't be much longer, Don."

"Or… it could be forever," he mumbled in reply.

Rebecca didn't respond to his comment. "It's beautiful out here. I'm beginning to think that space travel could be addictive."

Don chuckled. "This coming from the woman who couldn't hold her stomach on her first voyage?"

She laughed along with him. "So… what are you going to do with that?" she asked as she nodded towards his ring.

He slipped it back onto the fourth finger of his left hand. "Putting it back where it belongs."

Rebecca started to pull Judy's ring, which she had transferred to her right hand when Don was imprisoned, off her finger. "And you can put this on the chain around your neck."

'_Where it will stay forever,_' his inner voice taunted. He covered her hand with his to stop her. "No. Keep it for now. I know this is going to sound really weird, but… it needs to be in a happy place… and you and Tom are happy."

She sighed. "All right, but I'm giving it to you the moment we land," she warned him. "Judy – and her family – need to know that you are still committed to her."

* * *

John had gone to the Saticon camp to bring Judy back, and his visit was not going well. After a discussion of the Saticons' intentions, which included the conquest of Earth, John demanded, "I want my daughter returned to me."

"I am afraid that is impossible, Professor Robinson. Bring us the mechanical man and then she can return with you if she desires."

"What do you mean 'if she desires?'"

"She is quite happy here."

"I want to see my daughter."

"Certainly. Come." The leader of the Saticons brought John to a room that looked exactly like Judy's room in their home before they had joined the space program and moved to Houston. Judy sat in a rocking chair, holding a bundled baby in her arms. What sounded like electronic cooing could be heard as Judy talked to the baby. Then Judy put the baby up to her shoulder and stood, her back to her father. John called out to her, but Judy didn't respond. She turned and faced the men, but there was no recognition in her eyes. John moved to go to her, but the Saticons held him back and pulled him away from the room.

"Bring us the mechanical man, Professor, then you can speak with your daughter," the Saticon ordered.

John pointed his weapon at the Saticon, but he knew it was useless. He pulled the trigger – and nothing happened. The Saticons controlled, not only all of the mechanical devices inside the Jupiter, but their weapons as well.

"I'll be back. I promise you. And you _will_ release my daughter."

The Saticon nodded. "She will be free to go – when you bring us the mechanical man."

There was nothing else he could do, so John returned to the Jupiter camp. "Did you see Judy?" Maureen asked her husband. He nodded. "And?"

"And… she looked at me as if she didn't even know me, Maureen. She was holding a doll in her arms. Remember that Cabbage Patch doll she had when she was little?"

"Yes."

"She had one exactly like it and was treating it as if it were a real infant."

"Oh, John… What have they done to her?"

"The Saticons must have studied her mind and scanned her memories. They built a world that perfectly matched those memories. I don't know how they did it, Maureen, but she thinks her world is real."

"But why did they take her, Dad?" Penny asked.

"They want to trade her for the Robot."

"Why?"

"It's the last piece of our equipment, other than the force field, that they want to study."

"Then we'll just have to give them the Robot," Maureen insisted.

"We can't do that, Maureen. If we do, it would mean certain destruction for Earth."

Dr. Smith offered his opinion. "Professor Robinson, I believe you are being overly dramatic. The Saticons appear to be a peaceful species. They study electronics to better their own world."

"I wish that were true, Dr. Smith, but they told me themselves that they plan on invading Earth by disabling all of the electronic machinery on the planet."

"What? But that's impossible."

"Is it? Why do you think all of our equipment has stopped working? They've built a machine to control all of our own mechanical devices. Once they master the computers of the Robot, they will have all the knowledge they need."

"Why don't we just sneak in and take Judy back with us, Dad?" Will asked.

"Because she won't come willingly, Will. We'll have to take her by force," John replied.

"Oh, John… is she _that _delusional?" Maureen asked.

"I'm afraid so, darling. I don't know what it will take to bring her back to reality."

The Robot's alarm interrupted them. "Warning! Warning!" the Robot exclaimed. "An unidentified ship is approaching."

* * *

"Repeat. This is Major Don West calling the _Jupiter 2_. Come in, _Jupiter 2_!" Silence. "I can't understand why they're not replying. It's like they're not even getting our signal," Don stated.

"Maybe their communication system is down for some reason," Tom said. "They've got to see us on their radar, though. Once we land, I'm sure they'll be out to investigate."

"Land as close as you can, Tom. The Robot has got to recognize that it's an Earth ship. Once they realize that, I'm sure they'll know it's me."

"Roger."

* * *

"Professor Robinson, my scan of the ship shows that it is definitely from Earth," the Robot stated. John's heart almost stopped beating.

"It has to be Don," Penny exclaimed. "Oh, Mom, he's back. Things are going to be okay now. I just know it!"

Tears formed in Maureen's eyes. How would they be able to tell him what had happened to Judy? "Now, Penny, let's be sure it _is_ Don before we jump to any conclusions."

John opened the force field and the family hurried to the ship. As Tom powered down, Don stood at the top of the hatch and pushed the button. Just as the door slid open, Don raised his left hand in greeting and John saw a glint of light reflect off his fourth finger. At that moment, Rebecca ran up to Don and stopped him from descending. "Wait! The ring," she said. He turned to her and helped her pull the ring from her finger. All John saw was their hands come together, and he jumped to conclusions – erroneous conclusions. Don gripped the ring in his palm and started to walk down the ramp.

John strode up to meet him saying, "You were with _her_ while Judy was going through hell?" Before Don could open his mouth to respond, John swung his right hand in the hardest punch he had ever thrown in his life. Don stumbled backwards off the ramp and hit his head – hard – on the side of the ship.

"John!" Maureen exclaimed as she and Rebecca ran to Don's side. Don was barely conscious, but he knew he had lost something. Penny and Will were right behind their mother and heard Don whisper, "Judy's ring…" as he sat up. They both turned to look for the gold circle.

Tom appeared at the top of the ramp and took in the scene. He saw the fury in 'Zorro's' eyes and went immediately into damage control mode. He reached out and grabbed John by the arm. "Professor! Rebecca is with me, not with Don." He held onto John long enough for the words to register.

The fury vanished to be replaced with shame. "Lieutenant Colonel Bryce…" John said.

"Yes, sir, and this woman is my fiancé, Rebecca Hunter."

Rebecca and Maureen were helping Don stand up. John walked over to Don and took hold of both his upper arms. "Don… I'm sorry," he said as he bent his head to look Don in the eye. Then he took Don in a bear hug and repeated, "I'm sorry… I thought…"

Don accepted the hug and mumbled, "It's all right. I'm back."

John turned towards Rebecca. "I'm sorry, Ms. Hunter."

She nodded and stepped away, and then joined Tom to allow the family to surround the returning hero. Penny and Will approached Don and he took them both into a hug. He had missed all of them. "Don, we couldn't find a ring. What did it look like?" Penny asked.

Dr. Smith strode up to him. "Well, the gallivanting astronaut has returned." He held up a gold ring. "Is this what you are missing?"

Don reached out for it. "Give it to me, Smith."

Smith closed his hand around it. "Not until you assure me that you have brought what we need to repair the ship and will return to Earth – not Alpha Centauri."

"You're assured. Now give it to me…"

Smith smiled and placed it in the palm of Don's outstretched his hand. Don visibly relaxed and looked beyond Smith's shoulder, expecting to find Judy, but no one was there. His brow furrowed and he asked, "Where's…" but her name caught in his throat.

Maureen and John exchanged a look that caused him to break out into a cold sweat. "Come with me," John said and led him to the gravesite.

Don's first thought was _'No… she can't be dead… Dear God… please… she can't…'_ As he got closer to the tiny mound, he realized that it couldn't be Judy's grave. Don looked down at the smooth rock with the name, June West, carved in it and he first thought of his sister, even though he knew that was ridiculous… then it hit him. He fell to his knees and picked up the stone, tracing the name with his finger. Drops of water fell onto it, pooling in the carved letters. He didn't even know he was crying. "My daughter," he whispered. "Judy…" He closed his eyes to shut out the pain, but he still felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest. Don placed the stone back on the ground. "Where is she," he uttered. No one answered. He stood and faced John, his anger mounting. "Where is Judy," he demanded.

"Calm down, Don."

Don grabbed John by the collar and shouted, "Where is my wife!"

John covered Don's hands with his own to hold Don back from hitting him, though he wouldn't have blamed him if he did. "The Saticons have her."

Don froze… Then he dropped his hands and closed his eyes as a wave of dizziness overcame him… And the world imploded around him.

When Don opened his eyes, he was in his cabin on the Jupiter. A candle lit the room and Maureen sat next to him. He struggled to sit up, but Maureen held him back. "Take it easy, Don. You have a concussion. How do you feel?"

"Lousy," he responded. His head pounded. "I've got to get up and find Judy."

"We know where she is and she hasn't been harmed. We _will_ go to her, but you need to be in better condition. You can't help her if you're not conscious."

He knew she was right. He took a deep breath, hoping to relax his body. "Maureen, Tell me what happened to her after I left."

"It wasn't what happened _after_ you left..."

"I'm sorry, Maureen, she didn't think she'd get pregnant."

"But she did – and she was happy about it."

"John must have been furious."

"Oh, yes. I must admit, I wasn't happy about it myself, but we got used to the idea."

"How did… how did she lose the baby?"

"Judy was in her fourth month when the baby was stillborn. Nothing could have stopped that, Don."

Don squeezed his eyes shut. "Oh, Maureen…" He couldn't say much more at the moment. The pain of not sharing that horrible moment with Judy engulfed him. He clutched the chain around his neck that now held Judy's ring.

"We all wish you could have been here, Don," Maureen quietly stated. She paused a bit longer before continuing. "Then she lapsed into a deep, deep depression. She tried to put you out of her mind by convincing herself that you would never come back."

"How could she believe that?" Don asked. "I promised her. She knows me well enough."

Maureen placed a hand on his arm to calm him. "Don… she did what she had to do to survive. For some reason it was easier for her to believe that you were gone forever."

Don sat up and threw his legs over the side of his bed. "Well, I'm back… And the sooner she knows that the better…"


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**They had both come home…**

The plan was simple. John, Tom and Don would enter the Saticon camp brandishing their weapons. Don would demand that they bring him to Judy. She would see him and faint into his arms. He would carry her out of camp… _'And we'll live happily ever after,' _he thought. John and Maureen stared at him. Rebecca and Tom stared at each other. Don waited.

John finally spoke. "Won't work."

"Why not? There are three of us now,"

Don replied.

"They've built a machine that controls every piece of equipment on the Jupiter – and that includes the weapons. The lasers are dead. And…" John hesitated. "I don't believe Judy will come with us willingly… even for you."

"No! I don't believe that."

"She's not the same woman you left, Don," Maureen stated. "You have to be prepared for that."

His face warmed and he turned away from the group. He wouldn't accept it. She was stronger than they realized. Rebecca squeezed Tom's hand before she left his side and approached Don. "Look, I only know Judy through your eyes. I believe she still loves you, but love may not be the first thing that comes to her mind when she sees you. One thing I've learned is that love and anger go hand in hand."

He closed his eyes and visualized walking up to Judy. He let out a breath and almost chuckled. "She just might throw something at me."

"And I wouldn't blame her if she did, Major." Dr. Smith had been listening from the sidelines and now approached them. "A military strike will not accomplish your goal. A more… cunning plan is needed."

Everyone's eyes turned towards Smith. "And you have a plan, Dr. Smith?" Maureen asked.

"Indeed I do," he replied.

"Well, let's have it," John demanded.

"Give them what they want."

"The Robot? I've already explained why we can't do that."

"They want a mechanical man – we give them an inconsequential piece of it…"

"They won't accept that."

Don's eyes came to life. "Wait a minute… maybe Smith is right."

Maureen and John weren't sure they had heard correctly. "What did you say?" John asked.

"We give them the Robot's shell. Remember when we were going to cross the Great Inland Sea and I took the Robot apart to stow it?"

"Yes."

"We can keep his head lights working, but take out all of his processors."

"They won't fall for that for very long."

"But it will buy us enough time to get Judy out of there."

"Then what? They'll just come and storm our camp."

Tom spoke up. "Professor, the Saticons know nothing about _my_ ship. We can defend ourselves. You have state of the art weapons on the Jupiter. I only have some old M16's onboard and a few grenades, but that might be enough."

"Incendiary grenades?"

Tom nodded.

John smiled. "Gentlemen, I think we have a plan."

* * *

The room seemed to be suffocating her. Judy always felt this way first thing in the morning. She walked around and stopped in front of the mirrored dresser. Tucked in its frame was a Houston High School program of the musical Oklahoma!. She pulled it out and opened it, but the inside pages were blank. The reflection in the mirror showed a bassinet by the bed. That didn't belong there at all, and the face that stared back at her was not that of a fresh-faced fifteen-year-old girl. This woman was tired.

Like clockwork, one of the Saticons entered the room carrying her morning breakfast of the usual tea, toast and jam. He poured the brew from the oriental styled teapot into a cup and handed it to her. The tea was part of every meal and she was also given a late afternoon tea break and a snack before bed that also included the beverage. After one or two sips, the tea never failed to calm and rejuvenate her. She finished her meal and picked up the bundle in the bassinet. "Oh, you must be hungry," Judy whispered. "Here you go." She uncovered the face and placed it at her breast. The illusion was once again firmly entrenched in her mind.

* * *

The rescue crew was ready to go. The Robot was nothing but an empty barrel of blinking lights. Only it's headlights and mechanical treads were left intact. Dr. Smith and John would bring the Robot to the Saticons and demand Judy's return. Dr. Smith would keep the Saticons occupied while John went to Judy's room. Tom and Don would hide in the shadows of the cave with their 'primitive' weapons and would enter the scene only if John needed them.

Don wasn't happy with the plan. He felt that he should be the one to go to Judy, but John was insistent that Don and Tom remain hidden from the Saticons, and Tom agreed. The less the Saticons knew about them, the better. They were only there for backup.

Maureen had a small case in her hand that she passed onto John. "This has a syringe that's ready to go, John. It's a short-acting sedative that will keep Judy unconscious for about an hour," she told him.

"Thank you, darling. I'll only use it if I absolutely need to," John replied.

"And John… please be careful."

He nodded. "I will."

The four men turned to leave camp and John noticed that Rebecca had joined them. "Ms. Hunter, where do you think you're going?" John asked.

"I'm tagging along. This story has to be written," Rebecca stated.

"No, it's too dangerous," John told her.

"Forget it, John. She's more stubborn than I am," Don said.

John sighed in exasperation. "All right. Let's go."

They walked in silence – John in the lead moving the Robot forward with a remote control device, Dr. Smith behind them with Don, and Tom and Rebecca bringing up the rear. John wondered what Judy's reaction to him would be this time. He hoped he would get close enough to her to use the sedative – then again, he hoped that he wouldn't have to use it at all.

Rebecca had her arm wrapped around Tom's, but neither one thought about themselves. Their minds were on Don. They both watched him carefully. Everyone in the group knew how impulsive he could be, but Tom and Rebecca knew first hand that he had borne almost as much pain as Judy. They weren't sure how he would react once he set eyes on her, but were ready to help if he needed them.

Don's hand tightened around the M16 he carried. He could feel his nerves stretch with each step. His jaw twitched and his eyes narrowed. They were almost at the cave. He was only moments away from seeing her again. _'Calm down,'_ he told himself. _'You're not going to be any help to anyone if you're not in control.'_

"You know, Tom," Rebecca whispered, "maybe we should have asked Maureen for a second syringe for Don."

"Yeah, well, too late now. We're here," Tom replied.

They separated. Will had told them about a second entrance to the cave, and Tom, Don and Rebecca entered the opening. It conveniently led to the deeper recesses where Judy was being held. John and Dr. Smith walked to the main opening of the cave.

"Anybody here?" John called.

The three Saticons approached him. "Greetings, Professor Robinson. I see that you have brought us the mechanical man."

"I have, but first, I want my daughter back."

"As I said, if she will come on her own accord, she is free to leave."

"Dr. Smith, stay with the Robot while I go to Judy," John ordered.

"Certainly, and, with your permission, Professor, I will explain the many useful functions of this magnificent Earthly machine."

"Tell them whatever you want. I'm getting Judy."

The head Saticon nodded to one of his cohorts and said, "Take him to her."

"I can find my own way," John assured them.

"No, Professor, we must not allow you to wander our cave unaccompanied."

John shrugged. The assigned Saticon led him forward. John could hear Dr. Smith begin his lecture. "Now, you must be quite careful with this machine. It is quite delicate, you know. It must be oiled and shined at least…" Dr. Smith's voice faded as John walked further inside the cave.

Tom, Don and Rebecca had just taken up their posts behind a large rock for cover. Don's grip was so tight on his weapon, his knuckles had turned white. Rebecca kept her eye on Don while Tom peaked from behind the rock to look for the professor. Don leaned his head back against the rock. His insides were coiled like a spring and he closed his eyes to steady himself. "Zorro's coming," Tom whispered.

John entered Judy's prison room. Tom, Don and Rebecca couldn't see inside the room. They could only hear what was taking place inside those walls. "Judy, I've come to take you home," the professor said.

Judy answered in a lilting voice. "But… I _am_ home."

"This isn't your home, Judy. It's just an illusion. You belong at home on the Jupiter with your family."

"My family is here… I have to take care of my baby…"

Don heard those words and his eyes snapped open. He couldn't wait another second. He moved to bring up his firearm and leave his position, but Tom stopped him by grabbing his arm. "No!"

"I… I have to go to her," Don stammered.

"That's not in the plan!" Tom warned.

Rebecca saw the desperation in Don's eyes. Holding him back was simply… wrong. She tried to take the weapon from his hands, but his grip was too strong. She caught Tom's eye and told Don. "Let go of the gun and we'll let you go."

"Rebecca…" Tom whispered.

"Let him go, Tom," she stated.

Don dropped his hands from his weapon and pushed Tom away from him. Nothing could stop him – not Tom, not John, not the Saticons. Don strode up behind the guard, grabbed him around the torso and flung him aside. Tom immediately pointed his gun at the Saticon, who cowered in fear. Don stood inside the doorway to Judy's room. Judy sat in a white rocking chair, holding a bundle of blankets to her breast. John was kneeling beside her, telling her in a gentle voice. "Come with me, Judy. You can bring the baby with you."

Judy looked up and her eyes locked with Don's. "No," she whispered. "No… it can't be… You're dead…" He didn't belong in her illusory world.

Don tried to read her face. Not love, not hate… but… fear… She was afraid of him. Somehow, he held himself back from running to her. "I'm real, Judy. I'm back." She stood and knocked both the chair and her father over.

John turned towards Don. "You were supposed to stay hidden!"

Don didn't hear his words. He only knew that Judy was backing away from him. "Come touch me… Touch me and it will all come back to you…" he told her.

She shook her head violently and backed into a corner, clutching the bundle to her chest. "No! No! Get away!" she screamed.

John knew they had run out of time. Her screams would bring the other Saticons, and, the longer they stayed, the more danger they would face. "Grab her," John commanded as he opened the case Maureen had given him. Don hesitated until he saw what John had in his hand. Don ran to her, pulled the bundle from Judy's grip, and tossed it aside while John stuck the needle in her arm. Judy's scream echoed in the cave, but her voice was silenced as the sedative took effect. She fell into Don's arms, and he held her tightly against his chest. John reached out his hands. "Give her to me," he demanded.

"Not on your life," Don responded. He pushed past John and hurried out the door. Rebecca had been in the doorway, watching what was taking place and stood aside. John followed Don and stopped when he reached Rebecca. He took the gun from her hands and said, "I'll get Smith. You go out the back with Tom."

She nodded, but went into the room and retrieved the bundle that lay in a heap on the floor. She looked around and grabbed the cup that still held a bit of tea and then took the Oklahoma! playbill, which she placed on top of the cup so the tea wouldn't slosh out as she ran. She rushed out and Tom was waiting. "You follow Don. I'm going with the Professor – he might need some help," he told her. She nodded and left.

Tom pushed the guard ahead of him and was ready to shoot anything and anyone who would get in the way of their escape. John had the M16 trained on the leader, who was speaking. "I heard your daughter's screams, Professor Robinson. You have stolen her from her happiness."

"The happiness you've given her is an illusion. She is being taken back to her family. Happy or sad, that is where she belongs," he declared.

"You have also tricked us. I did not expect that from you. I believed you to be a man of your word."

"I am as trustworthy as you are," John responded. "You have the Robot. Now, Dr. Smith and I are leaving."

"Ah, but this is only the shell of the mechanical man we saw in your camp. We want the rest of him, Professor Robinson."

John pointed his gun at the leader. "You're not getting it."

"Now, Professor, you know your weapons are useless against us."

John fired over his head. The Saticon ducked and then looked up at John. Tom came up behind him and pointed his gun in the same direction. "I think Professor Robinson has made his point," Tom said. He tilted his head for Dr. Smith to leave, and Smith wasted no time in running out of the cave. Tom and John backed out, keeping their M16s trained on the Saticons.

"This is not the end," the leader stated.

"We're counting on it," John replied.

* * *

Judy lay in her bunk in Don's former cabin. He had pulled a chair next to her bed and held her hand to his chest as he waited for her sedative to wear off. Maureen wandered in and touched Don's shoulder. "Don, I don't mean to sound cruel, but I'm not so sure it's wise for you to be here when she wakes up," she told him.

His eyes never wavered from Judy's face. "I'm not leaving, Maureen."

"But she needs to return to reality gradually. If she doesn't, she might cling to her dream world even more."

"That won't happen. Once she realizes that I'm not an illusion – she'll come back to us."

Rebecca came to the door holding the bundled doll. "The men are back, Mrs. Robinson," she said.

"Thank you, Rebecca. Oh, and that test on the tea should be done by now. I'll check it in a few minutes." Maureen left to greet her husband.

Don tore his eyes away from Judy and looked at Rebecca. "Test on the tea?"

She walked into the room and explained. "Don, I'll bet my car that there was a substance in the tea that caused her brain to maintain her dream state, so I brought some from her room to be tested. I know she had major depression in the past, but, from what you've told me about her, I don't think she would become delusional. Something in that tea caused her to think that her memories were real."

"That makes a lot of sense." He turned his eyes back to Judy. "I'd bet my car on it too… if it hadn't been blown to bits…"

John strode into the cabin, making it somewhat crowded. His scowl advertised the fact that he wasn't happy. Don had not followed the rescue plan, and now Maureen had told him that Don refused to follow her advice. He rocked back on his heels and commanded, "Leave, Don. Leave her until Maureen or I call you."

Don didn't flinch. "No."

John crossed his arms. "That's an order."

Don could feel the heat creep up his neck. He had never taken a swing at Professor John Robinson, though he had been tempted to do so more than once in the past. His self-control was now hanging by a thread.

"Professor Robinson," Rebecca said, "It's not right to keep Don away from her."

He pointed a finger at her. "You, young lady, have caused enough trouble for today. This is my family and I know what's best for them."

Rebecca opened her mouth to argue, but thought better of it. She handed him the doll. "Here. She might wonder what happened to it." Then she left the room.

John knew Don well enough to know that his approach was feeding Don's stubbornness. He pushed aside his own anxiety and crouched down next to Don. His voice softened. "Look, Don…"

Before he could go on, Judy stirred. Not only were the effects of the sedative wearing off, but also the tea. The warm grip around her hand tightened – and she felt safe. Her eyes fluttered open, but before she could focus, John stood and placed the bundled doll next to her. He leaned over, blocking her line of vision to Don. "Here's your baby, Judy," John said. "You're back on the Jupiter, and you're safe."

Judy stared at her father in confusion. The hand didn't loosen its grip. She uncovered the 'baby's' face with her free hand and gasped. "It's… it's a doll!" she exclaimed.

Don smiled. He had always believed that her parents underestimated her. Judy would get through this.

"Dad, why did you…" Her mind was clearing. "Don was there."

"Yes," John said. He picked-up the doll and backed away. As much as he hated to give up control of the situation, he knew he had no choice. It was now up to her and Don.

Don leaned forward and placed his hand on Judy's forehead, brushing her hair. "I _am_ here." Her eyes were big, round and… fearful. She tried to pull her hand away, but he held on. "I'm here… and… I'm sorry, Judy."

She had to look away. She had no idea what to say because she had no idea how she felt. Fearful? Yes – but not of him – more of having to face him after losing his child. Angry? Yes – what the hell took him so long to get back? Love – Oh, God, yes – she wanted to throw herself into his arms and stay there forever – but she didn't believe he could still love her after what she did to him. She willed herself not to cry. She **would not** cry. Losing the baby had made her stronger.

"Judy, look at me…" he whispered. "Please?"

She closed her eyes. "No, I can't…" She would fall apart if she looked into his eyes. She pulled her hand away, and he let it go this time. Her fingers brushed his wedding band. _'Just as well,'_ she thought. "Why did you come back?" she asked.

'_Stay calm,_' he told himself, but he wasn't sure he could take much more of this – separation. He wanted to take her in his arms and… but he knew she wasn't ready. "What else could I do?"

"You could have stayed on Earth and forgotten about us. You must have made another life for yourself there."

Don shook his head. "You don't want to know about the life I had there."

'_I will not cry…' _

Rebecca came to the doorway. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I thought you all might like to know that the tea was some sort of hallucinogenic substance. Now that it's worn off, you'll be all right, Judy." And she left.

A dark-haired beautiful woman… with Don… Her long ago nightmare had come true. Judy sat up. "You can have other children," she said as she stood, "but come with me." She walked past her father, not even glancing at him as she left the room.

Confused and helpless, Don caught John's eye. John shrugged and extended his hand towards the door. Don stood and followed Judy. She didn't stop walking until she reached her daughter's grave. "I named your first child after your sister. I hope that was all right," she told him in a clear, flat voice.

"Of…" Don's reply was strangled before he could finish. His eyes watered and he cleared his throat to try again. "I… I…" He dropped to his knees and bowed his head. He didn't try to stop the tears. He needed her at that moment. He needed her desperately. Don reached out for her and drew her hips to his face. Her knees buckled and she held his head to steady herself. His voice was muffled as he whispered, "I need you."

Judy did her best to keep her back stiff and straight. "You're married."

He looked up at her. "To _you_…" he replied.

It was as if the curtain between them parted. Judy finally let herself look into his eyes, but her vision blurred. Slowly, she sank down to her knees and he held her close. She buried her face in his neck and the tears flowed. Her body trembled and shuddered. The sobs she had locked inside herself for so long erupted from the depths of her soul. There was so much she wanted to say to him, but there was just – too much pain.

As he held her, he caressed her hair and whispered in her ear, "I love you… I love you…" over and over. He wanted to absorb her pain – take it away from her. She had carried so much on her shoulders while he was away because no one, but he, could share it with her.

Tom, Rebecca and the family were watching the scene before them. Tom felt as if they were all intruding on a very private moment. He took Rebecca by the hand and led her back to their ship. She looked over her shoulder. She had to see them once more. Even though she had never met Judy, she felt a close affinity with her, and she hoped that Judy would finally find her peace with Don.

John took a step towards the mourning couple, but Maureen held him back. "No, John," she told him softly. "They need this." He nodded, but it hurt him to see his first-born and his best friend in so much pain. Maureen turned towards him and, as if she had heard his thoughts, murmured, "I know, John. I feel the same way, but… this is _their_ pain. We can't help them." They turned and reentered the ship.

Don maneuvered himself to sit on the ground, and pulled Judy into his lap. He caressed her hair in silence. She clung to him as if her life depended on it, and at this moment, she truly believed that it did. Neither was aware of time, space or the mid-day sun as it bore down on them.

The last tear fell, but Judy kept her eyes closed. She hoped her voice still worked and she cleared her throat. "Don?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm – I'm sorry I lost your baby."

Guilt was the last thing Don wanted her to feel. He squeezed her a little tighter and then took her chin in his fingers. He turned her face up towards his and whispered, "She was _our_ baby." He bent his head and covered her lips with his. They shared one breath – one life – and both realized that there was no more need for apologies. They had both come home…


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**You believe you have won… that cannot be farther from the truth…**

John and Maureen called their family together to explain what had happened. He knew they needed to build some sort of defense as quickly as possible and he hoped that between the force field and Tom's weapons, they could repel whatever the Saticons planned on throwing at them.

Penny walked off the elevator with Dr. Smith in tow. "I can't find Will, Dad. I looked all over, but he isn't on the ship," she told him.

"Oh, John," Maureen fretted, "you don't think he's gone to get the Robot back, do you?"

"Where else?" John replied. "I'll have to go get him."

"Can't you take Don with you?"

"No… Not now… I can't take him away from Judy. I'll stop by Bryce's ship and pick-up some grenades." John took his wife in his arms and said, "I'll bring him back, darling… and, yes, I will be careful."

* * *

Will knew he was taking a dangerous chance when he left the Jupiter, but he couldn't leave the Robot with the Saticons – even if it was just his shell. In his mind, leaving the Robot would be like leaving anyone in his family to an unknown fate. Besides, he thought, the Robot wasn't much good without its body and it would be needed for their defense against the Saticons. He believed, just as his father did, that they would raid the Jupiter camp to get both the force field unit and Robot's computer processors. Then they would be ready to attack Earth.

The Robot stood like a lifeless sentinel in front of the Saticon cave. _'This is going to be easy,'_ Will thought. There was one problem – he did not have the remote control unit that John had devised, and Will had no way to move the Robot other than to push it himself. He had gone no more than three feet when a hand grabbed his collar from behind.

"What do we have here?" the Saticon hissed. "How convenient… another hostage."

"Let me go!" Will yelled.

The Saticon called his two assistants. "Hold him… I'm sure the father will return…"

* * *

John stood at the top of the hatch for a moment. He preferred to have Don by his side in a firefight and was tempted to call to him, but he couldn't bring himself to interrupt him. Don held Judy in his arms and they were oblivious to everything around them. John continued on his way.

* * *

Don had no idea how long they had been sitting on the ground. Judy was exhausted and had fallen asleep in his arms. He picked her up as he stood and carried her back to the Jupiter. Her eyes fluttered open and her arms clung to him a bit more tightly. He walked inside and found Maureen staring out the viewport. She saw them enter and walked him to the elevator. They rode down in silence and, after Don laid her on the bed, Maureen whispered, "Thank you, Don. I don't think she's had a solid sleep since you've been gone."

He nodded. "Where's John?" he asked.

Maureen hesitated.

"Maureen?"

"Will went to the Saticon camp to get the Robot. John went after him."

Don squeezed Judy's hand. He wouldn't be able to stay with her. "Where's the M-16 I had?" he asked.

"Don! You can't leave Judy again."

"He needs back-up, Maureen. I have to go. With any luck, she'll stay asleep until I'm back."

Penny came to the door. "Your gun is by the hatch."

They climbed up the ladder and Don told her, "Turn the force field back on after I leave. Stay here by the viewport and don't turn it off until we get back."

She nodded, and as soon as he stepped beyond the Jupiter's perimeter, she flipped the switch.

* * *

Rebecca and Tom walked out of the hatch when John called them. "Professor," Tom greeted him.

"I need those grenades, Tom. Will's gone back to the Saticon camp to get the Robot back."

"Hold on. I'll be right back," Tom stated.

"Why would he do that?" Rebecca asked John.

"Because to Will, the Robot is as much a person as you and I are."

Tom appeared at the top of the hatch carrying his M-16 and a bag of explosives. Rebecca took the few steps toward him and took the bag from Tom's hands. She and Tom walked down the hatch together.

"I'm your back-up, professor," Tom stated.

"Thank you, Tom," John said as her reached towards Rebecca for the bag.

Rebecca held on tightly. "Oh, no, I figure if I've got the grenades, you have to take me with you."

"Ms. Hunter… it's too dangerous for you to go."

"That's what you said before, but if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have known that Judy was drugged. I'm not part of your family or your crew, Professor, so I am under no obligation to follow your orders."

"Look, you can get your _story_ third hand. Now, give me that bag."

She didn't move.

John stared at her. "When did women become so—"

"Capable? A long time before you left. You were too involved in your mission to notice."

"Look, we can't waste any more time," Tom said. "Let's move."

John stared at her a second longer and then led them to the Saticon camp.

* * *

Will was placed in the very same area in which Judy had been held, but it was devoid of any furniture, so he sat on the ground and leaned against the cave wall. Only one Saticon had stayed to guard him. The other stood outside the back entrance that had been the route for Judy's rescue. Will had thoroughly explored these caves and knew of yet another opening not far beyond the exit that was being guarded. All he had to do was wait for an opportunity to be left alone, and it wasn't long before it came…

* * *

John approached the Saticon camp – Tom by his side and Rebecca not far behind. The Robot stood where he had left him, but Will was nowhere in sight.

The head Saticon was aware of their approach and called for his assistants. The two guards left Will to receive his instructions. Will knew that this might be his only chance to escape. By the time the guards returned with their instructions, Will was gone.

The head Saticon met John at the cave entrance. "Professor Robinson. I knew you would return. It appears that you have exchanged one hostage for another…"

"I want my son." John stated.

"And you know what we want, Professor…"

"I want to see my son first."

The Saticon turned and called to his assistant, who returned empty-handed. The assistant shrugged his shoulders and splayed his arms. Will was not with him.

The Saticon turned back to John and stated, "And so you shall – after you bring us the processors – not before…"

Something did not sit right with Rebecca. She whispered to Tom and John, "They don't have Will."

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"If they did, they would have shown him," she explained.

"She's right, Professor. I say we attack," Tom mumbled behind his hand.

"We can't take that chance."

"Then we've got a stalemate."

John pointed his rifle at the Saticon. "I am not leaving without my son."

* * *

Don ran to the Saticon camp and hid while John and the Saticon leader stared each other down. He couldn't hear what was being said, but he wondered where Will was. He thought the Saticon leader would have been holding him for John to see. He snuck around to the back entrance they had used for their earlier escape. A guard stood there, scanning the area. Don considered removing him with a well-placed knock on the head when he heard a scurrying sound further beyond the cave exit. A flash of red hair reflected the sunlight.

"Will!" Don called.

"Don?" he replied.

"Come on. We have to let your father know you're all right."

They hurried around to the front of the cave where the standoff was still taking place.

"Dad!" Will yelled.

John turned and saw that his son was safe. John activated the remote control and the Robot moved towards him. Tom aimed his rifle at the leader.

"You believe you have won, Professor, but that cannot be farther from the truth," the lead Saticon stated. "We have already transmitted our information to Aolis Umbra. Even as we speak – the invasion has begun. Earth will belong to the Saticons!" The leader waved a hand and Tom's gun blew-up in his face. He dropped to the ground.

Don aimed and shot the leader while John pulled the pin from the grenade and threw a perfect pass into the cave. Don pushed Will to the ground and leaned over him while John turned and covered Rebecca, who was hovering over Tom. Fire erupted from the mouth of the cave. Nothing could withstand the heat and flames – or so John believed…


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Yours – mind, body and soul…**

Penny stood guard at the viewport window, waiting for the men to return. Running ahead of the others, Will was the first to arrive and stopped fast at the edge of the clearing until Penny raised the force field. "Mom! They're back!" Penny shouted as she ran to greet them.

Maureen climbed up the ladder just as Will entered the Jupiter. "We need the medical equipment, Mom," Will told her, and Maureen immediately retraced her steps to the lower deck. Will followed her. "It's Lieutenant Colonel Bryce, Mom. The Saticon just blew up his rifle right in his hands. He's really hurt. His face and hands are all burnt and he's unconscious."

Judy had awakened at the sound of the commotion and roused herself from her bed. She overheard Will's summary and helped Maureen set up the medical gurney and gather the medical supplies.

Penny waited outside for her father. The returning group looked like a military unit that had just lost a heartbreaking battle. They had rigged a makeshift sled, tied one end to the Robot, and Don carried the other end while John moved the Robot's shell with the remote control. Rebecca, looking shell shocked, walked beside Don.

"Penny, tell your mother we're coming in through the Chariot's ramp," John ordered as he walked the group around to the back of the Jupiter. Penny ran inside and had the ramp down by the time her father had reached it.

Maureen and Judy stood by as John and Don transferred Tom to the medical gurney. Other than Judy's miscarriage, Maureen hadn't had to deal with anything more than bruises, cuts and concussions. "This is a sterile room. I want all of you to clear out and get cleaned up. And get that Robot put back together. I may need whatever medical information he has programmed into him," Maureen instructed the others.

"Don? Help me with the Robot," John stated.

"Get Will's help. I'll join you as soon as I can. I want to be sure Rebecca is all right," he replied. John nodded and left.

Rebecca stood by Tom's side and didn't move. "I want to stay here," she stated.

"No, Rebecca. We'll call you as soon as we get him stabilized. It would be best if you left," Maureen ordered.

Rebecca held her ground. Don walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He turned her face towards his. "Look, Rebecca, Maureen may not be a doctor, but she's good. She'll do everything she can for him," he told her.

Her eyes filled with tears and her lips quivered. She thought she would be strong. She had been through so much in the past. She put her head on Don's shoulder. "He's got to be all right, Don. We've hardly been together. I can't lose him."

Don hugged her. "I know, Rebecca. I know." He looked over the top of her head at Judy, who wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. She gave him a sad smile, and he returned his own. Don walked Rebecca out of the room, and Maureen examined Tom, with Judy standing by as her assistant.

* * *

After convincing Rebecca that she needed to write to keep her mind occupied, Don assigned Penny to keep an eye on her, and then he joined John and Will in putting the Robot back together. As they worked, Don finally had the opportunity to speak with John about the changes that had occurred on Earth since they had left.

"John, do you know what Tom's and my orders were for this trip?" he asked him.

"Tom told me that you were ordered to a lighthouse."

"Did he tell you that Judy would be allowed to come with me?"

John stopped working and stared at the tool in his hand. "Yes." He looked at Don. "Have you told her?"

Don sighed. "No. We've barely talked. I don't know what she would decide at this point."

John smiled. "She'll go with you."

Will's eyes opened wide. "Hey, Don, could I go with you too?"

"I'm afraid not, Will. It was a concession to allow Judy to come with me."

"But that will break up the family!"

Don sighed. "Maybe not, Will. Did Tom tell you what _his_ orders were?"

"No," John responded.

"He's supposed to bring you all back to Earth."

"What!" Will exclaimed. "I don't want to go back!"

"We'll talk about it as a family, Will," John told him. "Now, I think we're done here. Take the Robot to your mother and don't mention this to her, Will. She has enough to deal with right now."

"Yes, sir," Will mumbled and he left with the Robot.

John turned to Don and said, "Let's get some coffee."

When they entered the galley, they found that Penny had already made a pot, so they poured their cups and sat down at the table. "It feels good to be sitting here again," Don commented.

"It's good to have you back. I don't understand why you're being sent to a lighthouse, and why we're expected to return. I can't believe General Bowers would allow that!"

Don gripped his cup and stared at the black brew. "John…" He looked up. "General Bowers is dead."

John was speechless. He and the general had shared a vision. He couldn't believe he was gone. "Frank was one of my best friends," John murmured. "What happened? Heart attack?"

Don shook his head. He wasn't sure how to begin. "No… uh…" He sighed.

"Don, without him the colonization program will fall apart."

"It already has."

Don recounted his experiences since he'd been gone, "And now the Saticons want to invade Earth, and I don't think we're going to be able to stop them," he finished.

John stared at Don. He was overwhelmed by what he had just heard. He stood and poured himself a second cup of coffee. Were it not for the efforts of Rebecca, Don and a small band of people who were willing to rebel against the orders of their superiors, the Robinson family would have been abandoned by their government. He never expected that to happen. "All this time we've been lost out here," John mused, "I assumed other families were being sent. I never expected Congress to pull the plug on the program."

"I know, John. I was shocked too."

"So do we return? Or do we remain a family – alone?"

"Or… do you become a leader of a rebellious group of people who settle on Alpha Prime without the benefit or support of their homeland? Sort of like – the Pilgrims."

"That's assuming your father's plan of escape works."

"It was General Bowers' plan too, John."

"But – what if we stay – and Frank's plan fails – and no one escapes Earth? How can I ask Will and Penny to spend the rest of their lives alone?"

Don had no answers for him.

* * *

"Worlds Apart." Rebecca re-read the title to her article and typed the final sentence. "Although we are worlds apart – literally and figuratively – we share the same goal – to keep our loved ones safe and free."

Judy came to the doorway and softly called, "Rebecca, Tom is out of danger."

Rebecca closed her eyes. The invisible band that was holding her together loosened – just a little bit. "And?" she asked.

"And that's all I can tell you. My mom will tell you more."

Rebecca stood, but Judy stopped her by placing a hand on her arm. "I want to thank you for… for being a good friend to Don."

Rebecca nodded and walked through the doorway. She stopped and turned back to Judy. "I have a confession, Judy. I thought I wanted more at first. He is a special person… and… he's yours – mind, body and soul."

Judy gave her a sad smile. "Just like you and Tom?"

"Just like me and Tom…"

Judy watched her leave and then went to find Don. They had not yet had a chance to talk. All she remembered was crying in his arms and then waking up in her bed – without him. She felt as if seeing him had been a dream – that he wasn't there at all, but still drifting in space. She needed to lay eyes on him again and found him talking with her father in the galley. He was real. She hadn't dreamt that he had returned. He looked up as soon as she appeared and their eyes locked. "You're really here," she whispered.

He stood and nodded. "I'm here," he said and held out his hand.

She took it and he drew her towards him. She leaned against his chest and his arms wrapped around her body like a warm blanket. John cleared his throat, but neither Judy nor Don acknowledged him. They closed their eyes and breathed in each other's scent. It had been so long.

Maureen came to the galley and John poured her a cup of coffee. "How is Tom?" he asked her. His question brought Don and Judy out of their revelry, but neither wanted to let the other go. They kept an arm around each other as they sat.

Maureen gratefully accepted John's offer and sat across from Judy. "I've done what I can for him, but he needs more care than I can give him. I don't know if his eyesight is intact… and he's going to need skin grafts, at least on his face."

"He needs to get back to Earth," Don concluded.

Maureen nodded. "As soon as possible. The more time that passes, the greater the chances of scarring."

"I've brought all we need to repair the Jupiter, but unless you've pulled off some miracles while I was away, it'll take a week to get her flight ready."

"You can't delay, Don," John replied.

"Then I'll have to take Tom's ship. I can run through the pre-flight check tonight and take off in the morning."

"That would be best," Maureen stated.

"I'll get started right away. Would you tell Rebecca?" Don asked.

"I'll tell her," Judy said.

Don and Judy rose and went in opposite directions, holding hands and stretching their arms out until only their fingertips touched as they parted. Maureen sipped her coffee and said, "He hasn't even been back for twenty-four hours, John."

John nodded. "I don't think they've been able to say more than two words to each other."

Maureen took her husband's hand. "It just doesn't seem fair…"

"No, it's not. But none of us were ever given any guarantees that life would be fair…"

* * *

"So… there is no colonization program." John concluded his report of the state of affairs on Earth at the family meeting he had hastily called.

"So there won't be any more families joining us?" Penny asked.

"That's right, Penny. And we've been instructed to return, but we know the Saticons are gong to invade – it's just a matter of when – and you should all know that I have made a decision." He looked to Maureen for confirmation before continuing, and she nodded to him. "If General Bowers' plan succeeds, and ships do make it here as the rendezvous point, someone needs to be here to greet them and lead them onto Alpha Centauri, so… I've decided to remain here." He scanned his children's faces who were sitting around the galley table. Only Penny's was crestfallen.

Will shrugged. "I didn't want to go back anyway."

"But… we could be alone forever!" Penny exclaimed.

"Yes, Penny, that is a possibility… so I'm prepared to offer all of you the option of going back to Earth with Don, Rebecca and Tom."

Dr. Smith jumped out of his seat. "Earth! I'm going back to Earth! Oh, good heavens, I can hardly believe it!"

"That wouldn't be a good idea, Dr. Smith," a voice claimed from the sidelines. "The minute you step off that ship, you'll be taken into custody and tried for sabotage."

All eyes turned on Don who stepped off the bottom rung of the ladder. "That's preposterous!" Dr. Smith exclaimed.

"Is it?" Don asked. "They have records from your Swiss bank account. That sergeant you thought you killed and dumped in the trash chute? He recovered. If you decide to go back – I'll take you – but it will be as a suspect awaiting trial… and don't expect me to defend you."

"Your words, Major are outright lies. There are no bank accounts and there was no sergeant."

Don threw his hands in the air. "Suit yourself."

Rebecca walked up and stood next to Don. "It's all true, Dr. Smith. In my research, I spoke to that very sergeant. He's ready to testify."

"Oh, dear," Dr. Smith mumbled. "Earth – so close… oh… the pain… the pain…" He rose and left the table.

"Mom? What are you going to do?" Penny asked.

"Stay here with your father, Penny. Whatever happens – I want to be by his side," Maureen answered.

Judy stood and took Don's hand. "I'm going," she stated. A broad smile spread across Don's face. Judy turned to her sister. "You can join us, if you like, Penny. Don and I will take care of you."

"How long do I have to decide?" Penny asked.

"Lift-off is at 0600 tomorrow," Don replied. "Be on board an hour before." Don cleared his throat and squeezed Judy's hand. "John? Would you, uh… would you be willing to officiate at a marriage ceremony tonight?"

"I would…" He reached out a hand and Don shook it. "With my blessings."

"Professor Robinson? Could we make that a double wedding?" Rebecca asked. "That is… if Don and Judy don't mind?"

Don looked at Judy before replying. "That's not a problem, but don't you want to wait until he's recovered?"

"I want to be married to him – just in case something happens on the trip back."

* * *

Tom was conscious, but in pain when John started the ceremony. Don stood as his best man. Rebecca already wore the engagement ring Tom had given them before they left Earth. She turned the diamond towards her palm so that only the gold band showed.

Rebecca then held the two wedding bands Don had bought all those months ago with his parents. She handed them to Don and Judy, and she whispered, "I'm glad both rings are finally where they belong."

John's voice wavered as he read the vows, but Don's voice was clear and strong when he repeated them. He had promised himself to Judy long ago, and he had kept that promise. Judy was calm and composed. Given all she had been through over the past year, she knew that this was where she belonged – by Don's side… and this was where she would stay…


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**I don't know what's best…**

There was no time for a wedding night. Supplies had to be transferred between ships and a medical bay set-up on Tom's ship for the trip back to Earth. Judy, Maureen and Rebecca were in charge of the medical department while Don walked John and Will through all the repairs that needed to be done on the Jupiter.

Once the women were done, Rebecca returned to Tom's side and Judy sought out Don, but found him still at work with her father. "Are you almost done?" she asked him.

Don glanced at his watch. He hadn't realized how much time had passed. "Just a few more things, Judy."

"Ok. Dad? Have you thought about what you want Penny to do?" Judy asked her father.

"I said I'd leave it up to her. I don't want her to leave us, but, how can I make her stay?" he answered.

"I guess there is no good answer for her." She took her father hand. "You know we'll take good care of her if she decides to come with us."

He smiled and hugged her close. "Oh, Judy… I know you will. And I'm gonna miss you both." He held onto to her for another moment. Don watched them and wondered if it wise for Judy to come with him, let alone Penny… but he knew he couldn't leave her again…

"I'm going to check in on Penny," Judy said as her father released her. She turned to Don. "See you soon?"

He nodded. After she left, Don turned to John. "I wish I could tell you that taking the girls with me is the right thing to do… but, to be honest with you… I don't know what's best."

John put his hand on Don's shoulder. "None of us know, Don. We just take our best shot and hope we made the right decision."

* * *

Judy found Penny laying on her back, eyes wide open. "Penny? Are you still awake?" Judy asked her.

Penny sat up in her bunk. "How can I sleep, Judy?" She bit her lip to stop from crying. "What am I supposed to do? I don't want to leave Mom and Dad, but I can't imagine growing up without any other families, either. I mean – suppose I never see a boy my age ever again?"

Judy sat on the edge of her bed. "I know, Penny. There is no good decision. Either way, you'll be sacrificing something… but I want you to know that Don and I would be glad to have you with us."

"I know, Judy… but… what happens if Earth is invaded and we're all made prisoners or something…"

"Don will get us out of there. I'm sure of it."

"I don't know…"

"Look, you still have a few hours to sleep on it. See how you feel in the morning. Think about what you want to do as soon as you open your eyes, and that will be the right decision."

Penny sighed. "All right."

"Now… lay down and I'll tuck you in."

"You don't have to do that, Judy. I'll be all right. Besides, I'm too old to be tucked in."

"Well, no one's ever too old to get a good night hug." She put her arms around her sister and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm going to bed too." She stood. "Good night, Penny," she said as she walked to the door.

"Judy?" Judy paused before crossing the threshold. "Thanks."

She nodded. "See you in the morning."

* * *

"And that about does it. You have everything you need to finish the repairs. I know you'll get it done with Will's help," Don told John.

"As long as Dr. Smith stays out of our way," John commented.

Don laughed. "Yeah. I forgot to mention that one important step."

"Then we're done." John looked at his watch. "It's been two hours since Judy left. Don you should be with her. After all… it _is_ your wedding night."

Don blushed. He wanted to tell John that tonight's ceremony had been a formality for the family's sake. As far as he was concerned he and Judy had been married in his cabin all those months ago – before he had left to return to Earth.

"Will should be in bed by now," John commented. "I think I'll check on him and turn in myself. You do the same."

Don nodded and followed him into the Jupiter. He took a quick shower while John checked on Will. He hoped he wouldn't run into anyone – especially Smith – on his way back to his room, but he wasn't so lucky. Smith was waiting for him outside his doorway. "Uh, Major… may I have a word with you before you… turn in for the night?" Smith asked him.

Don rolled his eyes and thought, _'Of all the…'_ He sighed. "What is it, Smith?"

Dr. Smith held out what looked like a novel. "I have written a short – explanation – of my actions before the Jupiter left Earth. Would you be so kind as to be sure it gets to the proper authorities?"

"The proper authorities? And which – authority – do you think would _be_ the appropriate one? Aolis Umbra?" Don asked as he reached for the papers.

Smith pulled his hand back. "Never mind, Major. I can see that you are _not_ sympathetic to my cause."

Don laughed. "I'd love to take you back, Smith – and see you fry…"

"Humph! Perhaps Ms. Hunter will be more liberal minded. Once she reads this, I'm sure she will jump to my defense."

"Right, Smith… Keep dreamin'" Don stepped into his room and closed the door in Smith's face. He found Judy asleep in his bed. She stirred as soon as he lay beside her. Her arm slid across his chest and she mumbled, "I'm glad you're here."

He kissed the palm of her hand and replied, "Me, too." He turned and kissed her on the neck, the cheek, and found her lips. It had been so long. He moved his lips down her chest, but Judy tensed, and he stopped. "Judy? What's wrong?"

"I… I don't know… I know it's our wedding night, but…"

"No… it's not our wedding night." He caressed her cheek and said, "We had a beautiful wedding night almost a year ago. Do you remember?" he asked.

She nodded.

"When we exchanged our vows…" he kissed her again – gently, sweetly…

Judy turned her face away. She wiped a tear away and fought to keep the rest at bay.

"Judy, honey…"

"I can't, Don… I'm… I'm sorry."

He moved her hair from her cheek and murmured, "Is it because you're leaving your family?"

"No…"

"Tell me… please?"

"It's just that… every time you kiss me… I think… I think of June… I can't believe I'm leaving her."

He turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling, thinking about his unborn child. In the short time that he had been back, they had had no time to talk. How could he expect Judy to react as if the past year hadn't happened? "How big was she, Judy?" he asked.

An image of her daughter grew in her mind. "She was so tiny," she whispered. "She fit in the palm of my hand… but she had her arms and legs and all her fingers and toes…"

He closed his eyes and wondered if the tiny infant would have had blue eyes or hazel eyes. Any thoughts of making love to his wife disappeared. He was exhausted – physically and mentally… "Can I hold you?" he asked her.

Judy curled up as close to him as she could and draped an arm over his chest in response.

"I wish I could have been here with you…" he whispered.

She smiled. "I know, Don… I know…"

* * *

The countdown had begun. Tom was transferred into his ship and Rebecca had given the family her thanks. As she entered the ship, Don and Judy stood by for a final good-bye with the family. After giving Will a hug, Judy moved onto Penny. She took her face in her hands and said, "Are you absolutely sure you want to stay?"

Although she was crying, Penny nodded. "I can't leave Mom and Dad. And what would Will do without me?" she laughed.

"Probably be driven nuts by Smith," Don stated. He shook Will's hand and asked, "Where is Smith, by the way? I want to have my eyes on him standing right here when we take off. The last thing I need is him in my hair."

"I'll find him, Don," Will said.

As Don hugged Penny, Judy moved onto her mother. She fought back tears as Maureen held onto her. "Thanks, Mom. I don't know how I would have gotten through the past year without you."

Maureen let the tears flow freely down her cheeks. "That's what mothers are for, Judy. Someday, you'll find out for yourself."

Noticing that she was losing the battle to hold back her tears, Don placed his hands on Judy's shoulders and whispered in her ear, "Look at your mother… Big girls _do_ cry, Judy." He wiped a tear from his own eye and added, "And men too."

John wasn't able to find his voice as he hugged his first-born. Judy barely heard him when he whispered, "My little girl…"

"I love you, Daddy," she whispered back.

Don shook John's hand and stated, "I'll take care of her, John." John nodded. Don continued, "I can't guarantee it… but – "

"You'll be back," John said for him.

Will returned – without Dr. Smith. "I can't find him, Don!"

"Oh, no – he is _not_ coming with us."

Dr. Smith strolled out from behind the space ship. "You can be assured that I am not, Major. Better a prisoner free to roam this dastardly place than a prisoner behind bars. Have a safe trip, and should you return – please bring back some of the necessities of a more civilized life."

"Like caviar?" Don asked. "Pheasant under glass? Maybe some Dom Perignon?"

Dr. Smith nodded. "Now you understand, Major."

Don smiled. He turned to Judy, who was staring at her daughter's grave with a wistful expression. "Judy… we have to go," Don murmured. He took her by the elbow and led her into the ship. Within minutes their ship was nothing more than a pinpoint in the sky that faded into the heavens.


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**It's a matter of trust…**

The trip back to Earth would have been sheer heaven for Judy and Don, were it not for Tom's injuries. Although he was stable and no longer in pain, his condition weighed on their minds. Judy helped Rebecca change his bandages daily, but knew that, by the time they landed on Earth, he would be mostly healed, but badly scarred. She had no idea if Tom was aware of this and was glad that it wasn't yet time to remove the bandages permanently.

The ship was smaller than the Jupiter, but similar in its efficiency apartment style of functioning. There was only one level, with two sleeping cabins, a small galley and lounge area, and a two-seater cockpit up front separated by a door. Don was in the habit of keeping the door open so he still felt connected to the rest of the crew. Judy approached the doorway and called, "Don? Would you like a cup of coffee?"

He turned at her voice and smiled. Even though they had been in space for two days, he and Judy hadn't spent much time together. Had he been on the Jupiter, he would have let the ship run on autopilot, but now he was navigating unfamiliar skies in an unfamiliar vehicle, and he was afraid to leave the controls for much more than a few minutes. He reached out and took the cup from her hands. "Thanks."

Judy sat in the co-pilot seat and watched him sip from the mug. "You look tired."

"I am," he replied, "but this will help."

"You need sleep, Don, not more coffee."

"I'll catch a couple of hours – later."

"You've been in that seat for almost forty-eight hours. How about if I keep watch and you go and get some sleep?"

"Good idea – for later…"

"You are one stubborn…"

That boyish grin crossed his face. "So I've been told." She had to laugh. "How's Tom?" he asked.

"Doing better. He's not in pain anymore. The left side of his face is healing well. Rebecca and I just changed his bandages. I tried to get her to rest, but she's as stubborn as you are."

"Ha! You have no idea."

"Hm…" She knew Don and Rebecca had a close friendship, but wondered how it had started. "You're right, I have no idea. By the way, she gave me her laptop so I could read her articles."

"Have you started reading yet?"

"No. Between setting up the galley and checking on you and Tom, I haven't had a chance. I get the feeling I'm going to be doing all the cooking since Rebecca won't leave Tom's side."

"That's probably a good thing. Something tells me she isn't much of a cook."

"How would you know?"

He hid behind his coffee cup. "We, uh, we spent a lot of time together, Judy. You see, when General Bowers was killed... I went on the run--"

Judy wasn't sure she heard him right. "You did what?"

"I went on the run... with Rebecca. It's all in her articles."

"Don… I can't believe you would ever run away."

"I didn't have much choice. I was going to be framed for his murder."

"You wouldn't have been convicted. You were innocent!"

He raised his eyebrows. "That didn't matter. Witnesses who would have been my alibi were killed. Evidence was planted in my room… I would have been locked up so fast the truth would never have come out. Besides, I needed to get my hands on the data from when the Jupiter went off course and--"

An alarm lit up the console. "What's that?" Judy asked.

Don looked out the window and said, "I've been waiting for this. Judy, go back and be sure Tom and Rebecca are strapped in and strap in yourself. We're running into a meteor storm. This is a big one." She nodded and left.

Don fought with the controls, doing his best to minimize any damage to the ship. Finally, it ended. He was exhausted. He decided to take Judy up on her offer to be on watch so that he could get some rest. "Wake me in two hours," he told her.

Judy nodded, but she had no intention of waking him that soon – that is – until she started reading Rebecca's stories.

* * *

Tom was recovering well – more quickly than Rebecca expected - and she was having a hard time keeping him in bed. "When can I get these bandages off for good?" Tom asked her.

"When your nurses say its time," she replied, "and I say it's not time."

"Then I'll ask my other nurse. Where's Judy?"

"She's on watch while Don catches some sleep."

"Then I'll go to her."

"Just be patient, Tom… Besides, she's reading my articles right now."

"What?"

"I gave her my laptop so she could read the stories. Don't worry, Tom, I told her I was interested in Don at the time."

"What about Don's part? He comes off as some arrogant playboy…"

"That gets straightened out in the later articles. Remember?"

"She'll never get past the first article. Take me to her."

"Tom. She'll be fine."

"Just take me to her…"

* * *

Tom was right. She couldn't get past the first article. She must have read it five times, and each time, Don sounded more callous and manipulative. She couldn't believe he discussed the legality of their marriage publicly. And Rebecca… Rebecca had told her that she had been interested in Don, but Judy had no idea it was to the extent that was suggested in the article. She was sure that anyone reading between the lines would suspect that Don and Rebecca were heading into an affair.

She didn't notice that she had been on watch for more than two hours. She heard Don's voice in the hallway. "Judy? You forgot to wake me," he said as he entered the cockpit. She looked up at him with rounded, glistening eyes. He saw the laptop in front of her and realized that she had started reading before he'd had a chance to prepare her for the tone of the articles. He sat in the seat across from her. "It's not what you think, Judy."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" she asked.

"You look like you're about to cry."

"Well, I'm not going to," she replied through clenched teeth. "Rebecca told me she was attracted to you. That wasn't a surprise – but you – you sound like you were ready to party with the first woman who came along…"

"Believe me… I know how it sounds. It was by design. I was supposed to keep Rebecca interested in the story – and – I guess I played that part too well."

Both were so intent on their conversation. They didn't hear Rebecca and Tom approaching the cockpit. "Did you sleep with her?" Judy asked.

"Yes… I mean, no!"

Tom stiffened when he heard those words and froze in place. Rebecca had assured him that she and Don had had a platonic relationship. Now he wondered if she had told him the truth.

"It's either 'yes' or 'no,' Don. How hard can it be to answer that?" Judy asked.

Don sighed. "If you want to know if we slept together in the same bed, the answer is 'yes.' If you want to know if we had sex, the answer is 'no.'"

"So you expect me to believe you lay in the same bed and didn't touch each other?"

"The second time yes… The first time… we… Jerichoed."

"What the hell does that mean?" Tom asked from the hallway.

Rebecca was surprised at Tom's reaction. "Tom! It was before we were together," she told him.

"I know that, but I'd like to know how much of your anatomy my best friend has seen," Tom replied.

"Probably less than you've seen of Judy," Don replied. "Look… we didn't do anything wrong. She was feeling sick and asked me to hold her – that's all."

"Sick or drunk?" Tom asked.

Rebecca couldn't lie to him. "I was drunk and Don took care of me."

"What would have happened if you were both drunk?" Judy asked.

Don couldn't answer that because he remembered that he hadn't been sure himself.

"Judy… once we kissed we knew we couldn't be more than friends," Rebecca replied for him. Tom softened at her words. She hadn't lied to him after all.

"This… this just keeps getting worse by the minute," Judy stated. "Excuse me," she mumbled as she pushed her way past Don, Rebecca and Tom.

"You should go to her, Don," Rebecca stated.

"No," Don replied. He gripped the arms of his chair as he face flushed. "I married her, Rebecca… Twice! If she doesn't trust me now… she never will."

"Don't be stubborn, Don. You're talking about your future here," Tom commented.

Rebecca placed her hand on Tom's shoulder. "Does this mean you forgive me?"

"I knew you had a crush on him, so there's really nothing to forgive," Tom told her.

Rebecca picked up the laptop. "I'm bringing this to her, Don. Maybe if she reads the rest of the articles she'll see that you never stopped loving her." Rebecca left to find Judy.

"Help me find the chair," Tom stated.

"Sure," Don replied and helped him into the seat Judy had just vacated. "Do you forgive _me_?" Don asked him.

"Traveling together the way you were – I'm surprised nothing happened. What I'm really angry about is that you planned on _using_ Rebecca, Don. I didn't think you would do something like that."

Don sighed. He wasn't proud of how he had acted at that time. "I know, Tom," he quietly replied. "It was General Bowers' idea. He wanted to be sure Rebecca wouldn't lose interest in the story. He didn't really know her, and I was… I thought I was just following orders, but I almost misread the adrenalin rush we felt while we were on the run. I swear, Tom, once we kissed, I wasn't confused anymore… I knew where my heart belonged."

"Then go tell Judy that."

"I… I think we both need some time…"

* * *

Rebecca found Judy trying to keep herself busy in the galley. Rebecca placed the laptop on the table and stood next to her. "I'm sorry, Judy. I didn't think to warn you about that first story," Rebecca told her.

Judy turned to her. "You told me you had feelings for him, Rebecca, so that wasn't a surprise… but to question the legality of our marriage in the newspaper – for everyone to see?"

"That was my fault. I didn't need to put that in the article, but at the time—"

"But he didn't need to answer it either. It was supposed to be a private thing. We didn't even tell my parents."

Rebecca didn't know how to comfort her. "Judy… You know, before I met Don, I wouldn't have understood why you're so hurt. I was one of those… 'love the one you re with' types. Don is the one who taught me about commitment… All I can tell you is to keep reading."

"I'm afraid to read any more."

"After that kiss – and there was only one – the tone of the articles change. Just keep reading."

* * *

Rebecca returned to the cockpit. She sensed that there was still some tension in the air. Don was staring out the window and Tom seemed exhausted. "Tom, let me get you back to bed," she stated.

"How's Judy?" he asked.

"Hurt," she replied.

Don winced at her statement, but kept silent.

"How are the two of you?" she asked.

Neither of them answered. Then Tom spoke up. "I can't believe he used you the way he did."

"Tom," she replied. "We used each other. And if we hadn't done that – there wouldn't have been an 'us.'"

Tom thought about that. "All right," he replied. "Don, I'm sorry."

Don turned to look at his friend. He looked like the invisible man in his bandages. Tom had sacrificed a lot for him. "Hey, don't worry about it. If I had been in your place—"

Tom almost laughed. "Ow—hurts to laugh. You would have pinned my up against a wall and—"

Don chuckled. "Probably right." He couldn't shake Tom's hand, so he placed his hand on Tom's knee and looked up at Rebecca. "Thanks."

Rebecca nodded and said, "Give her time to read, Don – and don't be stubborn. I'll be in to take over watch."

"You don't need to do that. This ship can almost fly itself," Tom replied. Rebecca helped him stand. "It's just a matter of trust," Tom added before he let Rebecca lead him back to their cabin.

* * *

Don finally built up the courage to check on Judy. He wasn't sure what to expect. Tom's words stayed with him. It _was_ all about trust – trust and faith. He found her in the galley, eyes transfixed on the computer screen.

She had just finished reading the article that was conceived on that lifeguard stand in Atlantic City. That was the one that set the record straight. Don's love for her and commitment to both her _and_ her family shone through.

Don cleared his throat and took a step closer. She looked up and was swallowed by his eyes. "I'm sorry I doubted you," she whispered.

He knelt beside her and placed his hand on her cheek. "There was a time when I doubted myself…" her told her, "…but not anymore."

She slipped into his arms. "I love you," she murmured. Her lips found his and she unlocked the chain to her daughter's memory.

Their kiss deepened – and deepened. All the longing that had built up over the past year – all the grief – all the hurt – all the love swirled around and wrapped them in a blanket of peace. They finally found their serenity… in each other…


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**I feel more centered than I ever have...**

There was no sun to wake them. When Judy opened her eyes, she had no idea how long they had been asleep. It didn't matter because she was still in Don's arms. Her eyes traced his boyish features and she thought back to the love they had shared. He had been gentle – oh, so gentle – but he still had the presence of mind to take precautions, and she didn't stop him this time. That was the only moment she had thought of her daughter, and she was sure Don had too for he had hesitated and stared into her eyes, his uplifted eyebrows the only sign that he wasn't sure if he should continue. Her response had been to take the small package from his fingers and finish what he had started.

She slipped out of bed and he barely moved. He needed the rest, so she got herself together and quietly left the room. Rebecca was not by Tom's side, but in the galley typing on her laptop. She didn't even notice Judy approach.

"Good morning," Judy said. "At least, I think it's morning."

Rebecca looked up. "It's morning someplace in this galaxy. I just don't know where."

"You made coffee," Judy commented as she poured herself a mug.

"That's about the only thing I _can_ make, so I'm glad you're up."

"How long were we… um… asleep?"

"Oh, about ten hours. Don still sleeping?"

"Yes. Do you mind if I sit?"

"Go ahead. I'm almost done with this article. Let's see… Although they don't know what each day will bring, they have survived – and even thrived – in this alien environment. It's as if living on an uncharted uninhabited planet were as normal as living on a farm in the Midwest. Their pioneer spirit harkens back to the days of the Old West when our country was expanding and growing. Our civilization has done it many times before, and it can do it again, for there are worlds beyond our own waiting to be explored." Rebecca leaned back and picked up her cup. "How does that sound?"

"Good," Judy replied. "May I read the entire article?" Rebecca passed the laptop to her and Judy read the rest of the story. "You captured my family's daily life perfectly. You are a gifted writer, Rebecca."

Rebecca shrugged. "It's what I do." Rebecca took a sip of her coffee. "So… are you and Don okay now?"

"More than okay. In fact I feel more centered than I ever have."

Rebecca only knew Judy through Don's eyes. She wondered if this beautiful, talented young woman ever regretted her decision to leave the familiar life she had left behind and how she felt about returning to it. "You wanted to be an actor, didn't you?" she asked Judy.

Judy nodded. "There was a time when… when acting seemed to have saved me in a sense."

"What do you mean?"

"I was shy and didn't know how to talk with people. Being on stage made me feel whole… like I belonged somewhere."

"How were you ever able to give up that dream?"

"To be honest with you, if it wasn't for Don, I might still be pursuing it. I didn't want to leave Earth when we were chosen for the mission. I thought my family was crazy." She laughed. "Now I know that I'm just as crazy as they are."

Rebecca stared at the woman in front of her as she sipped her coffee. "You know, Judy, I remember how young you were when your family took off. We were the same age, and I've got to admit that I almost felt sorry for you – that is – until I read that you and Don were a couple… but, even then, I wondered how you could commit yourself to one man when you were still a teenager. When we get back – do you think you might try to get back into acting?"

"Oh, no… The only reason I'm going back is to be with Don. When I'm with him, everything is clear to me. We were meant to be on the Jupiter mission because we were meant to have children together. I'm sure of that now."

"Judy, would you consent to being the focus of my next article?"

"Oh… I don't know…"

"You would be a role model not only for the colonization program, but for women who have experienced heartbreak and are able to move beyond it."

Judy thought about it and nodded. "All right. I can do that." She smiled. "It's funny how things turned out. When I decided to go with my family on the mission, it was because I had a crush on their pilot. I never thought beyond the next time I would see him. And now… now I know we were supposed to be the first couple to actually have and raise children in an alien world."

"The significance of that is almost beyond comprehension."

"I would almost agree with you, but my parents have been raising Will and Penny in an alien world for the past year. And I'd say that they've done pretty well."

* * *

After Don and Judy left, life returned to normal for the Robinsons. Dr. Smith continued to shirk his chores, Maureen and Penny did the laundry, tended the garden and manned the galley, and Will and the Robot continued their cave explorations. And John was still unable to sleep. He would pace the Jupiter, check the equipment and stare out the viewport until daybreak.

One night, Maureen rose soon after he did. She found him at the flight console, staring at the night sky. She called to him. "John?"

John turned to her. "Did I wake you?"

"Yes… Just as you've done every night since Judy left with Don."

"I'm sorry, darling."

"Are you worried about her?"

He nodded. "Judy and everyone else on Earth. What's going to happen to us, Maureen? Suppose the Saticons got enough information from us to conquer Earth? If they find a way to control all of the machines on Earth – including the weapons and defense systems – no one will be able to escape and join us. What will be our purpose for living? One by one we'll die and there will be nothing left of the civilization called the human race."

Maureen pondered her husband's words. He held the weight of the world on his shoulders. "That won't happen, John. The Saticons never got the Robot's processors and the force field unit."

"Well, they got enough. I still haven't been able to fix any of our machines that broke down. And there was something that Saticon said that I haven't been able to forget."

"What was that?"

"He said that – I thought I had won, but that was far from the truth. He had transmitted all of the information he learned from us and that the invasion had already begun. If that's true, how many machines do they already control? Will Tom get the medical help he needs? Will Don even be able to land?"

"If they can't, they'll come back to us."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, Maureen. What happens to us if they don't return?"

"I don't know, John. These are questions you and I can't answer."

"And now you know why I can't sleep," John replied.

* * *

The bandages were coming off – permanently. Tom sat nervously while Judy and Rebecca removed each layer. Don watched, biting his lip. He prepared himself for seeing Tom's scarred face – perhaps beyond recognition, but he prayed that Tom's eyesight had remained intact.

Rebecca's hands shook as they were left with only the bandages covering Tom's eyes. "You do it, Judy," she said as she took Tom's hand in hers. Judy glanced nervously at Don and removed the final wrapping.

She stepped back and stood by Don's side. Tom's eyes blinked open. He saw light, but it was as if only half of the room was lit. He rubbed his eyes. Objects slowly came into focus. He could see Judy and Don standing side by side, but as he turned his head, Judy disappeared… He was blind in one eye… "I can't see out of my left eye," Tom stated.

"But you can still see!" Rebecca told him.

Tom shook his head in frustration. "But if the eyesight doesn't come back… I'll never fly again."

* * *

Will returned to the Saticon camp. He saw no harm in exploring it and gingerly stepped over the debris that was strewn about the cave. Everything was destroyed… Everything except one machine, however, that continued to blink and purr. Will guessed that this machine was the reason his father couldn't fix their broken equipment. The Saticon machine that had disabled the Robinsons' equipment still stood, impervious to the destructive forces of the grenade his father had tossed into the cave.

Will ran back to the Jupiter to report his discovery to the Jupiter. "Dad, I went to the Saticon cave and – "

"Will, even though there is nothing left inside, that cave is off limits!" John told him.

"But, Dad there still _is_ something inside! A machine is still functioning."

"That's impossible. The grenade would have blown everything in that cave to bits."

"Well, it didn't. I think that machine is controlling all our equipment. That's why we still can't get anything to work."

John called the Robot and told Maureen. "The Robot and I are going back to the cave to destroy that machine. You and the children stay here."

"But, Dad, I want to come with you," Will complained.

"No. You stay here with your mother." He pointed a finger in Will's face. "And _that_ is an order this time, son."

As John walked to the cave with the Robot, he commented, "Not that I doubt Will is telling the truth, but I need to see this machine for myself."

"Will Robinson would not be mistaken about a functioning machine, Professor Robinson," the Robot replied.

"I know, but I pray that he's wrong about this one. It can't have survived the grenade. That cave was a fireball when we left it."

Once inside the cave, John confirmed Will's observations. There was one machine still standing and it was functioning perfectly. John had brought an M16 with him and fired at the machine, but the bullets bounced off. He then hammered at the machine with the butt of the rifle, which didn't even leave a dent. "What now, Robot? This machine can't be destroyed by weapons or humans."

"Allow me to try professor." The Robot struck the machine with its electrical weaponry, but it had no effect. In frustration, the Robot hit the glass dome of the machine with his claws and the machine exploded in a shower of sparks.

When John and the Robot returned to the Jupiter, Will asked, "How'd you do it, Robot?"

"I am not sure, Will Robinson. Although I have weaponry available, I know that I am not a weapon… and… Although I have human qualities programmed into me, I know that I am not a human. Perhaps I am part man and part machine… That may or may not be the answer to your question."

"Do you think that's true, Dad?" Will asked.

"I don't know, son, but I do know that I hit that machine as hard as the Robot did and couldn't make a dent in it. Maybe he's right in that the only thing that could destroy that machine had to be part man and part machine. And if that's true, our friends back on Earth may have an impossible job on their hands."

* * *

Despite Judy's soft pleas to refrain from looking into a mirror, Tom found one stashed in Rebecca's drawer and stared at his disfigured face. He was repelled by his own image. He felt like the Phantom of the Opera. Tom sequestered himself in his room and turned away anyone who knocked. Finally, Rebecca had had enough. She knocked on the door and didn't wait for his response. When she entered, she found him laying in the dark on his bunk. "Tom -- open your eyes and look at me." He slowly opened his eyes and turned his dead so his good eye could see her entire face. "You've been lying here long enough. We're going to be within range of Bowers Base soon. You have to get yourself together."

"Get myself together? And how the hell am I supposed to _'get myself together,' _Rebecca" Don a mask and cape? Become some sort of masked crusader?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The Air Force won't want me anymore. I won't be good for anything."

"And what about me?"

"This has nothing to do with you."

"Why you arrogant, selfish...

Don walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her. "Uh, sorry to interrupt, but we'll be coming up on the moon base within the hour. I need a co-pilot."

"Like hell you do," Tom responded. "You can take Rebecca and get her out of my face."

Rebecca was on the verge of a loud – very loud – explosion. Don squeezed her shoulder, hoping to cork her before she erupted. He calmly stated, "Lieutenant Colonel Bryce, I know you out-rank me, but I am respectfully requesting your help in the cockpit. You're still a pilot in the United States Air Force and you know this ship better than I do. I'd feel a lot more secure with you by my side. You can bring your self-pity along if that's what's stopping you from coming... sir." He turned and left.

* * *

John faced his family. They had a serious decision to make and he wanted to be sure everyone was on board with what he was about to say. "The Saticons may very well have reached Earth by now and started their mechanical interruption – which I'm sure is part of the 'softening up process' for their invasion. And we know that our Robot is the only – being – capable of destroying their central machine."

"And what has that got to do with us, Professor?" Dr. Smith asked. "I'm sure they will discover that the machine is indestructible on their own. They won't need us to tell them that fact."

"Ah, but, they will need our help, Dr. Smith. We have got to get our Robot back to Earth." John swore he heard the air being sucked out of the room.

"Professor Robinson, are you proposing that we all return to Earth?"

"That is exactly what I am proposing."

"Well, I won't go!" Dr. Smith stated. "To be arrested and thrown in jail is not in my future plans."

"I'll stay here with Dr. Smith, Dad. We'll be fine until you come back," Will stated.

John shook his head. "No, Will. I'm afraid I couldn't abandon anyone here."

"But you'd be back!"

"Will," Maureen said, "Something could happen and we might not be able to return. Then you and Dr. Smith would be stranded here forever."

"Better to live my life out in freedom than behind bars," Dr. Smith responded.

"No, Dr. Smith. This planet would be as much of a prison as a cell on Earth – more so when you run out of supplies. And without the Jupiter for shelter, your life would be in danger everyday. No, I couldn't allow that."

"So, we have no vote in this matter?" Dr. Smith asked.

"Yes, you do, but the majority rules, Dr. Smith," John stated. "Everyone in favor of returning to Earth, please raise your hands." Penny, Maureen and John immediately raised their hands. "Dr. Smith and Will, you are outvoted."

"No, professor, I see a tie vote. The Robot has elected to remain with us, so your trip is for naught without his cooperation."

"Correction, Dr. Smith. I did not know I had a vote. I have already volunteered to return to Earth with Professor Robinson." He raised his hand.

John nodded and announced. "The vote is final. We return to Earth."

* * *

"Any luck?" Judy asked Don as he stopped on his way back to the cockpit.

He shrugged. "I don't know, but if I were a betting man, I'd put money on his Air Force training. He'll be there."

Don made his way to the pilot's seat and strapped in. The navigation computer beeped. They were within range of the moon – still no Tom in the cockpit. Don announced over the intercom, "Okay, everyone, time to strap in. And I still need a volunteer for the co-pilot's--" Don looked up. Tom entered and closed the door behind him. "Scratch that last request," Don announced and replaced the microphone. "Welcome, Lieutenant Colonel. Glad to have you here."

"Cut the crap, Major," Tom replied. "I just thought I might as well have a farewell ride in the cockpit."

Don sighed. He hated hearing his friend's anger and gloom. "Look, Tom. Wait for a doctor's opinion before you jump to conclusions."

Tom remained silent for a few minutes. "That's what I'm afraid of, Don. I'm a pilot. What happens if I'm right and can't fly again?"

"When I first met you, Tom, you were a teacher, and a damned good one too."

He glanced at Don and said, "And if _you_ can teach – anybody can."

Don gave him a wry smile, which Tom probably didn't see. He grabbed the mike and handed it to Tom. "Here. Announce our arrival... Teach..."


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**We have to do everything in our power to preserve it…**

Only Red and the base doctor were there to greet the returning ship – at Tom's request. Don disembarked first, hoping to prepare Red for Tom's appearance. "How is he?" Red asked.

"Angry, Red. He looks like the Phantom of the Opera – without the mask. He's blind in his left eye," Don told him. "I just want to be sure you're ready for what you're going to see."

Red nodded. Within moments Tom descended the ramp with the women on either side of him. Nothing was said as Red extended his hand to Tom, who shook it. Red pulled him into a hug and then held him at arm's length. "You look like hell," he said.

Judy was shocked at Red's statement and caught Don's eye. He smiled at her and made a mental note to enlighten her on the science of man-to-man communication. "He's been to hell and back, Red," Don stated.

"Yeah, give me a break," Tom chided.

Red bowed to both women. "Ladies, you are a sight for sore eyes – especially _you_," he stated as he took Judy's hand in both of his own.

"I guess Lee Ann's back home?" Rebecca asked.

"Well, actually, she's preparing a private dinner party. Once you are all debriefed, we'll meet up in our quarters."

"_Our_ quarters?" Don repeated.

"Well, uh, Lee Ann never went back to Earth, and… well, she has to sleep somewhere."

Judy threw her arms around Red. "Rebecca told me you and Lee Ann hit it off. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Judy. I'm happy too. Now, let's get you all decontaminated and let the doctor get a good look at Tom. It looks like we'll only need two rooms for the four of you?"

Don nodded. "We're all official."

"Professor Robinson?"

Don nodded. "Double ceremony."

"Wish Lee Ann and I had been there too. I think General Bowers would have been pleased."

"And Professor Robinson would have been honored to perform a triple ceremony."

* * *

The Jupiter traveled through space, just days behind Don and Judy's flight. There was no jubilation that they were finally returning home. Although none of them would express the thought aloud, all were aware that there might not be a home to return to. "John," Maureen asked, "what do you think we'll find when we get back?"

"Hopefully, it will be the same as when we left," John replied.

"Then we'll have made a useless trip!" Will exclaimed.

"It won't be a useless trip if the Saticons have already gotten there," Penny told him. "Do you think they're already there, Dad?"

"I don't know, Penny, but, it was our home, and we have to do everything in our power to preserve it."

* * *

"Bottle of red or bottle of white?" Red asked as he held two bottles in his hand. All he knew about wine was that red went with meat and white with seafood.

"Red," Don stated while Judy said, "White."

Don turned to Judy. "What is it with women and white wine?" he asked.

"Another _'Rebecca' _moment?" Judy teased.

Don blushed and said, "Yeah… Chardonnay." He turned to his friend, "Um… Hey, Red, how about beer instead?"

Red laughed. "That'd be my choice."

Lee Ann came in and snatched both bottles from his hands. "Oh, no you don't. Tonight is a celebration."

"Exactly!" Red said. "So we three pilots should be drinking beer, not wine."

"Save that for your 'night with the boys,'" Lee Ann replied.

"We better not call it a celebration until we find out if Tom will get his eyesight back," Don warned.

Lee Ann placed the bottle of Chardonnay in a bucket of ice and handed Red the Cabernet. "You're right, Don. We'll call it a reunion, then. All of you have been through so much. I don't know how you've made it through so well."

Judy took Don's hand. "I couldn't tell you Lee Ann. I'm not sure what would have happened to me if Don hadn't come back."

"Your father would have rescued you from the Saticons with or without me," Don said.

"But there was nothing left of me, Don. I was already a shell when they took me."

"Which scares the hell out of me," Red stated. "If they can get that tea stuff into the water system, they'll have an army of zombies – no resistance. By the way… our security chief is filing a report with Washington tonight. I'm sure you're going to be ordered back ASAP to give a report in person."

"You mean before they court martial me again?"

"What? Why would they do that?" Judy asked.

"Because I'm supposed to be on some lighthouse outpost, not back in their faces," Don replied. "What do you think will happen, Red?"

"At this point, I have no idea. No one can understand what's coming out of Washington these days. It's like the country's being run by a committee of… idiots." There was a knock at the door. "Must be Tom and Rebecca," Red said as he rose and answered the door. He was right. "So… what's the verdict?" Red asked Tom.

"How about a drink first?" Tom asked. They all knew the outcome with that statement. Lee Ann poured two glasses of wine and handed them to Rebecca and Tom. Tom downed half the glass in one gulp. "No hope," he stated.

"You need to see a specialist," Rebecca stated.

"Who will tell me the same thing…" He finished his glass and added, "…Just be a hell of a lot more expensive."

"Tom…"

"Look, Rebecca, I'm just being realistic."

No one knew what to do or what to say. Rebecca looked at Don… helpless. Judy stood and walked over to Tom. She gave him a silent hug. At first, he didn't respond. He stood there like a wooden statue. And then he crumbled.

Tears slid down Rebecca's face. Judy caught her eye and turned Tom towards her. Shed relinquished Tom into her arms. He buried his head in Rebecca's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's all right," she whispered back to him as she caressed the back of his head.

Judy returned to Don, who put his arm around her. He knew he could have been the one standing in Tom's shoes. Tom and Lee Ann quietly retreated to the kitchen. Don took Judy's hand and led her out of the apartment to a viewing platform that was at the end of the hall. She placed her arms around his waist as they stared at the Earth floating before them. "I should be the one who's blind, Judy," he whispered.

She nestled deeper into his side. "I know. If you hadn't been with me, you would have been at Dad's side, not Tom… but… things happen for a reason, Don."

"Yeah," he replied. "I just wish I knew what that reason is…"

* * *

Hoboken, New Jersey…

The Path train from mid-town Manhattan was late. Chuck left his car and started pacing the sidewalk in front of the station. Pizza and beer were no longer his usual Friday night routine. Josie was now his fiancé and they would regularly dine at one of the riverside restaurants to discuss their future together. The sidewalk was getting crowded and worried murmurings rolled through the crowd. An announcement finally came over the loudspeaker. Due to an electrical problem, all service to New York City was suspended. _'Shit!' _Chuck thought to himself. He entered the station and fought his way to the information counter. "What about the people who are stranded on the trains in the tunnel?" he asked.

His question was met with a shrug. "I guess they'll have to walk out."

* * *

LaGuardia Airport, New York City…

A message was sent to Don's parents about his return the moment he had contacted the Bowers Base. Red had made sure of it. Jan and Mark West wasted no time in making arrangements to head to Houston. They were finally next in line for take-off. Jan took her husband's hand as the engines powered up. She hated take-offs. It always seemed as if the plane was struggling to escape gravity. Mark knew what she was thinking. "Don't worry, Jan. The jet engines are up to the task." He squeezed her hand – and the lights went out. The engines went silent. Mark looked out his window and saw the ground rushing towards them. He could see that the pilot was attempting to steer them away from land and towards the bay. He pushed Jan into crash position and then he, too, bent over. He estimated that they were only seconds from hitting the water when all mechanical systems suddenly re-ignited. The pilot pulled the jet into a steep climb. Mark sat up and looked out his window… New York City was a black hole in the evening landscape.

* * *

Bowers Base, The Moon…

Dessert was simple. Foil packets of astronaut freeze-dried double chocolate ice cream. No one reacted at first. They stared at the foil packets as if they held a deadly virus. "Um, Lee Ann, honey, did you tire yourself out with the main course? I mean the roast beef and potatoes were perfect, but… a packet?" Red asked.

Judy, always sensitive, spoke up. "Oh, it's fine, Lee Ann. These packets are great. We used them all the time." Don handed his packet to Judy. Then Rebecca did the same, to be followed by Tom. Red tossed his on top of the pile.

Lee Ann giggled. "I just wanted you to feel at home, Judy." She stepped into the kitchen and returned – with a Boston cream pie. "I heard this is your favorite."

Judy laughed. "Only when Don makes it."

"Her real favorite is cyclamen salad," Don added.

The dinner had not been the celebration that Lee Ann had hoped for, but it _was_ a reunion. The men had been merciless on each other with the stories they told. It was just what they needed that evening. Red's communication system buzzed and he excused himself to answer. When he returned, he stood for a moment in thought before he sat down. Don and Tom exchanged glances. "What happened?" Don asked.

"I don't know. It might be nothing, but the report we sent to Washington tonight didn't go through. It kind of bounced back as undeliverable. Must be a technical problem."

"We haven't had that problem before, Red," Lee Ann said.

Tom and Don stared at each other. "The Saticons." Rebecca guessed.

"This soon?" Judy asked.

"It's possible," Tom answered. "Remember – they had people working with them through Aolis Umbra. Unless we hear otherwise, we should assume that the Saticons had a hand in this. Their invasion might already have started."


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**It's survival of the smartest…**

Confusion reigned in the New York City area. Elevators stuck. Computers crashed. And the Path train stopped in the middle of Hudson Bay. There was no announcement as the train rolled to a dead stop. The passengers had two choices: wait for help or walk out of the tunnel. Panicked and angry murmurings ran through the crowded car, but Chuck West's fiancé, Josie, was oblivious to it all. She calmly stepped off the train and continued on her journey. A small group, ignoring the warnings of the engineer, joined her, flicking their bics to light the way.

Chuck West couldn't get past the police who guarded the mouth of the tunnel. He cursed out the man in blue who blocked his way – almost loud enough to be heard. He paced, as did the growing crowd around him. Anxiety transformed to anger as time dragged on. A plan to storm the entrance was brewing in his mind when a small band of travelers stumbled out of the darkness of the tunnel, Josie among them. She walked into the waning daylight and straight into his arms, a broad smile on her lips. "Josie!" Chuck cried, "Are you all right?"

"Of course, I am. The train stopped and I decided to walk home. It was such a beautiful day in the tunnel," she told him in a surreal voice.

"What are you talking about? You just walked along train tracks under the Hudson Bay."

"Under the bay? Oh, no, Chuck, you're wrong."

Chuck couldn't believe what she was telling him. If he didn't know better, he would have thought that she had smoked crack before she left work. He grabbed her by the shoulders and stared into her eyes. They were glazed, but not reddened. "Josie, did somebody slip something into your drink today? What's wrong with you?"

"I had tea at lunch. Why are you so worried? Everything's fine! In fact, it's wonderful!"

"You just walked through God-knows-what and you think everything is wonderful?" The lights behind him winked on and illuminated the darkness. Across the river, however, there were no signs of light. He turned her to face the city. "Look, Josie. What do you see?"

"Nothing…"

"Exactly! No city lights… no airplanes… no trains…"

She wrinkled her brow. She knew something wasn't right… but… she had no idea what it was. Chuck took her by the arm and hustled her to his car. "Come on, we're going home."

By the time they reached their apartment, whatever it was that had a hold of Josie's brain was beginning to dissipate. Chuck clicked on the television and all channels reported the same news. New York and Washington were in darkness. Berlin, Moscow, and Tokyo had also been affected. The president had left Washington and was in an underground bunker somewhere in the foothills of the Allegheny Mountains.

Josie shook her head. "What's going on, Chuck?" she asked. "I was in New York today and everything was fine… or… I _thought_ it was fine… but… I guess the train broke down and..."

"Do you remember walking in the tunnel?"

"Of course, but it wasn't dark… it was a beautiful day… or was it? I remember these cute little animals running around…"

"Cute? You mean the rats?"

She looked at him in horror. "Rats?" Then it all came back to her. "Rats! Oh, my God, there were rats… and it was dark and stunk like a garbage dump. Oh, Chuck, it was awful!" He took her in his arms and held her as her mind cleared. "I can't believe I didn't know how horrible it was until now…" She sobbed as her real memories came back to her. "What is wrong with me?"

"I don't know, sweetheart… I don't know, but you're okay now. It was like you were drugged or something."

"But who would do that? Do you think it has anything to do with the blackouts?"

"I'd lay money on it. You weren't the only one who walked out of that tunnel in a trance. This has got to have something to do with the Saticons."

"You mean the aliens your brother told you about?"

"The Saticons and Aolis Umbra."

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to Houston…"

* * *

The engines hummed beneath the bed as Don made room for Judy to join him. His arms drew her to his chest and they lay together in silence for a few moments. Judy played with the hair on his chest wondering what would happen once they landed. Judy asked, "Do you think your parents got out of New York?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out when we get to Houston," he answered. "You know, I'm surprised that you didn't contact your cousin Joan to meet us."

"Oh, I didn't want to send a message. I wanted to contact her in person. I'll call her as soon as we land. She'll be totally surprised, but I'm sure she and my aunt will make arrangements to come see us."

He laughed. "I think 'surprised' might be an understatement, Judy. I just hope LA isn't affected before you get a chance to call her."

Judy sat up, "Oh, my God… Don… Suppose it is by the time we land? How will I contact her?"

"We'll find a way, Judy… Let's just worry about getting to Houston right now…"

* * *

John contacted the Bowers Base as soon as the _Jupiter 2_ was within range of the moon and asked for permission to land. He was surprised when the communications officer put him off. "Maintain your orbit, _Jupiter_, until further notice."

"Further notice?" Maureen asked. "Don't they know it's us?"

"They know it's us all right. I hope they haven't been hit by the Saticons."

"Professor Robinson…" It was Red Miles himself. "We acknowledge your request. Hold on while we lower the force field. It'll take a few minutes."

When the Jupiter finally docked, Red and Lee Ann were waiting for the Robinsons to disembark. Red reached out a gloved hand and John shook it heartily. "I'd like you to meet Lee Ann, who is General Bowers' oldest daughter and my fiancé."

John's face lit up. He went to hug her, but was stopped by Red. "I'm sorry, Professor, but it would be best to hold off on any physical contact until you've been decontaminated."

"Decontaminated?"

"Just a precaution in case you've brought any strange viruses back with you."

"Like Mr. Hapgood's ship, Dad," Will told him.

John nodded. "Did Don make it back?"

"Yes, Professor. If we had known you were coming, he and Tom would probably have waited for you."

"Is Judy with him?" Maureen asked.

"I'm afraid so. Don and Tom left for Earth as soon as we got the news that strange things are happening down there."

"What strange things?"

"Major cities, including Washington, are being affected by some sort of mechanical and electrical blackout."

"The Saticons!" Penny exclaimed.

"Most likely," Red replied. "Don and Tom had to get down there. They're the only ones who can help Washington plan a defensive strategy since they've had first hand experience with the Saticons."

"We've got to follow them as soon as possible, Red," John told him. "They won't be able to destroy whatever machines are holding those cities hostage without our help. Those machines are almost indestructible."

"And who knows how many of them there are. We surmised that the Saticons worked through Aolis Umbra to place those machines in strategic places. We might never be able to find them all unless we find someone who knows where Aolis Umbra placed them."

Red noticed the small man hiding behind the Robot. He knew this had to be the infamous Dr. Zachary Smith. Dr. Smith stepped from behind the Robot and cleared his throat. "I, sir, may be of use in that matter." All eyes fell on Smith. He took a communicator out of his sleeve. "I can establish direct contact with that organization… if I am promised immunity."

Professor Robinson raised his eyebrows at him. "Immunity? You know, Dr. Smith, you never cease to amaze me. You've found an angle to wiggle your way out of trouble again."

"I can't speak for the government, Dr. Smith, but I'm sure someone will be interested in your… connections. So, I propose I take you all to Houston and we'll find _somebody_ down there to take you up on your offer."

"Indeed," Smith replied. "So, it's onto Houston, then…"

* * *

No one was there to meet them when Don the ship at Dyess Air Force Base in Texas. Instead, they were directed to the security office for debriefing. As they entered the building, they were intercepted by Tony D'Amico. All he said was, "Come with me." His wife, Debbie, was waiting at a side door with a van, engine running and ready to move, but not to the base as they expected.

"Okay, Tony, what's going on?" Don asked.

"I'm keeping you away from the higher ups," he replied.

"So, I'm AWOL again?"

Tony looked down before answering. He hated telling him this because he knew Don was prepared to do the right thing and face the consequences of not following orders – again – but sometimes, the right thing wasn't always obvious. "Yes… The government is in chaos, Don. There were no orders from Washington on what to do with you, and my superior is worse than Walters was. At least Walters was smart, but this guy has no idea what's going on. He was going to throw you in jail regardless of the circumstances. I think you'll be much more valuable to us on the outside."

"So, the rebellion has begun."

"And your father is the leader. I'm taking you to him right now."

"He's here?"

"Along with your brother. The Andersons are involved too. General Bowers' plan is being put into action."

Silence. A smile crept over Rebecca's face. "They did it."

"We didn't have any other choice, Rebecca," Tony told her. "Washington went underground and the blackouts are spreading. The entire east coast is down, as well as LA. It's spreading in Europe too. Even China has been affected. No one knows how to combat what's happening and no one seems to be in charge."

Judy held her breath. Her fears were realized. "I won't be able to contact my aunt and uncle," she said. Don took her hand.

"Mrs. West contacted them as soon as she got to Houston, Judy, but LA went out the next day. We don't know if they made it out."

"What happens now?" Tom asked.

"That's what we've got to figure out, Lieutenant Colonel Bryce."

"Tony, call me Tom. We're starting a rebellion, or resistance, or whatever you want to call it. Titles are meaningless. We're all equal."

"And it's survival of the smartest from now on," Rebecca added.


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**There are no authorities… **

**We're on our own…**

The Anderson home was as good a place as any to become the birthplace of "The Resistance," formerly known as the "Get Don Back to Judy Committee." Days ago, the group had met for the first time and reviewed everything they knew about the invaders. Initial reports from New York and Washington indicated that the public had accepted

the invasion as if it was a normal part of their lives… that is until Rebecca's story about Josie's experience was published. Although communication with the blacked out cities was limited to whatever was smuggled in and out via human carrier pigeons, reports indicated that some residents were aware that they were now captives of an invisible alien force. Awareness, however, had not yet led to action. Other than, "Don't drink the water," no one knew what else to do.

Houston had yet to be hit by the growing blackouts, but Colonel West knew time was short. It wouldn't be long before they, too, would become targets of the Saticons. He stood, but before he called the meeting to order, he selfishly took a moment to gaze upon his family and friends. Judy and Josie had bonded immediately and both were pressing Mrs. West for more childhood stories about the rowdy duo of Chuck and Don, who stood by like Brad Pitt and George Clooney, but when Mike Bonilla joined them, they started acting more like The Three Stooges. Chuck insulted Don. Don poked Chuck. Chuck backed into Mike. Mike pushed Chuck. Don laughed. Chuck poked Don who backed into Mike who pushed Don who…

Mr. Anderson approached Don's father. "Colonel, are you ready?"

Colonel West nodded and clapped his hands for attention. "Okay, everybody… Let's get started."

The Three Stooges stood at attention as the group quieted and Colonel West spoke. "The blackouts are spreading on both coasts. We know the blackouts are caused by machines that emit electro magnetic impulses that interfere with anything mechanical and electrical. The one machine we've had experience with, Professor Robinson blew up… or so we thought."

"Wait a minute… What do you mean by… _'or so we thought?'_" Don asked.

"Exactly that. Debbie D'Amico just called me with a message from Professor Robinson. That grenade he threw into that cave did not destroy the machine."

Murmurings were heard throughout the group. Judy spoke up. "How do you know that? Have you heard from my father?"

"Yes, Judy," Colonel West replied. "He – and the family – are on their way back."

Judy gripped Don's hand… hoping there wasn't more to the story – that someone was hurt or worse.

"They're fine, Judy, and they're bringing Dr. Smith with them."

"Smith!" Don exclaimed. "I can't believe it. He'll be tried for treason."

"You would think so, but he's willing to work out a deal. He'll use his contacts in Aolis Umbra to find out the locations of the machines… Then we can destroy them."

"How?" Chuck asked. "If the grenades didn't work, what will?"

"That's a good question, son. All I know is that the Robot was the only thing that could destroy the machine. We'll have to wait for Professor Robinson to return to figure out how. And hope that he gets here before we're affected by the blackouts too…"

**********************************

"The Resistance" dispersed after the meeting and returned to a semblance of normalcy, that is if being AWOL could be considered normal, but – for Don – it was. He had never reported to the base, but it seemed that no one in the military knew… or cared. Still, Don worried about being thrown back into prison.

The Wests were staying with the Andersons, and Mrs. Bowers was prepared to take in the Robinsons – in fact – she insisted, and that included Judy and Don. Don wasn't happy with the arrangement. Just as he didn't want to be apprehended by the military police, he didn't want to put anyone else in danger of being an accomplice to his disregarding his orders, but he had little choice. Don borrowed Mike Bonilla's car for the ride to the Bowers' home. It would be the first time he – and Judy, of course – had been to the house since the general had hosted a Memorial Day barbecue over two years ago. As they turned the corner and approached the home near the lake, Judy reached for Don's hand. He turned to her, eyebrows up. "You okay?" he asked.

"What can I say to Mrs. Bowers, Don? I mean, General Bowers was almost like a second father to me when we were in training, and now he's gone."

He squeezed her hand. "There's not much you _can_ say, Judy, but you don't have to say anything… just give her a hug. She's a heck-of-a strong woman."

Judy nodded. They were just about to turn into the driveway when she felt a wave of nausea crest in her stomach. "Oh…" Judy covered her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Don asked her.

"Remember the last time we were here?" She turned to him, her deep blue eyes moistened as the memories flashed through her mind. "You were lying unconscious in the back yard. I thought you were dead."

He returned her penetrating look and nodded. "Yeah… I remember. I was determined to take those militants out before they hurt you or the kids."

Mrs. Bowers opened the door. As Judy and Don left the car, Mrs. Bowers rushed out to greet them. She threw her arms around Judy and said, "Oh, it's so good to lay eyes on you. Frank would have been so relieved to see you again."

"Oh, Mrs. Bowers, I'm so sorry about the General," Judy whispered as tears slid down her cheeks.

Mrs. Bowers sighed, "I know, Judy. I know…" She stood back and wiped the tears from her own eyes. "Now, I've heard from Lee Ann that your family will be landing tomorrow. She and Red will be driving them here right after they land. Let's get in and get you both settled for tonight."

Don hesitated. "Mrs. Bowers, I, uh, I don't think it's a good idea that I stay here. I don't want you involved if the MP's decide to come looking for me."

She took his hand, and scolded him. "Now don't you worry about me. No MP would dare set foot in this house to come after you... not after what happened to Frank…" She cleared her throat. "Let's just say that the Air Force owes me – and they know it. They won't bother us. Now come on in. I've got some cold iced tea waiting for us."

*********************************

Professor sat by Red as he piloted the Jupiter towards Earth. "Whom will we be reporting to, Red?" he asked.

Red glanced at the professor and then looked out the viewport at the growing planet. "No one."

"You mean no one is going to meet us?"

"I mean… at least from what I can gather… that no one is in charge. If someone is in charge, he or she isn't communicating. We'll be landing at Dyess. Tony D'Amico is going to meet us and take us directly to the Bowers' home. That's where Judy and Don are staying. Once we're settled, we'll be meeting with Colonel West at the Anderson's home to plan our next move."

"What about Dr. Smith?"

"What _about_ him?"

"Don't we have to notify the authorities that he's with us?"

"Professor, you don't understand… there _are_ no authorities. We're on our own."

*************************************

They had never made love in a full sized bed before. They had come close in Galveston but, once in space, large beds were a luxury they had forgotten about. Now they lay together, taking up only half of the space open to them.

Judy slid her arm over Don's chest and said, "I forgot what a real bed feels like. I shouldn't say this, but – it's good to be home."

"It's okay, Judy. I feel guilty saying it too, but driving Mike's car was exhilarating – a lot more fun than driving the Chariot."

"It was nice of Mike to lend us his car."

"Yeah, but he might regret letting us have it when he realizes he has to share Sherry's car tomorrow."

"Sherry said it won't be a problem since it's her week to drop the baby off at her mother's on her way to work."

"That sounds so… normal."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that both coasts are living in the dark ages… we have no government leading us… and everyone in Houston goes on as if nothing has happened."

"What else can they do?"

"They can prepare, for one thing."

"But, Don, they are. Sherry said that the stores are totally sold out of camping supplies. What else can they do?"

Don sighed. How do you fight an enemy that doesn't show its face? "I guess you're right."

They lay there in silence for sometime. Judy raised her head from Don's shoulder. "Don? What do think will happen to us?"

"You mean 'us' as in human kind? Or 'us' as in you and me?"

"Both, I guess. I mean – will we ever be able to settle down and have a family?"

"I… I hope so, Judy." Don held her tight. They'd both been through so much, but he knew that it could get worse… much worse.

********************************


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

"**Houston's been hit!"**

The desert landscape flashed by as the Lexus made its way towards the Rocky Mountains. When the East Coast had been blanketed in darkness, Colleen and Jim knew that the life they had known was over and they prepared to meet the West family in Houston. Before leaving Los Angeles, Colleen had received a frantic call from Don's sister, June, to pick-up her son, Robert, from the Air Force Academy and take him with her. Colleen had no idea if June and the rest of her family had made it out of Boston, as she hadn't been able to reach her again, so reuniting Robert with his grandparents had become Colleen's mission. "Mom?" Joan turned away from the window as her mother faced her. "Do you think Robert will come with us? I mean… What if he wants to stay?"

"I don't know, Joan. We won't know until we get there and ask him."

*********************************

No matter how well she planned, the morning routine was always rushed. Sherry had just dropped her husband off at the base. Word had spread that Don had returned and not reported to any authority. Mike promised himself he would nose around to find out if security was intent on apprehending Don, or too concerned with more pressing matters to worry about a rogue astronaut.

Sherry dropped the baby off at her mother's home and continued on her way to work. She had no idea what was driving her to maintain a normal life during this time of international crisis, but sitting around her apartment would have driven her mad. As she traveled towards the heart of Houston on the West Park Tollway, traffic slowed to a crawl. Sherry chose to exit the Beltway and head north, sure that Westheimer or Richmond would certainly be faster than the limited access highway she had just left. Richmond seemed clear, so Sherry turned right and headed towards state route 610. She picked-up speed as she crossed Gessner, hoping the traffic light up ahead would remain green. As she traveled through the intersection, the light flashed from green to yellow, back to green, then to red. By the time she reached the intersection of Richmond and Voss Road, all traffic lights blinked out. Engines died. Breaks failed and power steering ceased functioning. Sherry screamed her baby's name as the tractor trailer smashed through her windshield and exploded.

*********************************

"This report just in… Houston traffic has come to a standstill. Downtown traffic lights are malfunctioning as traffic builds on…" The reporter's voice was replaced with static. Tony D'Amico fiddled with the radio's controls as he waited for the Robinson family, Major Miles and Lee Ann to leave the Jupiter. His two-way radio crackled to life and his wife's voice filled the van.

"Tony, Houston's been hit!" Debbie exclaimed. "So far, it's only inside the beltway, but it won't be long before it spreads. I've put a call out to everyone I can reach. Stay put. Those of us who can leave Houston will meet you at Dyess."

"Debbie, wait! What about you and the baby?" Tony stated.

"She's with me. I was able to reach Mrs. Bowers and she, Don and Judy will meet me at the Andersons. Just stay on the base. I'll call you when I can."

Tony gripped the wheel. Being separated from his family was excruciating. Nothing was in his control.

************************************

Mike Bonilla had never broken the law in his life, until now. He had stolen a base vehicle and crashed through the gatehouse, speeding to his in-laws. He prayed that Sherry had decided to stay at her mother's rather than go to work. If she had followed her usual routine, she would have been inside the Saticons' ring of control when the blackout hit. He had no idea how he would get her out. He saw his own car approach the Anderson home just as he turned off the engine. He ignored Don, Judy and Mrs. Bowers as he dashed inside the home.

"Where's Sherry?" he shouted. Don was steps behind him.

Mr. Anderson stared at the television as it reported the deadly blackout of Houston. "She's… there..." he whispered. Mrs. Anderson rocked Mike and Sherry's son, but holding the baby wasn't enough to stem her tears. Somehow, she knew her daughter was gone.

"No." Mike turned and stumbled over Don, who was behind him.

Don grabbed his friend's arm. "Mike, wait."

"I've got to find her," Mike mumbled as he wrenched free from Don's grasp.

"I'm going with you," Don told him. After giving Judy a penetrating gaze, he ran after Mike.

************************************

Dave and Lisa stood outside the beltway. Both had been off duty, but drove as close as they could to the blacked-out area to offer their medical services. What they saw was surreal. It was as if an invisible wall had been erected on the median. Northbound traffic was a standstill while southbound traffic still flowed as if nothing had happened. Lisa knew her sister, Sherry, was somewhere within the chaos. She and Dave worked their way down the Beltway, and found that injuries were few. The cars had simply lost their power and slowed to a stop. She and her paramedic husband hoped over the guard rail and made their way down Westheimer. The closer they came to the center of town, the more serious the accidents became. Lisa could see a fire in the distance and something pulled her towards it.

"Lisa! Where are you going?" Dave shouted after her.

"There's a fire!" she yelled over her back.

"The fire department will take care of that."

She ignored his reply and stayed on her path. She spied two familiar forms in the distance, running towards the fire. They were stopped by police and one man held the other back. She knew who they were… her brother-in-law, Mike and the man who had been the best man at his wedding, Don West. She and Dave hurried towards them. "Mike!" she called as she neared him. The devastated look on his face caused her to turn towards the fire. The license plate was all that was left of the small vehicle that had been destroyed by the tractor-trailer. She sank to her knees and her husband caught her before she hit the ground. "Sherry," she moaned. "It can't be…"

********************************


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

"**We'll find a way. We have to…"**

The pacing had to stop. Maureen approached Tony, a cup of coffee in her hand. She reached out and touched his elbow. "Tony?" He shook his head. "Please?" she begged as she held the cup out to him. Tony sighed and took the mug. She led him to a chair and he sat, cup in one hand, cell phone in the other. He had tried calling Debbie several times, but each attempt ended with the message, 'connection failed.' He sipped at the coffee and almost scalded himself when his cell phone rang. "Debbie?" he asked as he put the phone on speaker for all to hear.

"Tony, it's awful. Sherry is dead. She was killed in an accident when the blackout hit," Debbie told them. He turned his ashen face towards the Robinsons and shook his head as Debbie continued. "We're in a van heading towards San Antonio."

"Who's with you?"

"Judy, Don, Mrs. West, Mike and the babies. Colonel West is in another van with Lisa, Dave, Tom, Rebecca, Chuck and Josie."

Professor Robinson took his wife's hand and breathed a sigh of relief. No one had heard from the Northeast extension of the West family since the blackout had hit the East Coast and he was thankful that Judy and at least part of Don's family were still safe. Red Miles approached the phone and asked, "What about the base? Can't we get some of those planes over here to Dyess?"

"Impossible, Major," Debbie responded. "The blackout is spreading faster than it ever has. The base is useless. We figure Dallas will be next and it won't be long before Abilene is hit. We've got to find a safer place. Texas will be gone in a matter of days."

Red and John stared at each other. Where could they go? "Edwards?" John suggested.

Red shook his head. "Too close to L.A. It must be gone by now."

Professor Robinson mused aloud. "Both coasts, and now the center of the country. It won't be long before the mountains are the only area left."

"The mountains," Red repeated. He thought one more moment and stated, "The Academy."

*********************************

Colleen prayed that her connection with the Jupiter 2 mission would be all the permission she needed to take Robert out of the Academy. The news she had just heard on the radio, however, negated her original plan. With Houston gone, she had no idea where to meet the Wests.

As Jim drove towards Colorado Springs, he came upon a military convoy. Knowing that there was only one place the convoy could be headed, he decided to follow it. A group of vehicles split off and drove towards the municipal airport, but Jim remained with the few vehicles that continued north on interstate route twenty-five. Once they reached The Academy, those ahead of him were allowed through, but the Lexus was stopped at the gate.

Colleen produced all the documentation she carried with her, including a military pass General Bowers had given to her the night before the Jupiter 2 lifted-off for the first time. This was the first and only time she would ever need it. The family was waved through and Jim caught up to the cars that had entered ahead of him. The commandant of the Academy waited in front of the administration building. Colleen stepped out of the car and watched the leader of the convoy salute the commandant. The man looked familiar. She grasped her pass and hurried to catch-up with the officers. Both men turned to her as she approached. Colleen smiled as one of the officers reached out his hand. "Colonel Holbrook!" she exclaimed.

The officer nodded and responded, "You are Maureen Robinson's sister, I believe."

"Colleen," she replied. "Shouldn't you be at Edwards?"

"Edwards is useless, Colleen. The best of my men are with me."

"You mean… the inmates?"

"No longer inmates... they've become my squadron. We are at war."

************************************

One van followed the other as the two vehicles made their way towards Dyess Air Force Base by way of San Antonio. Don glanced in the rear view mirror. Thankfully, both babies slept as the sun set. His mother tucked a blanket in closer to the baby that was between her and Mike in the rear seat. Mike stared out the window, numb to everything around him. Don reached out to Judy and took her hand. They would be arriving at Dyess within the hour.

Debbie's cell phone startled everyone, including the babies. Mike turned to his son as Mrs. West found the pacifier that had fallen out of they baby's mouth and nudged it back in. Debbie did the same with her daughter as she fumbled with her phone.

"Debbie?" Tony called.

"I'm here," she responded.

"Don't stop at Dyess."

"But we're almost there!"

"We're getting all aircraft to Colorado Springs."

Debbie didn't know what to say. She ached to see him. "Tony…"

She heard a sigh. "I know, baby…"

Don turned to her. "Ask him if they need pilots."

"Tony, do you…"

"I heard him, Deb," Tony replied. "I don't know. I'd have to check with the commander, but I've been ordered to take the women in the van ASAP."

"The women!" Judy exclaimed. "You mean my mother and Penny?"

Don sensed that both Debbie and Judy needed to be with their families. They were so close, he wouldn't let anyone deprive them of that reunion. "Tony," Don called, "check with the commander. I can fly if he needs me." Don pressed the gas pedal to the floor. "We'll be there before you get your answer."

Judy turned to Don, a sad, but grateful smile on her lips. "Thank you, Don."

Don shrugged. "We've got to refuel." He heard the cry of a hungry baby from the back of the van. "And so do those babies."

Mrs. West pulled a bottle from the diaper bag. "Mike, do you want to feed him?" she asked.

Mike turned his eyes back towards the window. He shook his head. He had no more tears to cry, but he still couldn't face taking care of his son… alone. Mrs. West touched the nipple to the baby's lips, but he didn't take it into his mouth and was inconsolable. Mrs. West guessed that the baby wanted his mother. She brushed the baby's forehead and thought… if only it were possible…

*********************************

The aircraft followed the moon shuttle like a flock of geese. The flight from Abilene to Colorado Springs was a short one and John found himself second-guessing his decision to leave his family behind while he, Red and Dr. Smith traveled to the Air Force Academy. He glanced at Will, who fiddled with the Robot, and wondered if he should have left him behind with Maureen. That was his original plan, but Will had begged to go along with him and John had relented. He had told Will that it was only because Will knew more about the Robot than any of them, but his conscious asked him if he wasn't still being somewhat sexist by bringing Will with him and leaving Penny behind. Funny thing, though, the voice of his conscious sounded exactly like Rebecca Hunter.

"Professor," Red called. "We'll be landing in a few minutes. I need all of you to strap in."

John nodded to Will, who went immediately to his seat. Then he checked on Dr. Smith who had never left his seat. After securing the Robot, John sat down beside Red and proclaimed, "We're ready. Were you able to reach someone in authority?"

"Yes. Apparently we weren't the only ones who had thought of fleeing to the mountains. From what I've just heard, the four corner states, Idaho and Montana are still functioning. We're not sure about the Northwest, but, at this point, we can assume that they've been hit too."

"Dad?" Will called from the back seat. "How are we ever going to find and destroy all those machines that are controlling the world's equipment?"

"Never fear, William," Dr. Smith interjected. "Once I get my information, we'll know exactly where the machines are."

"But the Robot can't possibly destroy all of them. It would take years! How are we gonna do it?"

"I don't know, son," John told him. "But, we'll find a way." He caught Red's grimace of doubt and added, "We have to…"

************************************


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**There was nothing he could say that would make this any better...  
**

With three vans available for traveling, more provisions could be loaded for the trip to the Academy. Lee Ann had been left behind with the Robinson women. She, Dave and Lisa

were pilfering what they could from the base's medical bay while Chuck and Josie raided the kitchen for non-perishable food. Don and his father, with Rebecca and Tom's help, searched through the security files to glean any and all information they could about the crisis created by the Saticons. Tony had accompanied them to the security office, but Don had ordered him out, telling him to spend time with Debbie and his daughter. Maureen and Mrs. West attempted to feed Mike while Judy and Penny took care of his son.

It didn't take long for the groups to finish their work. The last of the pilots had gone and the base was deserted by the time the vans were packed and ready for the ten and a half hour trip to Colorado Springs. Chuck strode into the security office. "Almost done?" he asked. "We're the only ones left on the base, but we're ready to go." No one responded to him. "Hello! It would be nice to get out of here while the vans are still running."

"He's right," Colonel West commented. "We need to leave before the blackout catches up to us."

Don sighed in frustration. "I was hoping to find some information that might help us."

"What is there to find out?" Chuck asked. "The Saticons spike the water, plant their blackout machine, and then move onto the next town."

"But where are they getting the energy for the machines?" Don asked. "What the hell do they run on?"

"It must be some kind of alien energy source. Look, we don't have time for this, we've got to go," Chuck complained.

"Wait a minute. Just let me print this out."

"What is it?" Rebecca asked.

"It's a list of when and where every blackout hit up to and including Houston." Don hit the print button and the sheets of paper fed themselves into the printer. Another city's name flashed on the screen. "Uh-oh… Dallas…"

"That's less than two hundred miles away. Come on, bro, we're done," Chuck told Don.

"Not until I get all of this. Look, we've got three vans, get everyone loaded-up and take-off. I'll be right behind you," Don responded.

"I'll stay. You go," Tom stated.

Don stared at his friend who had fashioned a mask of sorts from a piece of rubber he had found in the machine shop. Events had happened so quickly, there was no time for Tom to get the medical attention he needed. He was almost healed, but badly scarred. His vision was poor. It was as if he could only see out of a pinhole in his bad eye. Flying was still out of the question, but, since there were no aircraft left on the base, those skills weren't needed. "No. You can't drive all that way on one eye," Don said.

Rebecca turned to Don. "I'll be with him," she told him. "We'll be fine."

Chuck shifted nervously. "Any day now, folks."

"All right," Don said. "But I'll be back before I leave."

Don and his father followed Chuck down the hall. Tony and Debbie were putting their daughter into her car seat. Don nodded towards them and told his father, "Dad, you and Mom should go with them. I'll get Maureen, Penny and Judy to go with you too."

"What about you?" his father asked.

"I'm not leaving without Rebecca and Tom."

"Judy won't go without you."

"Oh, yes she will. She won't have a choice," Don told him.

Don patted his father on the back and turned to find Judy. He bumped into Lee Ann, who told him. "Lisa, Dave and I have loaded all the medical supplies we could find. Lisa's gone to get Mike and the baby. I'll go with them."

"Good," Don replied. "Tell Dave to get the van started and I'll hustle them out." Lee Ann left.

Don walked into the room where his wife and in-laws waited, along with Mike and the baby. He stopped. Lisa and Maureen were talking with Mike, who still seemed to be in a stupor. They were trying to coax him out of his chair and Maureen called to Don for help, but he didn't hear her. Judy held Mike's son in her arms and was singing softly to him. His heart twisted as he traded glances with Penny. Judy was mesmerized and Don knew that taking that baby from her arms would trigger the pain she had felt when she had lost their own baby.

Chuck came up behind Don and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, bro. Having these babies around must be hard on her."

Don swallowed. "Yeah..." He forced his eyes away from her and told Chuck, "Help me with Mike." They both approached the chair and Don said, "Maureen, you and Penny go with my parents and Tony. The sooner you get to the Academy, the less John will worry."

"No, Don. We'll wait for Judy."

"Look at her, Maureen," Don stated. Maureen glanced at Judy, and then back to Don. "We don't have time to debate this. I'll take care of her."

She stared at him a moment, then nodded and left Mike's side. Before she left, she placed a hand on Judy's forearm. She was about to beg Judy to leave with her, but thought better of it. She squeezed Judy's arm and said, "I'll tell your father you're safe." She turned to her youngest daughter and said, "Let's go, Penny."

"But, Mom… what about Judy?" Penny asked her.

Maureen looked at Don, but his eyes were on Judy. "She'll be fine."

As she and Penny left, Don turned his attention to Mike. "Come on, Mike, you've got to get the baby and get out of here."

Mike shook his head. "No… I… I should have stayed in Houston…. with Sherry."

"Mike, you've got to take care of your baby," Lisa whispered to him.

"No. I'm going back to Houston. You and Dave can take care of the baby."

"Mike, you can't do that!" Chuck exclaimed. "There's no way to get back there."

Don knelt down before Mike. "Look, Mike, your son needs you."

"No he doesn't. Dave and Lisa can take care of him."

Chuck caught Don's eye and said, "What now?"

Don squeezed his eyes shut and looked away. He stood. Then he swung a hard right at Mike's jaw. The chair fell backwards with Mike still in it. The punch didn't knock him out, but it was hard enough to jar some sense into him. "Sorry, Mike," Don said as he and Chuck helped him up, "but Sherry doesn't want you to be in Houston." Chuck led an unsteady Mike out of the room. Next, Don walked up to Judy and softly called her name. "Judy? You have to give the baby to Lisa now."

"Not yet," she replied. "Just let me hold him a little while longer."

"I wish you could, honey, but we don't want to get caught by the Saticons. Lisa has to put the baby in the car seat. Come on," he said, as he gently took the baby from her arms and handed him to Lisa. "Go ahead, Lisa. Tell Chuck that Judy and I will go with Rebecca and Tom."

She nodded. "Thanks, Don," Lisa told him and she hurried outside.

Don reached out to Judy and pulled her into his arms. "Ah, Judy… I wish…"

Judy bit her lower lip and stopped the tears that wanted to fall. "No. Don't say it."

He swallowed his words. She was right. There was nothing he could say that would make this any better. They stood silently together for what was too short a time. Then Don stepped back and took Judy's hand. "Let's check on Tom and Rebecca and get out of here," Don told her. They found them still in the security office.

Rebecca was studying the data while Tom was waiting for the pages to stop spitting out of the printer. "I don't know what any of this means," she idly said as Don and Judy entered. "It's just a bunch of numbers."

"Let me see," Don said as he took the papers from her hand Judy peered over his shoulder. Each city had a long list of numbers. Don held the papers up for Tom to see. "Tom, this column obviously lists times and this one…"

Rebecca interrupted him. "It can't be times. It doesn't have am and pm written in."

Judy, Tom and Don chorused, "Military time…"

Rebecca flushed deep red, embarrassed that she hadn't picked up on that right away. "Oh, of course…"

"Latitude and longitude of the exact placement of the blackout devices?" Don asked.

"Gotta be," Tom responded. "Now all we have to do is download a detailed map of the United States that shows the latitude and longitude of every street corner. That should take… What? Twenty-four hours or so?" he joked. "We don't have time for this, Don."

Don knew he was right, but there had to be something he could do… He looked at the computer screen. The name Fort Worth was added to the long list of blackout sites.

"It's getting closer," Rebecca stated. "It won't be long before it's on top of us."

"Yeah," Don responded, "but it's not here _yet_." The last of the data ejected from the printer.

"If we could find a pattern, maybe we could figure out how long it'll take before it reaches us," Judy commented.

Don smiled. "Exactly what I was thinking. Tom, download the geographical information for the Dallas-Fort Worth area."

Don studied the data from the original print-out. The area covered by each black-out had remained constant. Each area hit appeared to be a perfect thirty kilometer circle. If the circles fed one another in an outward manner, Abilene would be hit in about six hours. "Too long to wait," he mused aloud.

Judy placed a hand on her hip. "Don?" she warned. "What are you thinking?"

"Do you have that geographical data yet?" Don asked Tom.

"Right here," Tom replied as he spread out the information on a nearby table. They poured over the map and data together. Rebecca and Judy caught murmurings of town names, but that was all they understood.

Don looked up at the women and said, "Find me a compass."

Rebecca pointed straight ahead of her. "That's west," she told him.

"No," Don said, "A compass," he repeated as he made turning motions with his right hand.

"He means an architect's compass," Judy said as she walked to a desk and rifled through the drawers.

After several minutes, Rebecca held up what looked like a tiny two legged artist's easel. "This?" she asked.

"That," Don said as he snatched it from her hand. He drew several circles radiating out from Fort Worth, with Tom pointing out where to place the sharp point of the compass. Don stood back and looked at Tom. "I think we got it," he said.

"I think we do," Tom repeated.

"You've got _what_?" Rebecca asked.

"The path of the next few blackouts," Tom told her.

"And how is that going to help us get away?" Rebecca asked. "We could have been well on the way to the Academy by now."

"Yeah… but we can't keep running," Don told her.

Judy's face flushed. He was up to something… something dangerous. "Don? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get my hands on one of those blackout machines. If I can take one out, it might interrupt the flow. If we can take enough of them out, we can start to break up their blackout grid."

"Then what?" she asked. "You can't take them _all_ out! And what are you going to do with it once you have it? It's not like it's going to have an 'on/off' switch."

'_She has a point,'_ Don thought.

"And how are you going to get to it?" Rebecca added, not able to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. "By bicycle? Assuming, of course, that you even know where to find it?"

"If our calculations are correct," Tom said, "A machine will be placed right outside the gatehouse to this base."

"So we just wait around and jump the Saticon who plants it?" Rebecca asked.

"You know, that's not a bad idea," Don said. "Then we won't have to worry about traveling."

"I wasn't being serious!" Rebecca shouted. "What are you… crazy? We'll be stranded here!"

"Not you," Don told her. He turned to Judy and said, "Me."

Judy's face paled. "No… Don, only the Robot can destroy those machines." Her anger rose and she added, "Maybe you haven't noticed, but he's not here!"

"They're right, Don," Tom stated. "What are you going to do with the machine once you have it?"

Don hated saying this, but there was no other response… "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"What I mean is, I won't know until I get my hands on one. Maybe I can take it apart and figure out how it works."

"And what are the rest of us supposed to do while you're playing tool man? Rebecca asked him.

Don kept his eyes on Judy. "The rest of you will be driving out to Colorado."

Judy wanted to scream at him. Instead, she whispered, "How can you do this to me?"

Don parted his lips, but no words came out. He wondered the same thing. He closed his mouth and looked away from her.

Tom thought of slugging Don and dragging him to the van, but he knew that, if anyone could figure out how the machine worked, Don could. That might be their only shot at saving Earth. "Do you think hand tools will be strong enough to take the thing apart?"

Don shrugged. "Won't know until I try."

"Even if you _can_ take it apart, you'll be stranded here, Don! What good will figuring out how the damn thing works be if you can't communicate with us?" Rebecca asked.

Don blew a frustrated stream of air. "Look, I know it won't do any good if I can't get out of here, but…"

Tom interrupted, "Wait a minute. Rebecca said something about a bicycle."

"Oh, sure he's just going to bike the six hundred miles to Colorado," Rebecca argued.

"Maybe not six hundred, but how about twenty or thirty?" Tom asked.

Don grinned. Maybe they had a real plan here. "No sweat!"

"Rebecca, find a bike," Tom told her. He turned to Don and grabbed the map. "I'm going to find a town for you to meet us."

"You can't be serious," Rebecca spit out.

"I am," Tom replied. "Now get going. And make sure the tires have air."

Rebecca's mouth hung open. She turned to Judy, whose eyes had never left Don. "Judy, you can't let him do this."

Judy turned away from the men. "I can't stop him," she replied. "Let's go find a bike."

***************************************

There was a welcoming committee waiting for the two vans at the Academy. Colleen and Joan didn't give John a chance to greet his family. They immediately threw their arms around Maureen and Penny. John scanned the rest of the crowd and was about to say exactly what Joan asked. "Where's Judy?"

Maureen reached out to her husband as she said, "She's with Don."

"And Rebecca and Tom?" Red asked.

Maureen nodded. "They're coming in a third van. I'm sure they'll be along within the hour."

"We've got supplies to unload," Lee Ann told Red. At that moment, Tony helped Debbie, who was holding her daughter, out of the van just as Lisa appeared at the door of the van carrying a screaming Mike, Jr.

Red was about to make a smart remark about the kinds of supplies they were carrying, but thought better of it. He knew this had to be the baby who had just lost its mother. The reality of their situation hit him hard. There was nothing they could do to right that wrong.

Joan's heart ached for the baby. She walked up to Lisa and said, "I'll take him."

"Thank you. I need to get the medical supplies unloaded. By the way, I'm Lisa, Mikey's aunt."

Joan settled the baby in her arms and, as she rocked him, said to both Lisa and Mikey, "I am so sorry for your loss. I'll take care of him while you get organized. I'm Joan, Judy's cousin." Mike was the last one off the van and froze when he saw Joan holding his son. Joan stopped rocking. She knew this had to be Mike Rodriguez. "I'm sorry," she told him. "Would you like to hold your son?" Mike shook his head. His son was in the arms of a total stranger and he still couldn't bring himself to hold him.

John shook Colonel West's hand and asked, "Why didn't Don caravan with you and Tony?"

"He was downloading data he thought could help us in our fight against the Saticons," the colonel told him.

"Couldn't he have access to that data here?"

"I doubt it. The Academy doesn't have the same level of security as the bases. We found a list of every blackout – exactly where and when it happened. Once we match it up with the geographical data, we'll be able to come up with a plan of attack."

"Will they be able to get out in time?"

"If I know my son… they'll make it out by the skin of their teeth."

************************************

"Sweetwater is a long ride, Don. It's forty miles," Tom stated.

"Two hours," Don replied. "I could probably ride at about twenty miles an hour."

"Trent would be better. It's only twenty miles away."

"If I can't do anything with that machine, Trent might be hit before I get to you. Then we'll all be stranded."

"Well, I guess you'll just have to do something with it, won't you? It's going to be Trent."

Don sighed. "All right. But if I'm not there by oh-five hundred, leave without me."

Tom saw Rebecca and Judy approaching behind Don and said, "You'll be there." He caught Rebecca's eye and nodded towards the van. Rebecca placed a hand on Don's shoulder as she walked past and smiled. Then she took Tom's hand and they entered the van.

Don turned to face Judy, wanting to reassure her, but Judy shook her head and pressed her lips together. There was nothing either one of them could say to ease their worries. Don took her face in his hands and brought her lips to his. Judy slid her hands up his chest and around his neck as Don wrapped his arms around her back, drawing her against his body. They held onto each other as long as they could… one final kiss… and they parted. He helped her into the van, closed the door behind her and watched it drive away until it was out of sight.

Don made his way to gate-house. The bike that was parked outside the doorway wasn't bad – a ten-speed racing bike that Rebecca had found outside the barracks. His tools were simple – screwdrivers, hammers, chisels, pliers – even a lead apron he had borrowed from the dental lab. There was nothing left to do now, but wait. He checked his watch. The van had been gone for twenty minutes, so he knew it was out of range of the blackout machine.

'_Any minute, now,_' he thought as he fidgeted with his flashlight. And there it was. A box that was the size of those big, old-fashioned floor speakers descended from the sky and landed with a soft thud. Within seconds it started to glow – and Don's flash light blinked out. Darkness settled around him. He was thankful for the full moon and cloudless night as he crept up to the machine with his tools. He placed the apron around his neck and studied the box. It was about a meter high and half a meter square. The top of the box was a transparent bubble that pulsed and glowed. There were no screws or nails holding the box together. He tried prying the transparent bubble off of the top, but that was an exercise in futility.

The box had landed on four extended legs, like a mini lunar landing module. The connection of the legs to the base was a weak point that he thought he could dismantle. He wondered what would happen if the box was moved from its spot? Would it lose its connection to the power source? He tried to lift the box, but it had to weigh hundreds of pounds. He'd never be able to move it alone, so he worked at dismantling one of the legs. He pulled the leg off and the box tilted, but didn't fall. He dismantled a second leg and now had a workable space under the bottom of the machine. Light beams escaped from a seam that ran around the bottom edge. Don pried at that edge with chisels, screwdrivers, anything that would fit into that small gap. Sweat trickled down his forehead as he worked feverishly to get to the interior mechanisms. His persistence was finally rewarded. What he saw astonished him. He recognized every wired connection, every computer chip, every glowing diode because he had seen it all before – inside the Robinson's own Robot. _'No wonder the Robot is the only thing that can destroy these damn machines,'_ he thought. Anyone who had a working knowledge of the Robot could disassemble it, but, when he went to cut a wire, sparks flew and Don was knocked backwards by an energy push from something inside the machine.

His watch had stopped working, but he guessed that he had been at his task for twenty minutes or so. It was time to move or he would be stranded and perhaps never see Judy and his family again. He still wondered about the energy source and guessed that it must have something to do with the coral crystal that pulsated inside the guts of the machine. He reached in, expecting to be thrown backwards again, but he hand settled on the smooth surface of the crystal without incident. He trying pulling it out, but it would not budge. He took a small chisel and hammer and tapped at the crystal, but nothing happened. "I wonder how Will, the geologist, would handle this rock," Don said to himself. A closer study of the crystal showed a horizontal line between the upper and lower halves. It seemed to be two crystals in one. Instead of using brute force, Don wiggled at the two pieces until the lower piece was out of alignment with the upper half and fell out of the machine. Don wrapped the fallen crystal in the lead apron and duct taped it to the handlebars of the bicycle. Even though the bulb was dark, he taped the flashlight to the cross bar, knowing it would glow once he was out of the blackout area. He mounted the bike and rode out of town, hoping that his legs would hold out for the twenty mile ride.

************************************

Judy stood, arms wrapped around her frame, and stared down the highway. Tom, standing beside her glanced at his watch and took her elbow. "Judy, it's time." Judy didn't move. She thought that if she stared down that road long enough, he would appear out of the darkness. "Look, Judy, I don't want to leave him either, but if we don't go now, we'll be caught up in the blackout too." Rebecca came up beside her and placed a hand on Judy's shoulder. She, too, refused to believe that Don wouldn't make it in time. She knew he was a survivor, but maybe this was one time too many.

Rebecca squeezed Judy's shoulder and gently nudged her towards the van. Judy refused to give up. Then she saw it… in the distance… a small pinpoint of light. "It's him," she whispered.

Rebecca looked down the road and squinted. Judy was right. "Tom?" she called.

"I see it!" he replied.

Judy tore away from them and ran down the road towards the light, her golden hair flying behind her like a cape. The moon beams lit their way and Don jumped off the bike and ran the last few steps, straight into her arms. The van drove up to them in reverse, and Tom opened the door, shouting, "Get in!"

"Wait! I need to get something," Don stated. As Judy jumped into the van, Don took out his pocket knife and cut the duct tape, freeing the lead wrapped crystal from the bike. He swung a foot into the van and pulled himself in as Rebecca threw the transmission into drive and stepped on the gas pedal, speeding away from the lights that winked out behind them.

**************************************


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

**They're hunkered down… doing what they can to survive...  
**

August was normally a quiet time at the Air Force Academy. The students who had been

attending the summer session would have been packing to return home for a brief summer break. Instead, the dormitories were filled with inmates from Edwards Air Force Base, pilots from Dyess, and members of The Resistance, the budding organization that had been conceived in the Anderson's Houston home.

Colonel and Mrs. West had immediately sought out Robert, their grandson, and he waited with them and the Robinsons for the arrival of Judy and Don. "Grandpa," Robert asked, "what do you think happened to mom and dad and everybody else who couldn't get out?"

Mark wished he could answer that question. "I don't know, Robbie. I hope that they're hunkered down somewhere, doing what they can to survive."

Robert tried to remain the mature, stoic cadet, but his voice almost cracked when he said, "I'm… I'm afraid I'm never going to see them again."

Chuck put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Hey, Robbie, you can't think that way. I'm sure we'll see them again."

"I can't help it, Uncle Chuck. Mom wanted me to escape with Uncle Don because she thought it would be the end of Earth. She thought we wouldn't survive."

Chuck shifted uncomfortably and looked to his parents, but they had no words of wisdom for their grandson. Instead, it was Penny who eased his mind. "Robert, my family was on an awful planet for over a year with just our basic supplies, and we did okay. If we can do it out there, lost in space, your family can do it here too."

"And just because you can't reach them," Will added, "doesn't mean they're not alive. We didn't know if Don was alive for almost a year and _he_ came back to us."

Colonel West smiled at the Robinson children and told Professor Robinson, "Your children are perennial optimists, John."

"By necessity, Mark." He nervously looked at his watch and said, "It's been over three hours since you got here. Where could they be?"

***********************************

The van was quiet. Judy had taken over the driving and she urged Don to nap while Rebecca and Tom dosed in the back seat. He closed his eyes, but the vision of Sherry's burning car would not stop haunting him. He opened his eyes and straightened up in his seat. Judy glanced at him. "Can't sleep?"

He let out a long sigh and looked over at her. "I keep thinking of Sherry… I don't know what Mike's gonna do."

"I don't think he does either, Don. If Mr. Anderson hadn't insisted that he come with us…"

"Yeah… I know…"

"I hated leaving Mr. and Mrs. Anderson behind."

"I'm not sure Mr. Anderson ever planned on leaving Houston, Judy. He just wanted to be sure his family would be saved."

******************************

After unpacking the medical supplies, Lisa and Dave made an inventory of what they had and what they thought they might need for an emergency outbound space trip. "I'd like to ask Mrs. Robinson to take a look at this list, Lisa, just to be sure we haven't overlooked anything," Dave stated. Lisa didn't respond. "Lisa?" he called. He looked up as she slumped into a chair and buried her face in her hands. He walked across the room and sat beside her, pulling her into an embrace.

She sobbed in her husband's arms. "Oh, Dave, I miss her… Sherry was my best friend," she mumbled as she cried. All he could do was hold her close. "And to leave Mom and Dad behind. It's… it's just too much."

"I know, sweetheart. I know," he whispered.

After several minutes, she wiped her eyes and pulled away from Dave. "I have to take care of Mikey," she told him.

"You're exhausted, Lisa. You need to get some rest."

"But somebody has to take care of the baby."

"You're right, but it doesn't have to be you right now. Someone was taking care of him while we were working in here. I'm sure they can watch him for a few more hours so you can get some rest."

"Judy's cousin, Joan, took him, but it's not fair to palm him off on a stranger. We're his family."

"Okay, but if he's being well taken care of, promise me you'll get some rest."

Before she could respond, there was a knock on the door and Lee Ann appeared. "I just wanted to check on you. Red has convinced your brother-in-law to take a sedative and get some sleep in one of the dorm rooms. We've assigned you the room next to him."

"What about the baby?" Lisa asked.

"Joan has taken good care of him and has volunteered to watch Mikey as long as you need her to. Why don't you take her up on her offer and get some sleep. You both look like you need it."

Dave realized that he was as exhausted as Lisa. "We do."

"I'd like to check on him first, Lee Ann," Lisa stated.

"Well, he is up and full of energy right now. Come with me."

Mikey was the center of attention and a welcome distraction for the Wests and Robinsons whose concern for Judy and Don increased with each passing moment. Joan held the baby in her lap while Penny played Peek-a-boo with him. Penny hid her face for the twenty-second time and Mikey still giggled. "I don't think he's ever going to get tired of this game," Penny complained.

"Come on, Will, you're turn," Joan called to him as he stood by a window.

Will turned to her, but glanced out the window one last time. Pulling up to the front of the building was a non-descript van. This had to be them. "They're here!" Will shouted and he ran towards the door.

The four travelers took their time getting out of the vehicle. Though they had tried to catch a few hours sleep while they traveled, Rebecca, Tom, Judy and Don had been awake for over twenty-four hours. Lee Ann, Lisa, Dave and Red crowded around Rebecca and Tom, while the Robinsons and Wests surrounded Don and Judy.

Judy looked past her parents and saw Joan holding a baby. She tilted her head in puzzlement. The sight of Joan holding a baby seemed incongruous to her. She reached out her arms and took both Joan and the baby in a hug. "Joan, I've got to say that I'm surprised at how comfortable you look holding a baby!"

Joan laughed. "I know. I never thought of myself as the motherly type, but there's just something about this little guy…"

Don scanned the crowd and realized that Mike was missing along with Tony, Debbie and their baby, Rosie. "How's Mike?" Don asked his father.

"Sleeping on a sedative. Debbie and Tony were keeping an eye on him." Mark replied. "Don, what happened? You were supposed to be right behind us."

"I brought something back that might be worth studying," Don told him. He reached into the van and took out the lead apron. "I don't want to unwrap this with all these people around because I have no idea if it's dangerous, but I managed to bring back half of the crystal that was inside the blackout machine."

"You got your hands on a machine?" Professor Robinson exclaimed.

Don nodded. "The information we got out of the Dyess computer was enough for Tom and I to calculate the blackout drops after Fort Worth. I was hoping to disarm the machine, but it's too well put together. There was a glowing crystal inside that was about the size of a football. I think it's the energy source."

"How many Saticons did you have to jump to get to the machine?" Chuck asked.

"None. The machine is like a mini space ship that just drops out of the sky and lands on four legs. The top is impermeable, but the bottom is its weak spot and I just…"

Before he could continue, Dr. Smith strolled into the crowd, the Robot trailing behind him, and reached out for Judy's hand. "Well, my dear Judith, how good it is to see you again!" He bowed and then turned to Rebecca. "And the lovely Ms. Hunter." He nodded to Tom and said, "Lieutenant Colonel Bryce." He finally turned towards Don, looked down his nose and said, "Major." He straightened up and clapped his hands together. "Well! Now that we are all together, perhaps we can discuss the terms of my cooperation?"

"_What_ cooperation, Smith?" Don sneered.

"Wasn't it _you_, Major, who said that I would be taken into custody and tried for sabotage? I believe you said something about… seeing me fry?" Smith goaded him.

Don was tired, hungry and irritable. He had no patience for Smith and his games. "Since there's no authority here, Smith, maybe I should take the law into my own hands," Don retorted. "Not only did I find the crystal inside that machine, but components that are amazingly similar to our Robot's!" Don narrowed his eyes and took a step closer to Smith. "Now, how could the Saticons have gotten information about the Robot's processors when all we gave them to study was his shell? Could it be that _you_ sold them that information?"

Dr. Smith took a step backwards. "Me? I assure you, Major, I had nothing to do with the development of those machines!"

Don took another threatening step and pointed his finger at him as he said, "You're the only person I know who had both a working knowledge of the Robot and a connection to the Saticons through Aolis Umbra!"

Will grabbed Don's arm. "Wait, Don! It wasn't his fault."

"Don't defend him, Will. No one else could have given the Saticons that information."

"No one _gave_ it to them!"

All eyes fell on Will. "What?"

"I said…" Will looked at the ground. "I said… no one gave it to them."

Professor Robinsons looked at his wife and then back to Will. "You better explain, son."

Will swallowed. "Well, sir, when I went to the Saticon camp to get the Robot back, I think they might have… um… scanned my mind."

"And you were thinking about…"

Will nodded. "Yes, sir. I was thinking about the insides of the Robot."

"Which explains why, not just mechanical mechanisms, but also anything that runs on computers can be affected by the blackouts," John summarized.

The group, exhausted and discouraged, went silent. Will put his head down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for them to read my mind."

Judy placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault, Will. They read my mind too and I didn't even know they were doing it."

Maureen gazed at Lisa and Dave, Rebecca and Tom, Don and Judy. All were disheveled and worn. She said, "Well, we're not going to solve this problem today. You all need to get some nutrition and rest."

Almost everyone shook their heads. "We don't have the luxury of time, Maureen," Tom stated. "The Saticons are moving too fast."

"Then rest is even more important," Maureen stated.

"Yeah, you won't be able to think straight if you can't see straight," Chuck added.

Jan West admonished her son for his lack of sensitivity. "Charles Matthew West!"

Chuck bit his tongue and apologized. "Oh… uh… sorry, Tom, I didn't mean that, um literally."

Tom laughed. Their world was disappearing around them and Mrs. West was worried about decorum. "You're right, Chuck. I'm so tired, even my good eye is blurry." He took Rebecca's hand and said, "Let's go find a room."

As the group dispersed, Don handed Professor Robinson the rolled up lead apron. "Here, John. You might want to take a look at this crystal." Then he turned to Will and said, "You know, Will. If it wasn't for you, I never would have thought to study that crystal and bring some of it back."

"Really?" Will asked.

"As soon as I saw it, I thought, Will would love to have this for his rock collection. I couldn't get it out of the machine or chip off a piece, but, luckily, it was in two pieces, so I was able to wiggle it out of the machine. If it had been in one piece, I never would have been able to get it out."

"Can I study it with you, Dad?" Will asked.

"Only if it's not radioactive," John responded as he ruffled his son's hair. He knew this would allow Will to redeem himself, which was something his son needed.

***********************************

Hours later, still unable to sleep, Don slid out of bed and quietly left the room he was sharing with Judy. He crept down the hall and heard the cry of a baby coming from one of the rooms. He located the sound, and the door to the next room opened. Mike stood in the doorway, but didn't move into the hall. Don called to him as he walked towards him. "Mike?" Mike turned to him. "Is that Mikey crying?" Don asked him.

"Yeah." Mike answered.

"Are you going to him?"

Mike hesitated, then answered, "No."

Don sighed. "Mike… he's you're son…"

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

"He'd be better if you were with him."

Mike shrugged. Don wanted to shake him and earnestly asked, "Do you know what I'd give to hear my daughter cry?"

Mike didn't flinch. "Do you know what I'd give to hold my wife again?" he replied.

Don stared at him. The baby quieted down. Mike retreated and Don was left staring at a closed door.

He returned to his own room and slipped into bed beside Judy. She snuggled against him and mumbled, "You okay?"

"Yeah." He kissed her on the forehead and embraced her, thankful that he had his wife to hold.

****************************


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

**Developing a plan to… reverse the world's situation...  
**

The Robinson and West families met for breakfast, joined by the original Jupiter pilots and their significant others. Don held Judy's chair out for her as she took a seat next to Lee Ann. "Mornin!" Don said as he took his own seat. "John? Did you have a chance to study that crystal?" he asked.

"Your father, Will, and I spent several hours on it last night," John replied.

"And?"

"And… we know that it's not radioactive," John replied.

"And it's harder than a diamond," Colonel West added.

"Speaking of Will," Judy asked. "Where is he?"

"He and the Robot are still working on the crystal," Maureen stated. "He said he wanted to try a few more experiments on it before breakfast."

"Do you think that's safe?" Mrs. West asked.

"As long as the Robot is with him – and Smith isn't – he should be okay," Don told his mother. "And speaking of Smith…"

"He's already had his breakfast… twice!" Maureen replied.

"What I was going to say was – What are we going to do with him?"

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"By rights, he should be charged and tried for his crimes against us."

"Don, now is not the time…"

"When is the time, John? The least we can do is throw him in detention where he can't do any more harm."

"His Aolis Umbra information might still be needed."

Dr. Smith strolled into the cafeteria for the third time that day. "Did I hear you say that my information is still valuable, Professor?" Dr. Smith asked.

"You _did_, Smith," John responded.

Don crossed his arms. "I don't agree. We have the exact locations of all the machines. All we have to do is plot those locations on a geographical map, which we can download right here. _You_, Smith, are expendable."

"There's Will!" Penny exclaimed as he and the Robot entered the cafeteria. Will ran over to their table and plopped down next to his sister.

"Any new information, son?" John asked.

"I still haven't found a substance that will dissolve the crystal," Will told him. "I really thought the sodium chloride would do it."

"Did you find a melting point yet?"

"No, it's higher than anything I've thrown at it."

"Which explains why the incendiary grenade you tossed into that cave didn't destroy the original blackout machine on Priplanus," Tom commented.

"So we can't destroy the machines with heat," Red mused.

"But the Robot destroyed that first machine," Will said.

"Robot," Judy asked, "Do you know how you were able to destroy it?"

"No, Miss Judy," the Robot answered. "All I know is that neither man nor weapons could destroy it."

"If the inside of the machine has components like the Robot's processors, wouldn't it be easy to dismantle?" Lee Ann asked.

"Negative, Mrs. Stewart," the Robot stated. "My components are quite complicated and only Professor Robinson, Will, Major West and Dr. Smith have a working knowledge of my insides."

"And when I tried to disconnect a component, I was shoved back by some invisible force," Don added.

"So the crystal must have some sort of magnetic power," Rebecca stated.

"But the crystal was the only thing I could touch inside that machine. The energy push didn't come from the crystal, but from the components themselves."

"I don't think that magnetic force had anything to do with the crystal," Will stated.

"What else could have caused it?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't know, but the crystal didn't have any magnetic properties," Will answered.

"The crystal seemed to provide the energy for the interior components to generate the electro-magnetic impulses," Don added.

"Much like electricity causes a light bulb to glow," John explained.

"But the components have a sort of mini-force field around them," Colonel West stated.

"A force field that the Robot could counter," Maureen added.

"So there must be something inside the Robot that interferes with that force field," Red said.

John, Will and Don stared at each other. "If so, I have no idea which component it could be," John said.

"Maybe it's just his metal shell," Penny suggested.

"I'm afraid it can't be that simple, Penny," John told her.

Will jumped up. "Wait, Dad. Yes, it can."

"Wait a minute, Will. If any metal can counteract that force, then we wouldn't be in so much trouble," Rebecca said.

"The Robot's not made of 'any metal,'" Will told her. "It's made of titanium."

"So all we need are titanium gloves and titanium tools," Rebecca said, and sarcastically added, "which we'll find in any Five and Ten Cent store."

"What about our gauntlets?" Judy asked.

"Gauntlets?" Rebecca repeated.

"Our space gloves. They might work," Judy stated.

Don grabbed her face and kissed her on the cheek. "Judy, you're brilliant." She blushed. Brilliant was not a word she would have used to describe herself, but she let Don give her that compliment without complaint.

"What about tools?" Lee Ann asked. "Where would you find titanium tools?"

"Can we devise some kind of coating for our hand tools?" Don asked John.

"Possibly. Will, how about a few more experiments?" John asked.

"Sure!" Will replied.

"Not yet, young man," Maureen announced, "Breakfast first."

"Aw, Mom," Will complained.

Maureen smiled. This was the most encouraged any of them had been in a long time, but someone still had to be the mother.

*********************************

Joan's dorm room had become the playroom. Debbie had asked her to watch Rosie while she showered, and Joan was more than happy to do that for her. Joan sat across from both babies who were on the floor side by side. Rosie mouthed a teething ring while Mikey tired to pull the plastic keys off his key ring, over and over, with a persistence that amazed Joan. He would pull and lose his grip on the key, then shake the keys in his hand, and try again.

Lisa came to the door and watched for a few seconds then said, "Joan, it looks like you've become the resident baby sitter. Did you get breakfast yet?"

Joan looked up and said, "Not yet. Debbie and I are going down as soon as she's ready."

Lisa entered and sat on the floor next to her. "How is Mike this morning?" Joan asked.

Lisa shrugged and said, "Dave got him out of bed and is waiting for him to dress. We're going to drag him down to breakfast while everyone else is still down there. He's got to get out of his room and talk to people."

They watched the babies play a few minutes and then Joan responded. "I wish there was something more we could do for him, Lisa." She saw the tears well up in Lisa's eyes and reached out to her. "Oh, Lisa, I'm sorry."

Mike opened the door of his room and stepped out into the hall. He and Dave stood in Joan's doorway as she reached out to Lisa, who wiped her eyes and said, "You're doing the most anyone can do for Mike and me, Joan. You're taking good care of Sherry's son, and that is best way to honor her memory."

*****************************************

There was no waiting in the cafeteria line, unlike his cadet days, and Don was able to gather his breakfast items on his tray in seconds rather than minutes. He turned with a full tray and almost lost his grip as he bumped into an officer who stood behind him. The officer's hand went out to steady the tray before its contents spilled onto his shirt. "Major West," the officer greeted.

Don's mouth dropped open, but he recovered quickly. Shifting his hold on the tray, he saluted and said, "Colonel Holbrook! I had no idea you were here."

"I'm here with my best and brightest," he replied.

"What happened to the inmates, sir?"

"You mean my best and brightest?"

"Um… I guess I do."

"If you mean Mister Terrell, Mister Bradley and Mister Ryan… They're here with me. I allowed Mr. Black to return to his family."

A huge grin spread across Don's face. "They are good men, aren't they?"

The Colonel nodded. "You are a good judge of character, Major West. I've been told by Colleen and Jim that a plan may actually be developing to help us reverse the world's situation."

"Yes, sir. You're welcome to join us. We're working on the plan right now."

"Thank you," Colonel Holbrook said. Don didn't move, the colonel turned him towards the table and added, "Let's get on with that plan."

***********************************

Four teams of four men… One would be the lookout while the other two would dismantle the machine and the fourth stayed with the vehicle. Will, John, Don, and – much to Don's displeasure – Dr. Smith made up the core team members. The operation would take a good part of the day. The group needed to ride out to the edge of the blackout area, which had stopped at the foot of the Rocky Mountains. One team member would stay with the vehicle while the others ventured into the affected area. Someone had come up with a tandem bike for Dr. Smith. Everyone knew that there was no way he would be able to bike thirty miles in one day.

Don wasn't happy to have Smith in on the operation, but he had assigned David Terrell to be his watchdog. "Mister Terrell…"

Terrell laughed. "David, sir."

Don grinned. "Don, David," he replied. "Intimidate him, David. He's a wuss of the worst kind."

"Yes, sir… I mean Don. Don't you worry about him. I'll keep him in line."

Mike Bonilla had joined them. "Do you think you're ready for this, Mike?" Don asked him point blank.

"Yes," he answered. "I want to stick it to those Saticons, Don. I mean, this isn't exactly blowing up their headquarters, but at least it's _something_ I can do to get some… revenge… for Sherry."

Will was paired with Red Miles, Dave and Mike Bonilla; John with Jerome Bradley and Tom and Rebecca, who insisted on first-hand recording of the operation. Dr. Smith was with Terrell, Tony D'Amico and Colonel Holbrook himself. Don had Mike Ryan. The only thing left to assign was his driver and lookout. "Uncle Don, I want to do it," Robert begged.

"I don't think so, Robbie. You're too young."

"Will is going!"

"He knows the Robot."

"But I can drive."

"You haven't been driving long enough. Chuck will be with me."

"I have to do_ something_. I can't just sit here and wait!"

Don looked towards his parents. He understood where Robert was coming from because he would have felt the same way. His father nodded to him, and Don relented. "Okay, you can be our look-out."

A smile of relief crossed Robert's face. He glanced at Penny to see her reaction and observed that she looked at him in admiration. Warmth seemed to fill him from his toes to the crown of his head.

The families gathered round for a final good-bye and good luck, and they were off. Judy watched the vans disappear and Joan placed a hand on her shoulder. "I wish I could have gone with them," Judy said. "Waiting for them to come back will be torture… and I've had enough of _that_ in the past year."

"Then we'll have to do something about that. Let's go check on Mikey. He'll get your mind off them."

*****************************

Will's team made the best time. Dave stayed with the van while Will, Mike and Red rode into the blackout area. Mike stood on look-out while Red and Will dismantled the base of the machine and Will reached in with his gloved hands and disconnected what he thought were the key components. His first choice made no impact, as the machine continued to purr. His second choice, however, was the key. As he worked, lights started to flicker in the houses around them. The machine was disabled. Seeing the lights, Dave drove directly to them. Will insisted that they take the machine back. He wanted to get his hands on the large football sized crystal inside that machine so he could conduct more experiments on it back at the Academy's lab. Unlike the crystal in the machine Don had first encountered, this one was in one piece and could not be dislodged. It took Dave, Mike and Red working together to lift the darn thing and shove it into the van… And they were on their way back to Colorado Springs.

****************************

The Professor's group approached the machine carefully. Rebecca was not only the designated reporter, but also the lookout. She scribbled furiously and didn't notice a figure in the shadows who watched their every move. Tom and the Professor had no difficulty dismantling the machine and disconnecting its key components. Rather than take the entire machine back with him, he extracted whatever components he could to bring them back to the Academy. The crystal, however, was firmly in place. Jerome Bradley, like Dave, noticed the lights flicker and drove to pick-up the group.

*****************************

David Terrell was ready to dump Dr. Smith at the next corner. It took them longer to reach their destination because Smith complained that Terrell was pedaling too fast and that his legs were tired and that he needed to stop and rest. His complaints made Terrell pedal even harder as all he wanted was to get this whiner out of his hair. Once they reached their destination, Dr. Smith placed a hand on his chest. "Oh, my, the pain…"

Colonel Holbrook stood tall and ordered, "Dr. Smith, you will have time to feel your pain later. Right now, you will open that machine."

Dr. Smith rolled his eyes, and then took a step backwards as Terrell titled his head threateningly towards him. "Yes… Yes… the machine. Let me see here…" Dr. Smith gingerly put on his gloves and easily detached two legs from the bottom. He pried the machine open and shielded his eyes as the light of the crystal blinded him.

"You're fine, Dr. Smith. Please continue," Colonel Holbrook told him.

Smith peered inside the machine and knew immediately which components to dismantle. With that easily done, he eyed the crystal, wondering how valuable it would be if he could cut it into jewels. He remembered Colonel West stating that it was harder than diamonds… therefore, worth more than diamonds. He tried to pull the crystal out of the machine, but it wouldn't budge. This one was also in two pieces, and he wondered if he could wiggle it out of it's compartment as Don had done.

"Dr. Smith, it appears that we have accomplished our mission," Colonel Holbrook told him as lights blinked on around them.

"One moment…" Smith replied. He wiggled at the lower half, and it dropped out of it's mooring. Not content to leave with just one half, however, Dr. Smith tried to pry the upper half out as well, but to no avail. He then placed the pointed end of the lower half of the crystal he had freed on the upper half and tapped it with a hammer. The upper crystal broke into a thousand pieces. Amazed at his luck, he left the larger crystal, but stuffed as many of the tiny crystals into his pocket as he could. He marveled at his luck. He wouldn't even need a jeweler to cut the crystal into sellable jewels for him.

********************************

Having dealt with the machine before, Don wasted no time in getting into its guts. Robert watched the landscape carefully while Mike and Don handled the mechanical chores. He noticed bodies moving behind a nearby fence. He focused on that area and a glint of metal caught his eye. "Uncle Don," Robert said, "I think you better hurry."

Mike looked up at Robert who nodded towards the gathering forms. "We've got company," Mike whispered to Don.

"Damn!" Don replied as he dissembled the components. As the lights around them blinked and lit, the forms charged from behind their barricade, brandishing .44 magnums, of all things. Don pulled Robert back as his first reaction was to charge right back at them. "Get down!" he shouted.

He and Mike grabbed Robert's arms and commando crawled under a nearby car. Don peaked out and saw that there were three Saticons firing in their direction. "It's a good thing they're lousy shots," Mike shouted over the noise.

"How many shots?" Don asked.

"I have no idea, but it doesn't matter. One of them is reloading," Mike Ryan replied.

"Come on, Chuck, where are you?" Don muttered. They had no weapons. Their only hope was to escape. Don opened the door of the car and crawled inside, hoping to find something to defend themselves with and hit pay dirt. He found a can of hairspray and a lighter. It probably wouldn't save them, but it would distract the Saticons when Chuck came to rescue them – if he came…

And there he was… speeding down the block towards the firefight. As the van came within running distance, Don stood and yelled at Mike to get Robert into the van. Then he pressed the button on the can and lit the lighter. The flaming hairspray rushed towards the Saticons and caught the robes of one, who dropped his weapon and fell in a ball of fire. The other two moved away and continued to fire, one bullet catching Don in the shoulder. He dropped the can, but Mike had come back and pulled him into the van. Chuck squealed the tires in a tight u-turn and raced back to the Academy.

******************************

Two of the vans pulled up within minutes of each other. Chuck had radioed ahead and Lisa stood by with a medical gurney for Don. Colonel West paced as the first van emptied, glad that Will was back, but anxious to see his son. Professor Robinson's group was right behind them. Dave approached Lisa and asked about the medical emergency while Red corralled John and Tom to help him and Mike Bonilla unload the machine. "Damn, it's heavy," Tom muttered.

"Put it on the gurney," Dave suggested, "and wheel it to the lab. Just get back here fast because they shouldn't be more than twenty minutes behind us."

Only ten minutes passed when Tony D'Amico arrived with Dr. Smith and his group. The gurney was back and Dr. Smith slid out of the van and lay down on the stretcher saying, "Oh, thank goodness… I don't believe I could have walked another step. My heart, you know… can't take the strain…"

John was incensed and pulled Smith up. "That's not for you, Smith." Crystals fell out of Smith's pockets as he was manhandled off the gurney. "What's this?" he asked.

"Nothing… nothing…" Dr. Smith answered. "Just a few trinkets as a souvenir of our adventure."

John scooped up what had fallen to the ground and shouted, "Trinkets! These are parts of that crystal, Smith! Will, take Smith to the lab and make sure he puts every last one of those rocks with the rest of the equipment you brought back."

Colonel Holbrook nodded to Terrell and said, "Sergeant Terrell, go with them,"

"Yes, sir," David Terrell responded.

As Will and Terrell marched Smith off to the lab, Chuck's van roared up the road. Judy and Joan came out of the building to meet them. Joan, still holding Mikey, hoped that everyone was back safely. Mikey reached out for his father and babbled, "Da-da!" Mike looked at his son, but then turned to the van door as it slid open.

Robert jumped out first as Chuck went into the back to help his brother. Mike Ryan and Chuck held Don up as he stepped out of the van. His arm was wrapped, but blood had seeped through the bandages. His face was as white as a mime, but he stubbornly mumbled, "I'm okay," as Judy approached him. Dave directed the men to put Don on the gurney, but Don shook his head. "I can walk," he said, and then his legs gave way.

Chuck and Mike lifted him onto the stretcher. Lisa covered him with a blanket. "He's lost a lot of blood. He might be going into shock," she told Dave as they wheeled him into the Academy's health clinic. "We should take him to the hospital."

"No," Don whispered.

"No promises, Don," Dave told him. "But we'll get you stabilized first."

"Hospital," Judy urged, but Don reached out for her hand and squeezed it. Judy followed them into the building.

Joan's eyes followed her, and Mike's hands lifted his son from her arms. "Go ahead, Joan. She might need you." She nodded and hurried after her cousin.

*************************************

Several hours later, Don struggled to sit up, groaning as pain shot through his shoulder. Judy held him in place. "Oh, no you don't," she said. "Stay still so you don't start bleeding again."

He settled back down. "How bad… how bad is it?" he asked her.

"You're lucky we didn't have to take you to a hospital. The bullet didn't hit bone, but it took a nice chunk of flesh out of your arm."

"Then I'm… okay…" Don mumbled through a smile "…Just like I said."

"Your arm maybe, but I'm not so sure about your head."

"Yeah, well… that was never right… You should know that."

She leaned over him and stroked his hair. "Yes, I know that…" Her lips settled on his for a soft, thankful kiss.

"Mm…" he moaned. "Lie down with me."

"Can't. Your parents are coming."

Colonel and Mrs. West approached his bed and Judy stood aside so they could see their son. Mrs. West took his hand and peered into his eyes. "Donny, sixteen of you go out and you're the only one who comes back hurt."

"If… if it had to be somebody…" Don started to say.

"Mike Ryan thinks you were ambushed," Colonel West commented.

"Yeah… like… they were waiting for us."

"How would they have known you were coming?"

Jan West interrupted him. "Not now, Mark." She looked at Judy, who smiled at her in gratitude. "He needs rest. Tomorrow's another day."

**************************************


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

**The rules have changed…**

"Bringing back an entire blackout machine was a stroke of genius, Will," Colonel West stated as a training session on its inner workings finished for those unfamiliar with the Robot's mechanisms. "Now we'll be able to break up into more teams and do more damage," Colonel West finished.

Chuck crossed his arms and shook his head. "But, Dad," he said, "even with all of us working on those machines, we won't make a dent in the number we have to dismantle."

"All we can do is chisel away, Chuck," Colonel West countered.

Don stood up. It had been two days since his injury and he was almost ready to toss aside the sling that held his arm immobile. "Chuck's right, Dad," he said. "It won't be enough."

"Especially since we have to worry about being ambushed, too," Mike Ryan said.

"Maybe it wasn't an ambush," Maureen suggested. "Maybe it was just a coincidence that the Saticons were there?"

"I don't think so, Maureen," John told her. "Too convenient. Either they have a way of tracking their machines or someone reported our activities."

"Were any of the other groups watched?" Don asked.

"Not that they know of, Don," John replied.

"Doesn't mean they weren't."

"What really worries me," Judy stated, "is that they had weapons. They never attacked like that before. I don't remember much from when I was their captive, but I know I never had the feeling that they would use a weapon on me. They were more interested in psychological manipulation."

"I don't think they're following any rules, Judy," Tom stated.

"If they are, it looks like the rules have changed," Rebecca added.

************************************

The Saticons did indeed have a way of tracking their blackout machines. A mother ship, covered in an alien material that blocks detection by radar, circled the Earth. On that ship, a map of the world glowed with thousands of blinking lights marking the functioning of every machine, so the dismantling of the first blackout machine did not escape their notice. Several Saticon guards were sent to watch the general area of the counter attacks to deter any more interference from the humans. After the third machine went dead, the Saticons had armed themselves, determined to eliminate anyone who dared counter their control.

***********************************

The lights in the lab were never extinguished. Once again John and Maureen were working well into the night trying to decipher the energy code of the glowing crystal. Judy and Don appeared at the door carrying dinner and a pot of coffee for them. "Any new information?" Judy asked as she placed the tray on the counter, away from their work area.

"We know that the bigger the crystal, the more energy it emits," John stated.

"So those tiny crystals that Smith cleaved aren't effective in powering the equipment?" Don asked.

"Correct," John answered.

"But John, where does the energy come from to power the crystal itself? Is it like a battery that will eventually run down? Or does it get its power from something else?"

"I don't know. My theory is that the crystals power themselves. The energy in most of the tiny crystals has burned out, but those that have remained near the large crystal in the machine Will brought back still seem to be glowing."

"So – in theory – one machine powers another with each crystal sending energy onto the next machine through the crystals."

"In theory… yes."

"If that's true, then we should be able to disrupt the blackout grid, by taking out machines deeper in the blackout area. If we disrupt the flow of the crystal's energy from one machine to another, we could affect a larger area."

"Again… in theory… yes."

"Then it's something we have to try to do."

***********************************

The second mission to dislodge the technical hold the Saticons had on the United States was carefully planned to the smallest detail. Bicycles were still the transportation of choice inside the blackout area, and they traveled in pairs instead of teams of four. They executed a synchronized simultaneous strike on twenty machines deep within the blackout area. The pairs hoped that all they needed to do was attack the crystals of each machine and watch the blackout power grid fade away. If their theory that the crystal was an energy source that fed upon itself was correct, they would be able to affect several hundred miles at once.

Five vehicles set out holding four people each and returned. Tony D'Amico had insisted that each person wear a vest for protection. Those vests were not needed, however as, this time, the Saticons never knew what hit them.

*********************************

A post-operative meeting was held at the Academy. The mission had gone perfectly and Professor Robinson's energy theory was confirmed. "It worked," John announced. "The areas we hit came back to life, as well as the areas west of our targets."

"Yeah… a couple of hundred square miles down and only about two million more to go," Chuck stated.

"True," Colonel West said, "but what else can we do?"

"Maybe it's time to stop fooling ourselves into thinking that we can combat the Saticons and save Earth, Colonel West? Maybe it's time to evacuate?" Rebecca suggested. "That was the whole point of this committee to begin with, wasn't it? To colonize another planet and save our species?"

No one uttered a word in rebuttal. Finally, Josie stood and looked around at them all. "Maybe some of you can just take-off and leave this planet, but I… I can't… I won't… My family is somewhere back East and I'm not leaving them." She tried not to cry, but tears slid down her face. "Excuse me," she mumbled and ran out of the room.

"Josie…" Chuck glanced at his brother and ran after her.

"Maybe Rebecca is right?" Lee Ann stated. "We made plans to help as many people as possible escape. Maybe it _is_ time to put that plan into action."

"How many ships do we have that are capable of intergalactic flight?" Colonel Holbrook asked.

"Not counting the Jupiter, there are two moon shuttles that I can call in from the Bowers Base," Red replied. "One holds four people and the other, six."

"Including the pilot?" Colonel Holbrook asked.

"Including the pilot," Red responded.

"That doesn't include my ship," Tom replied. "Unfortunately, none of the rest of the Florida vehicles are accessible right now. If we can dismantle the blackout grid in Florida, we'll be able to get those ships operational and save thirty or so more people."

"We don't even have enough ships to save all the people in this room," Maureen said. "How do we decide who goes and who stays?"

Colonel West cleared his throat. He took his wife's hand and announced, "Jan and I will be staying. We can't leave most of our family behind. Besides, someone needs to rebuild what's left once we untangle this blackout web."

Don wasn't surprised at his father's pronouncement. "That's… that's admirable, Dad." He looked at John and then Judy before he said more. "And… I'm not sure how I feel about leaving."

Judy turned to him in surprise, but before she could respond, Rebecca's anger erupted. "How can you say that?" she asked. "You already took off once! I mean twice!"

"That was different, Rebecca. The Earth was still a viable, functioning planet when we left two years ago."

"I can't believe this," she continued. "What we were afraid was going to happen has happened! We've been invaded and it will take more years than we have to take back our planet."

Tom looked down at the floor while she spoke. When she was finished, he looked up at her and softly stated, "I think Don and his father make a good point. Someone has got to put this place back together."

Rebecca's face reddened. "Let someone else do it. I say it's time to move on."

"Do we have a motion to take a vote?" Professor Robinson asked.

"Yes," Rebecca answered.

"Second?"

Chuck stood in the doorway with Josie. "Second," he stated.

"All those in favor of making plans to leave and colonize Alpha Centauri, raise your hands." Everyone except Colonel West, Mrs. West, Dr. Smith and… Don… voted 'yes.' "Leaving has been approved… by more people than we have vehicles to transport."

****************************

The head of the Saticon security force cursed in his native tongue when more lights blinked out on his map of the world. There was a cell penetrating the blackout area in the Southwestern United States. He surmised that the base of the insurgents was located in the mountains, which was the only area where the blackouts had not been able to take affect. He approached his leader to discuss the latest development. "A mere annoyance," the leader told the security director. "Without knowledge of our energy source, they can do no real harm. We will have control of their entire world before they can foster a truly effective resistance. Have no fear… they will be conquered…"

*****************************

As the room cleared, Don stared at Judy, who crossed her arms and stared back, but she did not move towards him. Dr. Smith approached Don and cackled. "How unbelievable it is that we find each other on the same side," he told him. "I must say that I am surprised that you did not vote to leave."

"Save it, Smith," Don muttered. He pushed Smith aside and strode up to Judy, who struggled to hold back her tears. John stood beside her protectively. Don nodded to him, but addressed Judy. "I, um, I suppose you want to know what I was thinking," he told her.

Judy's eyes flashed in anger. "It's obvious you weren't thinking about _us_. If you were, you would have voted to leave."

"It's not just about _us_, Judy. It's about _humankind_."

"It was _humankind_ we were thinking about when we took on the Jupiter mission in the first place," John stated. "Or have you forgotten?"

Don turned to his father-in-law. "No, John, I haven't forgotten! But I won't leave these people in the hands of the Saticons when I can do something about it!" He turned back to Judy, but she didn't respond. He looked at her for a second longer, turned and left the building.

Judy's face paled. John put his arm around his daughter's shoulders. "He'll come to his senses, Judy. He just doesn't like feeling helpless… none of us do."

Judy wiped a tear that escaped her eye and whispered, "Maybe he's right, Dad. Maybe we shouldn't leave."

"I don't believe there is a right and wrong, Judy. I've decided to re-commit myself to our original mission. You and Don are going to have to decide what's right for the two of you."

"But what if what's right for him is wrong for me?"

"I don't know, Judy. That's something you and he are going to have to work out for yourselves."

*******************************

Don kept walking without a thought as to where he was going. If he had been on Priplanus he would have been working under the Chariot. If he had still been a cadet, he would have been working on his Datsun 280Z. He was no longer a cadet, but he found himself at the very place where he spent many hours rebuilding the engine of that car. He sat on a nearby step and stared at the empty space. He wondered how things could have changed so drastically over the last five years. He had been so sure of himself as a cadet… sure that Lynn O'Hara wasn't meant to be his life partner… sure that he wanted to pilot the Jupiter… sure that he and Judy were to be among the first to colonize a distant planet.

Now… now his priorities had changed. Was he as sure of himself now as he had been then?

*******************************

Judy had gone in search of Don, but had yet to find him. He wasn't in their room and he wasn't in the lab. She checked the library, but only found Rebecca typing away at an article she planned on submitting to the local paper. "Rebecca?" Judy called. "Have you seen Don?"

"No, Judy. He's probably commiserating with Tom."

"I doubt that. Tom voted to leave."

"No, Judy, he didn't. After the meeting he told me that he voted 'yes' because he thought it was important to keep all options open." Rebecca stopped typing. "Judy… he… he has no desire to leave. He said he'd just be taking up a space that belongs to a pilot who is actually able to fly."

Judy walked to her side and sat down. "Oh, Rebecca… What are you going to do?" Judy asked her.

"I don't know, Judy. Do you think they'll need a lonely reporter on Alpha Centauri?"

"_Someone_ needs to record our history."

"_Our_ history…" She tilted her head. "Tell me. Are you still going… even if Don stays?"

Judy replied with the first word that came to mind. "No."

"What happened to your destiny about being the first couple to have a human infant in space?"

"I want to have his children, Rebecca. I want to raise a family with him… wherever we will be."

"Then I guess you should tell him that."

"I would if I could find him," she said.

***********************************

Mikey was glad to have his father back. Mike fed him as Joan looked on, both of them laughing whenever Mikey banged his hands for more. "I guess I'm not as fast as your mother, huh, Mikey," his father said. Joan stopped laughing. Mikey smacked his lips together and babbled, "Ma-ma." He banged his hands again. "Ma-ma." Mike held the spoon half in and half out of the baby food jar.

"I'm sorry, Mike," Joan said.

Mike sighed and looked inside the jar. "You know, I felt guilty for laughing."

Mikey banged his hands on the table again… and again. "Da-da. Da-da," he babbled.

"All right. All right. I get the message, kiddo," Mike replied.

Judy stepped into the cafeteria and saw them feeding the baby. She ran up to them and asked, "Mike, have you seen Don?"

He spooned more food into Mikey's mouth and shook his head.

Judy sighed in frustration. "I've got to find him," she said.

"Did you check his spot?" he asked her.

"What spot?"

"The spot where he'd work on his Datsun. Even without a car to fix, he might have gone there."

"Can you point me in the right direction?"

"You'll never find it. I'll take you." Mike handed the spoon to Joan. "I'll be back in ten. I'll give him his bath tonight."

Joan smiled. It was good to see him take care of his son. "I'll bring him to your room when we're done."

As Judy and Mike walked through the paths of the Academy, Judy said, "Thanks, Mike. I didn't want to take you away from Mikey."

"He'll be okay. Your cousin is a godsend with him. He adores her."

Judy chuckled. "I'm not sure who is the 'godsend,' Mike… Joan or Mikey. He's been as good for her as she has been for him. I never imagined Joan as the motherly type."

"Why is that?" Mike asked.

"She was always the 'wild one,'" Judy told him. "Totally different from me."

"Hm… We're almost there," Mike said. "In fact…" Mike pointed towards a figure sitting on a step, head bowed, left arm in a sling, right hand hanging between his knees. "There he is."

Judy stopped walking. He looked so dejected. "Thank you, Mike." Mike nodded and retreated. Judy ventured down the path until Don looked up at the sound of her footsteps. She slowed, but didn't stop walking until she was by his side. "Mind if I sit?" she asked. He brushed the dirt off the step beside him and slid over to give her more room. She sat and held herself back from touching him. "I guess I, um, assumed too much," she said.

"What did you assume?" Don asked.

"That you were still committed to our mission."

"I still believe in it, Judy… just… not right now." Judy looked away. He picked up a stone that was at his feet and tossed it away from him. He continued to stare at the ground as he asked, "What about you?"

Judy sighed and slipped her arm around his. She placed her chin on his shoulder and whispered, "I am committed to _you_… wherever you will be."

*************************************


	46. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

**We might have found a way to get us out of this mess…**

The moon shuttle broke through the upper atmosphere as it hurtled into open space. Don hated to leave, but his father and John assured him that the raids into occupied territory would continue for as long as possible. "The Resistance" realized that the Saticons had recovered from the surprise of losing some ground, as blackout machines were dropped to replace those that had been destroyed. Colonel Holbrook had divided his men into squads and was working on a plan to occupy and hold the areas they had reclaimed. Lee Ann was doing her best to find ways to maintain communication with those areas, but it was a slow process due to the constant interruption of service.

"There's got to be something we can do with establishing a force field around the land we reclaim, Red. If you can do it at Bowers Base, we should be able to do it down there," Don said as he nodded towards the radar image of the planet they had just left.

"Bowers is a small base, so it was pretty easy to do," Red said. "Getting the materials we need for a larger area is the problem, but getting the Jupiter's force field unit down there will help."

"Oh, sure," Don replied, a note of sarcasm in his voice. "It'll just cover the area the size of a pinhole… No, Red, we need to think along bigger lines."

"Well, genius, what do you suggest?"

Don gave him a wry smile and gazed through the view port. He had no answer for him. "You know," he said, "with all the stars and all the planets in the galaxy, why the hell did the Saticons choose us?"

"Convenience?" Red replied as he followed Don's stare.

"You mean we just happened to be nearby and handy?"

"Yeah. Maybe finding the Robinsons was sheer luck," Red replied. Don replied with a comment that Red didn't hear. His eyes were focused on a distant pinpoint that didn't seem to be in the right place. "Don, do you see that?"

Don's brow wrinkled. "What?"

"Something's not right out there."

Don checked the radar. "The screen's not picking up anything unusual."

Red swore he saw the point move. "That," he pointed to a distant spot, "shouldn't be there.

Now Don could see what Red was referring to outside the window. "But why isn't it showing up on radar?"

"Stealth technology."

"But the ship must be huge for us to see it from this distance."

Red turned to Don. "Right."

"So it's the mother-ship." Don stared at the distant ship. "What do we do?"

"Pretend we don't see it and get to Bowers."

"Then what?"

Red shrugged. "I don't know, but one of those genius ideas better come to one of us… fast."

*************************************

It was a relief to remove the titanium gloves. The trip had gone well and now Judy rode back to the Academy with Mike Ryan. "Nice work, Miss Robinson," he told her as he threw the transmission into gear.

"Oh, please, call me, Judy," she replied.

They had left a small band of men to guard the newly reclaimed sector and were alone for the return trip. Judy scanned the night sky and wondered how close Don was to coming home. He and Red had been gone for several days, and she missed him.

Mike glanced her way. He told himself that Major West was a lucky man. "Wondering where he is?" he asked.

"Oh, I suppose he could be any one of those points of light up there… bringing back the Jupiter for someone else to fly."

"Oh, that's right. You voted to leave and he voted to stay. So, um… what are you going to do?" He tried to keep his voice neutral, feeling guilty for the thoughts that were in his head.

"I'm hoping some miracle happens and I won't have to choose between him and my family."

"Hm…" He had expected her to say something else and tried to quiet the hopeful, little voice that echoed in his mind. "Well, um… Judy… I'm sure that, whatever happens, it will be what was meant to be."

She rolled her eyes and her lips curved into her beatific, angelic smile. "That sounds like something Don would say."

That comment slapped him back to reality. He scanned the heavens and swore he saw more stars than should have been glowing in the night sky. "I think one of those stars _is_ the Jupiter and whatever else Major Miles could scrounge up from Bowers Base. They should be home any day now."

Judy's stomach flipped at the mention of Don's return. "I hope so, Mike." She stared out the side window at the passing landscape. "I hope so."

*************************************

Mike Ryan was right. Just hours after he and Judy pulled into the Academy, the fleet of ships, if four ships could be called a fleet, landed at the Denver municipal airport. Don chose to land the_ Jupiter_ on the football field at the Academy, and the Robinsons were there to greet him. As Judy threw her arms around him, the rest of the family swarmed into the ship. Don mentioned that he wasn't sure if their happiness was due to _hi_s return or the return of the _Jupiter_. "Well, it _is_ our home," Maureen told him.

Don nodded. "I know how you feel, Maureen. I was happy to have her back too. I've made a few modifications that you need to know about." He took the family on a tour of the ship, and pointed out his small improvements. A microwave was added to the galley as well as a hot water dispenser. "No more boiling water for tea!" Penny commented.

Don led John upstairs to the console while the rest of the family checked on their rooms. "The shields are stronger. And we now have…" Don pointed to a box on the console. He flipped the top back to reveal a large red button. "… torpedoes."

Will stepped off the ladder and ran to them. "Torpedoes! Cool!" he exclaimed.

John folded his arms and shook his head. "It's not something I ever wanted on this ship, Don," he said.

"And I hope you never need it, but… we have to be realistic here," Don replied.

John rocked on his heels and nodded. "I know. You're right… especially if you won't be with us." Don looked away from him and his eyes searched for Judy, who was riding on the elevator with Penny and her mother. "I take it that you, uh, you haven't changed your mind about staying behind?" John's eyes followed Don's gaze and settled on his daughter's face. There was no denying her joy at being reunited with her husband.

Don kept his eyes on his wife as he said, "No, John, in fact… um… I've come up with another plan." John turned back to his son-in-law. He swore he saw a haunted look cross Don's face as Judy stepped off the elevator. Don's tone was flat as he said, "It's time to call another meeting. Red and I found something that we need to talk about."

"What's that?" John asked as Don's lips slid into a half-smile at Judy's approach.

"We might have found a way to get us out of this mess."

************************************

No one was impressed. Red had just announced that they had seen a pinpoint of light that wasn't supposed to be in the sky. Don's added assertion that, "It had to be the Saticon mother-ship" was met with silence.

Finally, Chuck spoke up. "Isn't that a stretch, bro?" he asked. "I mean you didn't really see what it was."

"That's right," John added. "You have no proof that it actually _was_ a ship that you saw. Maybe it was a satellite."

Red vehemently shook his head. "Anything known to us would have shown up on radar," he argued.

"But we have our own radar-cloaking technology," Mike Ryan interjected. "It _could_ have been one of ours sent up by the government."

"And who would have sent it up?" Red asked. "Our government has been blacked out."

"If you were so sure it was a Saticon ship, why didn't you investigate it?" Ryan asked. "You could have flown right up to it!"

"And been captured!" Red exclaimed.

"What? You didn't think you were good enough to out-fly them?" Ryan asked as the heat in the room escalated.

Colonel Holbrook raised his hands. "All right… Enough… We know _something_ is up there. Now, what do we do?"

Don stood up and looked around at the group. "We do just what Ryan said. We investigate it."

Murmurings echoed in the room. Rebecca spoke up. "So we take a spin around the vehicle, ship, or whatever it is, and then what? Knock it out of the sky?"

Tom turned towards her and answered. "We don't know the firepower that ship might have. If it has a cloaking device, you know it's got to have shields too."

"Perhaps they'll invite us in to have a look around," Dr. Smith commented, his voice tinged with haughty sarcasm.

Don caught Judy's eye and quickly looked away. He took a deep breath and then said, "We make our own invitation... We get caught."

Judy immediately understood. She stood and confronted him. "You're going, aren't you?"

He stared into her eyes… and nodded. Her brow furrowed and tears welled in her eyes, but she held them back.

"No," Professor Robinson stated. "You have no idea what you're getting into. No."

Don turned to his father-in-law and passionately argued, "Which is exactly why we need to do this! It's a chance to find out more about how the Saticons are doing this. Hell, maybe the main power source is on that mother-ship."

"It would have to be a crystal the size of this… this building!" John countered as he flung his arms out in emphasis.

"You'll be caught and fed that tea that they gave Judy," Rebecca warned. "Then what good could you do?"

"I won't drink it," Don replied.

"Oh, yes. That is the answer," Dr. Smith told him. "All you have to do is politely excuse yourself and freely roam the ship. I'm sure the Saticons won't mind."

Don stepped towards Smith. "Look… I don't _know_ what I'm gonna do. I won't know until I get on it!"

"And how do you get off it?" Judy asked… her voice quiet and restrained.

He couldn't acknowledge her. He knew there was a chance that he wouldn't survive. If he were to blow up the ship, he just might blow himself up with it.

Mike Bonilla stared at Judy, but it wasn't she he saw… It was Sherry. He stepped forward. "I'll go."

Don didn't think he'd heard correctly. "What?"

"I said, I'll go. You have a wife."

"And _you_ have a child!" Don shouted.

Colonel West rubbed his eyes and shook his head. A decision had to be made. They needed to send a pilot – the best pilot they had. He walked up behind Judy and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don will go."

************************************

The doorknob rattled. Judy grabbed the clock next to her bed, sat up and aimed it at the door. It never opened. She flopped back onto the pillow. She had been staring at that clock for hours. After the meeting, Don had said only two words to her. "I'm sorry." Then he left to make arrangements for his new mission.

'_Why does he always have to be the hero?'_ she thought. _'Why can't Red or Tom fly in there first?' _She knew the answers: Tom's one-eyed blindness and Red's command. Tom couldn't fly and they needed Red to lead their tiny fleet. Don was the one who was both able and expendable… but not to her… not again… not after everything they had been through.

The doorknob moved again, but this time it was accompanied by an almost inaudible knock. _'He's probably afraid to come in,'_ she told herself. After the second knock, which was a bit stronger, she slid out of bed and took the few steps to the door. She flung it open, hand on her hip… but it wasn't Don. Mike Ryan stood there, his eyes growing big at the sight of her in a silky blue nightgown. She stepped back and wrapped her arms around herself, covering her body as best she could. "Mike! I thought it was…"

He looked away. "I know. I'm sorry, but I, um… I couldn't sleep and saw your light on, so I thought I'd… um… check on you… to see if you're okay."

She felt her face flush, "Thank you, Mike. I'm not okay, but there's nothing anyone can do about it."

"You could ask him not to go."

She shook her head. "No. No, I can't." Judy stepped towards him and placed a hand on his arm. "But… thank you, Mike. Thanks for caring."

Mike stood there, reveling in her touch. He wanted to lean down and take her in his arms, but he knew he shouldn't have been standing there at all. As envious as he was of Don, he respected him too much to betray him. He nodded. Neither he nor Judy noticed a figure turn into the hall and freeze. Mike placed his hand over Judy's, squeezed it, and walked away. Judy watched him take a few steps and then closed the door behind him.

Don reversed his course until his back hit the wall. He wanted to bang his head against it, but closed his eyes. He couldn't blame her for finding comfort elsewhere. _'Ryan… of course… the person who is probably most like me,'_ he thought. He wanted to leave and find another place to sleep, but didn't take a step. He needed comfort too. And there was only one place he could find it…

He softly knocked on the door and let himself in to find Judy sitting on their bed, hugging her knees to her chest. He knelt on the floor, afraid to touch her. He could tell that she hadn't been crying, but then a single tear slid down her cheek as her eyes found his. Her clear blue eyes told him all he needed to know. He held her face in the palm of his hand and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "When are you leaving?" she whispered.

He hesitated. "Sixteen hundred hours… tomorrow."

His words echoed in her mind. This was to be their last night together… maybe forever… again. Her arms went around his shoulders and she drew him to her chest. He turned his lips towards hers and devoured them. He climbed onto the bed as she stretched her legs and he covered her body with his, nudging her down onto the pillow. They didn't stop until the sun's rays filtered through their window. Then they fell into an exhausted sleep, entwined in each other's arms.

*************************************

Red wouldn't rest until all the mechanical systems of the small moon shuttle were personally inspected by himself. The shuttle could house one person – maybe one and half. It had been the first successful shuttle prototype and Red had kept it at his base for sentimental reasons. The vehicle contained a one-seater cockpit, and a three by six meter living area that housed a cot with underbed storage and a water closet – where every conceivable hygienic function could be done. The rest of the space vehicle was nothing more than its engine and energy shields. There were no weapons. When Don insisted that it be brought back to Earth, Red had argued that it was useless for long range travel. Don had told him that it would be perfect for his purposes. The vehicle would easily make it to the Saticon mother-ship and would be expendable because it wasn't needed for the planned evacuation of Earth.

"Damn kid," Red muttered as he checked the last thing off his list.

Lee Ann approached him, a box of wires and processors in her arms. "Nice greeting," she told him.

He tossed the clipboard aside and said, "Not you – Don."

She chuckled and said, "I kind of figured that." Red didn't laugh along with her. "Well, I've got a few things here that might help you feel better." She pulled out an object that was the size of a shoe box. Can you find a place to stash this on the ship?"

"What is it?"

"Homing device. We'll know where this ship is at every moment. Even when it's on the mother-ship, that is, if the mother-ship even exists."

"Oh, it exists all right. Have you got a homing device for Don in there too?'

"Better than that." She pulled a silver boot out of the box. She twisted the heel to reveal a hollow area and tucked a small device inside.

"Been watching James Bond lately?" Red asked.

"No… Get Smart," retorted. "This is a communication device. He can take it out to call us, but, if he stops moving for more than three hours, it automatically becomes a homing device so we can find him."

"I hope we won't need that, Lee Ann."

"Me, too."

"By the way, where did you get the boot?" he asked.

"From Judy this afternoon."

"Hm…" He watched Lee Ann close up the heel and lock it in place. "How is she?"

Lee Ann shrugged. "Resigned."

"I wish she didn't have to go through this again."

"Me, too, Red. Me, too."

****************************************

Judy reached up and turned off the alarm before it rang. Her movement caused Don to murmur and pull her closer to him. She wanted just a few more moments to gaze at his face before it was time for him to leave. Her finger traced the outline of his mouth. His nose wrinkled and an eyelid slit open. She smiled. "Yes, I'm still here," she whispered to him.

"Mm… I thought I was dreaming," he whispered back to her.

"Not this time."

He stared, lost in her eyes. A tear slid out of the corner of his eye, and she wiped it away. He squeezed his eyes shut to hold back the rest. It didn't help. His eyelashes swam in saltwater.

"It's okay to cry," she murmured to him.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I have to do this to you… again."

She lay her head on his chest and listened to the beat of his heart. "I know… I'm sorry too."

There was a sharp knock on the door. Judy glanced at the clock. More time had passed than she realized. It was almost noon. She slipped out of bed and threw on her robe. She cracked the door open and there stood Chuck holding a tray laden with coffee and food. "My dad sent me. Don needs to get ready." He pushed the tray into her hands and she nodded her thanks. "And Judy, for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

She nodded again and closed the door behind him. She placed the tray on the bed, but coffee was all Don wanted. "You better have something to eat," she told him. "You don't know when you'll get the chance to eat again."

He knew she was right, but food was the last thing on his mind. "Are you, uh, gonna see me off today?"

She had thought about her answer to that question the entire night. "No, Don. I… I can't."

He understood. It had been the same when he took off from Priplanus for the first time. He sighed. That was ages ago. "It's all right, Judy. We'll have our private good-bye right here."

She tried to smile. "I want to be strong for you, but…"

He caressed her cheek. "You are, Judy… you are. You don't have to be there."

'_Besides,'_ she thought to herself, _'I have my own plans to make.'_

**************************************


	47. Chapter 46

**C****hapter 46**

**Just wanted to protect you…**

The elongated shuttle prototype was easier to handle than the saucer shaped _Jupiter 2_. It responded more quickly and precisely to his maneuverings, much like his Datsun 280Z as compared to a Lincoln Town Car. He took the vehicle through a series of twists and turns just for the fun of it. With no one on board, he could do as he pleased – at least until his orbit intersected with the Saticon mother ship.

After putting the vehicle through its paces, he set the navigator computer for a final course correction, reclined in the pilot seat and propped his feet on the console. _'Might as well be comfortable,_' he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift to the final hours he had spent with Judy. It wasn't the first time that they had made love as if it would have been their last. As wonderful as it was, he had to admit that it bothered him that Judy had not cried. One tear was all she had allowed herself. She seemed so strong, yet, couldn't bring herself to see him off. In fact, Joan was furious that Judy wouldn't be at the airport to watch him take-off and had told him that she would find her and drag her there, but Don had begged her to leave Judy alone.

Then there was Mike Ryan. _Ryan had been preparing for another raid into Saticon territory when Don had approached him. Don had greeted him with a nod as he said, "Corporal Ryan." Mike had responded with a salute. "At ease, Mike," Don had said. "And you can call me Don. Chances are this might be the last time anyway." Mike had stared at the floor, not knowing how to reply to that comment, so Don had plunged ahead. "Look, Mike, I… uh… I've seen how you look at Judy."_

_Mike had blushed and stammered, "No, sir. You've mis--"_

_Don had cut him off. "I saw you with her last night… in the hallway."_

"_I was just checking on her, sir."_

"_Don…"_

"_D-Don."_

"_And… and that's just what I want you to do. Check on her for me."_

"_What?"_

"_Just what I said, Mike. I want you to take care of her for me."_

"_Don, you'll be back."_

"_Maybe… and maybe not." Don had then laughed and said, "I'm going into the heart of the enemy's territory with no plan and no back-up. Not the smartest thing I've ever done, but… I've done some pretty dumb things in my lifetime." _

Don stopped his reminiscing and said aloud to no one, but himself, "That you have, Major West… and this mission is probably the dumbest." He remembered that Professor Robinson had not been happy with his plan. He had argued that Don should not go alone, but Don had countered that it was a risky venture at best. There was no reason to possibly sacrifice two men and a larger vehicle when his chances of failure were as good as his chances at success – probably greater. And his father, Colonel West, had agreed.

"Oh, Judy," Don whispered. "Why the hell am I doing this?"

****************************************

After saying good-bye to Don, Joan started the nightly routine with Mikey. Mike Bonilla had left for a raid and Joan continued to fill-in the motherly role for his son. After giving him his bath and putting him to bed, she asked Lisa to keep an eye on him while she went to search for Judy. It went against her better judgment to follow Don's wishes and leave Judy alone. Joan realized that she had become so involved with Mikey, she had neglected her relationship with her cousin, so she let go of her anger. Now was a time that Judy needed her support, not a lecture.

She knocked on Judy and Don's dorm room door, but there was no answer. "Judy? Judy, are you there? It's me, Joan." There was still no sound within the room. "Come on, Judy." She turned the knob. The door was unlocked, and the room was empty. Joan thought that Judy must have gone to be with her family. She found Penny, Will and Robert playing in the game room. "Have you seen Judy?" she asked them.

"Not since this afternoon," Penny told her.

"What time?"

"Oh, I guess at about two o'clock."

"Yeah, she was asking me and Robert all kinds of questions about the shuttle prototype that Don went off in," Will added.

"What kinds of questions?"

"Oh, you know, how many people could fit in it, was there a storage area for his stuff, how long the trip would be… stuff like that," Will said.

"But, Don didn't have any _stuff_," Joan noted.

"That's what I told her, Joan," Robert said. "But she still wanted to know how much space there was. I thought it was kind of weird…"

"Yeah, the only thing he was bringing with him was the slingshot I gave him," Will said.

"Slingshot?" Joan repeated.

"Yeah. I thought he could use it as a weapon. He used it once before when The Keeper tried to take me and Penny for his specimen collection. I gave him a bunch of those little crystals too."

"You know," Robert added, "Judy was asking me about how he would breathe up there, and if he would need to wear his space helmet while he was traveling." Robert's eyes lit up with dread. "You don't think… you don't think she tried to go with him, do you?"

"Oh, no!" Joan exclaimed. "I've got to find Aunt Maureen and Uncle John. Penny, go check her closet and see if her silver space suit is gone. I hope she didn't try to stowaway on that ship. If she did, Don is going to kill her."

************************************

Judy held her stomach as Don drove the prototype as if it was on a serpentine racecourse. She was normally a good space traveler, but not when she was closed up in a dark storage area that was the size of a casket. _'I will not throw up,'_ she told herself. _'Oh, God, please don't let me throw up.' _

The ship finally settled on a straight course and she breathed more easily. She knew she had to wait at least eight hours before revealing herself. Once they were past the halfway point, she knew Don wouldn't turn the ship around to take her back to Earth. She closed her eyes. She had slept so little the previous night it didn't take long before she was in a deep sleep.

************************************

Judy was nowhere to be found. Penny ran into the library, where her parents were talking with Joan and Rebecca, and reported that Judy's space suit was, indeed, gone. Tom soon followed with Red and Lee Ann. "There is a two-way communication device missing from the storage room," Lee Ann announced.

"Oh, John…" Maureen cried. "Judy _is _on that ship with Don."

John nodded. "And I'm sure Don has no idea."

"We've got to let him know." Maureen turned to Lee Ann. "Can we contact him?"

"Not through the communication device I gave him," Lee Ann said. "He's not going to activate that until he's within eyesight of the mother ship."

"What about through regular channels?" John asked Red.

"Too late," Red replied. "We don't have the capacity to communicate outside our atmosphere. Alpha Control is down, remember?"

John balled his hand into a fist and pounded the desk. "There's got to be something we can do!"

Rebecca smiled at Judy's determination and thought, _'You go, girl.'_ Aloud, she said, "There _is _something we can do, Professor. We can let fate take its course."

"I won't sacrifice my daughter," John said.

"You were willing to sacrifice your son-in-law."

"If you remember, young lady, I'm the one who argued for Don not to go alone."

"That's right. And Judy listened."

John's only response was to stare at her. Finally, he said, "I'm going to find Colonel West." He stomped out of the room with Maureen trailing behind him.

*************************************

Colonel West picked at his dinner plate with his fork. His appetite had left with Don. He was the one who had taken the responsibility of sending Don on his dangerous mission. His wife wasn't doing much better with her plate. This wasn't the first time they had sent their son off to an unknown fate. She placed her hand on her husband's arm and asked, "Mark, do you think he will be all right?"

Her husband sighed. "If he's able to escape, he has a chance."

Even though he had grown up in a military family, Chuck still couldn't quite understand the military mind – his father's _or_ his brother's. "Yeah, like a snowball's chance in hell!" Josie was about to shush him when Professor Robinson strode into the cafeteria and called Colonel West's name. They all knew by his insistent stride that something was very wrong.

"Mark! I've got to talk to you," John announced.

Colonel West stood and grabbed his wife's hand. "What happened, John?"

"It's Judy... She snuck onto Don's ship. We have to go after her."

Mark shook his head. "John, I understand your concern, but we can't risk sending a ship until we hear from Don."

That was not what John – or Maureen – wanted to hear. "Mark, no!" she said. "Don wouldn't want her to be placed in danger. We have to send a ship."

"We have no ships to spare, Maureen," Mark replied.

"Mark, that's my daughter up there," John pleaded.

"My son is up there too!" Mark shouted at them. "I'm sorry…" He sat… dejected. "I don't like this any more than you do, but we can't help them right now. They're in this together."

****************************************

_She was so thirsty. She was back on Priplanus with her family soon after their first landing. They had started the trek south in the hopes of finding cooler temperatures and water, but the sun was getting hotter and hotter. They had even stripped down to their underwear – well, at least the men had stripped down to their t-shirts. Her father and Don were having words with each other, and she and her mother traded concerned looks. She went to speak with Don, hoping to cool his anger at her father, but he just turned it onto her. It was her father who made sure she was covered safely from the effects of the sun, not Don. He hadn't said a word to her when he lay down beside her, pulling his own shield over his body. She felt as if she was going to pass out and opened her mouth to ask for water, but only sand stuck to her lips. She brushed it away and then felt something crawl up her cheek. At first it tickled, and then it stung as if her face had been stuck with a straight pin. _

_**************************************_

Don checked his watch. There were still eight to ten hours to kill before he would be in range of the Saticon mother ship. He had just finished his third cup of coffee. It was time to use the water closet. As he zipped his spacesuit, he thought he heard a scraping sound against the wall. He looked down at his zipper. _'Must be an echo,' _he thought to himself. He washed his hands and then was sure that he heard something – and it wasn't an echo this time. Either he was hallucinating or a woman was whimpering nearby. The sound of a muffled scream drove him to action. He ran to the cot and flung open the storage doors underneath. A tangled mass of blond hair topped a curvaceous body lying on the floor in a silver spacesuit. "Get it off me!" the woman screamed as she frantically brushed at her face.

Don bent down and grabbed the woman around the waist. He pulled her out of the storage area and onto her feet. "Judy!" he shouted. She turned her head from side to side as her hands slapped at her cheeks. She was still in her dream world. Don placed his hands on both sides of her face and held it inches from his own as he shouted her name again.

She opened her eyes and collapsed against his chest. He was forced to take her into his arms, or she would have slid to the floor. "Is it gone?" she asked as her hand again went to her cheek.

He felt the heat rise through his body like steam on a hot sidewalk after a storm. Under any other circumstance, he would have been thankful to have her in his arms… but not now. He grabbed her by the shoulders and peered into her face. "_What_" he shouted, "are you doing here?"

Her eyes opened wide. The anger in his voice pulled her out of the last remnants of sleep. She felt the smoothness of her cheek and realized that the insect she thought was boring through her face was not real. At that moment, however, she would have preferred facing that insect rather than Don's wrath. She pushed herself away from him. "_Don't_ shout at me," she said as she steadied herself on her own two feet.

"_You_ snuck onto my ship and you want _me_ to stop shouting?!" She crossed her arms and didn't answer. He knew that look. She wasn't going to respond until he calmed down, but he could be as stubborn as she was. "Fine! Don't answer." He took a step towards the cockpit. "I'm turning this ship around."

She grabbed his arm. "No! You can't."

"There is _no way_ I'm taking you on a suicide mission with me." Her eyes filled with tears. His anger drained away. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her close. He knew that was the reason she had come. This _was_ a suicide mission.

Her body shook as she cried in his arms. She wanted to tell him so many things, but she couldn't find her voice. Don sighed. "Oh, Judy," he whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry." That was not what she wanted to hear. She wanted him to tell her that he was glad she was with him. "Sh…" he murmured as he caressed her hair. "Hey, I thought big girls don't cry," he said as he pulled her chin up and wiped the tears from her cheek with his thumb.

"They… they do when they're…" She sniffled and continued. "Losing the love…" She sniffled again. "Love of their life."

Don pressed his forehead to hers and then kissed her cheek, tasting the salty tears. She tilted her head and her lips caught his. He melted. Her kiss was desperate, insistent. He tried to pull back, but she had attached herself to him and they found themselves on the bed. Their hands moved in synchronicity as they allowed their passion to fill every nook and cranny of their bodies. It was over all too soon.

They barely had enough room to lie together on the tiny cot. Judy's body was draped over his, her hair splayed across his face. He brushed the silky strands aside and kissed her one more time. "This doesn't change anything, Judy. I'm still turning this ship around."

"You're past the half-way point. It doesn't make sense to turn back now."

"I don't care. I'm not taking you with me to that ship."

"I'm not moving."

Don rolled his eyes. He grabbed her shoulders to move her, but she placed her right hand on a very sensitive spot of his body. "You wouldn't dare," he told her.

Judy raised her eyebrows. "Try me."

Don considered the consequences if he were to move her. A little bit of pain – okay, a lot of pain – for a lot of gain. He decided to try diplomacy. "Look, Judy, think about this. It's a one-person job. I have a better chance of getting off that ship and _back_ to you alone."

"And suppose you _don't_ make it back?"

He hesitated, not sure he wanted to tell her what he had done. "You will be okay. I made sure of that."

She was tempted to squeeze. "What do you mean… 'you made sure of that?'"

He grasped her right wrist and said, "Let go and I'll tell you."

"Tell me first and then I'll let go."

"Oh, no. We're going to talk this out rationally."

"I'm rational. What did you do?"

He glanced at his watch, wondering if he could wait her out. He still had at least seven or eight hours before his path would intersect with that of the Saticon ship. He raised an eyebrow.

She finally relented. "Oh, all right. I'll let go. I wouldn't have squeezed anyway. Now," she said as she placed her hand on his chest. "Tell me what you did."

He couldn't keep eye contact with her as he got his thoughts together. "I, um…" He took a deep breath and turned his eyes back on her face. "I told Mike Ryan to keep an eye on you for me."

She wasn't sure if she was hurt, embarrassed or angry. Then she decided… angry… definitely angry. And she let him know it. Her eyes turned a steel blue as she said, "And… who gave you permission to choose my next… partner?"

He knew it was too late to back track. "Look Judy, I just… I just wanted to be sure someone would take care of you… protect you."

"I don't want – or need – a man's protection." She climbed off him and stood by the bed. "Do you think that's all I want from you? Protection?!"

"Of course not!" He sat up. "Don't you see that I wanted to be sure you wouldn't suffer like you did the last time I left? Besides, he's crazy about you."

"So you arranged a successor for yourself – just so you wouldn't feel guilty about leaving me?!"

"It wasn't about me!" he shouted as he splayed his arms, begging her to understand.

"Wasn't it?" she retorted as she crossed her arms.

Warg! Warg! Warg! An alarm screamed from the console, interrupting their argument. Don grabbed his spacesuit and took the few steps into the cockpit. He checked the radar as he jammed his right leg into his suit. Nothing registered on the screen, but that didn't surprise him. He stuck his left leg into the suit and pulled it up to his waist. The engines were overheating. He flipped switches with his right hand as he stuffed his left arm into the sleeve. There was no reason for the overheating. He pulled the right sleeve up to his shoulder and zipped the suit halfway up his chest and sat in the pilot seat.

Judy, zipping her suit as she walked up behind his chair, asked. "What's the problem?"

"I wish I knew," he replied. He shut down engine one, then engine two.

The flap of her suit lay open as peered over his shoulder. This console was nothing like the sophisticated technology of the _Jupiter_. It seemed to be a barebones contraption to her. She wished there was something she could do to help him.

He shut down the rest of the engines. He'd give them time to cool down before re-igniting them. He'd have to do some calculations to see if his trajectory would still intersect with the Saticon ship. He wasn't ready to give up on the engines. He needed them if he was going to get Judy back to safety. He checked his watch. "I'm going down below to check the cooling system."

"Down below where?" Judy asked. Don stood and moved her back a few feet. He unsnapped a bolt that held the pilot chair to the floor. Judy helped tilt it back to reveal a ladder that led down to the engine compartment. "You're going down there?" she asked.

"If I'm going to fix this thing…" He climbed down and disappeared among the wires, tubes and turbines. After several minutes and many curses, Don reappeared at the base of the ladder. He looked up at Judy, defeated. "Looks like you got your wish. You're staying with me."

***********************************


	48. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

**I've had some surprises up here…**

The phone's ring jarred her awake and Lee Ann reached to answer. "Ms. Stewart?

It's Robert. A long-range communication is coming in."

"I'll be right there," she answered. Lee Ann

poked Red in the ribs. "Wake up, Red. We're getting something from Don."

He only half heard her. "What?"

"Robert called."

"Robert?" He was still groggy.

"Yes – Robert. He took the first watch in the communication room I set up. Don is sending a message. Get Colonel West and Professor Robinson and meet me there."

Lee Ann threw on her robe and ran out of the room. She hurried down the steps to the makeshift communication room she had set up in what had been the dorm's lounge. Robert met her at the door. "Has it come in yet?" she asked.

"No. It's still on its way. I'll get my grandfather."

"No. You can stay. Red is getting him."

"How long will it take for the message to get to us?"

"It depends on how far out they are. My guess is twenty to thirty minutes."

"That's a long time."

Lee Ann smiled. "Well, this isn't exactly a video game, Robert. It's a pretty primitive communication set-up for such a long distance. I just hope it holds out."

"What happens if it doesn't?"

"Unless Judy or Don is psychic, we'd lose our connection to them."

"Then let's hope you put some pretty good batteries in that device."

Lee Ann laughed. "The ones with the bunny… And I gave Don some spares – put them in his other heel." Robert scrunched his face in puzzlement. "You're too young to remember the shoe phone. Don't worry. He's got enough juice for his communication."

***********************************

Had all the engines been active, Don and Judy would have been three hours away from the Saticon mother-ship. He had managed to get one of the engines back online, but it was like driving on the turnpike at thirty miles an hour. He would have turned on the ship's flashers, if it had them.

"How long until we connect with the Academy?" Judy asked Don.

"I don't know. This is the first time we've ever communicated over such a long range without going through Alpha Control. Lee Ann said it could take awhile, but, once we're connected, we should be able to talk back and forth. I just hope it works."

The communication device was simple. It had a round microphone piece that looked like a compact a woman would have kept in her purse. The earpiece was small and connected to the compact by a wire. Don hooked it over his ear as he waited for a response to his call. Finally, it crackled to life.

"Don? Do you hear me?" Lee Ann's voice came through the speaker.

"Affirmative. I've had some surprises up here. I guess you know by now that I've picked up some… excess baggage." Judy crossed her arms and gave him a wry smile.

"We know – Judy."

"Affirmative, but we've got major problems with the ship. The engines overheated because the cooling system died. I managed to get one engine online, but we'll never be able to make it the Saticon ship, let alone getting back home."

John took the microphone from Lee Ann's hands and said, "We'll send a rescue ship." He stared at Colonel West as he added, "Even if I have to fly the _Jupiter_ myself to get you."

***************************************

The Saticon ship maintained its orbit. Its navigator was asleep at the controls, sure that there was no threat to them given the fact that they were impossible to spot on radar. A beeping sound roused him and he glanced at his radar screen. A small vehicle was within their range, but moving slowly. He was tempted to dismiss it since it would not intersect with their path at the speed it was traveling. Then he remembered the last time he had been asleep at the controls. The security head was not happy with him. He had been relegated to deck washing on his hands and knees for what seemed to be eons. That was not a comfortable task given the caftan he wore. He chose to call the security chief.

"The radar has detected an incoming ship moving at slow speeds. Unless it changes its speed, it should not be a threat."

"I will decide what is and is not a threat," the chief told him. "I will consult with the captain. Stay alert for your next orders."

The chief relayed the information to the ship's commander. "I recommend capture or elimination, sir," the chief advised.

"Surely a slow moving Earth vehicle, if it is an Earth vehicle, cannot be a threat to us," the commander surmised.

"I disagree, sir. How do we know it _is_ an Earth vehicle? Perhaps it is another alien ship?"

"I highly doubt that." The chief thought for a moment. "So you recommend capture or elimination."

"Yes, sir."

"All right. We will slow our orbit enough to intersect its course. If it is an alien ship – destroy. If it is an Earth ship – capture. Understood?"

"Understood, sir."

"The capture of an Earth ship would be quite a blow to their rebellion. Exhibiting its occupants as prisoners would effectively destroy their delusion that they can defeat us. This could be quite interesting. Proceed."

The chief nodded. "Yes, sir."

*****************************************

Don stared at Judy. Another failure… If he had been alone, he would have lobbied for them not to send a rescue team… that he'd find some way to get back on his own… but he was with Judy. His father assured him that it wouldn't be the _Jupiter_; it would be Red Miles who would be coming after them. Don gave his coordinates and prepared to sign off. There wasn't much else they could do but wait. "John, Dad… I'm sorry. This didn't—" The ship lurched and Judy fell against him in the small cockpit. "What the—"

"Don?" his father called. "What happened?"

Don checked the instruments. They had suddenly picked-up speed. It was as if they were being sucked into a vacuum. He and Judy looked out the view port. A large ship hovered in the distance, and it was getting closer. "We've been caught! John, remember the derelict ship we ran across? The one that brought us in on a tractor beam?"

"Yes," John answered.

"Apparently the Saticons have the same technology. It looks like I'll be following through with my mission after all. Red, I'm going to hide Judy in the engine room under the pilot seat. When you get up here, get her out of there and get out."

"No, you're not!" Judy exclaimed. "I'm coming with you!"

"You're staying put. As long as they don't know about you, you'll be safe until Red gets here." He spoke into the speaker again and said, "We're picking up speed. I'm signing off. Judy will have this communicator. Beep her when you're in range. Over and out." He clicked the compact communicator off.

Judy crossed her arms and stood her ground. "I am _not_ going in there!"

Don tilted the seat back. "There's no time to argue, Judy. Take this and get in. If you don't go on your own, I'm going to pick you up and toss you in."

Judy knew it was fruitless to argue when he was in military mode. "Wait. Let me at least get some water and food. I'll be in there for a long time." She rushed back to her original hiding place and retrieved a bag she had packed with several necessities. She rummaged inside it and produced a two-way communicator she had taken from Lee Ann's communication room. "Here, take this. At least you'll be able to talk to me," she said as she extended her hand.

Don took it, impressed that she had thought ahead. "Here's the long range communicator and a flash light, oh, and extra batteries," he told her. She put them in her bag and dropped it into the hole. He grasped her elbows and then pulled her close. He kissed her as deeply as she allowed. "Oh, Judy," he sighed as they finally broke away to breathe.

"You'll see me again, Don. I know you will," Judy whispered into his ear. He helped her down the ladder. She looked up at him… no tears.

"I'm not going to bolt the chair in place," he told her. "If you need to get out of there on your own, just climb up and give the chair a good push." She nodded. "You'll be okay," he said. Before he righted the chair to cover the hole, he stared into her eyes. "I love you," he said and settled the chair in place.

***********************************

Colonel West, Professor Robinson and Colonel Holbrook planned the rescue mission with Red Miles. They had more volunteers than they had spaces on Red's ship. "Only essential personnel," Colonel Holbrook reiterated as Mike Ryan, David Terrell and Mike Bonilla all raised their voices to be chosen.

"Just so you all know. We might become prisoners too," Red explained. "We'll be brought onto their ship with a tractor beam. Somebody gets Judy, someone finds Don and the last person disengages the tractor beam."

Mike Ryan spoke up again. "Sir, I promised Major West that I would take care of Judy for him. I'd like to keep that promise." Colonel West and John both turned their eyes on him, eyebrows raised. "Major West extracted that promise from me, sirs." They both shook their heads, not surprised at Don's selflessness.

"All right, you're on the team," Colonel West told him.

"Then I can be the tractor beamer," Mike Bonilla stated.

"No," Colonel West stated. "We don't need to send another pilot. Pilots are not expendable."

"Then I'm your man," Tom declared.

The three senior members of The Resistance looked at each other as they considered his offer and nodded. "You're in, Lieutenant Colonel Bryce, but don't take this as an indication that _you_ are expendable. You are not," Colonel West told him.

Tom nodded. "Understood, sir."

"And I'm going as the reporter in the field," Rebecca announced.

Colonel West was about to object when John stopped him. "Knowing your – tenaciousness – Ms. Hunter, I know better than to try to stop you."

"Wait," Red interrupted. "I don't agree. That's someone else I need to be responsible for – someone who's not trained for this kind of mission."

"I'll be responsible for myself, Major Miles," she told him.

Red turned to Tom, who shrugged. "Trust me. It'll be easier to take her along than to try and talk her out of it."

Lee Ann then attempted to speak up. "I think I…"

"No," Red flatly stated. "The communication center is here, not up there. You stay."

Lee Ann sheepishly nodded. She knew he was right. She'd be more help down here at the base than in space.

"Then we're set," Red stated. As the group broke up to make the final arrangements, Red approached Lee Ann. He laid an arm on either one of her shoulders and peered into her eyes. "I appreciate what you were trying to do, Lee Ann, but we need you here."

As she placed her hands on his elbows and slid them up and around his neck, she replied, "I know, but… Rebecca's with Tom; Judy's with Don. I would have liked to have been with you… just in case..."

"I know, Lee Ann, I know. I can't promise you that _that_ scenario won't happen, but Tom, Don and I have been a damn good team in the past. If anyone can make this mission a success, we can."

She smiled. "That's exactly what my dad would have said."

"And he'd be proud of you for putting the mission before your personal feelings."

Her eyes glistened with tears as she laughed. "I guess he trained me well."

He caressed the back of her head. "I love you, Lee Ann."

"And I love you, Major Miles." They kissed, oblivious to the people who moved around them.

Professor Robinson stood aside until they broke apart. He then cleared his throat. "There will be one more member of your team, Red."

"Professor, with all due respect, I'd prefer that you remain behind," Red told him.

"Oh, it's not me," John replied. "I'm giving you the Robot. The Saticons never studied him. He'll be your secret weapon."

Red laughed. "As long as Dr. Smith doesn't come with him."

"Ha! Smith wouldn't be caught dead anywhere near this mission."

"And Don would toss him out the airlock if he showed up."

"Unfortunately, Don is probably not in any position to be throwing anyone out of the airlock."

Red didn't reply. He knew the professor was correct. Don was a prisoner. Once the rescue crew landed on the mother-ship, they had their work cut out for them. He hoped they were up to the task.

*****************************************

The pod doors of the Saticon ship opened. Don stood behind the pilot's chair and stared at the looming ship. It was at least three times the size of the Jupiter. A ship that big could carry scores of colonists into space.

Don glanced around the inside of the prototype to be sure there was no evidence of Judy in plain site. He spotted the slingshot Will had given him on a shelf above the cot. It had a small bag of the Saticon crystals tied to it. It would be the only weapon he would take with him. He tucked it into the body of his space suit and pulled the suit's zipper up to his chin. He velcroed the flap closed. He was ready.

*******************************************

Judy stood on the top step of the ladder, her ear pressed against the underside of the pilot's chair. She was afraid to move or even breathe. Don had not turned on his two-way communicator, so she strained to hear what was happening in the cockpit. She heard a gravelly voice say, "You are alone, Earthman?"

"West. Major. 07261936. Yes I am alone," Don responded.

"Come with me, West Major 07261936." Judy heard Don's solid footfalls followed by the shuffling steps of the Saticon. and then they were gone.

Judy's memories of her time with the Saticons were vague, but her impression was that they were a passive, lazy species. She was sure that their reasons for conquering Earth were to subjugate humans to be their servants. She lit the flashlight Don had given her and opened her bag. She pulled out a long black caftan and derby. Before donning them, she reached in and withdrew a wad of gray, glittery pantyhose. It was the closest material she could find that matched the skin of the Saticons. She had cut the legs off. She dressed in the caftan and pulled one pantyhose leg over her head. It would be uncomfortable to wear it for several hours, but she would adjust. She placed the hat on her head, and pulled two other pantyhose legs she had made into gloves over her hands. She was ready for the performance of her life. She climbed the ladder and pushed the pilot's chair away from the opening. The Saticons had acquired a new passenger.

**************************************


	49. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

**Their laziness will be their downfall…**

The Saticons would have been quite comfortable in a M.A.S.H. unit. Don's impressions of the Saticons were that they were as far from a well-trained warrior race as a species could get, hence their affinity for using chemical manipulation and technological deprivation to subjugate humans rather than outright violence.

Don was prodded out of his ship by a Saticon loosely holding a laser rifle. Two more Saticons waited for him and shackled his wrists together. _'Wonder where they got those old chains?'_ Don thought to himself as each one attached a chain to his cuffed wrists and led him into the belly of the Saticon mother ship. Don had no intention of making a false move. He knew that an untrained gunman was a dangerous being, and the Saticon behind him must have been feeling his oats. The gunman poked the rifle into Don's back several times, and Don grit his teeth to stop himself from cursing out loud at the male. At least, he thought it was a male. He couldn't be sure since they all looked alike to him.

As he was led through the ship's interior, Don observed and took note of everything around him. The inside of the ship was an open area. There were no walls to separate the various mechanical workings of the engines, navigation and life maintenance systems. Although he could breath, he realized that his breaths were shallow and didn't seem to rejuvenate him. _'I should be used to this after being back in Colorado. Either I'm out of shape, or the atmosphere here is a lot thinner than I need,' _he thought. Overtaking any of the Saticons by force would be more difficult if he couldn't keep up his strength and stamina.

There was a pulsing glow up ahead that reminded him of something, but his mind was beginning to fog. He stumbled over his own feet and fell to the floor. The rifleman behind him slammed the butt of his gun into Don's back. "What TV shows have you been watchin'?" Don mumbled.

"Get up, Earthling. You will not rest until you come before our commander," the Saticon growled. The Saticons on either side of Don pulled him to his feet and half dragged, half carried him through the paths among the equipment, tubes and wires that were everywhere. He hung his head, unable to keep it up and noticed different colored lines on the floor. The pulsing light he had seen earlier was getting brighter, but Don was barely conscious. He felt as if his nostrils and throat were stuffed with cotton. He eyesight blurred as the colored lines on the floor danced at his feet. His captures veered off, following a blue line, as they dragged him with them. Finally, just as his mind was going dark, they arrived at their destination, and Don was dropped at the feet of the commander of the vessel.

"Earthling. Speak," the commander demanded.

Don didn't respond. He had lapsed into unconsciousness. One of the Saticons beside him kicked him in the ribs, but Don didn't flinch. He was out cold. The security chief, who stood beside the commander, bent down and examined him. "He is not breathing," he observed. "Earthlings need oxygen. Do we let him die?" he asked the commander.

"That would not be prudent. He will be more impressive as a live prisoner than as a dead one. Call the ship engineer and raise the oxygen level," the commander stated.

The call was made and oxygen flooded the ship. Don's eyes flew open as he gasped for air. His lungs filled, but his side ached with every breath. "Get up," the security chief demanded.

Don eyed the chief. Of all the Saticons he had seen, this man had some bearing. Despite the uniform caftan he wore, his shoulders were square and he exuded the attitude of a being that commanded respect. Don pressed his elbow to his side as he slowly got to his feet. "This is West Major 07261936," the Saticon with the rifle announced. "He said that he traveled alone."

"Alone? And did you search the ship to be sure?" the security chief asked. The three Saticons who had brought Don to the commander shuffled their feet and stared at each other, none of them wanting to answer. "Just as I thought." The chief snatched the chains held by two of the Saticon guards and barked, "Go back and search that ship. Do not return until you have proven beyond doubt that there were no other beings on board!" The two nodded and shuffled hurriedly away.

************************************

The pilot's chair fell over onto its side and Judy emerged from the engine compartment. She doubted that the outfit she wore would fool any Saticon who took a close look at her, but she planned on avoiding any face-to-face contact. After she stepped off the ship, she took a deep breath. She was thankful that she could breathe. Seeing, however, was another matter. She was staring through a haze of black nylon and glitter. She adjusted her focus beyond the glitter and shapes emerged. _'I must be in the engine part of the ship,' _she thought to herself. _'That makes sense.' _She was thankful that there were no walls to bump into, but equipment and machines were everywhere.

She looked down and saw lines painted on the floor. _'I guess I'll just walk the lines.'_ She took several steps and one of the lines veered off. Before she could decide what to do, two Saticons approached her. Judy tensed and turned away to avoid them, but they called to her and motioned for her to join them. She nodded and followed. There wasn't much else she could do.

The Saticons returned to the ship she had just left. "We search," she was told and she nodded. She entered the ship first and headed straight for the cockpit, aware that she had left the chair tilted off its base. She looked behind her. Neither of the Saticons had followed. _'Their laziness will be their downfall,'_ she thought to herself as she righted the chair back in place. She walked around the tiny ship and returned to the hatch. She shook her head. "Good enough," the Saticon said.

Judy chose to remain with the two Saticons, guessing that they might lead her back to Don. As she shuffled along with them, she noted that the lines in the floor veered off in different directions. She assumed they meant something, but had no idea what it could be. They arrived at what looked like a command area. Communication devices were set-up near a chaise, where a Saticon with a large glittering symbol that almost looked like a monogrammed letter 'm' lay. Judy bit her lip as she saw Don standing before him, holding his side. A larger Saticon being, holding two chains that were connected to Don's wrist manacles, stood before him. "Report." The large Saticon ordered.

"There was no evidence of other beings on board," the guard replied. Judy smiled as she saw Don relax his shoulders. She doubted that anyone else but she noticed that subtle move.

The commander turned to his security chief. "How long until we complete the technological control of the Earth?"

The security chief hesitated. He was not happy about what he had to report. "There is one area in the mountains that has been… difficult."

"Still?" the commander asked. The chief nodded. "Then send down more armed forces."

"They are ineffective if they have not been trained," the security chief replied. "I have argued that point before."

The commander pointed to the Saticon holding the laser rifle. "Do you feel you need training?" The Saticon pointed the rifle at one of the chains holding Don. He fired and the chain disintegrated. "You have your answer."

"There is more to training than shooting a rifle!" the chief argued.

"Enough!" the commander growled. "We do not waste time on the irrelevant pursuits of work. That is why we are conquering Earth. They work. We play. Our civilization will achieve the highest form of bliss once we have our slaves to perform the mundane tasks of daily living." He turned to the guards and said, "You have done well. Let us return to the living level." The commander rose and indicated that all should follow.

"The prisoner too?" the exasperated chief asked.

"Of course. Let him see the life he and his kind will be supporting once they are subjugated to our rule."

Judy bowed her head and hid behind the two Saticons she had stumbled upon. Don was lead past them and he never saw her. She followed and wondered if she should stay with the group or veer off on her own. She reached an intersection in the path, but couldn't leave Don.

Don held his arm against his ribs as he was pulled along by the chief. The pulsing glow he had noticed earlier grew brighter. It was the color of the crystals that ran the blackout machines. He was mesmerized by the light as they walked towards it. John had said that the crystal would have had to have been the size of a building… and he was right. It was huge. A billboard sized map of the world stood next to it holding thousands of tiny blinking lights.

The commander turned to Don and pointed to one area in the Colorado mountains that was still dark. "Your base. Soon, it, too, will be covered in lights. Your people cannot fight the blackout machines forever. We will send down more armed guards and eliminate every being who attempts to destroy the machines. And as quickly as the machines are destroyed, they will be replaced. It is only a matter of time, but Earth will be ours."

"I hope you have lots of time," Don mumbled. The rifled Saticon pushed Don to the ground and kicked him again – in the same rib. Don groaned and it was all Judy could do to stop herself from running to him.

He was yanked up by the chief. "You underestimate our technological superiority?" he asked him.

"No," Don replied. "You underestimate our resolve."

"That will disappear once they see what will happen to them if they continue to resist. You see, West Major 07261936, you will be put on display. Your condition will cause them to re-think their foolish rebellion. No one will want to be in your position… no one."

Don didn't waste time wondering what they had in store for him. All he knew was that he had to find a way to destroy that crystal. If he could do it before the rescue ship came, he'd have a chance to escape himself. If not… well… he'd go down with the ship.

****************************************

The moon shuttle broke through the Earth's atmosphere and Red put the navigation system on autopilot. It would take several hours to reach the Saticon mother-ship. All they could do was wait. He turned to his companions. He still wasn't happy that Rebecca had joined them. He had made his case to leave her behind, but he wasn't able to get through to her. He finally had given up. Now he turned to Rebecca and said, "You still shouldn't be here." She snorted, but didn't reply. Red shook his head and told Tom, "I don't envy you."

Tom had shrugged and retorted, "She's not military. Maybe that's a good thing."

"Not on a rescue mission," Red declared.

"Major Miles, you may not be able to appreciate my contribution today, but maybe, after I publish my annotated history of The Rebellion, someday you will."

"Humph. We have to have a successful mission first."

Mike Ryan sat straighter in his seat and chimed in, "We will. After all, we have three of Alpha Control's best and brightest working together. I know we'll rescue Judy."

"And what about that mother-ship?" Red asked.

"Major West will take care of that," Mike replied.

Tom and Rebecca traded glances. "Are you, by any chance, hoping he'll go down with the ship?" Tom asked.

Ryan's face darkened. "If you believe that, then why am I on this mission?" He stood and retreated to his cabin.

"Tom, you don't believe that, do you?" Rebecca asked.

"He didn't answer, Becky. Maybe he's not so sure himself," Tom said.

"But Don asked him to take care of Judy," Rebecca countered.

"Look, Rebecca, we don't know this guy," Red argued.

"Then why _did_ you let him on the mission?" she asked.

"Because I know he'll take care of Judy and that's one less thing for me to worry about."

***************************************

The upper level of the Saticon ship was one huge recreation room. Tables filled with food, and beverage dispensers were everywhere, as were chaise lounges. Only a few were filled, however, as it appeared that this ship carried only a skeleton crew. "Where is everybody?" Don asked.

"This mission only requires technological expertise. Not many Saticons are needed," the commander replied.

"So, the ship flies itself?" Don commented.

"Come, I will show you the pilot area. I am sure that you will be quite impressed."

"As security chief, I advise against such an action," the chief said.

"Nonsense. He is a prisoner and cannot escape. Let him see how much more advanced our ship is than his own. Perhaps it will take some of the arrogance out of his tone," the commander laughed.

The two Saticons Judy had followed left the group to eat and Judy thought it best to follow them. Rather than eat, however, she lay in the first lounge chair she saw, hoping she would not be noticed. She watched as the security chief and commander led Don towards what must have been the front of the ship. The open concept design of the lower deck was repeated in the upper deck and she was able to see that Don was brought to a large computer operated console. It was nothing like the _Jupiter_ or any of the other ships in which she had traveled. There was no view port and two Saticons rocked side to side as they toggled switches and pressed buttons. She wondered if any of it made sense to Don.

The commander turned to Don and asked, "Are you suitably impressed?"

Don shrugged. "Doesn't look like it takes much. A light goes on and they press a button."

"Give him a demonstration," the commander urged the pilots.

"Again, commander, I object!" the chief warned.

The commander waved off his warning. "Dive," the commander ordered. Don observed exactly which buttons were pushed and ship's nose descended. It was only the chief's hold on the chains that stopped Don from being flung forward. "Level the ship," the commander said. It was done instantly.

"Hm… Not bad… Does the ship have repulsors?" Don asked.

The chief had had enough. "This demonstration is ended," he said and pulled Don away from the pilot area. "He is a prisoner, not a guest. He will be placed where I can watch him."

"So be it," the commander said. "You give him far too much credit. He cannot harm us."

The chief grunted and led Don to an elevator that would return them to the lower deck. Judy watched as they passed her seat. "You," the chief said as he passed, "Bring food and tea below for him." It took Judy a moment to realize that he was speaking to her. She nodded and shuffled off to the where he former partners were loading plates. She put an assortment of food, none of which she recognized, on a plate and filled a cup from the beverage bar. She slowly shuffled to the elevator and was thankful that she was too late to ride the elevator with them. She was sure that if the chief could get one long look at her, he would know that she was not a member of the crew.

Once on the elevator Judy looked around for a button to push, but there was none. The Saticon who had held the rifle at Don's back joined her and waved a hand. The elevator descended. Once back on the lower deck, Judy followed the Saticon and hoped that he was going to the area where Don was being kept. She was in luck. There he stood in a small cell with only enough room for him to sit cross legged on the floor. He had leaned back against the bars and Judy could see that he was in some pain. She had no idea how to open the cell and stood before it. Don glanced at the dish of food and said, "Don't bother. I'm not hungry."

The rifled Saticon took the cup of tea and held it between the bars. "This you must drink." Don opened his eyes and glared at the alien. He flung his hand across the cup and knocked it aside, the tea spilling on the floor. The Saticon was ready to jam the butt of the laser rifle into Don's face, but Judy stopped him by dropping the dish of food at his feet. His caftan was splattered with food. "Now I must replace my uniform," he said. Judy shrugged and reached for the laser rifle. He held it away from her. "You were not chosen to be a rifle bearer. This will stay with me." Judy shrugged again and waved him away.

Don stared at the small Saticon. This one had to be a female. Those shrugs… the tilt of the head… It couldn't be…

Judy knelt to pick-up the spilled food. Once the Saticon was well away, she reached under her caftan and pulled out a small container of water and a protein pill. Don was immediately on his knees before her, his hands around the bars that separated them. Judy didn't need to see his face to know that he was furious. "Take it," she whispered.

She covered his hand with hers. Even through the rough material of the gloves, he could sense her love and he immediately calmed. He did as she told him, and then she stashed the container back under her caftan. "I'm okay," he whispered.

"Really?" she asked.

"Just a cracked rib."

The chief had been busy studying the map and coordinating the next attack. He now turned his attention to his prisoner. He strode over to the cage. "Get him another plate," he ordered Judy.

"Don't bother," Don replied. "I won't eat it _or_ drink your hallucinogenic tea."

"I do not understand why you object to our tea. It will make life as a prisoner bearable. We ourselves drink the tea when we do not have duties to perform."

"I prefer to stay lucid."

"Lucid?"

"In control."

"You will never be in control of your life again, West Major 07261936."

"Won't be the first time," Don said, and then thought, _'Or the last… I hope…'_


	50. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

**They were running out of time…**

Colonel Holbrook stood with Colonel West in the doorway of the main building, waiting for the return of the latest "hit and run" blackout machine teams. Their new strategy of venturing deeper into enemy territory to destroy the crystals that powered the machines was beginning to pay off. As the energy grid was interrupted, more and more machines were affected as they ran out of energy, just like spreading cracks on a pane of glass. Colonel Holbrook had just expressed his hope that all teams would return without incident. "I hope so too, Matt," Colonel West responded. "Better yet, I hope they'll tell us that they drove through more areas with restored electrical functioning than they expected. Then we'll know that the crystals are dying."

Maureen walked up behind the men and they turned to greet her. "I, um, I might have some bad news from Lee Ann." Colonel West's face immediately registered his anxiety for his son, and Maureen reached out and touched his arm. "Oh, no, it's not Don or Judy. Lee Ann asked me to tell you that some of the areas we were able to restore communication with have stopped sending. It looks like we might have lost some ground."

Colonel West crossed his arms and sighed. He hoped the returning teams would come back with news to counter what he had just been told. A van pulled up and Professor Robinson was the first to alight from the vehicle. He nodded to his wife and said, "I'm afraid I have some bad news. Some of the areas we had reclaimed have been blacked out again. I'm afraid the machines are being replaced."

"Why didn't you stop and destroy the machines again?" Colonel Holbrook asked.

"Because we didn't have the coordinates of the machines with us. We would have had to visually search for the machines. God knows how long that would have taken us. I'm afraid we're waging a losing battle, gentlemen. It's like plugging a hole in a dam and another bursts open. When Don and Judy and the rest of them return, we have to settle on a date to escape."

"I agree," Colonel Holbrook said. "If the Saticons can replace those machines as fast as we can destroy them, there is no hope."

Mark West sighed. "Go ahead and make your plans. When Red gets back, you can coordinate the lift-offs with him."

Colonel West had turned away, but John called him back. "Mark, you need to know that I am going to do everything in my power to convince Don and Judy to come with us." Mark nodded. The professor continued. "You and Jan can change your minds. We can find a way for you to come with us."

Mark shook his head. "Our family is here. Jan and I accepted losing Don to his dream when he first joined Alpha Control, but I can't lose the rest of my family. Besides… Earth is our home."

Maureen, ever the optimist, said, "And there is still a chance, however small, that Don and the rest of them might find a way to save it."

**********************************

The mother ship hovered in the distance. Red slowed his vehicle to a crawl. He guessed that he had already been spotted on their radar. Tom stood behind him. "There she is," he muttered. "Last chance to pull the plug on this mission."

Red glanced up at his compatriot. "And leave Don to finish this by himself? Wouldn't want him to hog all the glory… Ready?"

"Would it matter if we weren't?"

Red laughed. "No. Strap in everybody. We're about to be pulled in by their lasso."

*********************************

Judy had done her best to blend in with the rest of the Saticons, but the security chief always seemed to find her. "You," he pointed towards her as she lounged on a chaise. He had accustomed herself to speaking in English and so, to Judy's fortune, continued. "I am taking a well earned mental sojourn. Bring me a large container of tea, and then go below to guard the prisoner."

She nodded and scurried off to run his errand. The rifle-bearing Saticon had overheard the directive and stood. He watched Judy as she hurried past and then approached the chief, who had taken over Judy's lounge. "I should be the one to guard the prisoner," he told the chief. "The gun is in my hands."

"There is no need for weapons. He is incarcerated," the chief responded.

"But _that_ one," the Saticon said as he pointed to Judy, who was shuffling back with the tea, "is clumsy and has not been trained in security."

"And neither," the chief responded, "have you. Do not think that holding a gun in your hands makes you more powerful than anyone else here."

Judy reached them and held the tea out to the chief. She kept her face down, hoping he would not look too closely at her. The chief took the container of tea and sipped. Judy bowed and turned to leave. "Wait," the chief said. He stood and snatched the gun from the rifleman's hands. "Here. A guard should have a gun. Do not use it unless the prisoner escapes."

Judy nodded, incredulous at her luck. She accepted the gift and hurried off to the elevator. She waved her hand and the elevator descended.

The rifleman stood his ground. "You gave a weapon to an untrained soldier. That is a reckless order that will put us all in jeopardy."

"I do not agree. _That_ Saticon has remained humble in his place and follows orders without question, unlike others who believe weapons heighten their importance."

"The commander will hear about this," the Saticon hissed.

The chief waved him off. At that moment, he didn't care about anything other than entering his fantasy world. He had been on duty for more than forty-eight hours and he deserved the time away from his duties. He had argued against the conquering of other worlds for the purpose of enslavement. With slaves came risks, he had told the commanders. They would need guards and weapons and would be threatened with resistance at every turn. Then the infighting would begin. The commanders, however, were not swayed. The chief sipped again at his container and sighed. He relished the days when the Saticons were content to live their laissez fair lives on their own planet. Somewhere, deep in his mind, he knew that they were on the road to ruin.

*************************************

The cell was cramped. Don had dozed and awoke to find himself alone. The chief was gone. As far as he could tell, he was alone on the lower level. He wished he could stretch out his legs, but the cell wasn't bigger than three feet square. At least the manacles had been taken off his wrists. He leaned back and tried to stretch out. His left leg was asleep and he felt the pricks of pins and needles along the muscles as he moved his leg. The elevator descended and a figure hurried towards his cell. It didn't take long for him to realize that it was Judy… and she was carrying a laser rifle.

"Don, it's me," she whispered as she approached him.

He grinned. "Yeah, I know. How'd you get the rifle?"

"The security chief likes me," she responded. She reached under her cloak and produced another protein pill and bottle of water. "Here. Drink this while I get you out." She threw off her Saticon garb. She peeled the pantyhose off her head and her blond hair cascaded down her back. She breathed a sigh of relief to be free of her costume. "How they can get anything done in these robes, I'll never know," she muttered. "Stand back." She aimed the rifle at the cell lock and fired. One shot was all it took for the door to pop open.

Don was out of the cell and in her arms. He winced as he pulled her close, but that didn't stop him from planting a deep, deep kiss on her mouth. "Thank you," he murmured as they pulled apart. "You keep the rifle."

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to find a way to destroy that crystal."

"But, Don, suppose destroying that crystal destroys the ship too?"

Don hesitated. He was prepared to sacrifice himself, but not Judy. "Let's try to call Red and see how close he is. Maybe we can time it for—" Before he finished, an alarm blared throughout the ship. "Uh-oh. Sounds like he's here."

"Are you sure?"

"What else could it be? He's probably being pulled in by a tractor beam, just like we were."

"Then let's go meet him," Judy suggested.

"What about the security chief?"

"He's in fantasy land. I don't think anyone else will bother to come down. Come on." She grabbed his hand and looked down at the floor. She followed the colorful lines back to where their own ship had first docked. Sure enough Red's moon shuttle was now parked next to it.

Mike Ryan was the first one out. He saluted Don as he said, "It's good to see you… both." Then he nodded to Judy. Don noticed the slightest blush – from both of them, but he simply saluted and replied, "Ryan. Glad you're here."

Tom and Rebecca exited the hatch, followed by Red. Don rolled his eyes. "Rebecca?"

"This is history, Don," she said.

"Where are all the Saticons?" Red asked.

"The only one worth his salt is off duty, but I don't know how long he'll be incapacitated," Don told them.

"Incapacitated?" Tom asked.

"High on their tea," Judy replied. "So, we should work fast. You do have a plan… don't you?"

"Of course we do. We're not the impulsive ones here," Red replied as he stared pointedly at Don. Mike rescues you, Tom disables the tractor beam, I force Don onto the ship, and Rebecca records it all."

"I'm not going anywhere until I destroy that crystal," Don said.

"What crystal?" Rebecca asked.

"The one that's controlling all of the black-out machines."

"And maybe powering this ship too," Judy added. "Don, you can't just destroy it until you find out."

"It doesn't matter, Judy. You just be on that ship when it goes and you'll be fine," Don told her as he nodded towards Red's ship.

"I'm not leaving without you," Judy told him.

Tom had enough. "Look, you two can keep arguing, but point me in the direction where you think the tractor beam might be. If the crystal doesn't power everything on this ship, then destroying it won't help us get out of here."

"I might know where it is," Judy said.

"You?" Don asked.

"I wasn't just lounging around all the time you were in that cell, you know." She turned to Tom. "See these lines? They'll lead us to where we need to go. The blue line leads to the security area, the yellow to the crystal and elevator. The red and green lead to the mechanical areas. I think one of them might be life support, but I'm not sure about the other."

"Okay, then I'm off," Tom said.

"I'll go with you," Judy said.

"Mike, stay with them," Red instructed. "Don, I'll get some grenades and we'll get to that crystal."

"You stay with the ship," Don corrected. "Have her powered up and ready to go."

"Not until I survey our situation. I'm not leaving anyone behind…"

"Unless you have to…"

"Stop being heroes and let's just get going," Rebecca said. "We don't know how much time we have."

"Don't worry, the Saticons are arrogant and complacent. As long as the security chief is out, we'll be fine," Judy stated.

"I hope you're right," Red said, and they started down the color marked paths.

There was one Saticon, upset at loosing his rifle, who had heard the alarm and decided to investigate. Both the commander and chief were 'unavailable.' He saw this as a time to make his bid for a rise in position. The higher his position, the more slaves he would be allowed. He snuck down to the security area and retrieved a second laser rifle. He was prepared for whatever he would face. With no authority in charge, he was left to his own devices, and his philosophy was to "Shoot first… and ask no questions…"

*******************************

There were only two options for Judy to lead Tom and Mike through, and the red line was the first one they followed. "These lines look like a map of the Philly train lines," Mike said as he brought up the rear of the group. "Convenient for us, isn't it?"

"Too convenient, if you ask me," Tom mumbled. "Why would they need these lines, anyway?"

"Because the Saticons are lazy. They aren't really trained to perform any of their duties, so the commander might ask anyone to go down to, say, change the temperature of the ship," Judy responded.

"Judy, no species can be that lazy and expect to conquer other beings," Tom told her. "There's got to be another reason for these lines."

"Well, if there is, I haven't found it." They reached the end of the red line. "Here we are. I think these are the life support systems," she told them.

Tom found charts with drawings indicating that Judy was probably right on both accounts. "These are the life supports all right. Anybody with half a brain can figure out how things work with these charts."

"I told you they were lazy," Judy repeated.

"But not stupid," Mike added. "They have a system that anyone can figure out – even species they enslave from another planet."

"Okay. I'll give you that," Tom said, "but I still can't believe they are so lazy that they won't train their own people to run these things well."

"Believe it," Judy responded. She led them back to the center corridor and looked towards the huge crystal on the other side of the ship. She was tempted to leave Tom and Mike to find Don, but instead said, "Let's follow that green line."

"And hope that we can figure out how this ship runs before Don destroys that crystal," Mike added.

*****************************************

The disgruntled Saticon tried again, but garnered no support from the commander, even after he told him about the alarm. "The tractor beam has caught another pest. The chief will dispense with them" the commander told him.

"The chief is on a sojourn," the Saticon replied.

"No bother. They can do us no harm. Put a black-out machine on their ship, and they will be rendered helpless."

"Suppose they resist?"

"You are a weapons expert. Shoot them."

The Saticon savored any chance to use a gun. He left the commander and grabbed another Saticon who seemed to be sober. "Get a black-out machine and meet me at the elevator," he told him. Once down on the lower deck, they hid behind the elevator, listening for the sounds of voices. They didn't have to wait long as Don led Red and Rebecca to the pulsating crystal.

"There it is," Don told them.

"It's beautiful," Rebecca murmured.

"Yeah, tell that to all those people out of electricity on Earth," Don retorted, a note of sarcasm in his voice. He turned to Red. "What do you think? Does it power the entire ship?"

The crystal was as big as a hot air balloon and shaped much the same, ending in a point near the floor. It was suspended from the ceiling in a basket weave type of harness. "It's not connected to anything," Red said.

"I think it can only power other crystals," Don told him.

Red's communication device beeped and he answered. "Tom?"

"Yeah. We've found the engines and tractor beam. Believe it or not, they run on deutronium, so the crystal is fair game. We've cut the lines to what must be the tractor beam. We're going back to the ship. I suggest you do the same."

"Roger," Red replied. "Over and out." He turned to Don and said, "Let's crack this baby and get out of here." Red was about to take the pin out of a grenade and toss it when the two Saticons stepped from behind the elevator. One held a blackout machine that was pulsating with the same energy as the crystal. The rifled Saticon said, "Your weapons are useless."

Red held the grenade up for them to see. "If ours are useless, then so are yours," he bantered.

"We are not stupid," the rifled Saticon said as he aimed and fired his laser gun in Don's direction. Don grabbed Rebecca. They dove under the crystal and rolled to the other side. The laser from the rifle hit the crystal and bounced off the hard surface, destroying the elevator behind the Saticons.

"Get back to the ship!" Don told Red and Rebecca as the Saticon fired a wild shot.

Red didn't listen. He pulled the pin from the grenade he was holding, and tossed it into the netting. "Get down!" Red shouted. Don pushed Rebecca to the floor, but… nothing happened. "Damn it!" Red exclaimed.

"I'll take care of this," Don told them. "Get Rebecca back to the ship and get out of here," Don told him as they scrambled to hide behind a large piece of equipment. The Saticon aimed and fired again; Red barely avoiding the beam.

The two Saticons laughed and moved closer, aiming behind the machinery. "You are, as Earthlings say, 'sitting ducks,'" the Saticon hissed as he pulled the trigger, but the laser gun flew upwards out of his hands as he was felled from a laser blast. Don, Rebecca and Red turned to find Judy, her cheek still against the laser rifle, frozen in place.

The Saticon who had been holding the blackout machine reached for the rifle of his fallen partner and aimed it directly at Judy. "Judy!" Rebecca shouted, "Shoot him!" Rebecca's scream drew Judy out of her paralysis, and she shot the other Saticon dead. Mike and Tom were seconds behind her. They slid to a stop and surveyed the scene. Mike gently took the gun from her hands.

Don stood and drew Judy into his chest, holding her close. He could feel her start to tremble. "It's okay, Judy. It's okay," he repeated.

"I… I killed them," she whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

"I know. You've never killed anything in your life, but… you had no choice," he told her as he caressed her hair.

Mike aimed the laser gun at the crystal. Red shouted "No!" but it was too late. Mike pulled the trigger and the laser beam ricocheted back towards them. Don brought Judy down and lay on top of her while Tom pulled Rebecca out of the way, and Red hit the deck.

"What the hell!" Mike exclaimed.

"It won't work on the crystal," Red told him. "Get to that black-out machine and disable it!" he commanded as he dug for another grenade in his arsenal. Mike ran to the machine and opened it up. He had no idea how he was going to disable it without the titanium gloves. Don ran to his side and withdrew the bag of crystals Will had given him from inside his space suit. He took out a small crystal and held it against the pulsing crystal inside the blackout machine. He nodded to Mike to strike at the crystal with the butt of the rifle as Don held it in place. One quick stroke and the crystal was smashed into hundreds of pieces. The blackout machine was useless. The grenade that Red had tossed into the netting exploded, but the crystal remained intact.

Don turned to Red and shouted, "Try another grenade!" He and Mike stood back as Red tossed a grenade directly under the huge crystal. The grenade exploded around the tip, and the crystal swayed, but was still in one piece. Don turned towards the hole where the elevator had been. He could hear rumblings above and guessed that the "highs" were wearing off the Saticons on the upper deck. They were running out of time.

**************************************


	51. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

**Find another way home…**

Clouds of particles and smoke drifted across the upper deck when the elevator exploded, but the security chief was deep into his sojourn and barely noticed the destruction. The commander roused himself and left his chaise to call together a small band of guards. He ordered them to arm themselves and find a way to descend to the lower deck. The first of the armed aliens peered into the ragged hole that had been the elevator. He saw the two Saticons dead on the floor and immediately reported to the commander.

The commander stomped up to the chaise where the chief was lounging and knocked the cup of tea out of his hands. "You must return to us. We are being invaded!" The chief stared at his commander, as if he had been slapped in the face, and then burst out laughing. "This is not a laughing matter!" the commander exclaimed. "The tractor beam has caught an Earth ship and it has not been secured."

The chief stopped laughing long enough to ask "An _Earth _ship?" He giggled. "Well, now what… ah…" He erupted in laughter again. "What is the danger in that?"

"Two of our kind lie dead on the floor of the lower deck. The elevator has been destroyed. We need you to take action."

"Dead?" That word sobered the chief. Despite their desire for domination of Earth, the Saticons were not accustomed to warfare causalities. Their tactics had always been clandestine and manipulative. There was rarely a need for violence. The chief shook his head to clear it. "I… I tried to warn you and the others," the chief stammered. "And _now? Now_ you… you choose to listen to me? After the destruction has already begun?"

"The humans may be cruel, but cunning they are not," the commander retorted. "We will be victorious."

"If they do not kill everyone on this ship first," the chief mumbled. He placed his head in his hands. _'Of all the times to have taken a sojourn,'_ he thought to himself. It would be quite some time before he would regain full control of his senses. And he had faith in no one on the ship to take command of the situation – especially the ship's commander. There was something he had to remember… if he could only focus…

"The Earthlings must have set the prisoner free. Did you not send someone to guard him?" the commander asked.

Prisoner… guard… yes… the humble one who followed orders must have been one of the two lying on the lower deck. "One of the dead," the chief said.

"The prisoner must be recaptured."

"Yes," the chief replied. _'As soon as I can stand,'_ he told himself.

*****************************************

There was only one Saticon whom Don knew could be a worthy adversary – the security chief. And there was only one thing Don would not let happen – and that was for Judy to be captured by that very Saticon. Once the chief discovered that Judy had not only killed two of his men, but also impersonated a Saticon without being discovered, he was sure that there would be retribution. A Saticon bearing a laser rifle was now perched at the edge of the ragged hole left by the elevator. He (or she) was firing wildly towards them, causing Don and Mike to retreat to the other side of the crystal where Red and Tom waited with the women. "Red!" Don shouted above the din of the firing rifle. Get everyone back to the ship and warm her up."

Red knew he had no choice. He pointed to Don and said, "Be there," and then ran towards his ship.

"What about you?" Rebecca asked Don.

"I'm going to keep working on that crystal," Don told her. Tom and Rebecca both looked at Judy. None of them moved. "Don't worry," Don told them. "I'll be on the ship before you take off." Tom nudged Rebecca down the corridor. Don turned to Judy. He gripped her arms and stared into her eyes. "Get back to the ship, Judy. I'll be right behind you."

"No. I don't believe you," she told him.

"Judy – just go!" He turned to Mike and reached for the laser rifle. "Take her back to the ship. I don't care if you have to carry her – and that's an order!"

Mike let go of the gun and gave Don a quick salute. "Yes, sir!" He grabbed Judy's arm and pulled her down the corridor. "Come on."

"No!" Judy cried as she twisted away from Mike. The laser blasts scored the floor near her feet and Don pushed her into Mike's arms. Mike picked her up by the waist and dragged her down the corridor. Don watched them, frowning as Judy fought Mike's tight grip.

Tom was partly down the corridor, but stopped as Mike struggled past with Judy. Tom took the few steps back to Don and said, "He'll take care of her."

Don nodded and stared at the floor. His head snapped up and he said, "Two minutes, Tom. Be sure Red takes off in exactly two minutes – whether I'm there or not."

"And if you're not?"

"I'll find another way home. Hell, I'll highjack this ship if I have to."

Tom smirked, gave him a two fingered salute and left. Don peaked from behind the huge crystal. A ladder was being dropped into the hole. Dog ignored it and fumbled in his bag, producing a mid-sized crystal. He held it against the huge pulsating crystal in front of him. He juggled the rifle in his hand until he could aim its butt at the two crystals. A Saticon was perched on the top of the ladder, which barely reached the lower deck. As Don slammed his rifle against the crystal in his fingers, the ladder clattered to the floor and the Saticon with it. The small crystal slipped from his fingers, and the rifle hit the huge crystal with no effect.

The fallen Saticon fired at Don, nicking his leg. Don crawled towards the machinery he had hidden behind earlier, but Judy was not covering his back this time. He readjusted the rifle and fired at the armed Saticon, hitting him in the chest. Another Saticon let off a barrage of fire from the top of the hole. Don knew he had no chance to get close to the crystal. He was running out of options. He glanced down the corridor, tempted to run to the ship. Forty-eight seconds… in forty-eight seconds it would be gone.

*****************************************

Red was in the cockpit, the ship ready to depart. Tom entered the hatch and went immediately to speak with Red. "Don said to leave in two minutes with or without him." Tom glanced at his watch and added, "Make that ninety-three seconds." He didn't give Red a chance to respond as he ran to the weapons locker and tossed a sampling of equipment into a bag.

Mike and the women were below and Mike could be heard over the intercom saying that they were all safely strapped in and ready to fly. Tom returned to the cockpit to say, "I'm staying behind and don't tell Rebecca until you're off. Then tell her that I love her."

Red didn't like it, but he would have done the same thing. "Good luck," he told him as Tom disappeared.

But… they were no longer all safely in their seats… Judy had allowed Mike to strap her in after being unwillingly dragged into the ship. She was furious, and as soon as Mike had made his announcement that they were ready to depart, Judy fumbled with her straps, and tore them from her shoulders. She ran up the ladder to the upper level. Mike was behind her in seconds and caught her arm as she was about to run out of the hatch. "I promised him, Judy!" Mike yelled at her.

"I can't… Mike… Please," she pleaded. "I can't leave him."

Mike stared into those bottomless blue eyes and his heart twisted. The hatch was beginning to close. He wished he could hold her… but he couldn't… She belonged with Don. He let go of her arm and Judy barely made it through the shrinking opening. Mike glimpsed Tom's retreating back just as the doors slammed shut. He held onto a nearby pole as Red lifted the ship off the landing dock. Once they were away from the mother-ship, Mike made his way to the cockpit. He had a lot of explaining to do.

****************************************

There was no antidote for lessening the effects of a sojourn – other than time. The chief had no such luxury. He steeled his mind to focus and concentrate. He finally stood and grabbed the first Saticon near him who was carrying a rifle and said, "You… take me to the elevator."

"There is no elevator," the Saticon replied. "It has been disintegrated. There is only a hole."

"Then take me to the hole," the chief demanded. The chief observed Saticons milling by the elevator hole, some holding weapons, some not, shrugging their shoulders and rocking from side to side. One had brought a ladder and dropped it into the hole, but it had fallen to the floor, a smidgeon too short to do its job. "Rope," the chief said.

"Rope?" another echoed.

"Rope – into the hole," the chief repeated. His head was swimming and he held onto the Saticon next to him for support. It seemed to take forever for the rope to appear, but it finally was dropped into the hole and secured. "Descend," the chief ordered the men.

"Down there?" the Saticon balked.

"You will descend or be pushed down," the chief commanded.

The Saticon swallowed and nodded. He sat on the edge of the hole and grabbed the rope, holding on for dear life as he carefully inched his way down. Why he had not been fired at, he had no idea.

The chief ordered more men to follow and the commander smiled as he heard their fire power resonate to the upper deck. His smugness soon disappeared, however, as dust from an explosion, clearly caused by the Earthlings, erupted through the hole. "I will retreat to safety," the commander shouted. "You must protect that crystal at all costs!"

'_Yes, run, coward,'_ the chief thought to himself. If he had been sober, he would have gone down into the hole himself. All he could do was keep sending in men until the Earthlings ran out of firepower. "Weapons storage – in the security area – find stronger weapons – and use them before the Earthlings do!" he shouted as the men descended. If they didn't stop the Earthlings soon, they would be out of forces. Then who knew what would happen.

*************************************

The laser fire stopped and Don turned back towards the crystal and saw that a rope had been lowered into the elevator hole. A Saticon was gingerly inching his way down the rope as it swayed from side to side. Laser fire erupted again from the top of the hole. Don wished he could load one of Will's crystals into his laser rifle and just shoot the damn energy source, but that was a useless thought. He moved to shoot from behind the machinery, but his bad leg gave way. The "nick" was worse than he realized and his leg started to ache to the beat of the pulsating crystal that seemed to taunt him – only five feet away, yet untouchable. The descending Saticon had just dropped off the end of the rope, and yet another was half-way down. Both were armed. Don reached inside his spacesuit and pulled at his t-shirt underneath. He yanked and tore it from the shoulder to pull off a strip to wrap around his leg… His hand touched the slingshot…

"Don!" Tom's voice called from further down the corridor. As Don turned towards him, they heard the roar of Red's engines pull away from the mother ship and Don leaned his head back against the machinery he hid behind. At least Judy was safe.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Don asked him.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" Tom replied as he reached Don and huddled beside him. "Back-up."

"How could you let Rebecca get off that ship?"

"I didn't. She doesn't know I'm here," Tom told him as he reached in his bag and took out a grenade. "This should buy you more time." He pulled the pin and tossed it under the crystal. It exploded sending shrapnel in all directions as he ducked back behind the machine with Don.

"Here," Don said as he handed Tom the strip of cloth. "Tie this around my leg." He reached into his suit again and pulled out the slingshot. He fumbled for the bag of crystals as Tom pulled the cloth tight "Ouch… thanks…"

Tom sat back. "A slingshot? You're using a slingshot?!"

Don looked at him in exasperation and said, "It worked with the Keeper," as he emptied the bag of crystals and scattered them across the floor. He was about to reach for the largest one when he heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps behind him, but, before he could turn, Tom grasped him by the collar and jerked him back behind the machinery as laser fire again erupted from the other side of the crystal.

"How many of these Saticons are there?" Tom asked as he grabbed Don's rifle and returned a round of fire.

"Too many," Don replied.

Tom shook his head. "I think we're gonna need back-up."

***************************************

The hatch had shut and Judy ran as fast as she could out of the docking area. The bay doors closed and she heard the ship pull away. She wondered how long it would take for Red to return once he discovered that she wasn't with him… but that wasn't her concern. The sound of fire power echoed in the cavernous chamber of the lower level. She knew Don had to be near the crystal and inched her way down the yellow line, ducking behind equipment for fear of being hit by an errant shot. An explosion occurred and she hoped that it hadn't come from the Saticons. The laser fire had stopped so she ran several steps closer and could actually see Don reaching out for crystals that were scattered across the floor. He was yanked back and Judy took that as a sign to dive behind equipment herself. She caught her breath and prayed that the Saticons would soon give-up, but they kept coming.

Judy crept closer and spotted her Saticon outfit lying by the security area. She had hoped that she would never have to wear it again, but something told her to retrieve it. She had a feeling it might become useful again. As she snatched up the clothing, she saw two Saticons approach the area. She retreated and hid. They opened a storage locker and took out several weapons more deadly than the ones they had used so far. She had to warn Don…

***************************************


	52. Chapter 50 and a half

**Chapter 50 1/2**

The moon shuttle hurtled away from the mother ship. Although they were far enough away to turn on the artificial gravity and move about the ship, Red hesitated to make that change. He would have to face Rebecca sooner or later – and he preferred to make it as late as possible. He stared at the button a moment longer – and pushed it. He unhooked his harness. Before he could stand, however, Mike Ryan was in the doorway. Red crossed his arms and said, "What are you doing up here? I didn't give the all clear signal yet."

Mike shrugged and replied, "Yeah, well, I had a problem."

"What problem?"

"I kind of, um, got caught up in a situation."

"Just spit it out, Ryan," Red commanded.

"Judy tried to run off the ship, so I ran after her and…" Mike stopped.

"I'm listening."

"I let her leave the ship."

Red stood, his face as red as his name. "You what?"

"I let her stay behind."

"You were ordered by Major West to bring her back here!"

"And I did, but she said she couldn't leave him, and… I knew she was right."

"Great. And now I'm going to have to face Rebecca who is going to ream me out for letting Tom go without her and try to convince me to go back."

"Maybe we should."

Red stared at him. Of course they were going back. He looked past Mike's shoulder and saw an incensed Rebecca striding towards him. "You know, if we didn't have the women on this mission, it would be over," Red told Ryan.

Mike snickered and said, "I dare you to say that to Judy when you see her."

***************************************

As the Saticons passed grenades amongst each other, Judy bundled the clothes under her arm and crawled away from the storage area. She peaked down the hallway path, hoping she was clear for a run towards Don and Tom, but fire power continued to erupt around the crystal. She had to find a way to warn Don about the imminent grenade attack. She remembered the communication device she still carried. She pulled it out, but never had a chance to use it.

She saw Don holding something… She couldn't make out what it was… Tom stood and let go a blazing round of laser fire, causing the attacking Saticons to seek cover. Don stepped out from behind the machinery that had protected him and fiddled with the object in his hands. Judy gasped when she recognized what he was holding… a slingshot.

The Saticon who had opened the weapons locker pulled a pin from a grenade and lobbed it towards Don and Tom. Don pulled back the band holding a crystallized 'bullet.' He let go of the elastic and the small crystal sailed through the air, almost crossing paths with the grenade that had just been launched in his direction. As the 'bullet' pierced the huge, pulsating energy crystal, the grenade landed within five feet of the machinery that had protected Don and Tom. Judy screamed Don's name and he turned towards her as the energy crystal shattered into a million pieces that scattered like shrapnel in all directions. Judy's hands went to her face as Don's eyes caught hers and he fell, buried in slicing crystals and broken machinery. Judy fought the urge to run to him as she took cover herself from the flying debris.

The pulsating light of the crystal was gone. As the smoke settled, an eerie silence filled the air. Judy heard the movement of the Saticons as they rose and walked towards the destruction. The crunch of the crystals under their feet echoed throughout the lower deck. Judy covered her mouth, afraid to emit any sound, as she peeked out from her cover. Both Don and Tom lay unmoving, buried in the fading amber glow of the crystallized rocks...


	53. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

**It's about time our luck changed…**

The tray she carried was loaded with Styrofoam cups of coffee as Maureen approached Mark West and Lee Ann. They had received an unexpected message from Red. The rescue team had not been successful. Not only had Red been unable to rescue Judy and Don, Tom had also placed himself in danger. He had no choice than to return to the mother-ship and hope that they would be able to escape yet a second time. Jan West took the last two cups that were left on the tray, and held one out to Maureen. "What I don't understand," Colonel Holbrook said as he blew over the top of his cup, "is why Judy would have left the ship after she had been rescued."

"Don must have been furious with her," John commented. Maureen and Jan glanced at each other. They would have done the same thing.

Maureen was about to speak when Will, Penny and Robert ran into the room. "Dad!" Will exclaimed. "We were monitoring the radio and we're starting to get messages from everywhere!"

"Everywhere?" John asked.

"Yeah!"

"We heard from Washington," Penny said.

"D.C.?" Mark asked.

Robert nodded. "And Balitmore and Philadelphia too."

Lee Ann looked at the others. "What's happening?" she asked.

Mark's face broke into a proud smile. "I believe my son has accomplished his mission."

"You think the energy source has been destroyed?" Maureen asked.

Mark nodded.

"I hope you're right, Mark, but let's not celebrate until we're sure," John told him.

"And they still have to get back to us," Jan added.

"They will," Lee Ann told them. "Red's going back for them. He won't leave anyone behind this time."

"I hope you're right," John said more to himself than the others.

Maureen grasped his arm and looked up at him. "They'll rescue Judy, John. She'll be fine."

Jan took her husbands hand and squeezed it. She agreed with Maureen. Judy would be fine. She just wished she felt as confident about her son's fate…

*********************************

The security chief peered into the hole after the smoke had cleared. A carpet of fading embers covered the floor of the lower deck. He sent a man to inform the commander that the energy source for the crystals that ran the blackout machines had been destroyed. It would only be a matter of time before those machines that had been planted on Earth would cease functioning, and the Saticons would lose whatever control that they had over the populace.

The commander waddled towards the chief. "It cannot be true!" the commander shouted. "That crystal was indestructible."

The chief moved away and waved a hand towards the hole. "See for yourself. Our mission is a failure."

The commander stuck his head into the hole and saw two Saticons looking up at him, waiting for their orders. He stood up and scowled at the chief. "And you are happy with that result, are you not?"

The chief had no reply for the commander. He understood that the commander was setting him up as a scapegoat. The failure of the mission would have to be blamed on someone, and, in taking a sojourn during a delicate mission, the chief had handed the commander his own head on a silver platter. He had no one to blame but himself. The chief leaned into the hole and asked, "What of the Earth men?"

"They are buried in the rubble."

"Alive or dead?"

"We do not know."

'_Useless… they are all useless,'_ the chief thought to himself. "Find out. If they are alive, place them in the prisoner cages. I will descend… shortly."

***********************************

Judy hadn't moved from her hiding place. Her fingers, curled around a pole, had turned white from the strength of their grip. She heard the tinkling of crystals and took the chance to look down the hallway towards Don and Tom. She saw Tom's hand emerge from the pile of debris. A Saticon grabbed it and pulled him to a standing position. She was sure Tom had no idea what was happening as the Saticon led him like a drunken donkey to a cage and pushed him in, slamming the cage door shut.

As Tom was being led away, another Saticon used the butt of his rifle to clear debris away from Don. His companion returned and asked. "Is he alive?"

The Saticon shrugged. "How do we tell?"

His companion also shrugged. "I say we put him in a cage anyway." They each grabbed an arm and dragged Don across the floor to a cage and stuffed him inside.

Judy bit her lower lip and squeezed her eyes shut. She leaned her head on her hands. She had said a lot of prayers in the past year, but none had been as desperate as the one she now said. "Please…" she whispered, "Please let him be alive... He just saved our world… Don't let him die…"

********************************

The mother-ship was in sight. Mike sat in the co-pilot's seat and observed, "There she is."

Rebecca stood behind the two men. "What do we do now?" she asked.

"Find a way to open the landing bay doors," Red replied. "Any ideas?"

"Maybe the Saticons reengaged the tractor beam," Rebecca offered.

"Not likely," Red replied. "If I know my buddies they created a lot of mayhem to destroy that crystal. Since they don't know we're coming back, I'm sure no one thought to turn the damn thing back on."

"Why not establish contact with the mother-ship and demand that the doors be opened?" Mike asked.

Red turned to Mike. "Sure. Just say, 'Open those doors, or else!' Or else what?"

"Wait a minute," Rebecca said. "Does Judy still have the communicator?"

"I don't know," Mike said. "She just tore out of here."

"Sure, Rebecca… We'll just call her and tell her to reconnect the tractor beam. Great idea – if she isn't a prisoner, _and_ if she has the communicator on her," Red commented.

"Do you have any other ideas?" Rebecca asked.

Red sighed. "No… Mike, try to establish communication with her."

Mike nodded and said, "You know, if we're lucky, we might be able to just sail right in like before."

"Yeah," Red replied. "Maybe it's about time our luck changed."

**********************************

Tom shook his head and came back to reality. The mask he wore over his scarred face irritated him. He felt like a clam that couldn't expel the grain of sand stuck in its shell. He removed the mask and brushed the tiny pieces of crystal that had lodged under it away from his skin. He wished he had a styptic pencil to close up the tiny cuts on his face. He did a mental check of his body and, other than the many cuts that were clotting over – and aching bruises – he was fine. He wondered about Don. The sound of crystals scraping along the floor as something, or - rather - someone, was dragged over them caught his attention. He watched as Don was stuffed into the cage beside him like a sack of potatoes.

"You," the Saticon who had imprisoned him called. "Is he alive?"

Tom turned to his observe his friend. "Don!" he called. "Don!" He turned to the Saticon. "I can't tell from here. Let me out and I'll examine him."

The Saticon laughed. "Stupidity does not run in Saticon blood, as it does in humans. _I _will examine him."

Tom didn't expect his ruse to work, but he thought it was worth a try. "Feel his chest. Is it moving?" The Saticon placed a hand on Don and waited… He nodded. Tom closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the bars of the cage. "He's alive."

***************************************


	54. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

**Keep the Saticons from hurting another human being…**

Robert stood by his grandparents. He didn't have to say what was on his mind. Jan placed an arm around his shoulder and asked, "Shall we try to call your mother?"

Robert looked at the floor. "What if… what if we can't reach her? We didn't hear from Boston yet."

"But we have heard from Philadelphia. New York and Boston can't be far behind."

"Robert has a point, Jan," Mark said. "Let's be sure we have contact with the area before we try. As John said, there's no need to set ourselves up for disappointment if the crystal wasn't destroyed."

"Then let's get back to the communication room," Lee Ann suggested. "If the mission was a success, Red should be sending us a message by now."

********************************

Red had not sent that message because he had no knowledge of what was happening on the mother ship. He had instructed Mike Ryan to contact Judy. "Any luck yet?" he asked.

"No. You don't think the Saticons got a black box on our ship, do you?" Mike Ryan asked.

Red looked at him in exasperation. "You dismantled it. Remember?"

"Yeah, but, maybe they snuck one on while we were fighting them."

Rebecca glanced at the console. "It might help if you actually turned the switch to the 'on' position," she suggested.

Mike's face turned red in embarrassment as he turned the knob. He tried again. "Judy, come in, Judy." Still… silence. He sighed in frustration. "Judy!" Finally… an answer.

Rebecca lifted her eyebrows and gave Mike a wry smile. "What would you men have done without us women?"

***********************************

Judy loosened her grip on the pole that had been holding her upright. _'Alive…' _she thought. _'He's alive…' _Her communicator beeped, and she moved quickly to silence it. Its intrusion hadn't been missed by the Saticons. "Did you hear that?" one asked the other, who nodded. "Investigate it."

"_You_ investigate it," the other replied.

"I am not security."

"Then let the security chief investigate. It _is_ his job."

The first Saticon nodded. "You guard the prisoners. I will inform the chief of the unidentified sound."

Judy breathed a sigh of relief and backed away from the prisoner's area. She had to find a quiet place to answer the call. She assumed Red was on his way back and needed a way in, and she could provide it. She crept back to the mechanical area and reengaged the tractor beam. Now Red would be able to glide back into the mother ship as easily as a fly caught on a frog's tongue.

Judy pulled out her communication device and softly called Red's ship. "Judy?" It was Mike Ryan replying to her call. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"We're coming back for you."

"The tractor beam is back on," she told him. "I can't talk long because they're going to come looking for me. Don and Tom are prisoners, but the crystal is gone."

"They did it?"

"Barely… They're both hurt. I'm not sure… I'm not sure how badly. I'm not keeping the communicator with me. I'll be in Saticon garb and I can't take the chance of it going off."

"No, Judy. Keep it. How else will we be able to find you?"

"Don's homing device is still in his boot. It should be going off soon. If you find him, you'll find me. Over and out." She clicked off and tossed the communicator aside. She hesitated before pulling the pantyhose over her head. The thought of having to breathe through those constricting fibers turned her stomach, but it was her only chance of escaping detection. The caftan and derby were in place. She pulled on the gloves and turned, ready for her encore performance.

*************************************

The chief listened to the report of the unidentified sound with disdain. What he would give for a Saticon who could take initiative rather than follow the path of least exertion. "Did you not think to investigate before reporting to me?"

"Yes, but you _are_ the security chief. It is _your_ duty to keep us secure. Not mine."

Technically, the Saticon was correct. And it was the chief's head that was on the chopping block. If the Earthlings were to escape, he, and only he, would be held responsible. The chief stood, swayed a bit, and shook his head in another failed attempt to clear it. He had to get below, whether he was sober or not.

************************************

The sound that had sent the first Saticon to the security chief might have been unidentifiable to them, but it was familiar to Tom. Someone had left Red's ship after he had. He hoped it was Mike Ryan, but he'd lay money on Rebecca or Judy. If it was one of the women, he was sure Red would be on his way back.

A small Saticon seemed to come out of nowhere and moved towards the detention area. He (or she) approached the guard, stretched out one hand and waved the guard away with the other. The guard shrugged and handed over his weapon, happy to relinquish his duty.

There was something odd about that small Saticon. Tom stared at the face. Although it had the same skin covering as the others, its face was human-like in shape. Once the dismissed guard had climbed the rope back to the upper floor, the small Saticon waved its hand in front of Tom's cage and the door opened. "What are you doing?" Tom asked.

"Letting you out," was the reply.

"Judy?"

She set the weapon on the floor and asked. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, my God. It _is_ you… but how did you…"

"Never mind that. Help me get Don out of this cage."

Together, they pulled Don out of his cell. Judy stripped off her gloves and immediately began to feel his body for broken bones. She pulled a bottle of water from under the caftan and poured a small amount in her palm. She handed the bottled to Tom and nodded for him to sip some for himself.

Judy gently wiped Don's face with her wet hands. His eyes blinked open. Although his vision was blurred, he recognized this Saticon. It was _his_ Saticon. "Judy," he whispered. He groaned as he tried to raise his head.

Judy kept a firm hand on his forehead. "Don't move yet."

"I'm all right," he murmured as he squeezed his eyes shut from the pain that seared through his skull.

"You have a concussion, Don," Tom told him.

Don almost smiled. "Not the first time," he muttered.

Judy took that moment to rid herself of the hat and "skin" of her costume. Don opened his eyes. They went wide in fear. The security chief was steps behind Judy. Tom followed Don's look of horror and reached for the weapon that lay on the floor, but the chief firmly planted his foot on top of it with his next step.

The chief reached down and pulled Judy up by the collar of her caftan. "You!" he exclaimed. "I should have known… You followed orders too well." The tractor beam alarm sounded. The chief growled in frustration. "Your friends will not enter." He put his arm across Judy's neck and demanded, "Into the cages. Both of you." Neither Tom nor Don moved. The chief berated himself for coming below alone. His only hope was that both men cared for the life of his hostage. "Into the cages or her neck will be snapped."

Tom looked at Don and crawled back into his cage. Don still lay, unmoving on the floor. "I… I can't move," he told the chief. "My back… the explosion…"

The chief had no idea if he was telling the truth, but he had no time to examine him. He couldn't allow that incoming ship on board, or all would be lost. His only hope was to convince the Commander that they needed to leave the solar system immediately with their prisoners. Perhaps, by bringing these three Earth people to the council, he would be spared condemnation.

The chief pointed towards Don. "If you are not still lying here when I return, this Earthling will cease to exist." He bent down and picked up the weapon that had been on the floor and pulled Judy with him as he moved to the mechanical area.

Don considered his options. He had no doubt that the security chief would follow through on his threat. His gut told him that the chief was a man of his word – for good or bad. Within moments, the alarm was silenced. There would be no rescue team aboard the mother-ship.

***************************************

The ship lurched as the invisible beam let go of its mass. "What the hell?" Red exclaimed.

"What happened?" Rebecca asked.

"Tractor beams's been cut," Red explained.

"Then… Judy's been captured," Mike added.

"Good bet."

"What can we do?" Rebecca asked.

"Not much. The only way in is from the inside. All we can do is wait until those doors open for us."

********************************

The chief returned, and Don had not moved a millimeter. "I will send men below to drag you back into your cage," the chief announced.

"No!" Judy exclaimed. When she had examined Don, she had not thought he was badly injured, but she might have been wrong. "He's already been moved too much. His injury might be permanent."

"That is not my concern. He has caused havoc on this ship and already killed," the chief told her.

"_I_ killed your Saticons, not him. Please, leave him alone," she begged. Don closed his eyes in frustration.

"You?" the chief asked in disbelief. "I would not have thought one as delicate as you could have killed a living being. Again, I underestimate the Earth species." He pulled Judy away from the security area and dragged her to the rope. He held her around the waist with one arm and climbed up the rope with the other. They disappeared into the upper deck.

Don wasted no time in scrambling to his feet, but he could barely put weight on his hurt leg. He pulled at Tom's cage. "Wave your hand in front of it," Tom told him. Don followed his advice, and Tom was beside him in seconds. "What now?" he asked.

"Find a way to open those bay doors without sounding the alarm. I'm going after Judy," Don told him.

Tom grabbed his arm. "Wait! Don't go off half-cocked."

"I'm not letting them hurt her!" Don exclaimed.

"You don't want to get her killed, either. We're getting those doors open… together… and coming up with a plan."

Don grabbed a stick in the debris that he could use as a crutch and reluctantly limped behind Tom. They entered the mechanical area and Don spotted the communication device Judy had left near the tractor beam switch. "West calling Miles. Come in, Miles."

The device crackled to life. "Major, it's Mike Ryan. Has Judy been captured?"

"Yeah. We need you and Red back here. How close are you to the landing bay?"

"Red's been circling the ship. We're on the other side."

Don looked at Tom, his eyebrows up in expectation. They heard a commotion at the elevator hole. Saticons were coming back down. "Damn. We need more time," Tom said. "I'm going to reengage the tractor beam, but I'm not sure I can cut off the alarm."

"Mike, the tractor beam will bring you in," Don said. "Get to the detention area as soon as you can. You have the Robot with you, right?"

"Yeah. Professor Robinson insisted."

"We'll need him. And Tom and I are fine, so don't believe everything you see."

"What?"

"Just tell everyone what I said. Got it?"

"Got it."

Don stuffed the communicator into his space suit and told Tom, "I'm going to rig your cage so that it doesn't lock. Get back in there as soon as you're done."

Tom nodded. "Prisoners again," he mumbled, but at least they had the semblance of a plan.

****************************************

The chief dragged Judy to the commander. "What is this?" the commander asked.

"_This_ is what caused the first killings."

The commander approached Judy and he eyed her from head to toe. "This? Is this not the one that was studied by our fellow Saticons?"

"One and the same… _She_ was the reason Earth was chosen as a target… a species easily drugged and seduced into delusion."

Judy was incensed. They chose Earth because of _her_? She tried to pull away from the chief, but he held her fast. She screamed in frustration.

"Stop!" the chief commanded. "Do not think you will escape."

"What happens to me doesn't matter," she exclaimed. "You've lost! Your crystal is destroyed and so is your hold on my planet."

"Perhaps," the commander replied, "but you and your friends must pay for your crimes."

The chief cursed in his native tongue. Her friends… his mind was still clouded from his sojourn, and he had forgotten to send men down to encage Don. He shouted to several Saticons near him to arm themselves and put the damaged Earth man into the cage.

The commander was not pleased. "You left them unguarded?" he asked.

The chief had no excuse. "A result of my sojourn," he replied.

"Then pray that the Earthlings are indeed incapacitated. If they interfere with this mission one more time…"

The chief wondered if the commander was delusional or simply recovering from his own sojourn. "Mission?" he repeated. "It is over, Commander. As the Earth woman has said, we have lost."

"I will not return a failure because of your incompetence!" the commander shouted.

"Yes, I have made mistakes, but I argued against this mission from the beginning. To base the invasion of a planet on the reactions of one individual was foolhardy. The Earth people are not the frightened, weak, easily subjugated species we believed them to be… and the evidence is right here in front of you!"

Judy cringed at his description of her. She had been at her most vulnerable when they had studied her mind, but that seemed as if it had been years ago. She was stronger now. She would do whatever she had to do to keep the Saticons from hurting another human being.

***************************************


	55. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

**Don't believe everything you see…**

The communication room was small… too small to accommodate the crowd that had gathered. Lee Ann had put all three children on duty. Penny and Robert were logging every communication they picked up and Will was tracking each one on a map. The open areas were growing, but still no word from Red.

"It's amazing!" Will exclaimed. "So many places are opening up I can't keep up with them."

"Like dominoes," Mark commented. He turned to John. "Any doubt now that the crystal has been destroyed?"

John leaned against the frame of the doorway, his arms folded. "They did it," he agreed. "But why haven't we heard from Red?"

"John?" Maureen asked. "You don't think… that they've been captured. Do you?"

Lee Ann shuddered at the thought and asked, "What could happen to them if they were?"

"Well, the Saticons seem to be fond of taking hostages, but I don't see what advantage that would give them," John replied.

"To save face," Mark mused. "The Saticons failed in their mission, but, if they capture the culprits, they might escape ridicule."

John didn't reply. Mark's theory made too much sense… And the members of the rescue team had no one but each other to save them.

************************************

Rigging Tom's cage was the easy part. The hard part was waiting for the Saticons to come down so he and Tom could ambush them. Something wasn't right. The Saticons should have been sent down to guard them by now.

Tom joined him and said, "I know what you're thinking, but it's not going to be easy to overpower the guards. They'll have weapons."

"But we'll have surprise on our side," Don argued.

"And that's about all we'll have, unless you've still got that slingshot."

They finally heard a commotion. The Saticons were coming. Don spread out on the floor while Tom reentered his cage. As long as the chief wasn't with them, Don had no doubt that he and Tom could overpower two or even three Saticons. Once he had his hands on a weapon, Tom wouldn't be able to stop him from going after Judy.

************************************

The commander refused to accept that the mission was over. "I have contacted Aolis Umbra. We have developed another plan. With the Earth people as hostages, we can still have control."

The chief cringed. "Have you not been listening?" A blaring alarm sounded.

"The tractor beam!" the commander exclaimed.

The chief cursed.

The commander grabbed Judy and pulled her away from the chief. "Your _friends_ have interfered for the last time." He ordered the chief, "Go below and dispense of them!"

**********************************

Red circled as close to the mother-ship as he dared. This time he was ready to put the pedal to the metal if the tractor beam was disengaged. He was determined to enter that ship even if he had to scratch his own in the process. The tractor beam caught them like a magnet. "This is it," he announced. "We're in." He turned to Rebecca and Mike. "Both of you get armed. And get that Robot ready! The faster we're on that the ship, the sooner we rescue them."

**********************************

Dr. Smith had retreated to his room as soon as he heard that the crystal had most likely been destroyed. He knew that, once the crisis was over, his chances of being jailed would increase dramatically. He had hidden his Aolis Umbra communication device thinking that he would never need it again. He was glad that he hadn't disposed of it. He knew that, if he wanted to stay a free man, he had to keep the Earth in crisis. And Aolis Umbra would be happy to align themselves with the Saticons. He almost hated to do it, but if he could arrange an agreement between the two entities to continue their quest to conquer Earth, he would be in the perfect position to negotiate a treaty. The aliens would need a guide, a Rasputin, so to speak. If he played his cards right, he could even become the ruler of the world. Yes, life could become quite comfortable for him, that is, if all went as planned.

**********************************

"Did you rig the other cage too?" Tom asked Don.

Before Don could answer the tractor beam alarm sounded. "I thought you disengaged the alarm?"

"Couldn't find a way to do it." Tom replied. "Doesn't matter. Now we have a real chance to get out of here."

"That alarm is going to bring the chief down here. Let's hope he brings Judy with him."

There wasn't just one or two Saticons shimmying down the rope – there were at least ten. And before the pod bay doors closed, the chief was down as well. Don continued to lie on the floor, pretending to be paralyzed. He silently cursed that Judy was not with him. He had to know what happened to her, but, until Red and the Robot were within range, there was nothing he could do.

*************************************

The rescue team lost no time in leaving the ship. They hurried along the colored pathway, following the blue line that lead to the detention area. They skid to a stop. Tom was in a cage and Don lay on the floor, unmoving. Saticons confronted them, armed and ready to shoot with the twitch of a finger. The chief stood by, his own weapon trained on Don, who was saying, "I didn't touch that tractor beam. I can't move!"

"Maybe one of your own men turned it back on," Tom added.

The chief turned his attention to the newcomers. "You will relinquish your weapons, or your friend will be disintegrated," the chief told them.

Red thought about what Mike Ryan had told him. _Don't believe everything you see._ So Red looked the chief in the eye, aimed his weapon directly at him and said, "No."

As Red raised his weapon, Don rolled away from the chief and yelled, "Robot, now!" The Robot sent an electrical current across the room, hitting Saticons in the chest. As some fell, the others turned and fled to the rope, pulling each other away in the rush to climb up to safety. Only the chief stood his ground. He turned his weapon on the Robot and pulled the trigger, incapacitating him. Tom sprang from his cage and tackled the chief, who lost his weapon as his body hit the floor. Don crawled to the weapon and used it as a crutch to stand. He stood on one leg and held it over the chief. He had only two words for him… "Where's Judy?"

**************************************

The commander pulled Judy along by the arm to his quarters. He had lost faith in the ability of the security chief to quell the uprising among the prisoners. He needed to take matters into his own hands, and so, he had. Aolis Umbra had assured him that they had an operative that, for the right price, would sell his very soul, let alone the lives of his fellow Earthlings. The sooner the Earth people knew about his hostage, the sooner he would be back in control of his mission. He opened the communications channel with Aolis Umbra and demanded that he be given a direct visual channel to the Earth traitor.

There was only one place where Dr. Smith could receive a visual communication, and that was in the very room in which the entire Robinson and West families were gathered. He had no desire to expose his involvement and hurried to the communication room, desperate to do whatever he had to do to intercept that transmission.

Lee Ann had established communication with the Secretary of Defense in Washington, D.C., but Colonel West insisted that they get visual confirmation that they were indeed speaking with the Secretary. The static of the monitor gradually cleared and Mark nodded to John to continue. "And have you received verbal confirmation that the energy source for the black-out machines has indeed been destroyed?" the secretary asked John.

"Not yet, General, but there is no other explanation. The rescue team must be too involved with the rescue operation to report back to us." Just as John finished, the visual of the defense secretary distorted to horizontal lines and disappeared and another took its place. Maureen gasped and grabbed her husband's arm. The commander of the Saticon forces appeared holding Judy against his body, a laser pistol pointed at her head.

The Commander received a visual of John and Maureen just as Dr. Smith came up behind them. Smith was too late. "Which of you is the traitor called Dr. Zachary Smith," the commander barked.

All eyes turned on Smith. Dr. Smith raised two fingers and meekly responded, "That would be me."

"Aolis Umbra has assured me that you will be my conduit to the leaders of your world."

Dr. Smith swallowed hard and responded, "Yes."

"This is only one of many hostages I now hold. Let it be known to your people that this female will be the first exterminated if the people of Earth do not bend to my control… to be followed by the others."

"I'm… I'm sure there will be no need for extermination," Smith said as he nervously glanced at John and Maureen. "And I'm sure that the arrogant Major West would gladly trade places with this fair woman. Please do not harm her. She is a gentle soul."

"Gentle? She has already killed two Saticons!" the commander shouted. "No, she is as guilty as that arrogant male you speak of. I warn you… do my bidding or your failure will result in her death."

The monitor went dark. Smith slowly backed into the hallway, anxious to get away from the group, but John grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "And how did he know to contact you, Smith? Aolis Umbra?"

"It wasn't my fault," Smith stammered. "They contacted me. I was just on my way here to warn you when his communication came on the air."

"Somehow, Smith, I have a hard time believing you. Lee Ann, get the General back online. We need to discuss our options."

**********************************

The chief stared into Don's eyes. He knew that look. He, himself, had been in love once… a long time ago, but his partner had fallen in love with the lure of the tea. "The commander will not trade your loved one for me.," the chief told him.

"We'll see about that," Don told him. "Take me to her."

As Mike and Red herded the Saticons together and placed them under the guard of the Robot, Rebecca warned, "Be careful, Don. These Saticons are desperate to salvage whatever they can from this mission."

Tom nodded his agreement and added. "Make sure you're thinking straight before you go up there."

"I'm thinking straight, all right. Come on," he said to the chief as he pushed him towards the opening to the upper deck."

"Wait, let me go up first," Mike Ryan said. "I can let you know if you're facing any opposition up there."

Don nodded and Mike, weapon in hand, easily climbed up the rope and peeked across the upper deck. It was deserted. He motioned for Don to send up the chief.

"Where are they?" Don asked.

"In the commander's quarters," the chief replied.

"Take me there."

"I warn you, my life is worth nothing to the commander."

"He needs you as his fall guy. If you're dead, you die a hero… and he needs someone to pin this failed mission on."

"Dead or alive, I will be blamed."

"Dead is fine with me," Don told him, although he hoped it wouldn't come to that. This was the only Saticon he felt was worth more than a dime. Don followed the chief up the rope and surveyed the area. Not one being was in sight. He would have been happier with some opposition, but he assumed that the commander had taken every able bodied Saticon left into his quarters.

Tom and Rebecca were soon on the upper deck with them. "Is that Robot capable of guarding those Saticons we captured?" Tom asked.

"Will and Penny would be capable of guarding them," Don responded. "Don't worry. The Robot will do fine. Where's Red?"

"Gone back to the ship to report back to your father. They need to know that the crystal has been destroyed."

"Somehow, I think they already know that," Don replied.

"What now?" Rebecca asked.

"The chief takes us to his commander," Don said.

"And if I don't?" the chief asked.

"I'll find him with or without you," Don responded.

The chief respected this human. In fact, his respect for the entire species had grown and surpassed whatever respect he had left for his own. He was already a condemned man. Whether he helped the humans or not would be of no further consequence. The chief nodded to Don and said, "Follow me."

***********************************

The answer was what John had been expecting… "Our government does not negotiate with terrorists." The Secretary of Defense delivered this message with a heavy heart. That rescue team, now a 'hostage' team, had done more for the planet than anyone in recent – or even ancient – history.

"But we have someone who can negotiate with us right here… Dr. Zachary Smith," John argued.

"Who should be jailed and charged with treason," the secretary rebutted. "No. There will be no negotiations. I'm sorry, Professor Robinsons, but that is the policy of this government. And… you must hold Dr. Smith until we can organize his arrest."

Dr. Smith whimpered and moved away from the monitor. Colonel Holbrook, who had been listening at the doorway walked in and took Dr. Smith by the arm. "As the warden of Edwards Air Force Base, I will take custody of Dr. Smith."

John wasn't ready to give up. "I _will_ get my daughter back – one way or another…"

The secretary nodded. "I understand, Professor, but you must understand that individual lives, though valued, cannot come before the welfare of the entire population."

"But negotiating _will_ be for the welfare of the…"

Mark West stepped beside Professor Robinson and spoke. "I totally understand, General, and agree. You can rest assured that we will maintain contact with the Saticons, but not take action without your blessings." The secretary seemed satisfied with that response and the screen went black.

John Robinson, not happy with that interference, turned to Don's father and said, "Your son is up there too!"

Mark crossed his arms. "And so is Red Miles and Tom Bryce. They're the best, John. If they handle this situation the way I think they will, we won't need to negotiate with anybody…"

**************************************

They were an unlikely rescue team. Tom, scarred and partially blind, Don, leaning on him for support as he limped along the corridors, favoring his hurt leg, and Rebecca, holding her notebook more firmly than her laser, bringing up the rear. The chief led them to an area separated from the rest by a series of hallways with mirrored beads hanging from the ceilings at each intersection. The effect was dizzying – purposely, Don thought, to disorient anyone not meant to be in that area of the ship. Finally, they arrived at a solid door.

"What can we expect to face on the other side?" Tom asked.

"A small group of untrained Saticons holding rifles," the chief replied.

"Are you sure it will be small?"

"There are not many of us left," the chief responded. The chief raised his hand to wave it in front of the doorway.

"Wait. What's the plan?" Tom asked Don.

"Same as always," Don told him. "You hold off the firepower and I look for Judy."

Tom grit his teeth and turned to Rebecca. "Watch our backs," Tom told her.

The chief waved his hand in front of the door, but nothing happened. "He has engaged the internal blocking mechanism," he told Don.

"The what?" Rebecca asked.

"The lock," Tom explained. "Can you bypass it?"

"Not from without," the chief replied.

Don studied the door. "Rebecca, give me your notebook."

"Am I going to get it back?" she asked.

He reached out and demanded, "Just give it to me." He ripped the back cardboard away from the paper and stuck it between the door and doorjamb. If he maneuvered the cardboard just right, and it was strong enough, he would be able to disengage the lock – he hoped.

"Breaking in? We didn't learn that in training," Tom commented.

"No, but I had lots of experience breaking into Smith's cabin when he'd lock himself in – trying to get away from me." He continued to work a few seconds more and smiled as he heard a click.

Don placed his hand on the chief's shoulder, using him as his crutch. "Lead us in," he ordered. The chief slowly pushed the door open and, just as he had predicted, there was a small group of Saticons inside. None, however, were pointing their weapons at the intruders. They had been taken completely by surprise. Tom and Rebecca pointed their lasers at them, while Don pointed his at the chief and said, "Tell them to drop their weapons."

The chief did as he was told and all the Saticons, except one, followed his orders. The very Saticon who had complained about the chief hours earlier shouted a warning and raised his weapon, but was felled by Tom.

Don wasn't sure if that lone Saticon was aiming for him – or the chief – but he didn't care. The chief turned to him and said, "You have seen my fate."

"You could have stopped this a long time ago… You're the security chief."

The chief sighed. If only he could have. "The… situation… was not in my control."

Don knew all too well how situations grew lives of their own. A few seconds ago, Don would have said that all Saticons looked alike. He took a good look at the chief's face. As non-descript as the Saticon's features were, Don could see the pain. He pulled the gun away from the chief's head, squeezed his shoulder in support and said, "Let's go find Judy."

**************************************


	56. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

**What I hold… is precious to you...  
**

Desperate men do desperate things. The same was true for Saticons, but… the commander would never have admitted just how desperate he was. Judy still wore the caftan and the commander held her around the waist against his body. Their robes blended together like a flowing tree trunk and Judy looked like a sapling growing out of its side. The commander was prepared to use her as a shield if – no – _when _ the humans came for her.

Judy had stopped struggling. There was no reason to exert the energy. She knew it was only a matter of time before Don would burst through that door. She could feel the commander's skin growing colder by the second, his body trembling, she guessed, from fear. She shivered, and waited…

The commander spoke into the growing coldness. "My chief will not betray me…"

**********************************

The security chief led Don and Rebecca further down the mirrored maze of the commander's lair. Tom had been left, reluctantly, to guard the remaining Saticons, and Mike, despite his protests, had been sent back to give Red an update to send back to Earth. Don had insisted that the United States government needed to know that the capture of all the Saticons was imminent. Plans needed to be developed as to the fate of the prisoners and their ship.

What was left of the rescue team, Don and Rebecca, soon reached their destination – yet another locked door. Rebecca immediately handed the cardboard over to Don. The security chief couldn't resist. He held out his hand, and Don placed the cardboard into his glittering palm.

"Are you crazy?" Rebecca asked him.

"Cardboard is not exactly a deadly weapon, Rebecca," Don replied. Still, she kept her own weapon aimed at the chief. "And keep control of your trigger finger," he told her.

"When did you become so trusting of aliens?" she asked him.

"It's not the alien part that's the problem," Don said. "It's the power hungry part..." He turned his attention back to the door. The chief had reached the locking mechanism, but didn't have the "touch." Don placed his hand on the cardboard and looked at the chief's face before tilting the board at the appropriate angle. They understood each other. They heard the click. Don took a deep breath and grabbed the edge of the door.

**********************************

The commander's pointed comment about the security chief was meant to intimidate her, but Judy was not afraid. "And Don would never abandon me," she replied. There was a rattling at the entrance and what looked liked a piece of cardboard poked through the tiny space around the door. "What… what is that?" the commander asked.

Judy steeled herself for the showdown. The door inched open. A hand grabbed the edge and pushed it. The door slid open as slowly as a turtle plodding across a street. A black caftan filled the doorway, Don standing by its side, his pistol trained on its wearer. Don's eyes caught Judy's.

"Let her go," he demanded.

The Saticon commander might have been frightened, but he was not moved by Don's command. "I do not think so, human. What I hold before me is more precious to you than your hostage is to me."

"Without your security chief, you don't have a chance," Don told him.

"My… chance, as you say, is right here in my hand," the commander retorted. "Lay down your weapon."

Don gripped the pistol tighter. He knew that the commander would not let her go, and he had no intention of shooting the chief. If there was anyone he wanted to hurt, it was that damned commander. He tore his eyes away from Judy's and stared the commander down. "I don't think so," he replied.

"You will lay down your weapon and allow me safe passage to your leader, or she will die," the commander repeated. He pressed the pistol deeper into Judy's neck.

"You need her," Don said, praying that the commander's finger didn't itch.

Rebecca had had enough. She turned her weapon from the chief and aimed it at the commander. "Pull that trigger, and you're a dead man," Rebecca threatened.

Having turned all his attention to Judy, Don had forgotten about Rebecca – the wild card. The commander stepped behind Judy and shouted in his own language to his chief, "Attack them!"

Rebecca pulled the trigger, her shot going wild. The security chief lunged at Judy, and Don fell to his knees as he lost his "crutch." The chief reached Judy just as the commander returned fire. Don rolled onto his back and aimed, hands overhead, at the commander, shooting him below the brim of his derby. The laser fire cleared and Don sat up. Judy and the security chief lay together in a fallen heap.

************************************

Tom came up behind Rebecca, who stood like a statue, her pistol dropped at her feet. Don had crawled over to Judy, and he was brushing the hair away from her face. There was no movement from the Saticon security chief or commander. Tom put an arm around his wife and asked, "Rebecca, what happened?"

She shook her head. "I… I don't know. I wanted to… to break the stalemate."

"Looks like you did," he replied. Tom picked up her weapon and walked over to the commander. He bent down to examine him and found no signs of life.

Don held Judy's face in his hands and called her name. There was no response. He felt her neck for a pulse and then caressed her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open. Don wrapped his arms around her and moved her away from the chief's body. "I'm okay," she whispered to him as he held her close.

Tom knelt beside the security chief, and ripped the security chief's caftan apart. Blue liquid was oozing from his chest. The chief's eyes flew open. His hand moved to his wound as he wheezed a few shallow breaths and then struggled to ask, "Co… commander?"

"Dead," Tom responded.

Judy turned her head towards the chief and said, "You saved me."

"For… for the love of… your mate," the chief explained.

Judy placed her hand on Don's chest and she looked at him, her eyes brimming with emotion. She blinked away the tears and gently extricated herself from Don's arms. She removed her caftan and crept over to the chief's side. She took his hand and moved it away from his wound. "Tell me what to do to help you," she said.

"It… it is too late," he replied.

"As long as you're breathing, it's not too late," she told him as she ripped material from her caftan and wiped the blue ooze from his body so she could examine his wound.

At that moment, Mike Ryan ran up and skid to a stop when he saw the bodies on the floor. "Damn!" he exclaimed, "You did it. Are they alive?"

Don nodded. "The chief is. Did Red report to Earth?" he asked him.

"Yeah and we've received orders to stay in orbit until they can find a place to land this thing on Earth," Mike replied.

Tom turned to Don. "Can we do it?"

"No problem," Don responded.

Tom turned to Mike and ordered, "Stay here and help Judy do what she can to save the chief."

"What?" Mike asked.

"You heard me," Tom said as he helped Don stand. "We're going to the cockpit, or whatever they call it. Rebecca, stay with Judy and let us know when the chief is stabilized. Then we'll get him to Red's ship so he can be transported to Earth for medical treatment."

He turned to Don. "You _do_ know where the cockpit is, don't you?"

Don nodded. "Yup, and I even know how to dive."

"Landing?"

Don shrugged. "We'll figure it out."

************************************


	57. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

**Byline… Rebecca Hunter… October 2, 1999…**

_Jupiter 2 Mission to be Reinstated... _

_"Despite of, or perhaps – because of – The death of General Frank Bowers, he government has announced its intention to reestablish the Space Corps, to be merged with the United Defense Command. Given the details emerging from the Saticon trial, it is no surprise that support for defense has continued, but the government's decision to re-espouse the colonization policy can also be attributed to the Saticon experience. My opinion might be biased, but few could argue that the actions of the three original Jupiter pilots, Lieutenant Colonel Byrce, Major Miles and Major West, have changed the concept of intergalactic flight. Professor Robinson himself can be credited with vast improvement in future intergalactic travel with the invention of his plasma engine. In appreciation, he and his family have been granted the right to colonize Alpha Prime… that is… if they still yearn to retain the title of First Family of Space…"_

Maureen stopped reading, folded the paper, and placed it next to John's morning mug of coffee… _First Family of Space…_ She wasn't at all sure that she wanted to maintain that distinction. She was living with her sister and the children were in the local school. She had come to appreciate just how pleasant a mundane, normal life could be. John, however, had just spent two weeks in Washington, lobbying for the space colonization program. Between his efforts and Rebecca Hunter's articles, public support had grown and a process was being developed to select the colonists who would follow the Jupiter into space.

John strolled into the kitchen, still in his robe, and kissed his wife on the cheek. She poured his coffee and he brought the mug to his lips. "Thank you, darling," he said after he sipped. He glanced at the paper. "Now that I see it in print, I really believe it. We'll be able to continue with our mission." Maureen didn't reply, but turned to place her mug in the dishwasher. "Maureen? Are you all right?" he asked.

Maureen turned. How could she put this… "Well, John, I, um… I'm happy that the colonization program has been revitalized, but, I'm… I'm not… I'm not sure that I want to go back out there."

John wrapped both hands around his mug and squeezed. He was not prepared for her announcement. "But, Maureen, we devoted years of our lives to this program. I just spent the last two months reestablishing a need for it. We can't just… drop out of it."

"Why not, John? We've already proven that a family can survive in space. That was our intent."

His frustration got the better of him and he shouted, "Our intent was to colonize!" She turned away from him, and he realized that he couldn't bully her into submission. He had to listen. He stood and walked over to her. "Maureen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so… authoritarian… Is it that you'll have to leave Colleen and the rest of your family again?"

She nodded. "Not just Colleen. There's Judy and Don too. Now that Don is so involved in studying the Saticon ship, will he even _want_ to come with us? He voted to stay behind a few months ago… Remember?"

John nodded. "Yes, I remember, but Don _is_ the pilot of the _Jupiter 2_. He'll come around."

******************************************

**Byline… Rebecca Hunter… October 2, 1999… **

_"Should__ the Jupiter 2 carry the Robinson Family to Alpha Prime? Yes, they have earned the right to continue on their original mission, but other priorities need to be given may be heresy, but I propose that it is not a __family__ that should be sent at all, but, rather, engineers, communication experts and others who can establish the infrastructure needed to support the technology for humans to not only survive, but __thrive__ on another planet."_

"What is Rebecca thinking?" Red Miles asked his wife. He and Lee Ann had just returned from a short honeymoon and were catching-up on their mail and newspapers. "Did you read this?"

Lee Ann shook her head. She took the paper from Red and read through the story. "I don't know, Red. Maybe she's right."

"What do you mean, she's right?" Red asked. "How can the Robinsons _not_ be sent back into space? They worked hard for that slot."

"I know, Red, but she has a point. I mean, how can we send them back without support? Suppose they get lost again?"

"Don won't get lost. He has the data he needs, and, without Smith to interfere, he'll get there."

Lee Ann took a seat next to her husband and placed the newspaper on the table. "Red… Maybe Don and Judy shouldn't be the ones to go with them this time."

"They're family, Lee Ann."

Lee Ann sighed. He was thinking with his emotions rather than logic. She wasn't sure where her next statement came from… her… or her father… "Red, I propose that _we_ put in to go with the Robinsons this time."

Red's face was as easy to read as a Dr. Seuss picture book. He was stunned… shocked… wasn't sure he had heard her right. She continued. "You were trained as a Jupiter pilot. I'm a communications expert, and my company is bidding on being chosen as the long-range communication provider for the UDC Space Corps. We are a natural fit, Red."

"No, Lee Ann. The _Jupiter 2_ is as much Don's as his 280Z was. I can't do that to him… or Judy."

*****************************************

**Byline… Rebecca Hunter… October 2, 1999… **

"_Is it pure coincidence or deliberate irony that the sentencing of the Saticon chief will occur on October 16, 1999… exactly two years after the lift-off of the Robinson Family in the Jupiter 2? The events that transpired during those two years would be fertile fodder for a television science fiction soap opera. Espionage, murder and… survival… Although Major Donald West and his wife, Judy Robinson West, both held captive by the Saticons, have asked for mercy in the sentencing of the Saticon security chief, the masses still call for the death penalty. The same is not true for the only human on trial, Dr. Zachary Smith. The consensus of my readers has been that Smith was manipulated by the clandestine organization, Aolis Umbra, and should be freed… and that the Saticon Security Chief should be given the death penalty for his crimes. Do not ask Major West his opinion of the reason behind the disparity of attitudes towards the two major defendants in the Saticon trial. He would tell you, in no uncertain terms, that it is discrimination – plain and simple."_

Don finished reading Rebecca's article and sipped at his morning coffee. He had done all he could to convince the special tribunal that the Security Chief had redeemed himself. The Security Chief had been following orders until he was asked to do something against his moral fiber – and Don could relate to that – all too well. And, like him, the Security Chief said he would serve his sentence, whatever it might be. What galled Don most was that Smith had somehow manipulated the system and would most likely be set free. Of the two, Don knew – to the core of his being – that the Security Chief was the more honorable one. He walked to the window of his and Judy's small apartment at Edwards Air Force Base and wondered if there was something, anything, he could have added to his passionate defense of the chief.

"Don?" Judy called to him as she entered the kitchen. She saw his intense expression and approached him. "Are you still thinking about Dr. Smith?" she asked.

Don grunted and said, "I'd still like to see him fry."

"Don…"

"Or, at least spend a good fifty years in prison. Judy, I can't believe he's going to get off scott-free, and the Security Chief…"

She took his arm. "I know, Don, I know… but… we did all we could." He shook his head. Her "he's getting impulsive again" alarm sounded inside her head. "Don… you're not thinking of… of breaking him out of prison, are you?" He didn't answer. "Don?"

He sighed in frustration. "No, but I'm not going to see him led to the gas chamber either."

"Well… good, because I have something else to talk with you about." She cleared her throat and held a small stick out for him to see. He looked at it, not understanding. "I'm pregnant," she told him.

He stared at the little plus sign. His mouth opened… and his voice failed him. His gaze darted to Judy's face, whose eyes were clear and bright, and then back to the little stick. His own eyes blurred. She was pregnant – and _this_ time – he would be with her.

"Say something."

"But… how could… how could this happen? We've been careful."

"Our time on the moon shuttle prototype? Remember?"

How could he forget… one of the most passionate moments (among many) in their few months of marriage. He took her in his arms and held her.

"Are you… happy about it?" she asked him.

He held her so he could look into her eyes. "Happy about it?" he repeated. "Judy, I'm ecstatic."

"But what about the missions? Don… I… I can't… I _won't_ fly across the universe this time. I'm going to do everything I can to have a healthy baby."

He held her face in his hands. Why was life so complicated for them? He and Judy had asked themselves that question dozens, probably hundreds of times. "Hey, I'll give up both missions if that's what I have to do. I'm going to be with you this time, Judy. I promise you. I won't leave your side."

****************************************

**Byline… Rebecca Hunter… October 2, 1999… **

_"There are those who clamor to send convicts and criminals to that distant planet. Better to clean up what we have than start anew. Individuals against capital punishment have embraced this concept as a way to deal with the Saticons. Don't kill them – just send them away to where they can do us no harm. If that idea is embraced by the powers that be, then colonization will fail. Then again… what __do__ we do with the Saticons? Regardless of the fate of the Saticon security chief, there still remains a handful of Saticons who were at the wrong place at the wrong time – those who did not kill, did not plan, but were simply along for the ride. They are as innocent, probably more so, than Dr. Smith, yet they continue to be held in prison with no charges brought against them. Or will they be held as specimens to be studied, like animals in a private zoo?" _

The Saticon Security Chief listened to the article as it was read to him by his lawyer, Richard Bryce. He had no idea what the purpose of a lawyer was. On his planet, the council would have wasted no time in assigning his punishment. He would have been relegated to a life of hard labor, never to taste the tea again. He missed his tea. It would have made the passage of time in his prison bearable. He would have preferred a life of labor to this… nothingness. He sighed when Richard finished and asked him, "What will happen to the other members of my species? Will they continue to be housed in this confinement, as I am? Without their tea, they will not be able to withstand the tedious passage of time."

"I've made a motion to free them," Richard replied, "but there is an element that does not want aliens to freely roam among us. The government has held them on the basis that they may still bring charges against them. It just isn't right. I wish there was more I could do."

"There _is_ something more you can do. I have heard from Major West that the Saticon ship will be used as a vehicle for transporting humans to Alpha Prime."

"I've heard the same rumor."

"If that's true then my fellow beings can be useful in guiding that ship to its destination. They can fulfill the role of servants and technicians for the human families who will be aboard."

"I'm afraid that's not a realistic suggestion. No one on the outside trusts the Saticons."

"The Saticons that are left will follow a being they respect. They respect Major West. They will follow his lead, especially if I order them to do so."

"I suspect that you would follow him too."

The Security Chief nodded. "I would."

Richard stood. "I don't think it will be accepted. I don't believe the government would give spaces on that ship meant for humans to aliens, but I'll propose it to the tribunal. With Rebecca pushing the discrimination angle…" He shrugged. "You never know… It just might be a way for the government to resolve the issue on what to do with them."

**************************************


	58. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**February 16, 2000…**

The Robinson/West families had gathered once again for a reunion of sorts. A promotion ceremony had been held three days prior. Thomas Bryce was now a Colonel and both Red Miles and Don West were promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. It amazed Judy that the military world had returned to normal so quickly. Within three months, all military bases were back on line and functioning. The same could not be said for the rest of the world, but estimates were that any physical damage caused by the attempted Saticon conquest would be repaired by summer. Nothing, however, could repair the lives lost and mained. Thanks to the efforts of Don, Judy and Rebecca, however, "reparation" - not "retribution" was gaining favor in any discussion of the fate of the Saticons.

And, as far as Professor John Robinson was concerned, he and his family were back on track. Maureen had agreed to return to space, thanks, mostly, to Will's cajoling. John and the rest of his family now stood before the _Jupiter 2 _as it sat on its launching pad at Cape Kennedy in Florida. They were scheduled to lift-off in three hours. Final farewells were being made as the family prepared to enter the ship, just as they had two and a half years ago.

Penny and Judy stood with their cousin, Joan, who was holding Mikey Bonilla, an engagement ring glittering off the fourth finger of her left hand. Mike had been transferred out of Houston to work on the Saticon Mother-Ship Project (at Don's request). Someone had to pilot that ship, and Don knew that Mike could do as good a job as anyone. Mike stood behind his fiancé, and thoughts of his wife came to mind. The idea of being married to someone other than Sherry still haunted him, but receiving Lisa and Dave's blessing had helped ease his mind. He now studied Joan's interactions with her family and realized that Sherry would have been pleased with his choice of a stepmother for Mikey… and companion for himself.

Will was anxious to leave. He had already checked on the Robot and it was safely locked in its home base on the lower deck. Will, however, was not as happy as he had been on their first launch. He was missing his friend – not any child he had met in school – but… his friend, Dr. Zachary Smith. Smith had convinced the tribunal that he had been a pawn in the hands of Aolis Umbra. Since Smith had been freed by the tribunal, Will was deeply disappointed that he had not seen fit to attend the launch and say good-bye. Smith had given Will some excuse about being too involved in his community service sentence to travel to Florida.

Penny almost wished that she had not agreed to the trip. She had grown into a lovely teenager and had had a taste of dances and clubs and friendships. She knew she could have stayed behind, but the thought of leaving her parents was unthinkable. She hugged her Aunt Coleen, Uncle Jim and cousin, Joan. She gave Mikey a kiss on the cheek and then Robert approached her. "I, um… I just, um… I just wanted to say that I'll miss you," he told her. She smiled, and he melted. She had the most angelic smile he had ever seen on any human.

"I'll miss you too, Robert," she replied.

"I'm still going to join the Space Corps, just like Uncle Donny did. I'll be on one of those flights to Alpha Prime, Penny. Would you, um… promise me that you'll, um… wait for me?"

"There's not much else I _can_ do, Robert. It's going to be awhile before that Saticon ship is ready to fly. Maybe you'll be old enough to be assigned to its first voyage?"

He shrugged. "I don't know about that, but Uncle Donny said that I could definitely make the second."

Maureen and John approached their daughters. Maureen's eyes were filled with worry as she said, "Oh, Judy, I can't believe we're leaving when you're in this condition."

Judy couldn't believe it either. At that moment, Don walked off the Jupiter with Red Miles. "I'd oil the chassis of the chariot every month. Sometimes I did it once a week," Don was telling Red.

"Because of the terrain?" Red asked.

"No, because of Smith or Judy. They'd drive me nuts and I'd have to find _something_ to dig my hands into… Right, honey?" he asked as they approached her. She nodded and leaned into his side as he put his arm around her waist.

John Robinson looked towards his pilot. "Are we ready?" he asked.

"We are," Red Miles replied. He gazed around the platform and found his wife still with her mother. "Let me get Lee Ann and I'll meet you on board." He extended his hand to Don.

Don grabbed it and shook it firmly. "Good-luck, Red."

He nodded. "To you too," he replied. Red hugged Judy, "And, especially, to you. The first call we're going to make when we get that long-range communication set-up is to you, Judy. Lee Ann and I have bets on what you're going to name that baby."

Despite her sorrow at seeing her family leave, Judy chuckled. "Can I ask what the names are?"

"Oh, no. Don't want to bias you in any way. You name that baby whatever you want. And don't let Don bully you into naming it after the Saticon chief!"

"I'll tell him you said that," Don warned. Red left the group. John turned to his son-in-law and extended his hand. "Are you sure you'll be named the pilot of the Saticon ship when it's ready to fly?"

"Hey, John, I've got credits to cash in. I've been told it's mine for the flying. Even if Tom's eyesight returns, I'm still first in line. Mike is my back-up, but, unless things go wrong, and you and I both know – more than anybody else – that they can, I'll be following with Judy, the baby, and lots of colonists – most of whom you probably already know – within two years."

"I'm not sure I like the idea of the Saticons coming with you, though."

"Look, John, I'd trust the Security Chief with my life. Thanks to Rebecca's articles, he'll be out of prison before we fly. That ship will have the best damn intergalactic crew this side of the Milky Way."

John chuckled and turned to Judy. "My little girl… I can't believe I won't be at the birth of my first grandchild."

Judy's eyes shone with tears. "You were, Dad. This will be your second."

John couldn't hold back his sorrow. "Oh, Judy…" He held her and whispered, "I wish… I wish it could be different."

"I know, Dad. I know… but things happen for a reason."

Maureen walked around her husband and stood before Don. "I know the midnight sickness is over, but she still needs to be careful. Make sure she eats and drinks enough…"

"…And gets plenty of rest," he finished for her. "I'm going to be with her this time, Maureen. I promise I'll take care of her."

Maureen couldn't resist giving the daughter she was leaving behind one more hug. "Oh, Judy, I wish I could stay here with you." She held her finger and thumb just centimeters apart. "I came this close to staying…"

"I know, Mom, but your place is with Dad," Judy replied.

John placed his arm around his wife. "It's time to go, darling." She nodded. There was one last round of hugs for all, and John and Maureen walked away with Penny and Will.

Judy tried valiantly to keep her tears to herself, but they slipped over the rim of her eyes and down her cheeks without stopping. Don held her close as they watched the hatch close. "Hey, I thought big girls don't cry," he gently teased.

"They do when they're losing their family," she whispered.

Tom and Rebecca came up behind them and Tom said, "We have to leave the platform and get down to the control room. We'll be able to watch the launch from there." Don nodded and steered Judy towards the steps.

Not long after, the _Jupiter's_ engines roared as the ship rose into the sky. Don, headset in hand, felt a pang of guilt that it was Red and not he piloting that ship. If Judy hadn't been pregnant… but, as Judy had said, things happen for a reason.

Soon after the _Jupiter_ broke from the Earth's gravity, an alarm blared in the control room. "Red, come in, Red," Don said into his microphone.

"Something's not right, Don. The ship's not responding as precisely as I expected it to. The Robot said that we're almost two hundred pounds over-weight."

Don rubbed his face with his hands. "Oh, no… It can't be," he mumbled.

"What?" Red asked.

"Check the lift-off couches on the lower level. I bet my car that you'll find Smith hiding in there."

Moments later, Red confirmed his suspicions. "It's Smith, all right!" Red exclaimed.

"Plan B?" Don asked as he looked at Tom for confirmation.

"Plan B," Tom said as he nodded.

"Red – remember the second set of calculations I gave you?" Don asked.

"Got 'em," he replied.

"Use them and you'll stay on course."

"You mean we'll have to keep that stow-away with us?"

"Afraid so, Red."

"Did you hear that, Professor?" Red was heard to say.

"God help us," was John's reply.

*********************************************

**Byline… Rebecca Hunter… January 16, 2000**

"…_And so the Jupiter 2 lifted off with Lieutenant Colonel Red Miles at the helm, but not without incident. The treacherous Dr. Zachary Smith once again was found on board the spacecraft… this time as a stow-a-way. What were the reasons? One can only guess, but Lieutenant Colonel Donald West believed that Dr. Smith could not bear living on Earth without being its ruler. Judy Robinson West, on the other hand, felt that Dr. Smith couldn't bear living on Earth without his adopted family, for Dr. Smith had become something of a "crazy uncle" to all of them, especially her brother, Will. _

_It has not been made official, but it is almost a certainty that Lieutenant Colonel West will be the pilot of the Saticon mother-ship, newly christened, "The Saticon Redemption." The selection process for the next colonists to board that ship is nearly complete. As they are trained by my husband, Colonel Thomas Bryce, for their historic voyage, Judy and Don West await the birth of their child. _

_Their baby may become the youngest colonist to leave Earth… or it might not. Competition for youngest colonist has intensified as Colonel Bryce and I now announce the impending birth of our own child three months after Baby West. Lieutenant Colonel Miles and his wife, Lee Ann, however, may trump us all. No pun intended, but the next generation of space voyagers has been conceived. _

_I can't help but believe that General Frank Bowers is looking down upon us all and smiling. It was his vision that established the colonization program, and his determination that it should continue that gave each and every one of us the courage to do everything in our power to preserve our species. _

_Aolis Umbra is still lurking, perhaps still seeking to destroy everything we have rebuilt, but Earth and its inhabitants have become a true intergalactic force, and, with the Saticon group now accepted into our forces, humans have become a species to be reckoned with, not conquered. _

_The human species has grown-up. Our goal is not simply protection, nor conquest. The Jupiter 2, once lost in space, now carries a family centered on a vision of expansion as it speeds towards the Alpha Centauri system. There will be no tears with the next voyage, as those chosen to follow the Robinsons will hold clarity… peace… serenity… in their hearts as they join their fellow pioneers on that far distant planet…" _

**The End**


End file.
